Não é mais um romance literário
by Vick Pirena
Summary: Yuuki, uma colegial comum vê seu universo invadido pela figura enigmática de Zero, um romancista recluso avesso a sentimentalismo de qualquer gênero. O que Yuuki fará diante de uma paixão avassaladora como essa?
1. Chapter 1

Nota da Vick: Yooooh povo

**Nota da Vick:** Yooooh povo! Aqui é a Vick.y Pirena, com mais uma fic!

Porém, ela não é minha! Estou fazendo um favor para uma amiga minha, a Jacqueline Sampaio. Era uma fic do Orkut, que eu pedi para postar aqui. Bem, espero que gostem!

Kissus ;D

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 1_

Minha vida, minha pacata vida, minha entediante vida. Nada de surpreendente ocorre. Sou apenas uma típica colegial de dezesseis anos tentando sobreviver as aulas cansativas, professore chatos e é claro provas grotescas.

-Yuuki? Você está me ouvindo?

-Ah! Oi Yori! Desculpe-me, estou meio ausente.

-Meio é eufemismo garota! O que houve para você está tão aérea?

-Nada não Yori! Então o que dizia?

-Yuuki, temos que fazer o trabalho de história para a próxima semana. Fazemos na sua casa ou na minha?

-Acho melhor na minha Yori. Nesse final de semana?

-Tudo bem.

Yori é minha melhor e única amiga da escola em que estudo. Fazemos o segundo ano do colegial. Se não fosse por ela acho que cabularia aula com a mesma facilidade que respiro, ou seja, o tempo todo!

-E então minha filha como foi seu dia na aula? –Perguntou minha mãe enquanto jantávamos na companhia, é claro, de meu pai.

-Foi ótima mãe.

-Está tendo dificuldades com literatura ainda? –Dessa vez quem me questiona é meu pai.

-Não muito.

-Talvez devêssemos procurar um professor ou professora particular para você minha filha. –Disse minha mãe, enquanto recolhe os pratos sujos levando-os para a pia.

-É... Talvez. –E depois de proferir estas palavras saio da mesa. –Eu vou dormir agora. Tenho que acordar cedo. Boa noite pai e mãe.

-Boa noite querida. –Diz meus pais em um uníssono. Meus pais são Haruka e Juuri, pais amorosos e dedicados. Apesar de serem muito ocupados, já que trabalham como professores universitários, eles sempre conseguem estar a par do que ocorre em minha vida. Eu deveria me sentir satisfeita com a vida que levo, mas sinto-me um pouco entediada com tudo, desejando um acontecimento novo que me faça sentir viva. A Yori diz que preciso de um amor, um rapaz. Meus pais dizem que preciso de um trabalho e eu digo que preciso dormir.

-Acho que vai chover...

-Não diga uma coisa dessas Yori! Sai tão apressada de casa que esqueci de pegar meu guarda chuva! Droga! Não posso me molhar ou deixar meu material molhar, caso contrário meus pais ficarão furiosos!

-Não se preocupe Yuuki. Talvez você chegue em casa antes da chuva.

-É Yori... Talvez. –E como eu imaginei a chuva caiu antes do termino das aulas.

Felizmente era apenas uma garoa por hora, poderia ir para casa sem me preocupar em chegar ensopada. Despedi-me rapidamente de Yori passando a fazer o caminho que me levaria para casa. Aproveitei para pegar um atalho pelo parque que ficava nas proximidades. E quando estava próxima da ponte que cortava um pequeno lago no local, a chuva simplesmente desabou.

-DROGA! –Enquanto praguejava passei a correr pela trilha de pedrinhas, agora pela ponte de madeira. Não me surpreendi ao cair. Agora além de ficar com as roupas ensopadas, meu material, que tentei proteger com o meu corpo, também ficara molhado. –ERA SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA! –Levantei rapidamente pegando a pasta a alguns metros. Quando levantei, senti as gotículas da chuva deixarem de tocar meu corpo. Erguendo um pouco mais a cabeça pude ver que alguém segurava um guarda chuva e gentilmente estendia para mim impedindo-me de ficar ainda mais ensopada.

-Obrigada. –Quando olhei a figura diante de mim emudeci. Era um rapaz, um rapaz incrivelmente belo. Olhos lilases, tão intensos que quase eram brancos. Cabelos curtos, brancos, e a pele alva.

Ele pegou minha mão subitamente, estremeci com o contato. Fez com que eu segurasse no cabo de seu guarda chuva e saiu em meio à tempestade. Eu deveria chamá-lo de devolver o guarda chuva, mas não consegui. Fiquei estática diante de tamanha gentileza. Um estranho oferecendo seu guarda chuva e aceitando ficar molhado apenas para me poupar. Um estranho de olhos enigmáticos e beleza faiscante. Um estranho que talvez eu nem veja mais. Depois de sair do transe voltei a caminhar para casa.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 2_

-Finalmente terminamos o trabalho de historia! Yuuki você... Yuuki?

-Ah, Oi Yori!

-Sabe... Se não a conhecesse bem diria que você possui autismo. Nunca vi alguém com tanto facilidade para se distrair!

-Perdão Yori. Então, terminamos o trabalho.

-E bem na hora do almoço. Bom eu preciso ir, prometi a meus pais que almoçaria com eles.

-Ah Yori pensei que você comeria aqui comigo! E meus pais nem estão aqui, eles foram chamados para resolver um problema na universidade de Tóquio.

-Lamento Yuuki, mas preciso ir. Quer vir comigo? Assim não ficará sozinha em casa.

-Não posso Yori.

-Então nos vemos amanhã, certo?

-Tudo bem.

-Mas antes de ir embora... De quem é aquele guarda chuva Yuuki? –Yori aponta para o guarda chuva próximo a minha cama.

-Nossa com toda essa historia de trabalho nem contei a você! Ontem aconteceu algo... Algo diferente comigo.

-E o que seria Yuuki?

-Eu seguia pelo parque a fim de chegar aqui em casa antes da chuva, mas no final a tempestade desabou antes de vir para cá. E foi ai que aconteceu!

-Aconteceu o que? Fala logo Yuuki!

-Eu atravessava a ponte de madeira quando acabei por escorregar e cair. Foi nesse momento que ele apareceu: Era muito bonito e gentilmente ofereceu-me o guarda chuva. Ele o entregou a mim e simplesmente caminhou pela chuva.

-Nossa quanto cavalheirismo! Quem era?

-Não sei Yori. Não perguntei seu nome. Fiquei tão abobada com o gesto que não esbocei reação nenhuma.

-Nossa Yuuki é por isso que digo que ser avoada demais ainda vai trazer grandes prejuízos para você! Vai que de repente esse desconhecido era seu príncipe encantado e você desperdiçou a chance de ser feliz!

-Ah Yori não exagere! –Verdade seja dita nunca em toda a minha vida as palavras proferidas por Yori. E se aquele rapaz era meu príncipe encantado?

-Agora eu preciso ir. Fique mais atenta Yuuki.

-Pode deixar. Até amanhã. –A acompanhei até a porta e fui diretamente para a cozinha. Preparei uma refeição simples e degustei da mesma calmamente. Meus pensamentos no desconhecido.

-Talvez eu deva voltar ao parque. Pode ser que ele vá para lá novamente.

Durante sete dias passei pelo parque antes de ir para casa. Sempre portando o guarda chuva do desconhecido de cabelos prateados. Não o encontrei. Sentia uma frustração crescente, algo que me surpreendeu. Parece até que vê-lo estava se tornado uma obsessão. O que eu não sabia é que eu o encontraria em outro local, de uma forma inesperada.

-Então Yuki, você vai pegar algum livro?

-Não Yori. Pegue apenas você. Eu a esperarei do lado de fora da Biblioteca está bem?

-Tudo bem Yuuki. –Sai a Biblioteca e fiquei prostrada diante dela. Sentei nas escadarias esperando Yori escolher os livros que precisaria para estudar. Mesmo desistindo de ir até o parque a fim de encontrar o desconhecido e devolver-lhe o guarda-chuva ainda mantinha o habito de levá-lo comigo. O guarda chuva simples, de cor preta. Olhei atentamente para a minha frente. A biblioteca em que estávamos ficava em frente a uma Editora, uma das mais conhecidas do Japão.

O prédio era bonito, de decoração moderna, bonito de se ver. E foi naquele momento de distração, olhando o local a minha frente, que eu o vi. Era ele, eu não tinha duvidas! Em um carro preto conversível, adentrou lentamente o estacionamento do prédio a minha frente. Levantei assustada. Não poderia desperdiçar aquela chance! Atravessei a rua e me pus diante do prédio. Entraria no local e devolveria o guarda-chuva que felizmente estava comigo. Mas ao tentar adentrar o prédio...

-Desculpe-me senhorita. Mas estudantes não podem adentrar o prédio da Editora Hiou sem um acompanhante ligado à escola.

-Mas senhor eu quero apenas entregar este guarda chuva para uma pessoa que acabou de entrar ai! –Tentei convencer o porteiro de todas as formas. Não obtive êxito. Frustrada, sentei nas escadarias da Editora.

Mais cedo ou mais tarde o rapaz teria que sair e eu devolveria o objeto assim como agradeceria a gentileza.

Pensei que não custaria nada, o problema é que fiquei aproximadamente duas horas e meia, sentada nas escadarias. Yori já havia saído da biblioteca e ido para casa. Eu tinha de ir também antes que meus pais dessem conta de minha ausência.

-Droga tanta espera para nada! Melhor eu ir logo! –Vi o coletivo que deveria pegar para ir para casa. Levantei-me apressada e corri para poder pegar o ônibus, esse costumava demorar. Não poderia esperar o próximo. Passei pela frente da garagem do prédio sem dar a devida atenção aos carros que entravam e saiam e foi nesse momento que algo aconteceu. Ouvi um barulho de freios e algo vindo rapidamente em minha direção, algo saindo da garagem do prédio da Editora. Depois disso, não vi mais nada.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 3_

-Que... Onde eu...

-Acordou? –Levantei-me sentado na cama daquele local desconhecido e então eu o vi. Recostado próximo à janela, cigarro na boca, usava uma camisa interna vermelha desabotoada até a metade, paletó preto sobre a mesma. Era o rapaz dono do guarda chuva que andou junto a mim durante sete dias, o rapaz que estive procurando.

-Onde estou?

-Hospital.

-Que? Por quê?

-Por que eu a atropelei. –Ele disse sem um pingo de remorso. –E a trouxe para cá. Se não prestasse o devido atendimento seria severamente punido pela lei. –Continuava fumando. A imagem de príncipe encantado formulada em minha mente desaparecia a cada palavra proferida por ele. –Aliás, menina. Por que se jogou na frente do meu carro? Sua vida é tão infeliz para tentar o suicídio?

-Eu não tentei o suicídio! Eu... Eu só queria pegar o ônibus. Eu estava desatenta e não vi seu carro saindo da garagem. –Já estava depreciando aquele rosto plácido de expressão labial sarcástica.

-Melhor tomar cuidado garota. Sorte sua que sou habilidoso no volante caso o contrário estaria morta há essa hora. –Fumava tranquilamente. –Sorte sua que meu carro está intacto, caso contrário faria seus pais pagarem o prejuízo!

-MEUS PAIS! –Peguei a bolsa ao meu lado, não encontrei meu celular. –Preciso falar com eles! Que horas são?

-Nove horas.

-QUÊ? MEU DEUS! CADE MEU CELULAR?

-Aqui. –Ele retirou o meu celular do bolso jogando-o para mim.

-O que faz com o meu celular? –Perguntei exasperada.

-Ele tocou e achei prudente atender. Acredito que era sua mãe. Ela foi avisada do ocorrido. Creio estar vindo para cá.

-Que ótimo! Agora ouvirei uma super bronca deles! –Olhei para o homem.

-Nem olhe para mim dessa forma eu tinha que avisá-los até por que não posso passar o resto da vida aqui velando pelo seu sono! –Eu o vi se levantar e pegar sua sobrecasaca vestindo-a.

-Aonde vai? –Perguntei.

-Não quero estar aqui quando seus pais chegarem. Eu disse a eles que eu a ajudei, mas certamente desconfiarão que eu esteja ligado ao acidente. Não querendo ouvir impropérios, me retiro. –O olhei já se preparar para se retirar, o guarda chuva ao meu lado em uma cadeira.

-ESPERE!

-O que foi?

Peguei o guarda chuva, levantei e estendi para ele.

-Seu guarda-chuva. Lembra-se dele? Você me emprestou semana passada.

-Não me diga que quase morreu por baixo do meu carro para me entregar isso! –Ele quase sorria.

-Eu estive procurando por você para devolver isso e para agradecer. Eu o vi entrar naquele prédio e fiquei esperando você sair. –Ele pegou o guarda-chuva.

-Podia ficar com ele menina. –Falou olhando para o guarda-chuva, em seguida para mim. Aqueles olhos fitando-me...

-Eu tenho um nome e é Yuuki.

-Yuuki?

-Qual seu nome? –Ele apenas me olhava como se estivesse cometendo um crime por perguntar isso.

-Zero Kiryuu. –Falou simplesmente apagando o cigarro que já era inexistente em sua boca. Segurou levemente meu queixo erguendo minha face para encará-lo. Um sorriso enigmático em sua face que me entorpeceu. –Até algum dia boneca! –E saiu.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 4_

-MINHA FILHA ESTÁ BEM?

-Eu estou mãe! –Disse pela décima vez a minha mãe, minha resposta não suprimiu sua aflição. Meu pai apenas olhava-me com aqueles grandes olhos mostrando sua preocupação.

-Os senhores são os responsáveis por esta senhorita? –Disse o médico, adentrando o quarto onde ainda estava. Meu pai assentiu. –Fizemos todos os exames, sua filha está bem. De qualquer forma recomendo pelo menos dois dias de repouso. Antes de levá-la, peço a um dos senhores para me acompanhar. –Meu pai acompanhou o médico, minha mãe agora sentada ao meu lado na cama analisando-me.

-Você está realmente bem, minha querida?

-Estou mãe!

-E então... Como foi conhecê-lo?

-Conhecer quem? –Perguntei.

-Zero Kiryuu. Foi ele quem a ajudou não foi? Pelo menos foi esse o nome que o rapaz me disse.

-Ele chama-se Zero Kiryuu, mas... Por que a pergunta tão empolgada? –Olhei para minha mãe, esta me olhava com descrença.

-Não o reconheceu? Zero Kiryuu um escritor de prestígio. Um dos melhores do Japão na atualidade! Eu tenho pelo menos uns três romances escritos por ele. –Quando ouvi aquelas palavras confesso ter ficado atônita por alguns instantes. Então o rapaz que estive procurando e que coincidentemente atropelou-me era famoso?

-Então você não irá para a aula segunda? –Perguntou-me Yori ao telefone.

-Terei que ficar dois dias descansando.

-Nossa Yuuki tudo o que aconteceu com você parece surreal! Quem diria que seria vítima de Zero Kiryuu!

-Você também o conhece Yori?

-Minha mãe tem todos os seus sete romances! Eu estou terminando de ler o sexto. –Ela relatou empolgada. O tal Zero tão famoso e eu nem imaginava.

-Minha mãe disse ter três de seus romances. Até os deixou na cabeceira da minha cama. Antes eu até duvidava que o rapaz que me atropelou pudesse ser um escritor famoso, isso até ver uma pequena foto do mesmo na contracapa.

-Então ele simplesmente se despediu? Não pediu seu telefone ou algo assim Yuuki?

-Claro que não pediu nada! Por que ele faria isso Yori?

-Sei lá. Talvez se interessasse por você. –Aquelas palavras de Yori me causaram certo abatimento, mas não saberia explicar o porquê disso.

-Por que diabos um escritor famoso e belo iria se interessar por uma colegial como eu Yori?

-É... Tem razão! Sabe, antes mesmo de saber com detalhes de seu encontro com Zero Kiryuu, ia pedir um favor à você.

-O que seria Yori?

-Haverá uma sessão de autógrafos de um dos escritores mais amados pela minha mãe no shopping. Poderíamos ir juntas lá. Prometi a minha mãe que ele autografaria o primeiro livro que ela ganhou escrito por ele. Vem comigo Yuuki?

-Tudo bem Yori. Depois da aula venha aqui e irei com você.

-Então até mais! –Yori desliga.

Minha mente naquele homem, o modo como se movimentava, o modo como fumava... Nada escapou de meus olhos. E quando dei por mim, Zero Kiryuu não saiu de minha cabeça. Como sairia? Agora mesmo, em plena tarde de domingo, estava lendo um dos romances escritos pelo mesmo. Através do livro soube de poucas, mas significativas coisas dele. Um escritor talentoso de apenas vinte e três anos. Começou a escrever com vinte e um e já havia escrito sete romances, oito no fim do mês. Olhei ininterruptamente sua pequena fotografia em um canto do livro. Os mesmos olhos enigmáticos e lábios que pareciam convidar-me a um mundo de sonhos. E eu nunca me senti tão envolvida.

Ao anoitecer acessei a internet e verifiquei minha caixa de e-mails. Fiquei feliz ao ver um e-mail de meu primo Kaname. E seu conteúdo dizia:

_"Minha linda,_

_Daqui a poucos dias retornarei para Tóquio. Comprei alguns presentes de Milão para você. Estou sentindo muito sua falta. Quando chegar farei o possível para passarmos mais tempo. Mando-lhe anexo ao e-mail uma foto de minha nova campanha publicitária. _

_Um beijo do seu Kaname.". _

E anexo ao e-mail mais uma bela imagem de meu primo. Sempre tão belo, tão seguro! A imprimi deixando-a próxima de minha cama. Kaname é meu primo, filho de meu tio Rido, único irmão de meu pai. Por nunca ter se entendido devidamente com meu tio, ele praticamente fora criado pelos meus pais. Eu tenho verdadeira adoração por ele, um sentimento que certa vez associei a amor, mas tão logo tirei isso de minha cabeça. Amar alguém como ele denotaria sofrimento afinal Kaname é um jovem belo, segue a carreira de modelo juntamente com seu estudo de Advocacia. Ele certamente está destinado a ter alguém acima de mim ao seu lado.

Segunda-feira.

-Então estou indo minha filha. –Disse minha mãe já próxima da porta.

-Ah! Mãe, irei ao shopping com a Yori mais tarde.

-Filha, acha que está em condições de sair?

-Estou bem. Não se preocupe.

-Então está bem. –Mamãe acenou saindo em seguida. Tomada pelo tédio resolvi estudar um pouco, sobretudo as matérias que não estava bem. E quando tocar em um livro de literatura ou português havia se tornado um incomodo, passei para o livro de título "Lagrimas de sal" escrito por Zero, por sinal um romance muito bom! Às seis horas Yori chega, já estava pronta. Fomos de ônibus para o shopping, a livraria onde estava tendo a sessão de autógrafos estava lotada!

-Nossa tem tantas pessoas! Tomara que consiga pegar o autógrafo dele.

-Yori... Quem é esse escritor que sua mãe é fã? –Meu olhar perdido para aquele local.

-Por que você mesma não o vê? Certamente o reconhecerá. –Ela apontou para a direção onde o escritor estava sentado autografando os livros ofertados para ele. Espere... Eu conheço aqueles cabelos... É O ZERO!

-MEU DEUS!

-O que foi Yuuki?

-É o Zero!

-Eu sei. –Ela sorria.

-Por que quis que eu viesse, sabendo que eu o conheço?

-Ora Yuuki, para que assim possamos furar essa fila enorme! Agora vá lá e peça dois autógrafos. –Yori empurrou-me pela livraria, nem conseguia raciocinar. Ele estava lá e sentia-me nervosa, talvez fosse por ter descoberto que ele é famoso. Ainda tentei recuar, mas Yori continuou a me empurrar até que eu ficasse no campo de visão do Zero. Ele me viu, deu um meio sorriso e, com o dedo indicador, chamou-me. Não teria dado um passo sequer se a própria Yori não tivesse me empurrado até a mesa onde estava sentado, as demais pessoas na fila resmungavam coisas que não pude ouvir na certa por termos furado a fila.

-Ora que coincidência! Yuuki, a suicida que conheci no parque certa vez aqui diante de mim. –Falava com ar de deboche, ignorei as palavras proferidas, estava embasbacada.

-Senhor Kiryuu eu sou sua fã assim como minha mãe! Poderia autografar este livro? –Disse Yori a ele. Simpático até demais, pegou o livro autografando-o, uma dedicatória as duas. Yori vibrou enquanto permaneci estática com cara de paisagem.

-Enquanto a você Yuuki? Algo para que eu autografe? –Peguei lentamente o livro que estava lendo, livro este guardado em minha bolsa. Ele pegou, pensou durante alguns minutos e escreveu algo. Quando entregou o livro ficamos nos olhando. Havia algo em seus olhos que me hipnotizava. Acordei de meu devaneio ao ouvir a próxima pessoa a pegar seu autógrafo reclamando.

-Até mais senhorita Yuuki. –Ele disse voltando sua atenção para a próxima fã. Yori puxou-me pela mão.

-Nossa ele é lindo! Olha o que ele escreveu para mim? –Mostrou-me o escrito:

_"Para Yori e sua mãe. Um abraço de Zero."._

-O que ele escreveu no seu? –Peguei o livro abrindo-o, apenas eu li o escrito, Yori ainda via a mensagem. Assustei-me. O escrito no livro de minha mãe dizia o seguinte:

_"Vá para o terraço daqui a vinte minutos."._

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 5_

-Então Yuuki... O que o senhor Kiryuu escreveu em sua dedicatória?

-Ah ele... Ele colocou o mesmo que no seu, mudou apenas o seu nome para o meu.

-Nossa nesse ponto ele não foi nenhum pouco autêntico! Então... O que faremos Yuuki? Vamos para casa ou passeamos?

-Sabe Yori eu... Eu não estou muito bem então...

-Tudo bem. Vamos para casa. –Saímos do shopping, Yori logo pegou sua condução. Eu, no entanto, voltei para o shopping. E enquanto perguntava o porquê de agir assim, segui para o terraço. Sentei em um banco afastado da multidão.

Olhava para o chão aflita. O que Zero queria de mim afinal? Por que meu coração tripudiou ao ler seu escrito? Nem sei quanto tempo esperei naquele local, mas certamente estava lá a mais de vinte minutos. Imaginando ter sido vítima de alguma brincadeira sem graça do Kiryuu levantei já pronta para ir embora.

-Pretende mesmo me dar um bolo, senhorita Yuuki? –A voz logo atrás de mim. Lá estava ele. Paletó preto e blusa interna branca. Belo. Eu o vi sentar no banco. Acender um cigarro e colocá-lo na boca, olhando fixamente para mim, e ao terminar do cigarro me observar prostrada ali, fitando-o.

-Não vai se sentar? –Tão logo sentei. O coração quase escapando do peito. –Alguma seqüela do atropelamento? –Perguntou divertido.

-Felizmente não senhor Kiryuu.

-Me chame de Zero. Sou tão velho assim a ponto de ser chamado de senhor? Tenho apenas vinte e três. –Recostou-se sobre o banco a fim de ficar mais confortável– Certamente. E você? Tem quantos anos? Treze?

-TENHO DEZESSEIS!

-Acalme-se! –Ele olhou-me achando divertida a situação. E eu com o rosto comprimido pela raiva. –Dezesseis? Uma menina!

-É por isso que o chamei de senhor. Com sua idade e mentalidade de um idoso! –Sorri vitoriosa e ele mostrou incomodo com o que havia dito.

-Então lê meus romances?

-Nem os conhecia. Minha mãe lê. Mas confesso estar lendo agora.

-E o que acha deles? –Por um acaso vi interesse em minha resposta em seus olhos lilases?

-Bem escritos, mas parece que sempre caminham para um final trágico.

-São perfeitos não?

-Bem Zero, tenho preferência por finais felizes.

-Ah uma garota cujas crenças são baseadas em contos de fada! Patético! –Fez menção de acender um novo cigarro. Abismada, para não dizer irritada, com seu comportamento levantei-me.

-Aonde vai Yuuki?

-Não vou ficar ouvindo ofensas! Vou para casa!

-Vai me abandonar em nosso primeiro encontro? –"Encontro"? Ouvir aquilo atingiu minhas pernas ao ponto de não me mover. Então estávamos tendo um encontro? –Se faz tanta questão de ir para casa vá, ao menos me deixe levá-la. –Eu deveria dizer não, mas quando dei por mim já estava no estacionamento adentrando seu belo carro.

-Onde mora?

-Na Rua Rokaido, número 23. –Falei timidamente vendo-o de esguelha. Dirigia com graça. Que vontade de tocar naquelas mãos, naqueles cabelos...

-Então... Está aborrecida comigo?

-Por que a pergunta?

-Porque não tivemos exatamente um encontro. Parecia mais uma briga. –Ele dizia parecendo achar divertida a situação. E eu ainda não sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo a minha volta. Eu estava ao lado de um homem belo, inteligente e sedutor. Não sabia como agir! Nunca tive namorados, nunca fui sequer beijada! Apenas com Kaname senti vontade de ter meus lábios tocados por outro, mas agora me sentia perdida. A mesma idéia que outrora tive com Kaname estava tendo com Kiryuu. Ao chegar até minha rua indiquei minha casa, ele estacionou.

-Bela casa.

-Obrigada. Então... –Eu o olhei. Esperava por algo, mesmo não querendo admitir.

-Não vai sair do carro? –Ele falou.

-Alguém já lhe disse o quanto é grosso, SENHOR Kiryuu?

-Confesso que é a primeira... PIRRALHA!

-ORA SEU... –Não pronunciei mais nada. Logo os lábios macios e adocicados de Zero cobriram os meus. Ao tentar dizer-lhe algo abrindo parcialmente os lábios eu o senti aprofundar o beijo com sua língua. Entreguei-me passado o susto aquele êxtase de beijá-lo. Meu primeiro beijo de um jeito tão intenso que temi ser envolvida pelo prazer do momento e acabar entregando aquele desconhecido muito mais do que a satisfação de ser o possuidor de meus lábios. Então os pensamentos, a racionalidade atingiu-me: Por que estava sendo beijada por ele?  
Para o inferno os questionamentos!  
Zero deixou meus lábios olhando-me, seus olhos me queimavam e me deixava desejosa de mais e mais daquele homem.

-Melhor ir Yuuki. A propósito adorei a brincadeira. –Ele disse enquanto deixava o carro. Fiquei atônita com o comentário. Logo mais, seu carro seguiu e eu senti um misto de raiva e paixão enlouquecedoras! Zero Kiryuu... Por que tinha a impressão que este nome fora marcado como ferro em meu ser?

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 6_

Três dias sem vê-lo. A única vez que ouvi o nome Zero Kiryuu fora para noticiar que este provavelmente estava tendo um caso com uma modelo famosa, notícia de um programa de fofocas. Só agora percebi que Zero é noticiado por esse tipo de programa quase que diariamente, escândalos envolvendo mulheres. Se soubesse que tinha esta fama de cafajeste teria impedido o beijo. Teria? Outra coisa que não me saia da cabeça. Zero tomou meus lábios, retirou toda e qualquer pureza que ali havia. E eu estava sentindo-me desnorteada. Desejosa pelo calor que senti ao estar tão próxima a ele, ao leve cheiro de tabaco, as roupas finas e sorriso matreiro. Quando me tornei tão viciada em Zero? Tudo por culpa de um simples beijo? Não... Não foi um simples beijo. Deus queira que nunca Zero saiba disso!

-Então Yuuki, você terminou de ler o livro de Zero que havia começado? Eu já comecei a ler o sétimo. –Comentou Yori.

-EU? MAMÃE TEM SORTE DE TER PEGADO SEUS LIVROS ANTES QUE EU OS QUEIMASSE!

-Nossa Yuuki quanta agressividade! O que o Zero fez a você para odiá-lo assim? Matou um familiar seu?

-Antes fosse isso Yori.

-Então o que seria? Conte-me Yuuki. –Contei. Precisava desabafar. A cada palavra proferida por mim via um olhar assustado de Yori. Ao termino da história ela gritou tanto que senti meus tímpanos a ponto de estourar.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-PÁRA COM ISSO YORI!

-Por Deus Yuuki não acredito! Como você é sortuda!

-Pode ser.

-Yuuki... Você acaba de me dizer que beijou um dos rapazes mais belos do Japão e fala como se tivesse sido um castigo? Não acredito!

-Para ele fui apenas uma brincadeira, um passatempo. Que espécie de garota seria se ficasse feliz por ser usada?

-O tipo que sabe curtir a vida!

-Yori... Vamos mudar de assunto?

Falar com Yori melhorou meu estado de espírito, mas sei que isso não bastaria. Precisava de algo e, embora não quisesse admitir, precisava vê-lo novamente, ver Zero. E esses dias, apenas vendo-o por noticiários, estavam se tornando uma angustia crescente. Mas eu sabia isso iria passar, tinha que passar! Afinal eu não o veria mais. Pela menos era isso que achava.

-Minha filha comeu tão pouco hoje!

-Não estou com muita fome mãe.

-Cuidado para não adoecer Yuuki.

-Eu sei, pai. Vou para o meu quarto. –Segui para lá. Depois de pentear meus cabelos e escovar meus dentes fui para a cama. Novamente peguei o livro escrito por Zero que havia começado a ler. Não fazia isso por ele, gostei da estória. Apenas por isso. Somente por isso? Meu celular toca. Levanto-me apanhando o aparelho que estava dentro de minha mochila, não conhecia o número, mas bem que poderia ser Kaname.

-Alô? –Esperei. Tão logo o desconhecido de mobilizou a responder.

-Aposto que há essa hora está vestindo pijama não é mesmo? –E um riso sarcástico do outro lado da linha. Não tive duvidas.

-Zero?

-Exatamente. Olá Yuuki.

-COMO VOCÊ TEM O MEU NÚMERO?

-Peguei o numero do seu celular no dia em que a levei para o hospital. –Lembro-me agora que quando acordei o meu celular estava com ele.

-Então eu... O que você...

-Arrume-se e saia de casa. Estou em frente a sua casa.

-O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM ME ARRUMAR? SABE QUE HORAS SÃO?

-Eu sei sim senhorita Yuuki. Não me diga que acha esse horário tardio? Depois não fique aborrecida quando a chamar de criança! –Aquela palavra fora como combustível.

-Saio em dez minutos. –Fui até o closet, peguei um vestido azul marinho até os joelhos de alça e calcei sapatilhas pretas. Nervosa, fiquei diante da janela. Era loucura, eu sei. Fechei a porta do quarto com as chaves, desliguei as luzes, fazendo depois volume na cama com os travesseiros. Sai pela janela. Quase cai na tentativa de descer. O carro conversível a minha frente, Zero jogando um cigarro antes aceso no chão. O que deveria fazer? Seria um crime ir embora com um desconhecido, mas o maior crime seria deixá-lo esperando por mais tempo. A racionalidade deixando-me. Ele deu um de seus meio sorrisos característicos a me ver já adentrando o veiculo, mostrava uma expressão emburrada apenas para não mostrar a ansiedade que sentia.

-Então vamos logo antes que meus pais percebam a movimentação em frente de casa. –Falei rubra olhando para o outro lado.

-Como imaginei... Saiu às escondidas. Espero não ter problemas com isso.

-ESCUTE AQUI SE É ASSIM EU... EU VOU EMBORA! –Ele inclinou-se perigosamente deixando-me aturdida. Nossos lábios quase se encostando, e ele simplesmente afivelou meu cinto se segurança afastando-se.

-Vamos. –Ligou o carro e seguimos. Só agora reparei em como estava charmoso. Calça social e paletó branco, camisa interna preta. A princípio fiquei nervosa, logo mais fechava os olhos sentindo a brisa noturna.

-Para onde vamos Zero?

-Você é meu guia! Aonde deseja ir?

-Pensei que você escolheria o lugar visto que me convidou para sair. Hum... Dizem que a noite o cais é muito bonito.

-Então iremos para lá senhorita Yuuki! –Ele olhou-me de esguelha para logo voltar seu olhar para frente. Mas eu não consegui fazer o mesmo. Meus olhos ficaram presos àquela figura que deixava meus sentidos apurados. E idéias, sensações que nunca tive tomavam meu corpo. Eu era uma virgem que queria ser desvendada por um desconhecido. Uma idéia tão apavorante quanto sedutora. Ao chegarmos ao cais saímos do veículo, fomos para o parapeito tal como havia dito a noite aquele lugar é belo. Ficamos encostados no parapeito, meus olhos maravilhados diante do brilho mortiço da Lua e das estrelas.

-Tinha razão... Esse lugar é bonito. –Escorou as costas no parapeito retirando uma carteira de cigarros, logo estava fumando um cigarro. Não aprovei seu ato, cigarros fazem mal a saúde afinal.

-Cigarros fazem mal. Por que não faz outra coisa além de fumar, tipo: mascar chicletes? –Pode ter sido um comentário idiota, mas por mais que achasse gracioso Zero fumando o cheiro provavelmente me incomodaria. Ele retirou o cigarro da boca jogando-o no chão.

-Tem razão senhorita Yuuki. Há outras ocupações que posso dar a minha boca além de fumar... Ocupações mais... Interessantes. –Agora ele prensava-me na grande de proteção, nossas respirações mesclando-se. E então fui tomada pela sensação que havia sentindo dias atrás, os lábios dele macios com um leve sabor de menta, sua língua explorando avidamente o interior de minha boca. Estava enlouquecendo! Agora suas mãos macias... Firmes passeavam pelas minhas costas em uma carícia continua. Eu o envolvi pela nuca e com as mãos acariciava seus cabelos macios. Eu queria me perder naqueles lábios, eu queria sentir mais do que o interior da boca de Zero... Senti sua mão apertar levemente minha nádega e o empurrei assustada.

-O que há?

-Eu... Eu não sou uma qualquer que você pode ir passando a mão! Meu Deus o que estou fazendo aqui afinal? –Caminhei para o carro, Zero apenas acompanhou-me com o olhar. –Vamos embora.

-A julgar pela sua atitude... Você é virgem estou certo? –Sua pergunta a princípio fora interpretada erroneamente por mim como que em tom de ofensa, mas seus olhos lilases diziam algo mais.

-Eu sou. Decepcionado Kiryuu?

-Não. É a primeira virgem com que tenho um encontro. –Ele sorria, caminhou até mim pegando minha mão. –Não sou muito bom em sair com mulheres virgens visto que você e a primeira então... Pergunto... O que quer fazer? –Agora não sabia o que fazer.

-Eu não sei. –Eu tremia, insegurança talvez. Creio que meu estado de espírito não passou despercebido por Zero. Senti sua mão apertar mais a minha. Seguimos para o final do cais, havia um restaurante pomposo.

-Nossa... Eu não tenho dinheiro para comer ai! –Ele riu.

-Eu pago! –Entramos de mãos dadas. Por deus agora estava de mãos dadas com um dos homens mais belos do Japão! Idéia tentadora, idéia perturbadora. E só agora o nervosismo começava tomar conta de mim.

-Então o que vai querer? –Certamente aquele restaurante não era ambiente para uma garota de apenas dezesseis anos. Sentia-me desconfortável.

-É... Zero? Podemos ir para outro lugar? Conheço uma sorveteria aqui perto! –Sorri nervosamente, ele padeceu de minha condição e logo seguíamos para a sorveteria. Um lugar freqüentado por mim quando criança agora nas mãos de outro proprietário. Achei divertido vê-lo comendo sorvete como uma pessoa comum, mas ainda sim num ato tão simples mantinha aquele ar de mistério que me fascinava.

-Então... Por que me convidou para sair com você Zero?

-Tédio. –Falou simplesmente ainda tomando sorvete.

-ME CHAMOU POR TÉDIO? ORA SEU IDIOTA!

-Por que está irritada? Por que outro motivo seria? –Emudeci.

-Poderia ter chamado uma das mulheres com quem tem um caso. –Murmurei aborrecida. Ele sorriu.

-Mas é que estou apreciando mais a companhia do meu novo brinquedo. –Segurou levemente meu queixo e não consegui recriminá-lo pelo modo como me chamou. Tomamos nosso sorvete, olhos fixos de Zero no farol, meus olhos fixos na figura masculina.

-Mas eu como seu novo "brinquedo" certamente não sou tão disponível com as outras. Então se achou que conseguiria algo mais do que beijos, quebrou a cara Kiryuu! –Sorri satisfeita, precisava desabafar.

-Sou uma pessoa paciente. –Ele falou terminando o sorvete para pegar a carteira de cigarros.

-Fala como se um dia fosse me levar para a cama. Até parece... –Não estava me sentindo irritada com o conteúdo da conversa, mas sim envergonhada. –Eu sou uma idiota! Estou agindo como uma criança, fugindo com um desconhecido!

-Se acha que é a única a tomar atitudes infantis saiba que somos dois. Não é de o meu feitio sair com garotinhas como você. –Procurei ignorar suas palavras, me aproximei novamente do parapeito. Minha pele arrepiada pela brisa marítima. Estava frio e não havia trazido nada para me cobrir. Foi quando senti o paletó de Zero em meu ombro, o cheiro do perfume masculino inebriando-me.

-Está melhor?

-Estou. Obrigada. Então... Ainda não entendi por que você quis... –Ele calou-me, com seus lábios. Mas o beijo fora muito mais calmo do que outrora, talvez fosse por saber que sou virgem. Ah... Aqueles braços fortes envolvendo-me, aqueles lábios macios e sua língua explorando o interior de minha boca... Eu estava caindo... Caindo em um precipício chamado paixão e bendisse aquela queda! E quando dei por mim, perdida naqueles lábios suculentos, já era uma da manhã.

-MEU DEUS EU PRECISO VOLTAR!

-Que seja. –Ele saiu puxando-me pela mão e logo estava em casa. No carro eu o olhei querendo saber o que significaria aquilo.

-Então...

-Em outra oportunidade, devolva meu paletó. –Ele deu seu meio sorriso característico e então eu saí. Eram duas horas quando cheguei em casa, troquei de roupa e adormeci abraçada aquele paletó.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 7_

-Yuuki? Você já levantou? Vai se atrasar assim mocinha! –Mamãe dizia próxima da porta de meu quarto. Com o barulho despertei ainda sonolenta.

-Já acordei mãe! –Levantei, vendo o horário no despertador. Praguejei. Cheguei em casa as duas, dormi às três da manhã e agora era obrigada a acordar as sete. Apenas quatro horas de descanso.

-Yuuki, eu e mamãe vamos para a universidade. Ela preparou o seu café está bem? –Disse meu pai do lado de fora do quarto.

-Tudo bem pai. –Tentei falar com moderada potência na voz. Voltei a me deitar. Estava exausta! Senti algo próximo a mim, era o paletó dele. Ah o seu perfume, a maciez do tecido! Aquela peça de roupa confortava-me para o fato de não ter Zero por perto. Abracei aquele paletó.

-Yuuki... Estou boquiaberta! Você tem muita sorte garota! –Dizia Yori depois de ter relatado todos os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

-Sorte? Sinto que me meti em uma roubada Yori. Envolvendo-me com um tipo como ele... Sei muito bem onde vou parar.

-Não seja tão pessimista! Tenho certeza que Kiryuu vai procurá-la!

-Não sei Yori. –Eu não sabia. Ele parecia ser inconstante. Eu estava certa. Cinco dias sem ter noticias de Zero, a não ser em programas de fofocas. O novo boato era de que estava tendo um caso com uma modelo de nome Seiren. Desliguei a televisão aborrecida.

-Yuuki, por que desligou? Estava assistindo.

-Me admiro de você mãe, assistindo um programa como esse! Não tem nenhum pouco de credibilidade!

-Ah Yuuki é sempre bom saber o que acontece com os famosos! Ah! Eu comprei todos os livros de Zero Kiryuu pela internet. Acho que chegará logo. Você terminou de ler os três livros que lhe emprestei?

-Para dizer a verdade mãe ainda estou lendo o primeiro.

-Yuuki você é tão lenta!

-Mãe eu vou para o quarto. Tenho que estudar.

-Tudo bem. –Segui para meu quarto. Tentei parar de ler o livro dele, mas a historia era deveras envolvente para encostar o livro. Eu tentei esconder de minha vista seu paletó, mas todas as noites, quase que inconscientemente, eu o pegava e dormia abraçada a ele. Mas eu sabia: tinha de impedir que aquele sentimento por ele crescesse em mim, não havia futuro para o que tínhamos. Eu era um brinquedo para ele e como todo o brinquedo um dia ele se enjoaria e eu seria deixada de lado. Creio que esses cinco dias mostram que Zero já se enjoou de seu brinquedinho.

Ah como eu queria não ter tido nada com ele! Realmente era isso que queria? Estaria mentindo para mim mesma se negasse que adorei ter meu primeiro beijo com Zero, sentir aquelas mãos em meu corpo... E mesmo desejando mais e mais daquela situação eu tinha de tomar uma decisão. Ao anoitecer dobrei o paletó que até então estava embaixo de meu travesseiro e guardei no meu armário, deixei de ler seus livros devolvendo-os para minha mãe. Inventei uma desculpa qualquer alegando que eu não poderia perder tempo lendo coisas não relacionadas à escola. Já havia completado uma semana desde o nosso encontro e parecia que meu coração havia se acalmado, mas isso por que não sabia o que me esperava na manhã seguinte.

-Já estou indo.

-Tenha um bom dia querida. –Disse meu pai ainda sorvendo chá. Fiz meu caminho costumeiro para a escola, sentia-me melhor. Zero começava a sair de meus pensamentos fosse pela minha força de vontade, fosse pela proximidade das provas. E todo meu esforço para deixá-lo fora de minha mente se deteriorou quando senti meu celular vibrar. Estranhei o número, não era conhecido.

-Alô?

-Deve estar indo para a escola não é?

-Quem está falando? –Eu sabia quem era, mas preferi mostrar descaso.

-Já se esqueceu de mim garota? –Agora ria debochado.

-É conheço essa risada. Zero Kiryuu. O que quer?

-Sabe onde fica o hotel Kumamoro?

-Sei. Próximo daquela Editora onde o encontrei. Por quê?

-Por que quero que venha aqui. Quarto 804. –Desligou. Fiquei sem reação. Ele me convidava para ir ao quarto de hotel onde estava? Para que afinal? Por causa do paletó que havia ficado comigo? Quis me convencer de que era esse o motivo. Voltei até em casa, felizmente meus pais já haviam ido. Peguei seu paletó. Pensei se iria para a escola ou não. E por mais que quisesse ser a Yuuki racional e obediente quando se tratava de Zero eu não conseguia.

Sabia os problemas que iriam me acarretar indo até ele, mas como se estivesse hipnotizada segui para lá. Nem precisei me identificar, Zero já havia avisado a portaria minha chegada. Ainda permaneci alguns minutos sentada em uma poltrona na recepção admirando a decoração daquele hotel. Sem duvida Zero devia ser abastado financeiramente.

"-Bem eu... Eu apenas irei devolver o paletó." –Dizia para mim mesma enquanto adentrava o elevador. A cada minuto sentia meu coração tripudiar, não queria admitir, mas sentia uma estranha necessidade de vê-lo. Bati timidamente a grande porta já fazendo o caminho de volta como se ninguém estivesse lá. Ouvi um "entre" e segui contrariada para dentro do apartamento. Ele estava sentado em um grande sofá branco, digitava algo em seu notebook. Fiquei prostrada na porta durante pouco mais de três minutos olhando-o. Usava calça jeans azul marinha, camisa de mangas longas da cor branca, os pés descalços. Continuou sua tarefa e, olhando-me rapidamente, fez menção com as mãos para que me aproximasse. Sentei um pouco afastada olhando para o carpete que cobria o chão. Estava desconfortável e Zero certamente soube disso.

-Eu trouxe seu paletó.

-Estou vendo.

-Então tome. –Estendi a peça de roupa para ele. –Eu preciso ir. Se voltar rapidamente conseguirei assistir algumas aulas.

-Não chamei você aqui para deixar o paletó e ir embora. –Agora ele desligava o notebook. Suas palavras me fizeram estremecer, de expectativa ou medo? Só descobriria ao sair dali. –Pegou o paletó jogando-o em cima de uma poltrona, aproximou-se de mim. Vi em sua figura a de um leopardo querendo atacar um pobre cervo. Creio não precisar dizer quem era o leopardo e quem era o cervo.

-Estava com saudade de meu brinquedinho. –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, mordiscou minha orelha. Logo mais senti beijos sendo distribuídos em meu pescoço. Arfei com aquela carícia, mas eu tinha de fazer algo e fiz.

-PARE! –Eu o empurrei. –O que acha que sou? Eu si vim entregar o paletó! Até mais ver, senhor Kiryuu! –Levantei-me sendo puxada bruscamente para o sofá.

-Quer mesmo que acredite que deixou de freqüentar suas aulas podendo ter sérios problemas com seus pais e seguiu de ônibus para cá apenas para devolver o paletó? –Não consegui encará-lo. Comprimi os olhos olhando fixamente para o chão, teria de mentir.

-Sim Zero. –Ele riu.

-Sabe... Quando você mente comprime os olhos e olha para um ponto fixo no chão.

-QUÊ? –Ele havia descoberto algo que apenas Kaname sabia. Aquilo me deixou assustada. Senti-me desprotegida diante daquele homem. Ele pareceu saber que estava aterrorizada com o fato de que ele havia descoberto quando minto.

-Não se preocupe. É que sou perceptível demais para o que está ao meu redor. Até que você sabe disfarçar quando mente. –Agora se ajeitava no sofá olhando para o teto. –Então o que quer fazer senhorita Yuuki? Quer ir embora?

-Eu... –Queria simplesmente deixar aquele lugar e abandonar as estranhas sensações que Zero causava em mim, mas seria o mesmo que querer abdicar de oxigênio. –Sabe eu não tenho para onde ir por hora então... Posso ficar aqui Zero? –Deu seu meio sorriso.

-Claro. O que quer fazer? –O sorriso malicioso brotando de seus lábios. Desta vez ele não venceria!

-Zero... Você é bom em português?

Duas horas depois...

-Então essa regra gramatical se aplica a essa frase... Yuuki acho que chega de dar aulas de português e literatura para você não é? –O rosto aborrecido, eu adorava aquilo.

-Nossa Zero você ensina muito bem! Acho que aprendi mais com você do que com minha professora.

-Se é assim Yuuki eu poderia lhe ensinar coisas mais interessantes... –Os braços apoiando a cabeça na mesa, simplesmente lindo!

-Obrigada Zero, mas de você a única lição que desejo aprender é essa. –Sorri vitoriosa, seu rosto se comprimindo por suas táticas de sedução não funcionarem para comigo.

-De qualquer forma chega de aulas. Isso foi cansativo. Façamos qualquer outra coisa. Você escolhe.

-Hum... Você tem filmes ai?

Duas horas e meia depois...

-Nossa esse filme foi lindo! –Falava enxugando as lágrimas teimosas que insistiam em cair. O filme visto fora _"Um amor para recordar"._

-Esse filme é um saco, isso sim! –Zero de braços cruzados ao meu lado, a patética cena de uma criança birrenta nele, constatei.

-Mas o filme é seu!

-Não é meu. Uma mulher deixou isso aqui.

-Uma... De suas amantes? –A curiosidade transbordando.

-Isso. –Falou com frieza, mas confirmou. Algo que não me satisfez.

-Então... O que nos... –Ele inclinou-se rapidamente tomando meus lábios com paixão. Rejubilei-me aquele contato deixando-o cobrir meu corpo com o seu, nossos lábios colados, atados. As mãos fortes e macias passeando pela lateral do meu corpo. Eu queria parar antes que me entregasse aquilo, mas não conseguia. E eu perdida mais e mais nos lábios de Zero. Acordo-me de tudo aquilo com meu celular tocando. O empurro e arfante vejo que se trata de Yori, na certa querendo saber o porquê de não ter ido.

-Preciso ir para casa. Se demorar a chegar meus pais perceberão.

-Isso é o que ganho tendo algo com uma pirralha. Sempre tem hora para voltar.

-Desculpe-me senhor Kiryuu se o desagrado com isso!

-Eu vou levá-la. Vou trocar de roupa. –Passou por mim indo para seu provável quarto. Arrumei minhas coisas e olhei para o corredor onde ficava seu quarto. Uma necessidade de vê-lo. E o vi com o peito desnudo, vestia uma camisa de botões, simplesmente divino arrumando-se. Seu celular toca, Zero o atende. Com pesar ouço o que diz.

-Alô? Oi Seiren... Sim eu posso ir até seu apartamento. Também estou com saudades princesa... –Não ouvi mais nada, segui para a porta, para o elevador, para longe dele.

Por que fugi? Talvez fosse a idéia de que ele não era exclusivamente meu. E pelo fato de ser seu brinquedo. E o medo começou a me assombrar, acho que estava sentindo algo por ele. Se não eu não me deixaria levar por ele com tanta facilidade.

Cheguei cedo em casa, liguei para Yori contando o que havia acontecido, quase perdi minha audição com os sustos que ela teve. Yori estava empolgada com o fato de que eu era uma das muitas amantes de Zero, mas eu não compartilhava desse sentimento. Muito pelo contrário, sentia-me deprimida cada vez que pensava em tudo isso. Tomei um bom banho e me recolhi antes mesmo de meus pais chegarem. Queria ter a capacidade de me agredir só para não pensar nele, nos beijos dele, nas carícias dele... Pensava-me até no modo como me ensinou português e literatura. Eu sentia que estava ficando obcecada por ele e simplesmente não poderia fazer nada. Ouço a campainha tocar, na certa meus pais. Levanto-me desanimada, queria sumir!

-Já vai! –Digo descendo as escadas. Abro a porta. Paro. Não acreditei na figura prostrada em minha porta.

-Olá... Yuuki. –Um sorriso que de tão brilhoso ofuscou meu ser.

-Kaname? Kaname!

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 8_

-E o que achou deste presente?

-Nossa primo adorei, mas...

-Mas?

-Kaname você deveria ter avisado que viria. Teria preparado um jantar especial para recebê-lo.

-Bem eu não imaginava que conseguiria chegar cedo. De qualquer forma, quis fazer uma surpresa. –Kaname, aquele olhar, aquele sorriso. Era muito bom tê-lo por perto.

-Então eu soube que seu apartamento está em reforma. Vai ficar aqui em casa né? Diz que sim!

-É eu vou ficar sim Yuuki, por apenas dois dias.

-Então eu vou instalá-lo! Onde estão suas bagagens Kaname?

-No carro. Irei pegá-las. –A presença de Kaname de certa forma me alegrava. Eu sempre disse desde pequena que ele possui o estranho poder de me acalmar, de me fazer esquecer os problemas e pensar apenas em coisas boas. Mas parece que nem mesmo o estranho poder dele conseguiu fazer com que eu melhorasse, minha mente vez ou outra se ocupava com Zero.

Talvez o tempo fosse curar todos os ferimentos causados pelo pouco tempo em que estive com ele, talvez um novo amor também ajudasse nisso. Talvez.

-E então meu sobrinho vai retomar os estudos de Direito? –Perguntou minha mãe enquanto arrumava a mesa para o jantar.

-Sim tia. Amanhã mesmo farei minha re-matrícula. Desta vez terminarei meu curso. Deixarei o trabalho de modelo apenas para os tempos livres. –O modo como Kaname falava era algo arrepiante. Sempre com a voz macia, dizendo coisas ponderadas...

-Ah Yuuki você bem que poderia sair com seu primo nesse final de semana. Kaname precisa voltar a se familiarizar com Tóquio. –Minha mãe disse com um sorriso nos lábios e piscando. Ela não esconde o apreço que possui por Kaname e a vontade de sermos um casal. Meus pais não vêem problema em um relacionamento entre primos visto que ele é primo de minha mãe. Eu já o vi com outro olhos, lembro-me como se fosse ontem... Quando ele disse estar namorando com uma jovem chamada Kairu.

_Flashback_

-Yuuki?

-Fala primo. –Estava na cozinha, retirei o avental sentando ao lado dele na sala.

-Tenho algo para lhe falar. –Ele estava sério. Ignorei.

-O que foi Kaname?

-Estou namorando. Seu nome é Kairu. –Sua voz soou como se um raio partisse meu corpo, não sabia explicar por que doía tanto uma simples noticia. Recuperei-me em fração de segundos esboçando um sorriso.

-Fico feliz por você meu primo. Pensei que acabaria ficando para tio! –Sorri... Mesmo querendo chorar.

_Fim do flashback_

Mas agora eram outros tempos e não tinha duvidas de que meu coração pertencia a outro.

**10:30 pm**

-Droga não consigo me concentrar! Pelo menos consegui aprender com o Zero em uma tarde o que não aprendi durante todos esses meses tendo aula. –Cansada deixei tudo para o lado. Fui para minha cama. Quando já estava desligando o abajur, o celular toca. Estranhei. Nem mesmo a curiosidade de Yori com relação a algo faria a própria ligar a essa hora. Peguei o celular em cima da escrivaninha. Assustei-me.

-Alô?

-Desça. Quero falar com você.

-Zero?

-O próprio. Não demore. Estou na frente da sua casa. –Ele desliga e eu tentando inutilmente digerir tudo.

-AQUELE IDIOTA! SE ACHA QUE SAIREI ESTÁ MUITO ENGANADO! –Emburrada joguei-me na cama.

-Sim meu pai, estou na casa de meus tios. Ficarei aqui durante dois dias devido à reforma no meu apartamento. –Relatei a Rido, meu pai.

-Pelo menos aproveite e venha até mim para conversarmos Kaname. Amanha vá ao meu escritório de Advocacia sem falta. –Ele desliga. O mesmo tratamento frio de sempre, nada que me surpreenda. Desliguei o aparelho. Sabia que não poderia mais fugir do destino. Teria de trabalhar ao seu lado e assumir o escritório. Ao menos tinha uma família ao meu lado, tinha Yuuki... Yuuki...

Um barulho despertou-me de meu devaneio. Abri parcialmente as cortinas do quarto onde estava e a vi. Desci a árvore próxima a sua janela, olhava para os lados. O que Yuuki estaria fazendo? Tinha de descobrir.

-Você demorou. –Lá estava Zero encostado em seu carro, agora apagava o cigarro que antes havia fumado. Queria dizer impropérios para ele, mostrar toda minha irritação, mas não tive forças. Não diante dele, tão belo. Fiquei a certa distância. Zero deu um meio sorriso.

-Pensei que não viria.

-O QUE VOCE QUER?

-Nossa está irritadinha! Não imagino o porquê assim como não imagino por que saiu do meu quarto daquele jeito.

-Eu... Eu só não queria incomodar. –Abaixei a cabeça.

-Está mentindo.

-EU?

-Como disse anteriormente Yuuki você crispa os olhos e olha para o chão quando mente.

-Então o que você quer Zero? –Ele se aproximou, enlaçou minha cintura e disse a centímetros de meus lábios.

-Você saiu tão de repente que não pude aproveitar meu brinquedinho. –O empurrei.

-Não quero mais ser um brinquedo para você.

-Então... O que quer ser? Quer ser algo mais do que o meu brinquedo? –Seu hálito chocando-se contra o meu.

-Eu... –Ele juntou seus lábios aos meus sem necessariamente beijar-me. Apenas roçou seus lábios aos meus.

-O que quer Yuuki?

-Não quero nada. Não de alguém que já tem pessoas demais na sua vida. Como aquela Seiren. –Ele olhou-me.

-Então ouviu minha conversa com ela? Eu já imaginava. Está com ciúmes Yuuki?

-Eu... EU NÃO ESTOU NADA! ORAS! VÁ EMBORA ANTES QUE... –Ele calou-me beijando-me com ardor. Como eu sentia necessidade de estar sempre presa naqueles braços, sentir aqueles lábios, mas o empurrei.

-Vá para sua Seiren, Zero. Esqueça-me! –Me afastei. Enquanto caminhava Zero se manifestou.

-Seiren sairá do país nesse final de semana. Passará a morar em Nova Iorque. Feliz agora? Ela é o único caso que tenho atualmente. Assim estarei livre. –Eu me virei e o olhei. Ele já entrava em seu veículo.

-Ligarei para você nesse fim de semana, garota. –Ele sai com o carro e um sorriso quase que imperceptível brotou de meus lábios. Só meu, eu pensava.

Logo Yuuki adentrou a casa pela janela de seu quarto. Ainda estava sentado próximo a janela na sala e a cena que vi não me saia da cabeça. Yuuki... Nos braços de outro homem. Os lábios que sempre quis experimentar e acreditava veementemente que um dia seria o primeiro, foram tomados por outro. Segui para o meu quarto frustrado. Agora eu entendia o porquê daquela sensação de que deveria vir o quanto antes de Milão, era um mal pressagio. E experimentei não querer ser Kaname Kuran, primo de Yuuki.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 9_

-Kaname ainda não desceu.

-Ele deve estar dormindo Juuri.

-Mas Haruka, ele não é de dormir até tarde! Será que está bem?

-Se quiser posso ver mãe. –Me ofereci e logo estava em frente ao seu quarto. Adentrei timidamente, Kaname estava acordado, mas ainda estava deitado na cama. Uma das mãos na cabeça. Os olhos perdidos.

-Kaname? –Só depois de chamá-lo ele notou minha presença. Sorriu, mas havia algo de ruim naquele sorriso.

-Yuuki... Bom dia.

-Bom dia Kaname.

-Venha aqui. –Eu fui até ele e sentei na cama. Kaname ainda sorria. Toquei seu rosto.

-O que há Kaname? Você não está bem. –Ele segurou minha mão puxando-me para si. Um abraço forte e acolhedor. –Kaname? O que há? Está me preocupando assim. Brigou com o tio Rido? –Ele parecia apertar-me cada vez mais em seus braços.

-Está tudo bem... Yuuki, mas... E você? –Não compreendi muito bem sua pergunta, os olhos fixos dele em mim. Ele queria me dizer algo, algo que eu não queria escutar. Afastei-me.

-O café está pronto. Desça e eu lhe farei companhia, mas precisa ser rápido, pois terei que ir para a escola. –Sorri nervosamente, Kaname estava se comportando de um jeito que me incomodava, só não sabia por que.

Descemos e tomamos café silenciosamente. Kaname olhava-me fixamente, como quem quer fazer uma pergunta ou até mesmo uma repreensão. Incomodada com isso procurei logo sair para a escola. Kaname permaneceu em casa. Contei tudo a Yori, como sempre ela me parabenizava por ter algo com Zero, mas eu não me sentia feliz. Tinha medo de me envolver mais profundamente e acabar sofrendo ainda mais com isso. Não dá para se ter segurança com um tipo como ele. Consegui pegar a matéria perdida, felizmente a diretoria não questionou minha falta. Ao termino da aula...

-Yuuki, se Zero ligar para você não o destrate. Deve aproveitar isso!

-Não gosto nada disso Yori. Sinto-me usada.

-Se é assim então o use Yuuki.

-Usá-lo? Com assim?

-Bem faça com que você se beneficie com ele. Ele é um ótimo professor não é? –Yori tinha razão, eu poderia me beneficiar dele.

-Pensarei nisso Yori. –E assim segui para casa, ou pelo menos era o que pretendia. Enquanto caminhava ouvi um barulho de carro seguindo-me. Caminhei mais depressa temendo ser alguém que me faria mal, para a minha surpresa era alguém que conhecia como ninguém.

-Fugindo de mim garota?

-ZERO! O QUE VOCÊ...

-Quer uma carona? –Como dizer não a ele? Eu não conseguia e me sentia fraca por isso. Adentrei timidamente seu carro.

-Mas não me deixe em frente de casa. Meu primo está lá e pode nos ver.

-Primo? Hum... –O vi pensativo.

-O que foi Zero?

-Nada. A propósito, com o lançamento do oitavo livro se aproximando devo avisar que irei para casa.

-Sua casa em Okinawa?

-Sim.

-Entendo. Então Zero veio para se despedir de mim?

-Despedir de você? –Ele deu seu meio sorriso.

-Isso. –Não o fitava.

-Pode ser uma despedida ou...

-Ou? –Ansiava pelas suas próximas palavras.

-Venha comigo para minha casa em Okinawa. Pelo menos por uns dias.

-QUÊ? ENLOUQUECEU?

-Por quê? Não posso convidá-la Yuuki?

-MEUS PAIS JAMAIS PERMITIRIAM!

-Ah seus pais... Sempre seus pais! Que seja. Eu só a convidei por que não gosto de passar os primeiros dias em casa escrevendo. Trabalhando assim sem um pouco de divertimento atrapalha o desenvolvimento de minha obra. Geralmente convido outras mulheres, mas para que não fique chateada, convido você primeiro.

-ORA SEU... QUE HISTORIA É ESSA KIRYUU?

-Ah esqueça vai eu não quero discutir! –Seguimos silenciosos. Logo chegamos ao meu destino.

-Chegamos.

-Obrigada pela carona. –Fui retida pelo pulso.

-Não mereço nada pela carona? –Sorria malicioso.

-Claro! –Retirei uma goma de mascar do bolso entregando a ele. –Para você. Assim você ocupa sua boca com algo que não seja cigarro! –Ri divertida vendo-o com os olhos mortíferos para comigo.

-Que brincadeira é essa?

-Não estou brincando Zero. –Sai do carro.

-Cobrarei você quando for para Okinawa comigo.

-Sempre convida suas amantes para lá Zero?

-Não. Você seria a primeira, mas se disser não, me verei obrigado a levar outra pessoa.

-ORA SEU CRETINO!

-Até mais Yuuki. –Ele piscou saindo com o carro em seguida. Suspirei. Não conseguia sentir raiva dele.

Adentrei a casa e assustei-me ao ver Kaname sentado com o semblante fechado. Ao me ver, sorriu.

-Nossa Kaname me assustei! Pensei que você estivesse ainda na rua resolvendo seus problemas.

-Consegui resolve-los antes do esperado e... Amanha irei para meu apartamento.

-Entendo. Então quando recomeçam suas aulas de Direito? –Sentei ao seu lado.

-Depois das férias de verão. Durante esse tempo trabalharei como modelo e freqüentarei mais o escritório de meu pai. Ele quer que eu seja mais atuante nos negócios da família se pretendo um dia tomar posse do escritório de advocacia. –Ele fechou os olhos recostando a cabeça no sofá.

-Mas é isso o que você quer Kaname? Sempre que fala no futuro traçado pelo tio Rido sua expressão é pesada.

-Gostaria de ser advogado, mas construir meu próprio escritório. Não me satisfaz a idéia de herdar o escritório que ele construiu. Sei que ele jogaria na minha cara que só me tornei um bom advogado por causa dele ou coisas do tipo. Não quero passar por isso. –Coloquei minhas mãos em sua face fazendo-o olhar para mim.

-Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ser muito feliz. –Kaname colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas acariciando-as levemente.

-Vê-la falando assim com esse lindo sorriso me enche de esperanças quanto ao meu futuro. Não sei o que seria de mim sem você... Yuuki. –Kaname tinha olhos gentis, mas ao mesmo tempo tristes. Aquilo me doía. Eu sempre soube o quanto sua vida era complicada, a mãe morrera cedo, o pai sempre priorizou o trabalho e Kaname sempre foi um pouco só. Mas não era assim quando estava comigo e com meus pais. Ele encontrou em nosso lar o amor que lhe faltou em sua casa. Ainda sim, me sentia mal por não deixá-lo plenamente feliz. Queria dizer algo, uma palavra de conforto talvez, mas Kaname, como se previsse minha ação, mudou de assunto.

-E gostaria de convidá-la para sair comigo nesse final de semana. Você deve estar cheia de novidades não é mesmo Yuuki?

-Não tenho novidades Kaname. Quem deve ter é você.

-Ah você tem sim! –Segurou meu queixo e olhou-me com tanta intensidade que precisei desviar o olhar. Era verdade, tinha novidades. No entanto não sei como Kaname reagiria ao saber o que estava acontecendo na minha vida, certamente desaprovaria minhas ações quanto a Zero. Mentir agora só faria com que ele desconfiasse de algo visto que ele e Zero sabem quando minto.

-É eu tenho uma ou duas coisas para contar, mas não espere que minhas novidades sejam tão empolgantes quanto as suas Kaname.

-Bem então... Antes de conversarmos sobre o que aconteceu em nossas vidas irei tomar um banho e trocar de roupa.

-Eu farei o mesmo. Ah tenho que fazer o jantar também.

-Quer ajuda Yuuki?

-Você deve estar cansado Kaname, sendo assim...

-Adoraria ajudá-la, como nos velhos tempos.

-Tudo bem então. –Kaname seguiu para o quarto e fiz o mesmo. Algo me dizia que Kaname queria me dizer ou perguntar algo de importante e cheguei até a penar que ele desconfiava que tinha algo com Zero Kiryuu, mas logo afastei tal pensamento. Não havia possibilidade alguma de Kaname saber, nem eu mesma acreditava estar tendo um caso com um rapaz tão famoso e cobiçado.

Adentrei meu quarto logo tomando um bom banho e me preparando. Fui de imediato para a cozinha e comecei a preparar a comida. Logo senti o calor de um corpo atrás de mim, algo entorpecedor. Por alguns instantes pensei ser Zero. Olhei de esguelha e pude ver Kaname colando ainda mais seu corpo ao meu tentando ver o que preparava no fogão.

-Cheiro ótimo. O que posso fazer por você? –Eu acho que ele não tinha idéia do quanto estávamos próximos e o quanto era constrangedora toda aquela aproximação. Devo ter corado nesse momento e minha voz parecia não querer sair. Olhei fixamente para a panela, Kaname se afastou e pude ouvir o som de uma risada.

-Vou cortar alguns temperos. –Ele se afastou. Idéias que antes tinha com Kaname assaltando minha mente, idéias um pouco perturbadoras admito, mas nada que se compare as sensações que Zero desperta em mim.

-A comida está ótima filha.

-Obrigada mamãe, mas o Kaname também merece os elogios. Ele me ajudou a preparar a comida. –Olhei furtivamente para ele que sorria.

-Ora Yuuki eu apenas cortei os temperos. Não foi nada. –E iniciou-se um breve diálogo entre meus pais e Kaname a respeito do que faria dali por diante, não dei muita atenção ao que diziam já que Kaname havia me relatado tudo em primeira mão.

O fim de semana chegara rápido. Durante esse curto espaço de tempo não tive notícias de Zero. Bem ao menos não ouvi nada a seu respeito no programa de fofocas. Apenas em um programa comum anunciando seu oitavo livro e que na segunda este seria lançado. Isso significa que logo Zero voltaria para Okinawa a fim de começar seu nono livro e isso poderia significar que não o veria mais, ou que não o veria por algum tempo. De qualquer forma, isso me deixava triste. Sem perceber apesar dos poucos encontros, criei uma dependência afetiva perigosa. Tinha o número do seu celular e pensei em apagá-lo da memória, mas não consigo.

-Então você vai sair com o Kaname? –Perguntou minha mãe enquanto corrigia provas de seus alunos. Meu pai não estava em casa e sim na universidade, Kaname retornou ao seu apartamento.

-Sim mãe.

-Para onde pretendem ir?

-Não sei. Fica a critério do Kaname.

-Sabe minha filha seu primo gosta muito de você.

-Eu também gosto dele mãe! Falando assim até parece que não tenho apresso por ele!

-Eu sei Yuuki, mas sinto que o sentimento que Kaname nutre por você é mais intenso do que imagina.

-Em que se baseia para tal afirmação?

-Você pode não perceber, mas quando Kaname a olha é de uma forma especial. Jamais o vi olhando para outra pessoa do jeito que olha para você.

-Mãe eu acho que o brilho nos olhos do Kaname que se refere nada mais é do que o reflexo dos seus olhos. Não acha que está imaginando coisas?

-Eu acho que não. Sabe que minha intuição não falha não é mesmo Yuuki?

-É, mas... Ainda que fosse verdade eu...

-Você?

-Gosto de outra pessoa. –Disse rapidamente, mas minha mãe ficou chocada do mesmo jeito. Não sei ao certo por que exteriorizei meus sentimentos não tendo certeza se realmente era apaixonada por Zero ou tudo não passava de simples atração física, mas não poderia voltar atrás.

-Sério? Quem é essa pessoa Yuuki? Alguém da escola? –Eu sabia que seria um erro revelar algo.

-Sim mãe. Um rapaz da escola.

-E como ele se chama?

-O nome dele é Makoto, mas a senhora não o conhece. –Eu menti e não senti nada de edificante nisso.

-Nossa! Então esse Makoto deve ser muito belo para apagar qualquer resquício de interesse que tenha por Kaname!

-É, ele tem suas qualidades. –Fiquei feliz por mamãe não prolongar a conversa, eu não sei até quando conseguiria mentir. Gostaria muito de compartilhar com ela os eventos maravilhosos que aconteceram, mas ela e meu pai são um pouco retrógrados quanto a relacionamentos.

Me condenariam por ter algo com um rapaz de vida boemia. Por hora guardaria para mim mesma o ocorrido até por que como não tinha propriamente um relacionamento com Zero não valeria a pela contar sobre ele. Ao mas tardar, estava pronta para sair com Kaname, iríamos passear na Torre de Tóquio.

-Está bonita. –Disse enquanto descia as escadas.

-Está muito bonito também Kaname. –Este ofereceu seu braço e prontamente aceitei.

-Divirtam-se! –Gritou minha mãe da cozinha. Kaname a cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça e seguimos para a torre.

-O que acha deste quadro Yuuki?

-Ah Kaname! Se for escolher peças decorativas para seu quarto não escolha algo tão tenebroso! –Falei divertida para ele. Havíamos jantado no restaurante no topo da torre, agora fazíamos compras no shopping do local.

-O que você sugere Yuuki?

-Que tal aquele quadro? –Apontei para um belo quadro. Kaname o olhou fixamente.

-É bonito. Vou levá-lo. –Kaname sorriu e logo estava próximo ao balcão. Meu celular toca nesse momento e eu já sabia, era o Zero. Estremeci. Atendi afastando-me um pouco.

-Alô?

-Quero sair com você.

-Não posso, não agora Zero!

-Por que não?

-Eu... Eu estou ocupada com uma amiga minha.

-Sua amiga? Pelo que soube o nome é Kaname e Kaname é nome masculino. A não ser que ele seja gay.

-Zero você... Você onde está? Está aqui na torre de Tóquio? Está me observando cretino!

-Acalme-se! Eu liguei para a sua casa e sua mãe falou que tinha saído com um primo. Não imaginei que seria logo Kaname Kuran, um dos modelos mais famosos do Japão.

-Zero... –Vi Kaname se aproximando. –O que você quer afinal?

-Assim que sair de sua casa avise-me e nós iremos sair.

-O QUÊ? MAS...

-Se tiver alguma objeção Yuuki posso buscá-la ai na torre. Você quer?

-Tudo bem. Tchau! –Desliguei.

-Quem era Yuuki?

-Ah era a Sayori. Uma colega da escola.

-E o que ela queria há essa hora? –Seu olhar mostrava desconfiança.

-Ah é que a Yori às vezes quando não tem o que fazer, me liga. –Sorri nervosamente. Ou ele acreditou ou resolveu ignorar.

-Comprou o quadro?

-Sim. Entregarão em casa. Você não parece bem Yuuki.

-Impressão sua Kaname! Então... Sabe estou um pouco cansada e...

-Está bem. Vamos voltar. –Estendeu gentilmente sua mão, a aceitei sem hesitar. No translado fiquei pensativa. Estava cansada, mas tinha que estar bem para meu encontro com o Zero. Ainda que estivesse sem forças para andar não posso negar que estava ansiosa para encontrá-lo.

-Chegamos. –Avisou-me tirando de meu devaneio.

-Obrigada pelo passeio Kaname. Eu adorei sua companhia.

-Eu é que tenho que agradecer Yuuki. Foi maravilhoso estar com você. –Retirei o cinto de segurança, já estava prestes a sair do carro. Ouvi Kaname murmurar meu nome.

-Yuuki...

-Sim? –Ao me virar estávamos a milímetros de distancia, nossas respirações mesclando-se enquanto arfava pelo nervosismo. Ele apenas beijou-me na bochecha, mas seu gesto não foi algo corriqueiro. Havia algo de diferente no beijo depositado em minha bochecha.

-Cuide-se Yuuki.

-Ah cla-claro! –Deixei o carro e acenei levemente para Kaname enquanto este saia da rua. Suspirei. Agora teria de estar pronta para meu encontro com Zero. Se bem que eu poderia desmarcar. Não corria mais o risco de encontrá-lo estando com o Kaname. Zero é imprevisível, talvez não fosse bom contrariá-lo.

-Mãe?

-Oi minha filha! –Mamãe à frente do notebook. –Estava fazendo um trabalho e esperando você chegar.

-Papai já dormiu?

-Sim. Ele está muito cansado por isso foi dormir cedo.

-E eu vou fazer o mesmo.

-Ah Yuuki pensei que me contaria como foi seu encontro com o seu primo! Deu uns beijinhos nele?

-Mãe que isso! Ele é meu primo!

-Seu pai é meu primo e olha no que deu!

-Prometo que conto tudo amanhã, mas estou cansada agora.

-Então vá descansar. Amanhã tem aula. Boa noite querida.

-Boa noite mãe. –Segui para meu quarto. Tomei um banho rápido e vesti algo mais simples. Dei um toque para Zero e fiquei esperando. Tão logo meu celular toca. Apenas desço pela árvore próxima a minha janela e logo avisto seu carro. Ele estava bonito, sempre conseguia ficar mais charmoso do que era. Uma camisa vermelha, calça social preta, suspensório por cima da camisa. Não estava fumando, tira algo na boca, na certa um chiclete. Sorri. Ouvira o que disse. Aproximei-me lentamente.

-Ora Zero você... –Ele puxou-me rapidamente pela cintura, nossos corpos colados.

-Você está muito perfumada. –Sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo-me estremecer. –Gostei das suas vestes. –Olhou para mim deixando-me rubra. Usava agora uma blusa branca, calça preta e tênis branco.

-Então vamos logo antes que meus pais nos vejam. –Adentrei o veiculo e logo estávamos seguindo para nosso destino. Seguimos para um complexo de prédios abandonados. Estremeci. O que Zero planejava fazer?

-Chegamos. –Me encolhi na porta.

-Por que me trouxe aqui? O que vai fazer? –Olhava para ele apavorada.

-Quer mesmo saber Yuuki? –Olhava-me com assombro.

-SE TENTAR ALGO EU O MATO! –Ele riu.

-Vamos descer. Quero mostrar algo para você. –Desci do carro. Ele pegou minha mão. Adorei nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Subimos a escada de um prédio até o terraço, era a escada de incêndio.

-Nossa esse lugar é lindo! É como um jardim suspenso, né?

-Sim. Vem. –Ele pegou minha mão e levou-me ate um local onde pudemos deitar e olhar a linda noite que se fazia.

-Esse lugar... Como descobriu a existência dele Zero?

-Estou acostumado com a vida pacata e solitária que Okinawa me proporciona. Só venho aqui quando está próximo de algum lançamento de um livro meu. Mas odeio Tóquio, lugares barulhentos. Então acabei encontrando esse lugar. Parece que esse conjunto habitacional faliu antes do termino de sua construção.

-Esse lugar é encantador! –Olhei de relance o local. Flores em canteiros de pedra, uma grama no piso, o cheiro de jasmins tomando conta do ambiente. Além disso, as encantadoras estrelas juntamente com a lua iluminavam o local. E ao meu lado um belo rapaz olhando perdido para a beleza do céu, esse era Zero. Um rosto plácido e formoso. Até mesmo o modo como puxava ar para os pulmões mexia comigo. Voltei meu olhar para o céu ainda deitada no cobertor que lá estava estendido na grama.

-Então... A Seiren saiu do país? –Perguntei desejando que a resposta me agradasse.

-Sim. –Ele falou plácido.

-Parece não se importar muito pelo modo como fala.

-E não me importo. Seiren era apenas um passatempo. –Fechei os olhos pesadamente.

-Assim como eu sou.

-Possivelmente. –Quando ouvi essas palavras confesso que senti uma vontade enorme de chorar.

-Gostaria de ouvir uma mentira sua Zero.

-Abra os olhos... Yuuki. –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, ao abrir meus olhos o vi a milímetros de meu rosto. Olhava fixamente para mim. E tão logo tomou meus lábios em um beijo tão casto quanto qualquer coisa que me lembre. E mesmo quando senti seu corpo bem próximo ao meu, as mãos tateando suavemente a lateral do meu corpo enquanto nossos lábios continuavam unidos. E o que eu mais queria era me perder naqueles braços para sempre. Estava apaixonada por ele. Talvez Zero nunca saiba disso. Os beijos agora depositados em meu pescoço. Aquelas carícias deixavam-se por incrível que pareça, mais relaxada. E logo senti o sono chegar de forma avassaladora. Tudo escurecendo ao meu redor, os cheiros do local passavam despercebidos, estava adormecendo. Adormecendo...

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 10_

-Hum...

-Acordou dorminhoca? –Vi minha mãe. Estava em pé ao lado de minha cama. –Tem que ir para a escola mocinha. Já estou de saída com o seu pai. –Ela saiu sorrindo. Estranhei. Como vim parar em minha casa sendo que estava com Zero no alto daquele prédio? Estava confusa, mas decidi não refletir muito sobre isso. Arrumei-me, estava exausta.

-Você parece cansada.

-O que esperava Yori? Sair com duas pessoas em uma mesma noite é muito cansativo!

-E como você foi parar em casa?

-Não sei, mas... Acho que o Zero me levou para lá.

-Nossa Yuuki levou você para casa, entrou sem ninguém perceber... Esse Zero deve ter poderes sobrenaturais!

-Não exagere Yori! Ele colocou uma escada que estava guardada na garagem próxima da janela e me deitou na cama. Nada demais.

-E vocês dois se entenderam Yuuki?

-Não... Não sei. Ele é um pouco carinhoso comigo e tudo mais, mas ele não diz nada como "eu gosto de você" ou "eu estou apaixonado por você". E tem dias que ele me trata como um objeto e tudo mais.

-Talvez ele só não saiba como dizer o que sente. Tem gente nesse mundo que é assim Yuuki.

-Pode ser.

E então esperei por algum sinal dele por menor que fosse, mas naquele dia eu não o veria. Seu livro foi lançado, minha mãe já havia comprado este e os demais pela internet. Terminei de ler o primeiro livro e já estava lendo o segundo. O fim de semana chega, e a sensação de que talvez Zero tivesse voltado para Okinawa sem me comunicar devidamente me aborrecia. Tinha vontade de ligar para ele, saber como estava, mas ao mesmo tempo meu orgulho impedia-me.

Só conseguia de certa forma me acalmar quando Kaname visitava-me. Sua presença sempre me tranqüilizava.

-Você tem ficado reclusa em sua casa Yuuki.

-É que estou em provas Kaname por isso tenho de ficar estudando. –Os olhos de Kaname... Seus olhos pareciam dar outro significado à simples pergunta que me fizera. Ainda assim preferi pensar que só está tentando estabelecer um assunto. Kaname vinha nos visitar quase todos os dias aproveitando para jantar conosco. Dizia o que estava fazendo, os trabalhos como modelo, o estágio no escritório de advocacia do pai.

E assim, segui com mais uma semana. Estudava para as provas com Yori nos dias de folga. Felizmente já não tinha tanta dificuldade com provas de literatura e português e tudo graças a minha iniciativa de ler os romances escritos por Zero. Sem dizer que nunca esqueci da aula dada por ele. Zero... Duas semanas sem vê-lo e a certeza de que poderia ter retornado para sua casa em Okinawa. A tristeza ainda residia em mim. Yori me dizia que logo Zero iria voltar, mas eu tinha minhas duvidas. Mas o que não sabia era que naquela noite chuvosa de sexta-feira algo iria acontecer.

-Meu amor você nem comeu direito e já vai se deitar?

-É mãe. Boa noite mãe, pai.

-Durma bem querida. Eu vou ajudar a mamãe com a cozinha antes de nos recolhermos. –Disse meu pai. Fui ao quarto. Já havia tomado um bom banho, jantado e escovado meus dentes. Agora era só deitar e dormir.

_**12h e 47 min**_

-SACO! –Levantei-me cambaleante pelo sono e profundamente irritada, nem pensei em quem poderia ser. Peguei o celular em cima da escrivaninha e sentei na cama. Olhei turvamente o visor ao abrir o flip e o atendi.

-ALÔ?

-Nossa quanta grosseria! Pensei que me trataria com delicadeza. –Essa voz... NÃO! NÃO PODE SER!

-Zero?

-Como está Yuuki? –Por que sentia que do outro lado da linha ele estava com aquele meio sorriso que passei a detestar?

-VÁ A MERDA! O QUE QUER HÁ ESSA HORA SEU IDIOTA?

-Nossa como está nervosinha! Bem diferente do nosso último encontro. Naquela noite você estava tão receptiva ao meu toque que cheguei a pensar que a levaria para o meu quarto no hotel.

-CALE-SE SEU... –Estava aos berros, meus pais poderiam acordar. Ponderei meu tom de voz. –Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que conversar com um romancista de quinta que acha que pode brincar comigo. Eu vou desli...

-Estou em frente a sua casa. Venha aqui. –Desligou antes que pudesse esbravejar com ele. Voltei a me deitar assim que joguei o celular no canto do quarto.

-Vai esperar sentado idiota! –Murmurei tentando pegar no sono. Embora fosse difícil dormir sabendo que Zero finalmente entrou em contato e agora me esperava em frente a minha casa. Fechei os olhos pesadamente. Ouvi um barulho do qual fiz pouco caso. Permaneci quieta. Logo senti uma forte brisa e um cheiro agradável de rosa próxima ao meu nariz. Abri os olhos e quase cai para trás de susto. Próxima a mim uma bela rosa vermelha, era dela que sentia o perfume bom. E a pessoa que a estendia, sentada a minha cama, era o meio sorriso que eu jurava detestar estampado em seus lábios.

Ah aquele meio sorriso... Sorriso que em meu íntimo agora me derretia. Levantei-me lentamente, segurei a rosa ofertada deixando-a em cima da cabeceira da minha cama, olhei nos olhos lilases dele... E o empurrei violentamente fazendo-o cair deitado na cama.

-SEU BABACA O QUE TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? –Olhava com fúria para ele, estava quase deitada em cima do corpo masculino segurando-o pela gola da camisa preta, usava calça branca social. Simplesmente lindo. Ele ria.

-Nossa! Pensei que se jogaria em meus braços e me beijaria loucamente.

-TEM MUITA SORTE POR NÃO SOCÁ-LO ZERO! VÁ EMBORA!

-Filha? –Ouvi o barulho fora do meu quarto. –Tudo bem ai?

-Droga... –Murmurei nervosa.

-Acho que me apresentarei formalmente a sua mãe...

-Se fizer isso mato você Zero Kiryuu!

-Yuuki? Está acordada? Você está bem?

-Sim mãe eu... Eu tive um pesadelo, mas voltarei a dormir.

-Está bem então. Qualquer coisa, mamãe está no quarto.

-Que tocante! E então Yuuki vai me apresentar a sua mãe ou terei de fazer isso pessoalmente? –Zero insistia com aquele leio sorriso. Mostrou que abriria a boca para dizer algo, me adiantei. A fim de calá-lo, eu o beijei. Enquanto nossos lábios estavam colados pude ouvir os passos de minha mãe se distanciar. Minha intenção era me desvencilhar dele assim que mamãe entrasse em seu quarto, mas não consegui.

Ele abraçou-me fortemente virando-me e ficando por cima de mim. Nossos lábios colados em um beijo intenso. Arfei quando Zero distanciava-se um pouco a fim de respirar e tão logo tomava meus lábios. Quando a razão pareceu tomar conta de mim a muito custo me afastei.

-Pare... Zero.

-Por que pararia? Estava gostando, não é?

-É que... Você sumiu e agora vem querendo agrado? Não pense que aceitarei ser tratada como um divertimento para livrá-lo do tédio.

-Tudo bem. Então acho que a julgar pelas suas atitudes não aceitará o convite de vir comigo para Okinawa não é?

-Convite?

-Preciso de alguém que me distraia para assim não dar continuidade ao meu nono livro. Pensei em convidá-la, creio que de todas com quem me envolvi você será a única que não me chateará o tempo todo. Mas se não quiser ir...

-Mas... Quando você pretende ir Zero?

-Amanhã.

-AMANHÃ? COMO EU VOU COM VOCE SEM MAIS NEM MENOS AMANHÃ?

-Ora Yuuki diga aos seus pais que sairá e iremos viajar. –Deitou-se em minha cama cruzando os braços por detrás da cabeça, parecia despreocupado.

-Não posso fazer isso. Meus pais jamais permitiriam. Eu teria que inventar uma desculpa, mas não posso fazer isso de uma hora para outra.

-Uma semana.

-O quê?

-Tem uma semana para inventar algo e ir para Okinawa comigo. Se não conseguir nada irei sem você. –Ele falava como se não fizesse muita questão de minha companhia, aquilo estranhamente doeu em mim. Suspirei.

-Não posso prometer nada Zero. Meus pais são espertos e nem quero imaginar o que aconteceria comigo se descobrissem algo. Vou ver o que posso fazer. –Ele sorriu vitorioso.

-Então ligarei para você na sexta. –Ele levantou-se.

-Mas você já vai? –Falei em um tom tristonho. Apesar do incomodo e do susto de ter que ocultá-lo de meus pais queria que permanecesse ali. Queria aplacar um pouco a saudade que senti pelas duas semanas sem vê-lo.

-Por que a pergunta? Quer que eu fique mais um pouco Yuuki?

-Eu...

-Não negue. Eu saberia. Sei quando mente menina.

-Não me chame de menina! Você não é tão velho assim e... –Logo não conseguia pronunciar mais nada, pelos lábios de Zero estarem colados com os meus. Ah... Aqueles lábios macios, aquelas mãos em meu corpo, aquele peso do corpo másculo acima do meu! Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada quando estava naqueles braços. O cheiro dele, a pele dele, o calor dele, tudo me embriagada. E aquela língua explorando a minha boca quase me levando a loucura.

Aquele era Zero, o único que fazia com que eu deixasse minha sanidade de lado. Despertei apenas quando já sentia as mãos hábeis e macias dele subindo lentamente a blusa da minha roupa de dormir.

-Zero... –Sussurrei arfante. –Pare eu... –Ele afastou-se.

-Então... –Levantou-se. –Continuamos isso quando for para Okinawa comigo.

-Até parece que vou dormir com você Zero!

-Veremos. –E com aquele meio sorriso que não sei ao certo se detesto ou o adoro saiu pela janela.

-AH!! O QUE VOU FAZER? JÁ É QUARTA-FEIRA!

-Yuuki acalme-se. Não conseguiu pensar em uma forma de despistar seus pais?

-Não Yori. Eu não conseguirei. Zero irá sozinho para Okinawa ou pior: irá acompanhado de outra.

-Não perca as esperanças Yuuki. Por que não o convence a esperar até as férias de verão? Seria mais fácil despistar seus pais. Eu até poderia ajudá-la. Eu e meus pais sempre vamos para Okinawa.

-Zero não vai querer esperar. Disse que iria sem mim caso não conseguisse armar um jeito.

-Bom de qualquer forma por que não liga para ele? –Eu verdadeiramente fiquei tentada a seguir o conselho de Yori, mas não naquele momento. Ainda estava longe de ocorrer o término das aulas.

A verdade era que estava temerosa. De comunicar a ele que não iria e descobrir que outra pessoa iria em meu lugar. Gostaria que uma solução milagrosamente aparecesse diante de mim, coisa que sei que não aconteceria.

-Sabe Yori eu... Eu tenho medo de negar o convite e saber que ele levou outra consigo.

-Se tem esse medo por que não experimenta pedir a ele para ficar?

-Como se o Zero fosse me dar ouvidos! Ele já havia alertado que iria com ou sem minha companhia.

-Mas não custa nada pedir a ele. Vai que de repente Zero fica? E assim ele poderia ajudá-la com as provas de português e literatura. Lembre-se que temos provas a fazer Yuuki antes das férias de verão.

-Nossa com tudo isso estou esquecendo das férias de verão e provas!

-Melhor não esquecer de algo tão importante Yuuki. Seus pais não ficarão nada satisfeitos com notas baixas.

-Tem razão Yori. –Eu tinha coisas a fazer, tinha minha vida. Ainda sim parecia que tudo perdia a importância com um simples pedido de Zero. Eu tinha de resolver a situação e seguiria o conselho de Yori. Teria ligado para Zero no momento em que deixei a escola. Pois em frente ao portão estava nada mais nada menos que meu primo Kaname.

-Olá Yuuki.

-Kaname! Que bom vê-lo! O que faz por aqui?

-Estava passando e resolvi vir para vê-la. –O sorriso acolhedor... Queria poder escolhê-lo para ser o dono de meu coração mesmo sem saber exatamente o que Kaname sente por mim.

-A aula acabou. Estava indo para casa.

-Posso levá-la Yuuki? Poderíamos passar em uma sorveteria antes. O que você acha Yuuki?

-Claro. –E assim seguimos silenciosos até a sorveteria a algumas quadras. Kaname sempre sorria, mas sentia algo nele.

-Kaname... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Por que me pergunta isso Yuuki?

-Você parece incomodado com algo. Quer conversar? –Perguntei sorridente enquanto pegava a casquinha do vendedor.

Eu e Kaname sentamos em um banco enquanto olhávamos a movimentação do pequeno parque a nossa frente. Kaname ficou calado durante quinze minutos, quinze minutos estes em que tomamos nosso sorvete.

Quando acabei minha casquinha, há boca um pouco suja pelo sorvete de chocolate, Kaname virou-se. Olhou fixamente para meus lábios e aproximou-se lentamente, fiquei tão atônica com o ato que não protestei. Ele beijou próximo de meus lábios.

-Estava sujo. –Justificou-se voltando seu olhar para frente. Minha face vermelha.

-Então Kaname? O que você tem?

-Ando preocupado.

-Com o que primo?

-Com você. –Estremeci.

-Comigo? Mas eu estou bem!

-Está bem mesmo Yuuki? –Os olhos desvendavam-me. Tive medo de mentir.

-Bem estou preocupada com coisas corriqueiras, mas nada que precise se preocupar.

-O que tem feito Yuuki?

-Nada demais. Ah... Já está tarde Kaname. Melhor irmos. –Sorri. Peguei sua mão guiando-o para o carro. Em pouco tempo estávamos em frente a minha casa.

-Entre. Jante conosco.

-Não quero incomodar.

-Não diga isso Kaname! Pode até dormir aqui se quiser. Sei que deve ser um saco morar sozinho em um apartamento tão grande. O que você acha? –Dei um de meus melhores sorrisos, Kaname sorriu.

-Está bem Yuuki.

Kaname conversava amigavelmente com meus pais durante o jantar. Gostava quando ele estava conosco, já que sorria mais, falava mais. Bem diferente de quando está com o seu pai, o tio Rido. Quando está com ele mal fala, não sorri a não ser que eu esteja por perto. Apesar de ter uma vida atribulada ele sempre diz que está bem. Gostaria de saber o que posso fazer para ajudá-lo. Acabou por não dormir em minha casa. Aproveitei esse momento e liguei para Zero.

-Zero... Sou eu a Yuuki. Eu queria falar...

-Passarei ai na sua casa. –Comunicou-me e desligou. E eu já estava de pijama. Vesti rapidamente uma roupa qualquer e sai pela janela. Temi que meus pais percebessem algo já que ainda não haviam dormido. Não demorou a chegar... Cigarro na boca, paletó nos ombros e uma camisa colada ao corpo preta.

-Então...

-Zero, eu não poderei ir. Não consegui uma desculpa plausível e terei provas. Eu gostaria de ir, mas não poderei.

-Pena. –Jogou o cigarro no chão apagando com o sapato. Enraiveci-me com o descaso que mostrou.

-Então... Você irá para Okinawa?

-Claro. Lá é a minha casa.

-Não vá.

-O quê? –Olhou-me com espanto.

-Fique. Logo entrarei de férias e sei que conseguirei acompanhá-lo. Me de apenas alguns dias para fazer as provas e para o inicio das férias de verão.

-Não sei Yuuki. Não ganharia nada com isso. –Sorria debochado. –E sei que posso levar outra pessoa no seu lugar. –Fiquei calada.

-Se é assim então... Então pode ir. –Falei com a voz embargada. Ele continuava recostado no carro conversível. Puxou-me de encontro ao seu corpo pela minha cintura, não consegui encará-lo.

-Hei... Olha pra mim Yuuki.

-Não! –Me encolhi depositando meu rosto em seu peito. Tentei em seguida me desvencilhar de seu abraço, mas ele impediu-me. Suas mãos na minha costa prendendo-me.

-Tudo bem. Eu fico, ok? Não vou levar nenhuma mulher para lá. –Falou com um rosto emburrado, ignorei. Ainda sim não consegui encará-lo. –Então adiarei minha viagem, mas espero que vá comigo para Okinawa quando ficar de férias. Vá amanha para o Hotel depois da aula e nos falamos. Seus pais devem estar acordados. A luz da sala está ligada. –Ele alertou-me. Sentia meu coração acelerar, eu estava feliz. –Preciso ir. –Comunicou.

-Mas já?

-Bem, se quiser que fique com você Yuuki terá que me dar algo em troca. –Sorri. Eu o empurro.

-Vai embora, seu pervertido! –Eu me viro já mostrando que voltaria para casa.

-Yuuki! –Ele me chama, antes que virasse puxou-me pelo braço de encontro ao seu corpo e beijou-me voraz. Minhas pernas estremeceram e por pouco não cai. Era esse o poder que Zero tinha sobre mim. Deliciei aqueles lábios até que Zero afastou-me.

-Até amanhã. –Sussurrou em meu ouvido mordiscando minha orelha.

-ORA ESSA! –Esbravejei vendo-o se dirigir ao carro e partir.

Acordei cedo, estava feliz. Nem esperei a primeira aula terminar para contar as novidades a Yori. Ela ficou radiante. Devo confessar que também estava assim. Não imaginei Zero aceitando um simples pedido meu, mas isso não quer dizer que seja mais importante que os outros casos que certamente possui. Mas tendo preocupações com a escola sabia que pensar em meu relacionamento com ele só me traria problemas. Sendo assim preferi ao menos fingir que tudo estava resolvido.

Ao término das aulas, lembrei do pedido feito por Zero. Não sei o porquê de querer que eu fosse ao Hotel, mas estava disposta a ir por uma razão: Zero poderia me ensinar português e literatura. Só de imaginar a cara que faria com meu pedido sorri. Tão logo liguei para meus pais afirmando que chegaria tarde em casa por que estudaria com a Yori. Senti-me mais satisfeita por que não menti, pelo menos parte da minha afirmação era verdadeira. Meus pais nada falaram que denotasse desconfiança por parte deles. Muito pelo contrário. Pareciam felizes com minha resolução de estudar com alguém.

Peguei uma condução e logo estava lá. Subi de imediato, pois minha presença já havia sido anunciada na portaria. Lá estava Zero quando adentrei seu quarto. Camisa social vinho com os botões abertos mostrando o peitoral definido sem músculos exagerados, calça jeans preta e pés descalços.

-Yuuki. –Sentou-se no sofá e chamou-me movendo o dedo indicador. Aproximei-me apreensiva. Não estava preocupada com o que Zero poderia querer de mim e sim se conseguiria resistir àquela visão tentadora.

-Zero eu vim aqui por que... –Se aproximou de mim. –PORQUE QUERO QUE ME ENSINE!

-E o que quer que eu ensine você? Hum? –Beijou a curva do meu pescoço na certa pensando que queria aprender bobagens.

-Quero que me ensine literatura e português. –Disse com a voz rouca. Ele afastou-se.

-Veio até aqui para que eu dê aulas a você Yuuki?

-Exato! –Sorri, mas o rosto que vi diante de mim era a materialização do descontentamento.

-Meu tempo é precioso demais para coisas assim, garota! –Sua voz mostrava claramente sua irritação. Levantou-se apenas para apanhar a carteira de cigarros e logo fumava um.

-Ah Zero, por favor! Você ensinou tão bem naquele dia e preciso da ajuda de alguém com essas matérias. Você nem está fazendo nada que eu sei. Adiou a escrita do nono livro. Por favoooor! –Praticamente supliquei daquele jeito meigo e um pouco abobado que usava com meus pais quando queria algo. E ele caiu. Senti isso ao ouvir um suspiro.

-Tudo bem.

-EBAAAAAAAAAAA!

-PARA DE GRITAR NO MEU OUVIDO GAROTA! Diga o que quer que eu explique, mas não pense que passarei a tarde inteira dando-lhe aulas!

-Ah Zero! Obrigada pelas aulas. Sinto que tirarei boas notas nessas duas disciplinas. Agora preciso ir, já está tarde.

-EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! DISSE QUE NÃO QUERIA PASSAR A TARDE DANDO AULAS A VOCE!

-Ah Zero, verdade seja dita, nem senti o tempo passar. Prometo que o compenso depois.

-Venha amanhã no mesmo horário e nada de me pedir para ensiná-la algo Yuuki. –Ele estava profundamente aborrecido, jamais imaginei que seu rosto aborrecido era tão lindo!

-Tudo bem. Sorri dando apenas um selinho em seus lábios e saindo de imediato. Não observei a expressão que fez, mas não queria pensar se estava aborrecendo ele ou não. Eu só queria viver o presente e nada mais, mesmo sabendo que o presente poderia ser breve.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 11_

-E esse é o estilo literário predominante. Entendeu Yuuki? –Ele olhou-me entediado. Assenti enquanto começava a recolher as apostilas que estavam espalhadas pela pequena mesa localizada na sala do quarto de Zero naquele hotel.

-Nossa Zero... Se você não se desse bem como escritor certamente seria um ótimo professor!

-Não. Eu não seria.

-Por que diz isso Zero?

-Porque eu seria assediado pelas alunas e não resistiria às ninfetas tentando chamar minha atenção. –Falou com descaso levantando-se da cadeira.

-Sei. –Murmurei aborrecida. –Tenho que ir. Se meus pais ligam para a casa da Yori e descobrem que não fui para lá depois da aula como havia dito, terei problemas. –Ele, que até então acendia um cigarro colocando-o na boca emudeceu. Quando peguei minha mochila caminhando para a porta fui retida. Zero puxou-me para o sofá.

-Ai!

-Acha mesmo que pode me usar como seu professor particular e não me dar nada em troca Yuuki? –Eu estava embaixo daquele corpanzil musculoso, o peso daquele peitoral não me incomodou. Zero deixou o cigarro de lado roçando seus lábios aos meus. Arfava com o contato incapaz de rejeitá-lo. E sentia vergonha por desejar cada centímetro daquele homem, um desejo que nem mesmo o pudor que sentia por nunca ter sido tocada conseguia aplacar. Enquanto Zero mordia levemente meu lábio inferior suas mãos tateavam a lateral de meu corpo. Mantive-me imóvel durante alguns minutos e quando iria envolvê-lo com meus braços um barulho nos interrompe, era o celular dele.

-Droga! –Ele praguejou levantando e pegando o celular em cima da pequena mesa. Levantei-me. Zero pareceu um pouco tenso ao ver no visor quem ligava.

-Quem é Zero?

-Um conhecido. –Eu sabia... Era uma mulher. Levantei pegando minha mochila.

-Tenho que ir. –Falei pesadamente enquanto passava por ele.

-Até amanhã. –Ele disse enquanto fechava a porta atrás de mim. Fiquei prostrada diante da porta fechada apenas para ouvir um pouco da conversa que Zero estava tendo. Grande erro o meu.

-Sim nós podemos nos ver... Angel... Também estou com saudades suas, Boneca. –Não ouvi mais nada. Sai apressadamente do hotel. O que pensei ser meu se perdeu. Era só nisso que conseguia pensar. Ou talvez não tenha perdido o Zero. Não se perde aquilo que você nunca teve. E com este pensamento, as primeiras lágrimas vieram a cair do meu rosto. Mais uma vez sofria por Zero.

-Cheguei. –Teria ido diretamente para o meu quarto se a voz de minha mãe não tivesse me retido.

-Yuuki, filha, veja quem veio nos visitar! –Ela apontou para a figura sentada no sofá, meu pai servia um chá. Era Kaname. Sorri.

-Oi primo. Que bom vê-lo. –Forcei ainda mais um sorriso.

-Olá Yuuki.

-Veio jantar aqui?

-Sim. Meus tios me convidaram e não consegui recusar. –Falou Kaname.

-Eu vou tomar um banho e logo eu descerei. –Falei já caminhando para a escada.

-Bem eu tenho que adiantar o jantar. Ajuda-me meu amor? –Perguntou minha mãe a papai, este assentiu seguindo-a para a cozinha.

Ao adentrar o escuro quarto que me pertencia, minha vontade era de me debruçar sobre a cama e derrubar incontáveis lagrimas. Eu estava arrasada. Tomei um longo e relaxante banho, mas verdade seja dita, não consegui relaxar. Logo estava pronta vestindo algo simples e confortável para jantar na companhia de meus pais e Kaname. Em meu intimo queria apenas ficar só, mas agindo assim poderia levantar suspeitas não de meus pais, mas de Kaname. Jantei silenciosamente. Minha mãe volta e meia puxava assunto ou com Kaname ou com meu pai. E eu ali, comendo por comer, olhando apenas para o prato ou para o copo com suco. Queria desaparecer. Ou queria desabafar? Falaria com Yori no dia seguinte.

-Bem eu... Eu estou cansada e irei me recolher. –Falei e simplesmente me recolhi dando um "boa noite" a todos. Adentrei meu quarto escovando meus dentes em meu banheiro. Em seguida joguei-me na cama incapaz de trocar de roupa. As palavras de Zero, sua imagem... Queria poder fugir de tudo isso. Maldito o dia em que o encontrei no parque, maldito o dia em que fui atropelada pelo mesmo. Antes que me entregasse à tristeza, alguém bate minha porta. Sentei rapidamente na cama tentando manter a tristeza enclausurada.

-Entre. –E foi à figura de Kaname que vi passar pela porta e logo fechá-la. –Kaname?

-O que há com você Yuuki? –Ele perguntou com brandura.

-Kaname eu pensei que já havia ido para casa.

-Não mude de assunto. –Ele estava sério. Emudeci. Ele se aproximou pegando a cadeira de minha escrivaninha e sentando próximo a mim. Senti-me acuada.

-Sei que algo está acontecendo a você Yuuki. Gostaria que me contasse. Estou preocupado com você.

-Estou bem Kaname. Só preocupada com as provas que ando fazendo e...

-Está mentindo para mim Yuuki. Diga-me o que tem? Sinto que sofre por algo. –Ah como eu queria desabafar! Como queria abrir meu coração para Kaname e abraçá-lo a fim de extinguir a dor que sentia por não ter importância para Zero, mas eu não poderia. Não para o homem que um dia quis que fosse meu. Envergonhada abaixei a cabeça e permaneci em silêncio.

-Entendo. Não vai me contar. Uma pena Yuuki. Só quero ajudá-la. Não suporto vê-la sofrer.

-Eu sei. –murmurei ainda cabisbaixa.

-Bem, eu não posso obrigá-la a contar. Sinta-se a vontade para me dizer quando quiser. –Ele levantou. Meu peito dói.

-Perdão... Kaname. –Ele virou-se. Ergueu meu rosto para fitá-lo com expressão cândida. Sentou-se na cama a minha frente e abraçou-me apertado. Aquele calor conseguiu me reconfortar. Fechei meus olhos e me entreguei a toda aquela compaixão que Kaname mostrava.

-Sabe que pode sempre contar comigo, não é? –Assenti com a cabeça, deixei uma lágrima solitária escorrer pela minha face. Kaname colheu aquela lágrima com um de seus dedos, parecia padecer da minha condição. E o tempo pareceu simplesmente inexistir. O que mais esperava ou mais temia ocorreu. E nada pude fazer para impedir que Kaname me beijasse. Ele estava me beijando, não com a luxúria dos beijos de Zero, mas com a calma e o amor de um pai. Seria assim? Apesar de ser apenas um leve toque de seus lábios aos meus eu não consegui, por mais que quisesse, associar aquele beijo a um ato fraternal. Fiquei estática enquanto Kaname saiu do quarto. Antes desejando para mim boa noite.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 12_

Sexta. Contei a Yori tudo o que ocorrera, mas ocultei a parte relacionada à Kaname. Não consegui. Ainda digeria o que ocorreu. Kaname me beijou. O que isso significa? Enquanto perguntava-me o significado de um ato tão singelo, o dia transcorreu normalmente.

Não sabia ao certo o que faria. Zero provavelmente espera que eu vá para seu quarto de hotel depois da aula como de costume. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Se fosse até ele, acabaria por extravasar a raiva que estava sentindo pelo seu descaso. Isso seria um erro visto que não temos nada de especial. E sentia certo temor de ir para casa e me encontrar com Kaname. Como deveria agir para com ele depois do que aconteceu? Não tinha idéia. Ao termino das aulas fingi para Yori que estava tudo bem. Marchei metade do caminho para casa, mas desisti. Para onde correr quando não se tem um lugar para ir? Mas eu sabia. Foi no cais que me refugiei avisando aos meus pais que demoraria. Talvez tenha escolhido mal, visto que fui algumas vezes aquele local com o Zero, mas senti algo indescritível lá. As lembranças com ele não me deixaram mais deprimida. Porque o poder daquele lugar era algo reconfortante. Sentei a beira do cais. Suspirei. Meu celular toca, era Zero. Atendi.

-Alô?

-Deveria está aqui para suas "aulas" não é?

-Lamento Zero, mas não quero incomodá-lo por isso eu não vou mais.

-Como assim... Yuuki?

-Voce está muito ocupado com seus casos então não irei mais incomodá-lo. –Ouvi uma sonora gargalhada.

-Com ciúme Yuuki?

-Vou desligar Zero.

-Está em casa?

-Não e nem adianta ficar prostrado lá. Não voltarei para casa tão cedo!

-Nossa, tudo isso por um ciúme bobo? –Minha raiva crescendo assustadoramente. Se ele estivesse a minha frente correria o risco de esganá-lo.

-Vou desligar! –Segurei o celular durante uns poucos segundos para depois desligar.

Era bem verdade que queria ter dito a ele onde estava, mas acabei por desligar, suprimindo minha vontade. Uma parte de mim estava feliz pela minha resolução e a outra gritava a plenos pulmões como eu era idiota! Guardei o celular. Olhei para o mar. Um pôr-do-sol belo coloria o céu em tons alaranjados, vermelhos, lilases. A brisa marítima percorria meu corpo, o barulho dos pássaros...

-Esse lugar é maravilhoso, mas não serve como escape para meus problemas. Quando chegar em casa, eles estarão lá. Estranho pensar que há algum tempo eu reclamava de minha vida pacata. –Disse para o vento, tendo as gaivotas como ouvintes dos meus lamentos. Logo me encaminhava para casa. Meus pais não haviam chegado, fiquei aliviada por não ver Kaname. Ainda tentava entender o que havia se passado entre mim e ele e definir o que havia sentido por ter sido beijada por ele. Ou talvez não quisesse descobrir que eu gostei. Sim, eu gostei de ser beijada por Kaname.  
Tomei um longo banho. Não comi nada apenas escovei os dentes e vesti um pijama qualquer. Eu só queria dormir. Quem sabe assim eu não esqueceria temporariamente os problemas? E quando já sentia o sono, senti a brisa da noite mais intensa. Estranhei. Como poderia estar intensa se fechei a janela? Nada pude ver por estar deitada de lado com a face para a parede. Estremeci pensando que poderia ser algum ladrão. Encolhi-me ainda mais, o cobertor cobrindo da ponta dos pés até o pescoço. Cobriria a cabeça se tivesse coragem de me mover. A estranha figura deitou-se atrás de mim e então eu soube de quem se tratava. Não precisei virar e olhar sua face, aquele calor era bem conhecido e acompanhado a ele o leve cheiro de tabaco.

-O que faz aqui... Zero? –Questionei sem me mover. Zero enlaçou-me pela cintura. O hálito em minha nuca onde depositou um beijo.

-Ela não significa nada para mim. Apenas uma transa.

-Eu também não significo, certo? –Perguntei.

-Se continuar agindo como uma criança não significará nada mesmo.

-Não sou eu que ajo como uma criança. É você Zero. Só você. Brincando com os sentimentos de pessoas assim.

-Eu brinco com seus sentimentos Yuuki? –Ele ergueu um pouco de corpo e se esforçou para ver meu rosto.

-Brinca. –Falei em um fio de voz.

-Eu já imaginava. Visto que você é virgem, é mais sensível do que as outras. –Ele afastou-se deitando com as costas totalmente encostadas no colchão. Os braços como supunha cruzado embaixo da cabeça. Me virei e fitei o teto do mesmo modo que ele.

-Zero... Antes que essa brincadeira termine mal eu... –Olhei para ele, Zero com os olhos fechados. Estaria dormindo? Aproximei já preocupada. Ele não poderia dormir ali comigo. Ao tocar sua fronte, senti a temperatura elevada. –Zero... Você está com febre? –Perguntei. Minha mão em sua testa. Ele a retirou.

-Estou bem. Vou para casa. –Levantou-se. –Talvez seja melhor darmos um basta... Yuuki. –Ele disse e tão logo se retirou pela janela. Meu peito se enchendo de dor.

Acordei desanimada. Contei a Yori o que aconteceu, ela padeceu pelo meu sofrimento e pela primeira vez, criticou Zero. Nada disse. Não posso criticá-lo se tudo chegou a este ponto. Eu sabia como ele era e aceitei seu jogo. Mesmo assim não consegui esboçar um único sorriso durante todo o período de aula. A idéia de não ter Zero para mim era sufocante! Tentei o quanto pude lutar contra as lembranças de Zero, mas parecia algo impossível. Ainda sim segui com meu dia e senti um alivio quando as aulas terminaram.

-Então você não vai mais para Okinawa com Zero nas férias Yuuki?

-Provavelmente não, Yori.

-Então vai para Okinawa comigo!

-Quê?

-Meus pais decidiram ir para Okinawa. Quero que vá comigo Yuuki. Eu peço a seus pais, mas sei que eles deixarão.

-É. Até que é uma boa idéia. Bem eu tenho que ir. Obrigada por me aturar Yori. –Despedi-me de minha amiga. Fui para casa e confesso ter sentido uma vontade enorme de sumir ao ver o carro de Kaname estacionado a frente de casa. Teria feito isso se Kaname, que estava na varanda, não tivesse me visto e me chamado.

-Yuuki? –Ouvi sua voz. Olhei para a figura bela com o rosto sereno.

-Oi Kaname. Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui. –Mal conseguia fitá-lo. Estava embasbacada. Kaname sorriu. Levantou-se da calçada que até então estava sentado.

-Então... Vamos entrar Kaname.

-Infelizmente não poderei ficar Yuuki. Tenho alguns compromissos.

-Ah que pena. Então... Por que veio aqui? –Meu coração parecia que ia deixar o meu peito. Temia que ele dissesse algo referente ao que tinha acontecido. Não estava preparada para conversar sobre aquele assunto.

-Haverá um evento com celebridades nesse domingo. Gostaria de sua companhia.

-Evento? Não sei Kaname... Eu me sentiria deslocada se fosse a um evento como este. Além disso, não estou a sua altura para ir a um lugar assim. Você sendo modelo deveria levar uma pessoa...

-Não termine esta frase... Yuuki. –Ele falou sério. Emudeci. –Você é a pessoa ideal. Devo ir a esse evento, mas não desejo ir só. Yuuki... Peço para que me acompanhe. –Não consegui negar. Assenti com a cabeça e vi o sorriso de Kaname se alargar.

-Obrigado. –Agradeceu beijando-me na bochecha. Logo mais saiu acenando. Não me arrependi de ter aceitado o convite. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que estava cometendo um grave erro.

Em um impulso liguei para Zero, não fui atendida. Suspirei. Ele não me atendeu. Agora sim não tinha dúvidas de que tudo havia terminado. Agora terminava de me arrumar, Kaname havia comprado um lindo vestido lilás para que eu usasse. Mamãe ajudou-me inicialmente a me vestir, mas, não suportando seus palpites acerca de Kaname, disse que poderia me arrumar sozinha. Kaname fora pontual, chegou as sete como supunha. Como sempre ele estava belo. Ao descer as escadas sabendo de sua presença fora recebida por um singelo sorriso.

-Venha Yuuki. Quero poder apresentá-la as pessoas conhecidas deste evento. –Disse. Logo estávamos a caminho do evento no hall de um luxuoso hotel próximo a Torre de Tóquio.

-Nossa. Isso tudo é... Lindo. –Murmurei ao adentrar o local. Logo fomos cercados por alguns fotógrafos. Permaneci estática com tamanha atenção. Kaname em uma postura bela, sorria. Já sentia meus olhos doerem com a quantidade de flash. Kaname percebeu e conseguiu me tirar naquele tumulto. -Obrigada.

-Não precisa me agradecer por isso Yuuki. Vamos para um local mais sossegado. –Kaname segurou minha mão guiando-me com elegância pelo extenso salão. Ficamos em um canto afastado.

-Pegarei algo para bebermos. –Ele disse saindo de imediato. Recostei-me na parece olhando tudo a minha volta. Vi muitos rostos conhecidos naquele ambiente. Cantores, atores, atrizes, modelos... E a cada instante me sentia mais deslocada. Mas foi em um dado momento que aconteceu.

-Não pode ser... –Murmurei assustada. –Como ele pode estar aqui? –Questionei-me olhando a figura que me referia com outra mulher. –Zero...

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 13_

Pisquei um par de vezes tentando enxergar melhor, mas só via ele. Elegante em um terno preto, fumava um cigarro. Ao lado uma mulher de vestes vermelhas, falava alto, parecia incomodá-lo. Ele não havia me visto, felizmente. O que Zero estaria fazendo ali? Que pergunta! Aquele era um evento social, claro que convidariam um grande escritor a comparecer. Ainda sim me perguntava "O que Zero estaria fazendo aqui?". Senti um pânico crescente. Teria corrido daquele lugar se Kaname não tivesse aparecido com as bebidas. Aceitei pegando a taça com as mãos tremulas. Kaname olhou-me fixamente. Sorvi rapidamente o liquido da taça.

-Nossa... Licor de menta. Meu preferido. –Ele rapidamente voltou seu olhar para o salão como se procurasse algo. Ele o viu. Kaname fixou seus olhos na multidão e olhou Zero. Não me preocupei. Kaname nem ao menos sabe da existência de Zero. Terminada minha bebida deixei a taça em algum lugar, retirei a taça de Kaname voltando sua atenção para mim.

-Vamos dançar? –Perguntei. Ele apenas me sorriu. Dizia sim com o sorriso. Puxou-me para o centro do salão, acabamos por ficar mais afastados de Zero e sua companhia. Começamos a valsar com maestria. Kaname dançava muito bem. Fora ele que me ensinou a dançar. Logo Kaname abraçou-me enquanto ainda dançávamos. Diminuímos o ritmo da dança, o abracei de volta. Este sussurrou em meu ouvido:

-O que Zero Kiryuu fez a você? –Estremeci. Mesmo continuando a dançar parecia estar em outro mundo.

-O que está falando Kaname? Eu...

-Eu vi vocês dois juntos. O reconheci de imediato. Tem se encontrado com ele, não é? –Não consegui proferir nenhuma palavra. Não conseguia. Afinal Kaname sabia quando eu estava mentindo.

-Kaname eu... –As lágrimas vieram.

-Yuuki... Agora entendo o porquê dessa sua mudança. Tem sofrido muito nas mãos daquele, calhorda não é? –O abracei com mais força, tentei chorar silenciosamente e fiquei satisfeita por ter conseguido. Kaname abraçou-me protetor enquanto afagava meus cabelos. Engraçado dizer... Não lembrava que estávamos em um evento. Ergui um pouco a cabeça, não olhava para Kaname. Minha cabeça estava encostada em seu peito e foi nesse momento que o vi. Zero finalmente havia me percebido. A sua companhia tagarelava de costas para mim, mas os olhos dele estavam fixos nos meus. Finalmente Zero havia me percebido. Disse algo para sua companhia, na certa pediu uma bebida a ela e esta prontamente saiu para atender ao seu desejo. E agora ele acendia um cigarro e ainda olhava-me para mim.

-Perdão Yuuki.

-Kaname? Por que me pede perdão?

-Eu não devia tê-la trazido aqui. Tão logo corrigirei meu erro. Vamos sair daqui.

-Não precisa Kaname. Eu estou bem. Sei o quanto é importante para você participar de eventos como estes e...

-Yuuki, nada me importa além de você. Jamais permitiria que ficasse em um local que a desagrada.

-O local não me desagrada Kaname.

-Mas a presença daquele escritor sim. Só me pergunto o que um tipo como aquele pode ter feito para você sofrer tanto. –Os olhos de Kaname comprimidos pela raiva, moderei minhas palavras.

-Ele não errou para comigo. Fui eu que errei comigo mesma. Sabia muito bem que tipo de pessoa ele era, mas ainda sim eu...

-Vocês... Estavam juntos Yuuki?

-Sim, mas não tínhamos um relacionamento propriamente dito. Seja o que tivemos acabou. Ainda sim não creio que esse seja o lugar para falarmos disso.

-Tem razão. Vamos, Yuuki? Confesso ter me cansado deste evento. Poderíamos ir para algum lugar para comermos algo. –Concordei. Não sei até quando conseguiria me fingir de forte vendo o homem por quem sou apaixonada nos braços de outra. Fomos a uma lanchonete a algumas quadras de minha casa.

-Então... Como conheceu Zero Kiryuu? –Perguntou-me Kaname enquanto saboreava meu lanche.

-Quer mesmo saber?

-Bem visto que já os vi juntos, não precisa esconder nada de mim.

-Foi por acaso que o conheci. E o encontrei casualmente mais duas vezes. Depois disso passei a encontrá-lo por querer.

-E então começaram a ter um relacionamento. E por que terminou Yuuki? O que ele fez a você?

-Ele não me fez nada que eu já não esperasse. Fui eu que terminei o que tínhamos e ele concordou. Agora é passado.

-Mas sei que sofre. Posso ver isso em você, Yuuki e me dói não poder fazer nada.

-Kaname não se preocupe eu estou bem. Isso vai passar. Só preciso de um tempo por que foi algo recente.

-Sei. Ainda sim, mesmo que diga que ele nada fez, sinto-me na obrigação de encontrá-lo e...

-Nem pense nisso Kaname! Esqueça. –Comemos silenciosamente. Confesso ter sido bom desabafar com ele. Logo seguimos para casa, meus pais já dormiam. -Obrigada por tudo. –Agradeci ainda no carro.

-Espero que tenha aprendido a lição quando se envolve com esse tipo de gente. –Ele falou de forma branda, mas sei que aquilo era uma repreensão.

-Eu sei. –Sorri. Aproximei de Kaname e o beijei na bochecha. –Até qualquer dia.

-Yuuki? –Ele chamou-me, eu ainda no carro.

-Sim? –O olhei temerosa, Kaname tinha os lábios entreabertos, senti que queria dizer algo e aguardei. Ele deu mais um sorriso.

-Cuide-se. Boa noite. –Sorri para ele deixando o carro, meu coração disparado. Não sei o que pretendia dizer.

Adentrei a casa a passos lentos. Não queria despertar meus pais. Segui para o quarto. Tomei um rápido banho a fim de tirar a maquiagem. Vesti meu pijama, escovei meus dentes e joguei-me na cama. Aquele era o momento para despejar as lágrimas que contive no evento, mas procurei afastar quaisquer pensamentos envolvendo Zero. Eu só queria dormir sem ter lágrimas em meus olhos. Depois de meia hora tentando inutilmente adormecer, eis que me sinto assaltada por uma sensação estranha. Levanto-me pagando o celular, nenhuma mensagem ou ligação.

-Estranho... –Murmuro no escuro de meu quarto. Acendo o abajur e pego meu hobby. A sensação de que deveria deixar o quarto. Não sei o que me deu para sair de hobby pela janela do meu quarto, ainda sim o fiz. E não entendi porque ele estava lá. Porque em frente a minha casa. O cigarro antes na boca, fora jogado no chão. Os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, encostado no carro.

-O que faz aqui... Zero? –Perguntei aturdida.

-Menininhas como você deveria estar dormindo. –Falou com frieza.

-Rapazes como você deveriam aproveitar a noite ao invés de ficar prostrado em frente a uma casa de família. –Rebati do mesmo jeito frio e até um pouco sarcástico característico dele. Ele deu um meio sorriso.

-Não sabia que tinha essa língua ferina Yuuki.

-Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que desconhece Zero.

-Como... O quanto pode ser ainda mais infantil? –Ele disse.

-O quê?

-Indo para um evento com um homem. Queria que sentisse ciúme?

-Nem ao menos sabia que estaria lá. Kaname convidou-me e eu o acompanhei.

-Kaname... O seu primo. Vocês são muito parecidos fisicamente. Estranho pensar... Apesar de ser um familiar seu, ele não a olha com um carinho fraterno. Cobiça você como um homem.

-Não tira conclusões dessa natureza, Zero. Kaname não é igual a você.

-Todos os homens são iguais a mim Yuuki e... –Ele levou a mão na testa, cambaleou.

-ZERO! –Corri até ele. Estava de joelhos no chão, eu a sua frente. Toquei sua testa. –POR DEUS! ESTÁ FERVENDO! –Retirou minha mão de si.

-Deixe-me em paz. –Murmurou entrando rapidamente no carro.

-Zero, você não está bem. Não vá dirigir! –Alertei, ele como eu já imaginava não me deu ouvidos. Saiu.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 14_

Não havia dormido bem. Não parava de pensar em Zero, se ele estava bem, se tinha alguém para cuidar dele. Enquanto me arrumava para ir para a escola, era nele em quem eu pensava.

"-Talvez... Talvez devesse ver se ele está bem... NÃO! Ele que chame uma daquelas mulheres com quem se diverte!" - Pensei resoluta a nada fazer por ele, tomada pela mágoa de nosso último encontro. Mas quando deixei a casa querendo seguir para a escola parei na metade do caminho. Peguei meu celular.

-Alô? Oi Yori... Você já está na sala? Bem eu gostaria que você copiasse a matéria para mim, depois da aula vou pegá-la na sua casa. Até. –Desliguei antes mesmo de esclarecer a minha amiga o porquê da falta. Não tinha tempo a perder.

-Então deseja falar com o senhor Kiryuu?

-Sim. Pode avisar que Yuuki Kuran está aqui?

-Sim. –Disse o recepcionista do hotel. Este ligou para o quarto de Zero, tinha certeza que não havia saído para lugar algum ainda.

-Lamento senhorita, mas ninguém responde no quarto do senhor Kiryuu.

-Mas o senhor disse que ele estava ai. Alguém tem que responder! Será que Zero está tão mal que não consegue atender? –Indaguei ao homem que me olhava confuso. –Por favor, senhor poderia me fornecer a cópia da chave do quarto do senhor Kiryuu?

-Impossível senhorita! A chave só pode ser passada ao ocupante do quarto.

-Mas senhor, ontem eu me encontrei com Zero e ele não estava nada bem. Temo que esteja mal em seu quarto.

-Lamento senhorita, mas afirmo categoricamente que é expressamente proibido ceder as chaves do aposento de um locador de um quarto a um desconhecido. –Eu sei, ele continuaria a me negar as chaves. Tive de pensar rápido.

-Deixarei minha bolsa com você. Aqui estão todos os meus documentos e pertences. Não tem como eu sair daqui com objetos na mão, não é? E é melhor colaborar por que e Zero estiver morto naquele quarto eu o acusarei de negligência! –O homem de tão assustado com meu discurso ficou atônico por alguns minutos. Pegou minha bolsa e entregou um cartão.

-Mas não demore senhorita. E se eu tiver problemas eu...

-Não se preocupe senhor. Nada lhe acontecerá. –Não esperei mais nada, segui para o quarto, tensa. O que mais queria era encontrar Zero bem... E sozinho. Ao chegar ao local tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem, estranhei.

-Zero? –Sussurrei adentrando o local e fechando a porta atrás de mim. Retirei meu paletó, uniforme do colégio, deixando-o sobre o sofá. Caminhei até ficar diante da porta do quarto, abrindo-a lentamente.

A janela estava aberta permitindo a entrada da brisa fresca matinal. Deparei-me com Zero deitado de qualquer jeito na cama, ainda vestia a roupa de ontem. Provavelmente só se deu ao trabalho de retirar o paletó e afrouxar a gravata. Aproximei-me calmamente sentado na beirada da cama. Ao colocar a mão em sua testa estremeci, Zero estava com muita febre, pálido, as mãos suando frio.

-Meu Deus! Ele não está nada bem. –Sussurrei aproximando meu rosto ao dele. Tentei despertá-lo.

-Zero... Acorde. –Ele abriu lentamente os olhos, fixou seu olhar em mim, mas em primeira instância pareceu não me reconhecer.

-Zero? –Ao pronunciar seu nome ele mostrou uma expressão facial mais serena. Colocou a mão na cabeça.

-O que... Faz aqui Yuuki? Como você...?

-Se está querendo saber como consegui entrar em seu quarto eu digo: roubei a chave na portaria já que o recepcionista não quis colaborar. –Zero deu um meio sorriso e respondeu-me com a voz fraca.

-Mentirosa... –Fechou os olhos pesadamente, arfava.

-Zero você não está nada bem. Vou chamar um médico.

-Não quero.

-Mas você não está nada bem!

-Eu só quero descansar. Vá embora. –Mesmo sendo ríspido comigo não estava disposta a negar ajuda aquela pessoa.

-Lamento Zero, mas não tenho a pretensão de ir. Você precisa de ajuda e vou fornecê-la mesmo que isso o desagrade. –Levantei-me.

-Aonde vai? –Perguntou com uma voz fraca e meio débil.

-Vou preparar um banho para você. Quem sabe assim sua febre não baixa? E também irei preparar algo para comer. –Sai sem que ele me criticasse pelo meu ato. Fui ao banheiro preparar seu banho. Tão logo retornei com um roupão que havia pegado no banheiro.

-Vamos. Eu ajudo você.

-Vai... Ajudar-me a tomar banho?

-CLARO QUE NÃO ZERO! VOCÊ SE VIRA NESSA PARTE!

-Que pena. –Sensibilizei-me por vê-lo tão debilitado a ponto de precisar de meu auxílio até para sentar-se na cama. Sentei a sua frente.

-Ajudarei a tirar algumas peças de roupa. –Retirei a gravata para logo trabalhar com os botões da camisa social preta que usava. Zero permaneceu quieto, silencioso apenas observando-me. Abaixei um pouco meu rosto, não queria que ele me visse corada. Apesar de ser um ato simples que estava fazendo, estava perturbada, afinal eu estava ajudando a despir Zero Kiryuu. Tirada a camisa social, retirei a camisa preta que usava por baixo da outra. Zero sentou-se pronto para levantar da cama. Abaixei retirando seus sapatos e meias.

-Agora a calça você tira e de preferência no banheiro. Preparei seu banho. Vem. –O ajudei a se levantar guiando-o até o banheiro. –Vou deixar a porta encostada e caso precise de mim me chame, mas só se for algo importante. AI DE VOCÊ SE TENTAR ALGUMA PERVERSIDADE, ZERO KIRYUU! –Ele apenas sorria, um sorriso bem mais fraco do que os sorrisos que havia visto nele. Fui até a cozinha. Aquele era um quarto de luxo onde era concedida a liberdade ao ocupante para cozinhar caso quisesse. Mas não encontrei nada nos armários ou na geladeira. Apenas três cervejas no congelador e em cima da geladeira um maço de cigarros.

-Não é a toa que está tão mal. Que ser humano se alimenta apenas de cigarros e álcool? –Murmurei pegando o telefone na sala e ligando para a recepção. Pedi algo para que Zero pudesse comer. Algo nutritivo, uma sopa. Felizmente também seria atendido meu pedido para que lhe trouxessem um remédio para aplacar a febre, embora suspeitasse que descanso e uma boa alimentação fossem suficientes para o enfermo. Sentei na sala esperando pela refeição pedida, ainda ouvia o barulho do chuveiro. Então naquele momento refleti sobre minha decisão de aparecer repentinamente para a casa de Zero.

-Se meus pais descobrirem... Matariam-me. –Suspirei frustrada. Mas minha maior frustração era saber que estava lá para ajudá-lo, mas que nada tínhamos. Não há como descrever o que senti ao vê-lo deitado, debilitado. Tive vontade de abraçar-lhe, acariciar seus cabelos, beijá-lo, protegê-lo. Eu não o fiz. Não me senti com poder para isso. Depois de pouco mais de cinco minutos, a refeição chega. Agradeço sem, porém, dar uma gorjeta ao ajudante do hotel visto que minha bolsa estava na recepção. Ele bufou enquanto fechava a porta.

-Nossa que bandeja caprichada! –Falei ao ver a refeição colocada em um belo conjunto de cozinha e mais alguns itens acompanhando a refeição que não havia pedido. Segui para o banheiro, Zero não estava mais lá. Adentrei seu quarto sem cerimônia. Ele havia escolhido um pijama de seda preta para se vestir. Já havia vestido a calça do pijama, mas a camisa de botões estava em cima da cama. Zero estava sentado no chão, os cabelos ainda molhados.

-Parece uma criança! –Brinquei ajoelhando-me próximo a ele e pegando uma toalha que estava em seu pescoço. Tratei de enxugar seu tórax e os cabelos lentamente. Zero parecia alheio a tudo, um ar de cansaço constante que muito me preocupava. Toquei sua testa ao enxugá-lo.

-Ainda está febril. –Constatei aborrecida. –Pensei que o banho iria diminuir sua temperatura. Bem eu pedi comida. –O ajudei a sentar na cama. –Já volto. Sai para pegar a bandeja que havia deixado na sala. Quando voltei, Zero mostrou desagrado com a comida ofertada, o ignorei. Coloquei a bandeja próxima a ele.

-Agora vai comer tudinho, ok?

-Não gosto de sopa. –Falou emburrado e com uma expressão cômica. Sorri. Vê-lo fragilizado era algo que jamais pensei ver e estava achando aquela figura incrivelmente fofa. Zero parecia resoluto a não comer visto que não movia um dedo para pegar a colher. Irritada a peguei.

-Você vai comer Zero, nem que eu tenha que enfiar isso no buraco onde o Sol não bate! –Ele me olhou temeroso. E passei a dar comida em sua boca, soprando o conteúdo da colher para que não queimasse. Zero comeu em silêncio, mas seus olhos estavam fixos em mim. Não senti o tempo passar. O que era para ser algo simples como alimentá-lo, estava se tornando algo muito prazeroso. E em meu íntimo dizia que não reclamaria se tivesse de fazer isso para o resto de minha vida.

-Nossa! Não é que comeu tudinho?! Bom garoto. –Baguncei seu cabelo causando certa irritação nele. –Agora tome esse remédio. –Ofereci o comprimido com água.

-Parece minha mãe agindo assim. –Falou sorvendo o remédio.

-E passar pela sua mãe é algo tão ruim?

-Não. –Ele olhou para a parede. Curiosa, perguntei enquanto recolhia a bandeja:

-Ela... Ela morreu?

-Sim. –Falou simplesmente.

-Então... Além dela tem parentes, Zero?

-Se tivesse talvez seria um deles a cuidar de mim agora. Não tenho ninguém. Quero dizer tenho um irmão, mas...

-Mas?

-Ele não me vê como seu irmão e sim como inimigo.

-Vocês brigaram Zero?

-Não acha que está fazendo perguntas demais, senhorita Yuuki? –Riu zombeteiro.

-Desculpe. –Murmurei envergonhada. Ele sorriu, pegou meu queixo com leveza e olhou-me.

-Tudo bem. –Ficamos ali, sentados, nos olhando. Desviei o olhar depois de alguns minutos consciente de que aquele tipo de situação não poderia ocorrer visto que não tínhamos mais nada.

-Vou levar isso para que alguém recolha. –Disse deixando o quarto. Mesmo depois de um empregado ter recolhido a louça suja, não me senti com coragem de voltar ao quarto. Sentia que a qualquer momento cederia a fraqueza e esse verdadeiramente não era meu desejo. Olhando para Zero eu sabia... Se eu me deixasse levar para a tentação encontraria apenas a ruína. Visto que o quarto estava silencioso demais retornei para lá. Zero dormia. E como era lindo dormindo, como um garotinho. Sentei na cama e não resistindo afaguei seus cabelos.

-Ainda febril. –Conclui. Dirigi-me a cozinha onde preparei uma compressa colocando um pano molhado com água morna em sua testa. Só naquele instante olhei o relógio. –Está tarde. –Ia me levantar, mas uma mão me reteve.

-Aonde vai? –Perguntou posicionando-se de lado, os olhos ainda fechados.

-Preciso ir Zero, está tarde.

-Fique um pouco mais. Pelo menos até eu dormir. –Quanta carência senti em um simples pedido de permanência! Deitei-me de lado na cama ficando de frente para ele. Zero apesar da febre, parecia melhor. E então refletindo sobre tudo cheguei à conclusão de que Zero não tinha ninguém para que cuidasse dele, além de mim. Onde estão as mulheres com quem freqüentemente se encontra? Elas não estavam ao seu lado e nem iriam a seu socorro caso necessitasse delas, porque eram mulheres apenas para os momentos fáceis da vida. E eu estava lá implorando intimamente para que Zero me percebesse. As lágrimas saiam involuntariamente de meus olhos.

-Tola. –Murmurei para mim mesma enxugando as lágrimas lentamente com uma das mãos. Zero se remexeu inquieto. –Zero... Promete que vai se cuidar? Pare de fumar e beber por alguns dias e coma apenas coisas saudáveis. Se você não melhorar com isso procure um médico. Faz isso por mim?

-Uhum... –Murmurou fracamente ficando claro que logo se entregaria ao sono. Aproximei ainda mais meu rosto ao dele.

-Zero? Você está acordado?

-Uhum... –Respondeu com os olhos fechados.

-Posso beijar você? Como nos velhos tempos? –Ele deu um meio sorriso, os olhos fechados. Não esperei mais. Colei meus lábios aos dele, não fui correspondida como desejava, pois Zero já havia dormido. Ainda assim permaneci ali, meus lábios colados aos dele, meus olhos lacrimejantes. Levantei. Ajeitei-me e tão logo sai deixando a cópia da chave na recepção, pegando minhas coisas. Eu sai daquele lugar desejando desesperadamente ficar.

-Ainda está um pouco cedo. A Yori deve estar em casa. Vou até lá pegar a matéria que perdi. –Comentei comigo mesma ainda dentro do coletivo. Não demorei a chegar. Yori estava lá como pude constatar assim que abriu a porta.

-Oi Yori! Eu vim pegar a matéria que perdi hoje por ter faltado. –Mas próximo a ela estava alguém que não imaginava ver, alguém que não desejava ver. –KANAME!

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 15_

Olhei atordoada para ele, Yori tentou contornar a situação.

-Yuuki não fique ai! Entre! –Puxou-me para o interior da sala, meus olhos fixos em Kaname. –Vou pegar as matérias de hoje. Desejam algo para beber?

-Não. –Respondeu ele seco. Apenas neguei com a cabeça. Yori dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e eu fiquei ali.

-O que faz aqui Kaname? –Perguntei depois de criar coragem.

-Estava esperando por você na casa de meus tios. Você demorou então resolvi ligar para você, mas não atendeu. Falei com meu tio Haruka e ele disse que costuma ir à casa de uma amiga estudar depois da aula, ele passou-me o endereço da senhorita Yori. E você Yuuki? Onde estava? –Seu olhar duro, estremeci.

-Eu...

-Ah! Voltei. –Yori anunciou. –Aqui está a matéria Yuuki. –Senti que assim como eu, Yori tremia. Na certa não esperava a vinda de meu primo a sua casa não conseguindo encobrir minha ausência. Sorri segurando sua mão.

-Obrigada Yori. Então... Vai comigo para casa Kaname?

-Sim. Desculpe o incomodo senhorita Sayori.

-Tudo bem senhor... Quero dizer... Tudo bem Kaname. Até amanhã Yuuki!

-Até! –Acenei. Dirigi-me ao carro de Kaname, este não abriu a porta. Ficou parado atrás de mim, a expressão séria como nunca havia visto. –Você vem Kaname? –Só então ele se moveu abrindo minha porta e entrando no carro em seguida. Seguimos silenciosos para casa. Não queria pensar em nada, naquela situação desconcertante. E quando estacionamos em frente de casa cheguei a pensar que Kaname não me questionaria em nada, leve engano. Tentei abrir a porta do carro, mas esta estava travada.

-Kaname você pode liberar a porta para mim? Eu não...

-Estava com Zero Kiryuu, Yuuki? –Perguntou sem nem olhar para mim.

-Sim. –Falei secamente.

-Pensei que não estivessem mais juntos pelo que me contou, mas vejo que essa não era a verdade. Então... O relacionamento de vocês deve ser algo deveras profundo para que se encontre em um local escondido a sós.

-Não tire conclusões precipitadas Kaname. Não tenho nada com Zero Kiryuu e nosso relacionamento não é tão intimo como imagina.

-Então por que foi encontrá-lo?

-Zero foi ao meu encontro ontem depois que me deixou em casa. Ele passou mal diante de mim. Fiquei preocupada e fui vê-lo. Como imaginava, ele não estava nada bem. Cuidei dele o dia todo e não há como você desconfiar de minhas palavras, sabe quando minto.

-Talvez você já saiba mentir sem fazer nada, Yuuki.

-Não diga isso Kaname. Machuca-me profundamente.

-Isso te machuca? Você não sabe o que é machucar alguém, mocinha. –Um sorriso melancólico transpassou o rosto de Kaname. Emudeci.

-Entendo sua preocupação primo, mas estou bem.

-Ele vai levá-la a ruína se continuar com esse relacionamento falido, Yuuki.

-Falando assim Kaname, parece que Zero é um mostro.

-De certa forma ele é.

-Kaname... Não quero brigar com você. Deixe-me ir.

-Falarei com seus pais sobre Zero, Yuuki.

-NÃO FARIA ISSO!

-Faria sim, pelo seu bem.

-Se fizer isso Kaname eu não rei perdoá-lo. –Kaname calou-se, olhou para mim e em seguida para o volante onde repousava suas mãos.

-Você é cruel, Yuuki. Colocando-me em uma posição delicada dessas como se eu fosse um vilão quando quero apenas seu bem. Diferente do que Zero Kiryuu quer de você.

-Kaname... Por favor... –Supliquei tentando conter as lágrimas. Ele abraçou-me fortemente, quase com violência, não me importei.

-Não prometo permanecer calado caso ele faça mal a você.

-Se ele fizer algo assim Kaname, faça o que tiver de fazer. –Correspondi ao abraço.

-Ao menos desejo saber de tudo Yuuki.

-E saberá, mas não quero que o critique. Apenas seja um ouvinte quando desejar falar sobre ele. Tudo bem?

-Está bem. –Ele beijou-me com ternura na testa. –Boa noite.

-Boa noite primo. –Sai de seu carro e acenei antes de entrar em casa.

Sentado de qualquer jeito na poltrona Kaname olhava para o teto. As palavras de Yuuki não saiam de sua cabeça. Colocou as mãos em testa em sinal de desespero.

-Ele a tem... Mas nessa disputa eu não serei perdedor. –Murmurou no silêncio de seu aposento.

Estava feliz e foi com grande alegria que assisti às aulas. Yori a princípio quando me viu estava apreensiva acreditando que poderia estar irritada com ela. A tranqüilizei na hora do intervalo para logo contar tudo o que tinha se passado.

-Então seu primo nada dirá?

-Não. Ainda sim temo que ele diga algo quando sentir que meu "relacionamento" está fora de controle.

-Yuuki... Seu primo agindo assim... Parece até que está apaixonado por você.

-Que isso Yori! Apenas ciúme de primo! O Kaname é como um irmão e fomos criados juntos. É natural que seja super protetor. Agora terei de contar a ele tudo o que se passar comigo.

-Sabe Yuuki... Você tem sorte!

-Não me considero sortuda Yori e lembre-se que eu e Zero não estamos propriamente juntos.

-Mas depois das atitudes dele ontem, creio que logo ele cederá a seus encantos.

-Não seja sonhadora amiga. Eu não tenho encantos.

-Ah você tem sim Yuuki Kuran! E vai vê-lo hoje?

-Depois da aula. Preciso saber se está bem. Encubra-me com relação aos meus pais Yori.

-Tudo bem, mas... O seu primo...

-Não se preocupe com ele. Deixa que de Kaname cuido eu.

Ao término da aula me despedi de Yori e logo liguei para meus pais avisando que demoraria por estar com Yori. Não me agradava nada mentir, mas contar a verdade me privaria de estar próxima de Zero e disso não estava disposta a abrir mão. Não precisei chegar à parada de ônibus para me dirigir ao hotel. Em frente à escola, encostado em seu conversível preto estava ele com um... COM UM CIGARRO NA BOCA?

-ZERO! –Corri atacando-o e retirando com certa violência o cigarro. –SEU IDIOTA! COMO SE ATREVE A FUMAR?

-Acalme-se garota. Olhe direito. –Ao olhar corei de tão envergonhada. Não era um cigarro, mas tratava-se de um chocolate em formato de cigarro. Zero sorria pela minha confusão e comecei a considerar que havia feito isso de propósito.

-Ainda sim deveria estar convalescendo em seu quarto. –Murmurei aborrecida.

-Estou melhor. Segui as suas recomendações, doutora Yuuki por isso eu estou bem melhor.

-Ouviu-me na hora em que disse o que teria de fazer para melhorar?

-Parar de fumar, beber e comer coisas saudáveis. Pediu-me isso antes de partir não é?

-De fato eu pedi.

-Também me lembro do beijo. –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, logo se afastou. –Poderia acusá-la de assédio por ter me beijado enquanto eu praticamente dormia.

-ORA SEU... –Ele abriu a porta do carro.

-Entre.

-Mas Zero...

-Não aceitarei um "não"! –Adentrei com uma expressão de falsa contrariedade, vibrava de alegria em meu íntimo. Seguimos sabe-se lá para onde. Estranhei quando paramos em frente a uma boutique.

-O que viemos fazer aqui Zero?

-Compensá-la por ter cuidado de mim.

-E o que tem em mente? –Ele nada disse. Desci do carro adentrando a loja. Ao entramos as atendentes logo nos cercaram. Parece até que nos esperavam. No entanto devo ressaltar que não gostei nada dos olhares lascivos delas dirigidos a ele.

-Bem vindos!

-Quero que encontre algo bem bonito para essa mocinha vestir. –Falou Zero, sentando em uma poltrona.

-Claro senhor Kiryuu. Venha jovem, nós iremos lhe ajudar.

-Hei espera... –Elas me arrastaram para o provador e nada pude fazer para impedi-las de fazer o que Zero Kiryuu queria.

-Esse não. –Disse Zero quando sai do vestuário.

-Não gostei dessa cor. –Falou Zero para mim, logo a atendente me levou ao vestuário novamente.

-Muito decotado. –Quase gritei! Era a décima vez que ele reprovava um vestido usado por mim.

"-Mais uma recusa e mato esse desgraçado!" - Pensei raivosa.

-Esse ficou perfeito! O vestido que a deixa como eu quero, virginal. –Corei violentamente com a colocação dele. Olhando-me no espelho percebi que aquele vestido era muito parecido com o que tinha usado na noite em que fui a um evento com Kaname. Só depois que havia retirado o vestido e vestido meu uniforme eu o questionei.

-Zero aquele vestido é parecido com o vestido que Kaname me deu e que usei naquele evento em que nos encontramos.

-Eu sei Yuuki. Por isso é perfeito.

-Não estou entendendo aonde quer chegar com isso.

-Vamos a um evento literário essa noite do qual fui convidado a participar e você irá como minha acompanhante.

-ENLOUQUECEU? NÃO POSSO!

-Ah você pode sim Yuuki. Invente algo. Diga aos seus pais que dormirá com sua amiga Yori. Eles acreditarão.

-O que pretende com tudo isso? Se for para me levar para a sua cama desista Zero Kiryuu!

-Pare de pensar bobagens! Eu preciso de companhia e não gostaria de recorrer a uma profissional do sexo. –Queria esmurrá-lo pelas suas palavras, mas logo a roupa fora entregue devidamente embalada e Zero efetuou o pagamento. Comprou-me sapatos também em uma loja ao lado e acessórios. Tentei negar o presente, mas Zero não me dava ouvidos. Paramos em uma sorveteria nas proximidades de casa.

-Então... Prefere passar na sua casa antes? –Perguntou-me.

-Se passar meus pais estranharão.

-Então se arrume no meu hotel.

-Zero isso é loucura. Num evento assim é bem provável que a imprensa esteja lá. Se meus pais...

-Nada acontecerá. –Ele parecia despreocupado. Louco ele era pelo plano elaborado, mas eu era mais louca de ter aceitado. Depois de avisar devidamente meus pais e ter o consentimento dos mesmos fui para o hotel onde Zero estava hospedado.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 16_

-Hum... Que maquiagem fica melhor com o vestido lilás que o Zero comprou? Hum...

-Yuuki! Dá para se apressar! –Zero gritou próximo a porta do banheiro.

-Ah já vai! –Gritei irritada. Depois de decidir a maquiagem e fazê-la, sai do banheiro. Meus cabelos presos em um bonito coque, brincos de strass, sapatos de salto alto prateados, vestido lilás até os joelhos. Até que estava bonita. Mas o que vi ao adentrar o quarto de Zero tirou-me da órbita: Zero vestia um smoking. Ajeitava a gravata do traje em frente ao espelho do quarto. Permaneci alheia a tudo apenas vislumbrando-o. Ele olhou-me e, com um meio sorriso, disse:

-Está bela. –Corei.

-Bem você também está muit... –Tomou meus lábios rapidamente. Rejubilei-me diante do ato de Zero correspondendo com ardor seu beijo. Ah aquele calor! Como eu queria sentir aquele calor não somente na face, mas em todo o corpo! Senti-lo seria uma dádiva, mas as palavras de Kaname me alcançaram rapidamente, afastei-me. Zero apenas observou meu comportamento.

-Desse jeito... Desse jeito vai borrar minha maquiagem. –Ele deu um meio sorriso.

-Tem razão. Vamos. –Pegou minha mão. Ainda não sabia se queria ou não ir a esse evento. Corria um grande risco, mas a razão abandonou-me e bendisse tal abandono. Porque não havia até o presente momento nada mais satisfatório do que servir de companhia para um homem tão belo como aquele. O evento estava repleto de pessoas como pude constatar assim que Zero estacionou em frente à porta. Logo os paparazzi notaram nossa chegada.

-ZERO SEU IDIOTA! ELES NÃO PODEM ME VER! –Esbravejei. Zero bocejou.

-Por que não? Estou com uma companhia interessante e quero mostrá-la.

-ME MOSTRAR? ESTUPIDO SE ME VEREM SERÁ MEU FIM!

-Acalme-se. Tem outra entrada. Vamos usá-la. –Zero seguiu com o carro para o outro lado.

Ainda que a entrada lateral fosse acessível e nenhum paparazzi estivesse lá, estava apreensiva e começava a me arrepender de acompanhá-lo. No entanto quando vislumbrava a figura masculina formosa ao meu lado segurando firmemente minha mão, todo meu temor de ser descoberta se esvaia. Passei a caminhar ao seu lado naquele esplendido evento com tranqüilidade.

Felizmente os paparazzi estavam no portão principal e não saíram de lá até o presente momento. Todos cumprimentavam Zero, principalmente mulheres. Senti-me por algum instante invisível, já que doze pessoas o cumprimentaram e Zero nada falou ao meu respeito. Mas foi em um determinado momento que aconteceu.

-E Zero ,adorei sua obra! –Disse animadamente uma mulher. Sei que já havia visto seu rosto em alguma revista.

-Obrigado. –Fora gentil com ela, era seu dever. No entanto eu não gostei de sua atitude.

-E... –Ela olhou-me, não consegui disfarçar a insatisfação por ser ignorada por ambos assim como pelo modo como ela o olhava, sem dizer a atitude insinuante para com ele!

-E essa menina... É algum familiar seu? –Olhava-me como se fosse um inseto insignificante. Fiquei sem reação. Zero falou por nós dois e suas palavras jamais seriam por mim esquecidas.

-Ela é minha namorada. –Estremeci. A mulher a nossa frente emudeceu. –Com licença. –Falou brandamente puxando-me pela mão em direção ao centro do salão. Não consegui falar nada durante alguns minutos. Olhava atônica para ele. Zero pegou uma bebida que um garçom passava oferecendo, estendeu para mim. Eu a peguei ainda com meus olhos fixos nele.

Mas, quando o vi querer pegar uma bebida alcoólica reagi.

-Nem pensar! –Tirei a bebida de sua mão. Fui até o garçom pegando apenas uma água. –Se está com sede tome isso.

-Estou começando a me arrepender de tê-la trazido.

-Faço isso para seu bem Zero. Melhor beber apenas água. Disse para passar uma semana sem fumar ou ingerir álcool. Então...

-Então o quê?

-Por que disse que eu era sua namorada para aquela mulher?

-Se dissesse que você era só um caso, teria problemas.

-Então foi por isso? –Queria entornar a bebida de minhas mãos nele e desfigurá-lo com a taça de cristal.

-Por que me questiona quanto ao motivo? Eu me livrei da mulher e disse o que certamente queria ouvir. Se não a apresentei antes como minha é por que sei que se dissesse quem é, seu nome cairia nas graças da imprensa. –Sorveu rapidamente a água enquanto digeria suas palavras.

-Mas eu não quero que minta. Não somos namorados ou algo assim. –Estava cabisbaixa. Zero segurou meu queixo.

-Mas também não somos amigos ou parentes. O que poderíamos ser além de namorados? –Tanta intensidade em suas palavras, em seu olhar... Eu não consegui proferir mais nenhuma palavra. Zero segurou minha mão e caminhamos pelo salão, ele cumprimentava a todos os conhecidos e desconhecidos que o cumprimentavam cordialmente. Mas tudo parecia surreal para mim. Eu não via os famosos, os jornalistas naquele local, não via as pessoas que trabalhavam no evento e não me sentia mal pelo excesso de luz e barulho. Era apenas para ele que olhava. Ele. Depois de algum tempo vagando pelo imenso salão de mãos dadas com Zero sentamos em uma mesa.

-Então, isso é um evento de literatura? –Perguntei quebrando o gelo.

-Sim, mas já deu para ver que existem insetos aqui que nada tem haver com literatura. Estão aqui apenas para se promover. São uns idiotas! –Zero mostrou-se aborrecido. Agora via o quão parecia importante para ele a literatura, o português... A escrita em si.

-Hei Zero, como você começou tudo isso? Essa historia de escrever?

-É uma longa historia Yuuki.

-Não importa. Como não estamos fazendo nada aqui...

-Eu odiava escrever. Mas depois que perdi meus pais a minha psicóloga recomendou que escrevesse um diário. Aqui estou agora como escritor.

-Como seus pais morreram?

-Acho que já respondi perguntas demais Yuuki.

-Desculpe por aborrecê-lo. –Ele segurou minha mão.

-Esqueça. Um tédio este lugar não é? Nem posso agarrá-la como quero.

-ZERO! –O repreendi, estava rubra.

-Adoro vê-la assim. Excita-me!

-Por que está tão obsceno hoje?

-Perdão. Eu acho que é a falta de tabaco. Não sei até quando agüentarei fumar. Ainda mais em um ambiente como este, onde quase todos do sexo masculino fumam. –Só agora havia visto que Zero estava com a razão.

-Esse ambiente não é nada bom para você. Por que não vamos embora?

-Não posso. Não por enquanto.

-Por que não Zero?

-Tenho um prêmio qualquer para receber.

-Prêmio? Sério? Que legal! –Falei empolgadamente.

-Para mim tanto faz.

-E como melhor escritor Japonês dos últimos tempos... ZERO KIRYUU! –Todos ovacionam Zero, eu não fui exceção.

Ele levantou-se vagarosamente e foi até o palco próximo à mesa onde estávamos sentados. Ah... Nem sei descrever a cena. Zero caminhando com graça até o palco, os olhos fixos para frente e a cabeça erguida. Pegou o prêmio com certo descaso, fez um discurso belo. E eu procurei gravar tudo aquilo, aquela cena, aquele homem. Eu estava apaixonada por ele! Apaixonada? Não, ia um pouco, além disso. Paixão é algo que pode cegá-la e não ver os defeitos do companheiro, mas eu conhecia Zero. E o amava mesmo assim.

Ao término da entrega da premiação, Zero veio em minha direção. Sentou-se e deixou o prêmio na mesa, a mão na testa.

-Zero, tudo bem?

-Sim. –Estava pálido.

-Você não está não. Melhor ir para seu apartamento.

-Só se me fizer companhia. –Ele sorriu matreiro.

-Esqueça. Já é arriscado estar aqui imagina passar a noite com você. Eu tenho que estar pena manhã em casa.

-E estará. Eu... –Zero suava frio, algo que não passou despercebido por mim. Aproximei-me dele.

-Tudo bem. Nós vamos até a sua casa. –Saímos de fininho pela porta lateral. Zero dirigiu com dificuldade. Fique atenta a ele, rezando para que ele mantivesse-se bem até chegarmos.

-Como você conseguiu ficar mal tão de repente?

-Deve ter sido o cheiro do tabaco. –Ele falou afrouxando a gravata. Estava ao seu lado com a mão em sua costas em sinal de apoio. Não quis saber de nada, se fui filmada ou fotografada pela imprensa ou em como chegaria sem levantar suspeitas em casa. Minha preocupação estava direcionada apenas a ele. Ao chegar ao quarto, Zero foi imediatamente para o quarto jogando-se na cama. Aproximei-me.

-Você quer que eu chame um médico?

-Não precisa.

-Mas Zero...

-Eu fui a um médico. Eu estou apenas fraco.

-Sério?

-Sim.

-Então me deixe ajudá-lo a tirar essa roupa. –Eu o ajudei, retirando quase todas as peças, com exceção da calça. Zero se incumbiu dessa parte, vestindo um pijama em seguida. Enquanto isso ligava para Yori, pedia sua ajuda para me encobrir. Yori foi prestativa para comigo desde que é claro, lhe contasse tudo. Isso eu não iria negar.

-Estou cansado. –Ele murmurou.

-Então durma. –Sentei ao seu lado, acariciei seus cabelos. –Zero?

-O que foi?

-Estamos namorando?

-Quer namorar comigo? –Ele olhou-me com o velho meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Isso é um pedido? Porque senti ironia ai. –Falei zombeteira.

-Estranho dizer... Você foi à única que cuidou de mim. Isso é muito estranho.

-Por que estranho Zero? –Ele fechava os olhos afundando mais e mais a cabeça na maciez do travesseiro.

-Não me sinto tentado a possuí-la como fiz com as outras e... Experimentei uma sensação estranha ao vê-la com aquele tal de Kuran.

-Sensação estranha? Zero não compreendo o que diz. O que quer dizer com isso? Zero? –Ele adormecera. –Droga! Agora terei que ir para a casa da Yori de ônibus. –Murmurei aborrecida. Olhei para ele. –Seria um pecado deixá-lo sozinho. –Sorri. Retirei os sapatos, os brincos, o broche. Desfiz o coque e me aconcheguei próxima a ele.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 17_

Terminara de me arrumar. Felizmente meu uniforme e pertences estavam na casa de Zero. Arrumei a roupa e acessórios dados por ele guardando em seu armário, estava ciente de que não poderia levar aquele presente comigo.

Depois de pedir um café para dois e arrumá-lo na mesa da sacada da pequena sala fui até o seu quarto, onde havia dormido com ele.

-Continua dormindo... –Murmurei risonha. Aproximei-me de Zero, acariciei seus cabelos macios. Queria ficar ali, contemplando o seu sono, mas tinha de ir. –Até mais tarde, Zero. –Falei baixinho em seu ouvido depositando um cálido beijo em seus lábios. Zero se remexeu, mas não acordou. Logo sai, indo diretamente para a escola.

-Nossa Yuuki você se arriscou demais desta vez.

-Eu sei Yori, mas agora está tudo bem. Não creio ter sido fotografada ou filmada pela imprensa. Meus pais ligaram para você?

-Não, mas acho que ontem seu primo foi em casa.

-Sério? Ele falou com você Yori?

-É só uma suposição. É que tive a impressão de ter visto um carro igual ao dele na frente de casa em um determinado horário. Então Yuuki... Estão namorando?

-Acho que sim. –Tentei conter a felicidade que sentia, mas nada passou despercebido por Yori. Ela sorriu.

-Está feliz não é mesmo Yuuki?

-É. Eu estou sim Yori. Então me mostre as matérias que perdi.

-Aqui. –Disse Yori estendendo o caderno com as anotações.

-Então amanhã começará a maratona de provas antes das férias de verão. Boa sorte a todos. –Disse animadamente um de nossos professores para uma turma não tão animada assim.

-É Yuuki. Teremos de estudar.

-Não estou mais tão preocupada. Zero é um bom professor e graças a ele entendo mais de português e literatura.

-Agora estou curiosa amiga. Queria ver o quanto Zero Kiryuu é bom em ensinar. Também estou com dificuldades em literatura.

-Que tal se fossemos agora para o hotel onde ele está? Ele poderá nos ensinar.

-Será que ele não ficaria bravo Yuuki?

-Se ficar, desde que nos ensine, tudo bem. –Minhas palavras conseguiram convencer Yori e vir comigo. Novamente avisei meus pais de minha demora.

Seguimos de ônibus para lá enquanto ligava para Zero avisando o que faria. Nem vou comentar o que Zero disse quando atendeu seu telefone e soube que iria para lá para estudar e levaria uma amiga minha.

Ele fora cortes com Yori como não imaginava, mas quando ela virava as costas, Zero olhava-me mortiferamente. Tivemos uma aula focada apenas nas dúvidas de Yori quanto à literatura, bem poucas dúvidas devo acrescentar.

Eu não ligava para a explicação que Zero dava a minha amiga. Eu apenas o observava belo, com uma camisa branca colada ao corpo e calça social. Se Yori não estivesse lá certamente eu o agarraria com todo o poder que uma namorada possui. Namorada... Ainda custava a acreditar que eu era algo mais do que um brinquedo para Zero. Em um determinado momento, Yori pediu para ir até o banheiro. Senti medo pelo olhar que Zero lançou para mim. Agora seria repreendida pelo que fiz. Levar alguém desconhecido... Ele devia estar furioso!

-Então... Está aborrecido por ter trazido a Yori? –Perguntei quebrando o silêncio. Zero levantou-se pegando uma água tônica na geladeira. Bebeu o conteúdo olhando fixamente para mim, mas sem dizer nada.

-Devia ter dito que não gosto de visitas.

-Desculpe Zero. A Yori sugeriu que eu a trouxesse então eu...

-Deixe pra lá. –Ele afastou-se sentando no sofá. Levantei da cadeira em que estava e fui até ele.

-Se isso o aborrece tanto, darei uma desculpa para Yori e nós duas iremos embora. –Falei contrariada com a situação que causei. A última coisa que queria era aborrecê-lo. Ainda mais com a saúde um pouco debilitada como ele estava. Zero deixou a garrafa seca em cima da mesa de centro e puxou-me fazendo com que sentasse em seu colo.

Nem consegui reagir a sua ação.

-O que me incomoda é que pensei que faríamos outra coisa ao invés de estudar. –Roçou seus lábios nos meus. Suas mãos prendendo-me possessivamente em seu colo. Sentia a ereção de Zero e fiquei aturdida com aquilo. Tentei me livrar, mas Zero era mais forte do que eu. Deitou-me impaciente no sofá beijando-me com maior vigor e nada pude fazer além de retribuir o beijo. Ousadamente eu puxei um pouco sua camisa e acariciei com uma das mãos o abdômen definido, Zero arfou com isso.

Beijamo-nos de forma selvagem como nunca havíamos nos beijado. Nem sei onde pararíamos tudo isso se não tivéssemos ouvido os passos de Yori retornando do banheiro. Levantei-me rapidamente ajeitando as minhas roupas amassadas, Zero sorria de canto.

-Desculpem a demora. –Disse Yori. –Acho que não tenho mais duvidas quanto à matéria. Vou embora. Vem comigo Yuuki? –Ela sorriu, na certa percebera que estávamos com as roupas amarrotadas, ofegantes.

-Eu também já irei embora. Está tarde. –Levantei-me apanhando meus pertences espalhados em cima da mesa e arrumando tudo em minha pasta. Yori fez o mesmo.

-Obrigada por tudo, senhor Kiryuu.

-Me chame de Zero. Não sou tão velho. –Disse com descaso levantando-se do sofá esse aproximando de nós duas. –E eu levarei as duas para casa. –Falou já pegando as chaves do carro. Yori sorriu fascinada. Não a repreendi, ela era fanática pelos trabalhos escritos de Zero. Estar próxima a ele era como estar próximo de um artista ou um ator querido. Pelo menos foi isso que deduzi. Zero deixou Yori em sua casa e logo seguimos para a minha.

Lembrava-me do modo como agimos no sofá enquanto Yori estava no banheiro. O controle fugindo de minhas mãos mais e mais. Desta vez não me sentia temerosa por perder o controle, muito pelo contrário.

Queria mais era ver até onde chegaríamos se perdêssemos o controle. Claro que jamais iria exteriorizar tais pensamentos. Seguíamos silenciosos até que Zero estacionou a uma pequena distância de casa.

-Melhor descer aqui. Ainda está cedo e seus pais muito provavelmente estão acordados.

-Tudo bem e... Zero obrigada pela paciência em ensinar a mim e a Yori. Perdão por tê-la levado, sei que isso o aborreceu.

-Esqueça. Pelo menos ela não me obrigou a autografar todos os livros que possui. Não me aborreceu. –Falava com calma e eu apenas admirando o perfil masculino ao meu lado. –Nos vemos amanhã.

-Ah Zero sabe o que é... Bem... Amanhã começará as provas então eu vou ficar um pouco ausente.

-Eu irei procurá-la.

-Mas Zero, não poderei ir até o seu quarto.

-Então eu a procurarei em sua casa. –Olhou-me com o meio sorriso.

-Você não ousaria! –Falei nervosamente.

-O que há de errado em procurar pela minha namorada? –Senti certa ironia em suas palavras.

-Então somos realmente namorados?

-Ainda pergunta Yuuki? Pensou que estivesse blefando?

-Bom... Tem que concordar comigo que não há muita credibilidade nas suas palavras. –Ele fitou-me intensamente.

-Pois bem... –Saiu do carro. –Resolveremos isso agora mesmo.

-CO-COMO ASSIM? –Sai às pressas do veículo.

-Qual é o nome da sua mãe? Preciso ao menos saber disso já que vou me apresentar formalmente.

-ENLOUQUECEU? NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO ZERO! –O agarrei pela cintura desesperada.

-Por que não?

-É que... Eu precisaria prepará-los. Eu não sei se eles aceitariam bem esse relacionamento. Você possui uma imagem muito negativa acerca de relacionamentos com outras mulheres.

-Entendo. Seus pais achariam que sou um canalha que veio com a finalidade de tirar a pureza da filha e partir.

-Bom Zero, também não é assim.

-É bom que pensem assim. –Aproximou-se me enlaçando pela cintura. –Porque é verdade que desejo tirar sua pureza. –Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Pare com isso Zero!

-Oras Yuuki. Acha que um namoro consiste apenas em conversas, abraços, beijinhos e mãos dadas? Há muito mais em um relacionamento. Ficarei muito satisfeito em ser seu professor. –Roçou seus lábios aos meus afastando-se em seguida. –Até. –Adentrou o carro e logo já não o via. Segui com um sorriso de orelha a orelha para casa. Meus pais na sala.

-Ah que bom que chegou Yuuki! Arrume-se para o jantar. Kaname jantará conosco e Rido virá com ele.

-Meu tio Rido? –Perguntei a minha mãe. Meu pai, que estava assistindo televisão na sala, respondeu.

-Sim. Meu amor, ainda quer ver esse programa de fofocas? Quero ver o noticiário. –Disse meu pai a minha mãe que até então estava na cozinha. Ela se aproximou.

-Pode mudar assim que eu ver a última notícia. Quero ver a cara dessa nova namorada de Zero Kiryuu. –Estremeci.

-Quê? Como assim "nova namorada" mãe?

-Parece que o fotografaram ele com uma mulher em um evento de literatura, que fora classificada como sua namorada. Ah! A notícia finalmente! –Ela olhava atenta para a televisão. Eu permaneci estática de costas para o aparelho, não sabia o que fazer. Então a imprensa havia tirado uma foto minha com Zero? E agora... O QUE FAREI?

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capitulo 18_

Eu lá parada. Meu pai aumentava gradativamente a televisão a pedido de minha mãe. Eu me virei apenas para ver a apresentadora começar a noticia que soou como uma marcha fúnebre.

-E parece que Zero Kiryuu tem uma nova namorada! O casal foi flagrado em um evento de literatura. –Nesse momento meu coração parou. Lá estava à apresentadora narrando os fatos enquanto na tela aparecia uma foto tirada de nós dois no evento e eu... Bem... Eu estava de costas na foto!

-Ufa!

-O que disse Yuuki? –Perguntou minha mãe ao meu lado.

-Nada.

-Tenho pena dessa mulher. –Disse meu pai.

-Por que meu amor? –Minha mãe retrucou.

-Porque ter um relacionamento sério com um tipo como esse é impossível.

E para baixar ainda mais minha auto-estima ouço, com pesar, as palavras da apresentadora.

-É que esse relacionamento dure mais do que o último que durou apenas um mês. –O outro apresentador ria juntamente com a mulher.

Logo meu pai mudou de canal enquanto continuava dizendo o quanto Zero Kiryuu era mulherengo e o quanto a mulher era infeliz. Aquilo conseguiu me desanimar profundamente, tanto que fui de imediato para o quarto a fim de esconder a minha frustração. Todas aquelas opiniões me deixavam em dúvida quanto à fidelidade de Zero. Tratei de afastar aqueles sentimentos deprimentes, tinha que estar bem para receber meu tio Rido e Kaname. Tomei meu banho, vesti uma roupa qualquer e desci a fim de ajudar minha mãe na cozinha.

Depois de quarenta e cinco minutos, Kaname chega com meu tio. Os recepcionei e depois fomos jantar. O Tio Rido como sempre, sendo frio. Kaname quando estava na presença dele era um pouco mais acanhado. Ainda assim, estava alheia a tudo; as coisas que passei com Zero e as palavras de meus pais e dos apresentadores daquele programa não saiam da minha cabeça.  
Meu pai e tio Rido conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos. O restante dos presentes permaneceu calado dando um pouco de atenção a conversa. Em um determinado momento o tópico a ser dito fora sobre negócios.

-Soube que você pretende comprar uma empresa automobilística Rido. –Iniciou meu pai.

-Sim. Desejo mudar de ramo.

-Então, meu irmão, pretende entregar o escritório de advocacia para Kaname? –Perguntou meu pai a tio Rido. Kaname não pareceu gostar da colocação de meu pai.

-Kaname herdará meu escritório. Isso acontecerá logo, logo.

-Isso se eu não criar meu próprio escritório meu pai. –Kaname rebateu e já sentia uma discussão se iniciar.

-Com suas habilidades, meu filho, seria milagre exercer a profissão. Tem sorte de eu encaminhá-lo e garantir segurança para você, caso o contrário seria mais um advogadozinho de beira de esquina. –Disse Rido de forma ríspida, Kaname o olhou de forma mortífera, para logo sair de casa as pressas. Minha mãe tentou chamá-lo, mas Kaname ignorou. Eu me levantei e o segui. Kaname já se preparava para entrar em seu carro.

-Kaname espera! –O segurei pelo braço. –Não vai não! Fica.

-Não me peça algo assim Yuuki, que não irei atendê-la. Não me peça para ficar no mesmo lugar que aquele homem. –Não me lembro se algum dia o vi tão aborrecido com algo e aquilo me doía.

-Kaname... –O abracei. –Sinto muito. Mas vai ficar tudo bem. –Kaname abraçou-me com fervor.

-Yuuki...

-Então eu não vou pedir para retornar para casa. Mas não quero que vá nesse estado para seu apartamento. Fica comigo, vai? –Perguntei risonha. Kaname sorriu.

-Como posso ficar ao seu lado Yuuki? Teria de entrar novamente em sua casa e por hora não acharia isso algo bom enquanto meu pai estiver lá.

-Tem um jeito de entrarmos em casa sem passarmos pela sala.

Adentramos a casa pela janela de meu quarto. Nem eu mesma sabia o porquê de agir assim. Talvez quisesse Kaname por perto para não pensar nas inseguranças que tinha com Zero.

Deitei-me na cama, Kaname deitou-se também. Ficamos daquele jeito, deitados de lado um olhando para o outro.

-Você está triste não está primo?

-Estou. Sinto que também algo a aborrece.

-É.

-Seria Zero Kiryuu? –Permaneci calada, meu silêncio fora a resposta para Kaname, mas ainda assim, ele permaneceu quieto como se esperasse que eu aprofundasse o assunto.

-Por que não falamos de você Kaname?

-Porque sobre meus problemas você já está ciente. Quero saber sobre você. Eu acertei, não é? Algo a aborrece. Ainda está com o Kiryuu?

-Sim. Nós estamos bem. Sério! Para ser mais franca, estamos namorando.

-Então a pessoa que o acompanhava naquele evento literário era realmente você. Eu já desconfiava. Aposto que foi às escondidas, não é?

-Sim. Meus pais não o aceitarão, sei disso.

-E eles têm suas razões. Zero Kiryuu não é para você minha prima.

-Kaname eu não quero discutir, sendo assim...

-Perdão Yuuki. –Ele colocou pesadamente sua mão sobre a testa para logo tocar meu rosto. –É que no mundo tenebroso que vivo, você é minha luz. Mas o que farei se você não estiver para mim sorrindo? –As palavras de Kaname realmente me comoveram. E percebi o quando estava sendo egoísta com ele. Afaguei os cabelos castanhos escuros que ele possuía.

-Não falemos de seus problemas e dos meus. Você parece cansado. Acho que o tio Rido já deve ter ido.

-Provavelmente. Yuuki, posso lhe pedir uma coisa?

-Claro.

-Posso ficar aqui com você? –Eu apenas sorri. Não poderia negar isso a ele. Principalmente pelas lembranças de quando éramos pequenos. Sempre que Kaname estava triste ele arranjava uma desculpa para ficar em nossa casa e dormir em meu quarto, comigo.

Mesmo crescido parecíamos duas crianças, Kaname querendo proteção e eu querendo protegê-lo. O que Kaname não sabia é que agora também necessitava de proteção. Ficamos daquele jeito, dividindo a mesma cama olhando um para o outro. Sentindo o sono chegar até que um dos dois dormisse. Kaname adormeceu primeiro. Admirei o perfil masculino bonito e sereno diante de mim. Não demorou a eu adormecer também, abraçada a Kaname, mas como os pensamentos em Zero.

Ao acordar Kaname não estava mais ao meu lado. Percebi um bilhete para mim em cima da cabeceira da minha cama. Era de Kaname.

_"Yuuki..._

Obrigado por tudo o que fez por mim esta noite. Você é um anjo que tenho a sorte de ter ao meu lado. Como forma de compensá-la, gostaria que me acompanhasse em um jantar a dois. Ligarei para você para marcarmos.

Um beijo.  
Kaname". 

Li com ternura o bilhete. Pelo horário, logo teria que estar na escola. Arrumei-me e sai, hoje teria mais provas para serem feitas. Peguei minhas coisas guardando na mochila o bilhete de Kaname.

A resposta para cada questão da prova de literatura simplesmente fluiu. Jamais imaginei que teria tanta facilidade em fazer as questões. E não sabia se; deveria me sentir deprimida por pensar em Zero ou se deveria me sentir feliz.

Tantas dúvidas quanto ao meu relacionamento com ele, mas ainda assim, queria continuar desfrutando da companhia dele, do toque dele. Eu o desejava desesperadamente mesmo estando longe. E quanto mais eu pensava em Zero e na opinião de meus pais, mais me entristecia, uma dor no peito que só aumentava.

-Preciso vê-lo hoje.

-O que disse Yuuki? –Perguntou Yori só então percebi que havia pensado alto demais.

-Nada não Yori. Então... Já está tarde. Vou para casa.

-Tudo bem. Ah! Com tudo isso você não me contou as novidades.

-Prometo que conto tudo amanhã. Eu tenho que ir. Até mais Yori. –Yori permaneceu no prédio da escola enquanto Yuuki estava próxima ao portão. Havia dito a Zero que não poderíamos nos ver durante três dias, mas agora sentia uma necessidade de vê-lo, saber o que está fazendo temendo que descobrisse algo como ele estando com uma mulher. Peguei o celular, cheguei a discar os três primeiros dígitos, desisti.

-Estou ficando neurótica. –Caminhei para casa.

Estudei um pouco antes de decidir dormir. Peguei pela última vez meu celular e novamente tentei discar o número, desisti novamente. Deixei o celular sobre a cabeceira da cama, peguei minha mochila. Queria ler novamente o bilhete de Kaname.

-Ele tem a letra linda. –Conclui deixando o bilhete em cima da cabeceira ao lado do celular. Aconcheguei-me melhor na cama e fechei os olhos. Depois de meia hora com os olhos fechados, já sentindo a aproximação do sono, ouço um barulho vindo da veneziana. Fiz pouco caso afinal às vezes o ganho da arvore próxima da janela bate no vidro. Então quebrando o silêncio ouço alguém sussurrar:

-Acorde. –Reconheço a voz, o cheiro, o calor.

-Estou acordada Zero. –Falo com os olhos ainda fechados. O escuto rir gostosamente.

-Então abra os olhos Yuuki.

-Eu preciso abrir Zero?

-Sim, por que quero beijá-la. –Abri de imediato meus olhos encontrando os de Zero. Ele estava a centímetros de mim. Seu corpo quase em cima do meu apoiado pelos cotovelos. Zero baixou seu corpo e beijou-me calmamente. O desejo que sentia de querer estar com ele durante toda a manhã começava a aparecer. O envolvi com meus braços enquanto nossas línguas dançavam loucamente. Suas mãos pressionavam meu corpo ainda mais contra aquele peito másculo. Enquanto Zero distribuía beijos pelo meu pescoço eu arfava desejando que o calor que parecia me consumir fosse apagado por ele.

-Zero... Meus pais...

-Não se preocupe. Devem estar dormindo. –Ele disse aos sussurros, enquanto continuava com seus beijos pela minha face e pescoço. Sentia o autocontrole que possuía se esvair.

-Zero... Se continuar assim eu... Eu não conseguirei me controlar por muito mais tempo. –Ele parou seus beijos em meu pescoço e olhou-me intensamente, nossas respirações mesclando-se seguida das batidas cardíacas descompassadas.

-Isso Yuuki. Perca o controle! Quero vê-la perder o controle, quero vê-la entregue a mim! –Disse com autoridade na voz, os olhos cheios de luxuria, desejo. O abracei fortemente juntando novamente nossos lábios cada vez mais ávidos pelo beijo. Quando já sentia as mãos de Zero segurando a barra da minha camisola ouço um barulho.

-Meu celular. –Zero senta-se na cama aborrecido. Antes que eu o pegasse o próprio pega. –ME DEVOLVA ZERO!

-Uma mensagem. Ora, ora Kaname Kuran! Vejamos o que ele quer... –Zero passou a ler a mensagem enviada por Kaname. Fiquei apenas parada enquanto o mesmo lia em voz alta.

-Então Kaname escreveu para você: _"Obrigado por deixar-me passar a noite com você. Adorei cada instante com você. E gostaria de marcar o nosso jantar o quanto antes. Um beijo. Kaname."._ –Zero deu um meio sorriso. Consegui em fim me mexer e tirar o celular de suas mãos. Não gostei nada da expressão de sarcasmo que vi em seu rosto. Ele olhou para o bilhete escrito por Kaname que havia esquecido na cabeceira da cama, o leu.

-Não sabia que você e seu primo eram tão "íntimos".

-Não é nada do que esta pensando Zero! Ele é meu primo e... –O vi se levantar da cama jogando o bilhete no chão. –Zero! Aonde vai?

-Para casa.

-Olha, não fica bravo comigo! O Kaname é meu primo, eu o vejo como um irmão. Não precisa ficar com ciúmes!

-Eu? Com ciúmes? –Ele me olhou, o tom de voz debochado. –Se enxergue garota! Pouco me importa o que acontece entre você e esse sujeitinho! –Ele saiu tão rápido quanto chegou. Nem consegui segui-lo. Eu estava chocada com as palavras proferidas por ele.

Jogado na cama, Zero olhava fixamente para o teto, os pensamentos perdidos. O que era aquele novo sentimento? Por que sentia vontade de estraçalhar Kaname Kuran? Ele não sabia e não se mostrava disposto a descobrir. Pegou o celular discando um numero.

-Alô? Angel? Sou eu, Zero. Venha até o quarto onde estou hospedado.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

__

Capítulo 19

Acordei aborrecida. Uma péssima noite de sono. Zero não saia de meus pensamentos. Afinal, eu havia errado com ele? Tudo bem que a mensagem sugeriu algo comprometedor, mas ainda sim Zero deveria me ouvir antes de julgar algo. Arrumei-me rapidamente e fui para a escola. Não poderia faltar afinal começariam minhas provas. Fui abatida para a escola e abatida fiquei durante todo o exame. Felizmente, graças ao conhecimento que adquiri de Zero, fiz tranquilamente os testes.

Ao final do exame conversei com Yori relatando tudo o que havia acontecido que ainda não havia dito a ela.

-Acho melhor você resolver essa situação com Zero o quanto antes.

-Disso eu sei Yori. Estava pensando em ir ao apartamento dele. Me encobre?

-Não precisa pedir Yuuki. Vá e se resolva com ele. –E assim, após ligar para meus pais inventando uma desculpa qualquer pelo meu atraso, segui de ônibus para o Hotel. Nem ao menos me apresentei ao recepcionista, fui imediatamente bater na sua porta.

"-Tomara que esteja em casa..." - Bati a porta durante pouco tempo. Fiquei prostrada enquanto o discurso que havia preparado no decorrer da viagem era novamente formulado em minha cabeça. Logo a porta se abriu, meu sorriso se alargou, mas morreu em meus lábios ao ver quem abria a porta não era Zero.

-Sim? –Uma mulher jovem, bonita e que usava apenas uma camisa de Zero sobre o corpo. Fiquei parada olhando para ela por alguns instantes. –Menina?

-Ah eu... Eu... Eu to procurando o senhor Kiryuu.

-Ele não está. Saiu, mas logo volta. Quer deixar recado?

-Bem eu... –Minhas mãos tremulas, eu queria gritar! –Eu acho que vou esperar por ele. Posso?

-Ah, claro. Entre. A propósito meu nome é Angel, sou... Pode se dizer que namorada dele. E você? –Adentrei o cômodo sentando no sofá.

-Sou Yuuki.

-O que você é dele, menina? –Ela me olhou com desconfiança.

-O senhor Kiryuu é meu professor particular.

-Seu professor? Nem sabia que Zero lecionava! –Ela sentou-se.

-É ele me devia um favor então pedi para me ensinar literatura e português.

-Ah! Zero deve ser bom nisso visto que é escritor. Que sorte a sua hein? Quantas garotinhas como você adorariam tal privilégio! –Ela olhava-me divertida. Senti o aperto no peito aumentar, não suportando mais essa situação sai sem nada falar. Ainda ouvi a voz da mulher chamando-me, mas não retornei. Doía tanto meu peito que me sentia cambalear. Segui rapidamente para casa.

-Yuuki? –Minha mãe em casa, só então reparei que ainda era cedo.

-Oi mãe. –Tentei conter toda a frustração que estava sentindo. –Papai está aqui?

-Não, mas logo estará aqui.

-Então vou para o quarto. –Segui para lá e ao fechar a porta cai na cama e não demorou as lágrimas tomarem meu rosto. Eu não queria chorar, mas era impossível.

-Zero... SEU IDIOTA!

-Nossa Zero, até que em fim chegou!

-Angel? O que está fazendo aqui? Pensei que já havia ido embora.

-Estava esperando você. Não queria sair sem me despedir. –Aproximou-se o beijando, mas sendo tratada com certa frieza. Não se importou. Angel conhecia muito bem o comportamento de Zero. –Pois bem... Não precisa me olhar assim. Meu amor já estou de saída! –Angel se encaminhou para a porta. –Ah! Uma tal de Yuuki, sua aluna, veio vê-lo. –Saiu em seguida. Zero ficou ali, em pé, olhando para um canto qualquer do cômodo. Colocou uma das mãos sobre a testa. Suspirou.

-Onde está a Yuuki?

-No quarto.

-Ela não vai descer para comer?

-Querido, ela não parece bem. Disse que não queria comer então eu a deixei dormir.

-O que será que ela tem Juuri?

-Não sei Haruka.

-O quê... –Era manhã. Mal conseguia focalizar algo, minha vista turva. Tentei me levantar sem sucesso, estava me sentindo indisposta. –Estou febril. –Constatei. Ignorei arrumando-me para ir para a escola. Meus pais pareceram não ter percebido que não estava bem. Não queria preocupá-los por isso fingi estar bem.

Fui para a escola, temendo desmaiar na rua. Começava a me arrepender de ter saído da cama. O que poderia estar provocando meu mal estar? Apesar de não ter jantado, não acreditava ter sido isso, minha desconfiança é que Zero era o culpado. Estava sofrendo de esgotamento nervoso desde a situação com aquela mulher.

-Oi Yuuki. Vamos sente-se que a prova vai começar! –Só então havia percebido que demorei demais a chegar. Sentei-me colocando as mãos na cabeça.

-Yuuki, tudo bem? –Assenti com a cabeça forçando um sorriso, claro que Yori não se enganaria com isso. Logo recebi a prova e a olhei fixamente. Anotei meu nome e outros dados para tentar em seguida resolver as questões. Primeiro não consegui ouvir mais nada, estranhei. Em seguida minha visão gradativamente escurecendo. Logo mais não senti mais nada.

-Oi sobrinho! –Juuri cumprimentou Kaname. –O que faz aqui na universidade?

-Vim apresentar um seminário tia. Onde está meu tio Haruka?

-Dando aula. Kaname, não o vejo mais depois daquele incidente infeliz. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu.

-Tudo bem tia, não precisa se justificar. –Kaname deu seu belo sorriso conciliador, Juuri parou sentindo algo vibrar dentro de sua bolsa, era seu celular. –Alô? –Atendeu enquanto Kaname a observava vendo a expressão antes tranqüila da tia mudar radicalmente. –O QUÊ? TUDO BEM! ESTOU INDO AI!

-Tia o que houve?

-Yuuki passou mal durante uma prova e agora está na enfermaria. Eu vou até lá!

-Eu vou com você tia!

-Mas Kaname você tem um seminário para fazer e...

-Nada é mais importante que Yuuki. Eu vou com você tia!

Estava deitada em algo macio. Abri os olhos reconhecendo o rosto da médica que trabalhava na enfermaria. Não precisei perguntar nada.

-Eu passei mal?

-Sim senhorita Kuran. Liguei para sua mãe, ela está vindo.

-Mas minha prova...

-Não se preocupe. Sua prova será remarcada. –A mulher sorriu docemente. –Eu não a mediquei por não saber o que tem. Eu tenho que ver mais um aluno aqui na enfermaria. Fique aqui e descanse por favor. –Ela saiu e fiquei lá. Minha cabeça doía e meu corpo inteiro pesava como chumbo. Fechei os olhos. Agora sabia que não estava suportando tudo o que estava acontecendo comigo. Este mal estar era a prova. Suspirei. Estava cansada, a vida agitada que queria... Bem... Eu não queria mais.

-Yuuki? –Olhei e lá estava minha mãe, os olhos marejados. Sorri fracamente.

-Mãe... –Ela correu até mim me abraçando.

-Minha filha, tudo bem?

-Eu... Eu 'to bem. –Respondi fracamente. Logo mais, vi Kaname na porta. Ele veio em minha direção sentando-se na cama. Tocou minha face.

-Meu Deus! Você está queimando em febre!

-Estou bem Kaname. –Tentei me levantar de tão fraca fui ao chão. Kaname segurou-me em seus braços e me deixei levar sentindo minhas pálpebras pesadas demais para manter os olhos abertos. Fui levada nos braços de Kaname sendo acompanhada pela minha mãe.

-Ela não está na sala de aula?

-Não senhor. Ela passou muito mal e foi levada a enfermaria. –Respondeu um funcionário do colégio.

-Onde fica a enfermaria?

-Só seguir esse corredor senhor. –Disse o funcionário. Zero seguiu o corredor, mas parou escondendo-se dentro do banheiro feminino aparentemente vazio. Viu Yuuki sendo carregada por Kaname e uma mãe aflita seguindo-os ao lado.

-Yuuki? –Murmurou Zero logo em seguida percebendo duas mulheres olhando-o de forma assassina por estar no banheiro feminino. As meninas já mostravam sinais de que iriam gritar.

-Podem ficar tranqüilas já estou acostumado a ver mulheres nuas. –Falou saindo tranqüilo do local enquanto as meninas o olhavam, espantadas.

Estava deitada em minha cama. Minha mãe fizera uma compressa em minha testa. O banho que tomei havia diminuído a febre, mas minha febre parecia aumentar novamente. Logo vi Kaname adentrar meu quarto, trazia uma sopa.

-Sua mãe teve de sair. Ficarei cuidando de você.

-Kaname você não tem nenhum compromisso?

-Não se preocupe. –Sentou-se a minha frente colocando a bandeja com sopa. –Sua mãe que fez. Você deve comer. Eu ajudo você.

E lá estava Kaname cuidando de mim. Vendo-o verdadeiramente queria sentir algo, queria sentir o afeto que Kaname transmitia por um ato tão simples, mas eu só pensava em como queria que Zero fizesse o mesmo comigo. Quando dei por mim estava chorando.

-Yuuki? –Kaname olhou-me com compaixão. –O que houve?

-Nada primo.

-Ele fez algo com você? –Era impressionante como Kaname me conhecia. Não suportei mais, me derrubei em lágrimas nos braços de Kaname recebendo um confortante abraço com isso.

-Me perdoa... –Murmurei baixinho entre soluços. – Por sempre te envolver.

-Não diga nada Yuuki. Nada.

Como Yuuki não atendia o celular arriscou penetrar em seu quarto. Subiu a árvore nas proximidades, alcançando a janela. Abriu-a lentamente, vendo a figura adormecida na cama. Os olhos ainda marejados, com certeza choraram durante um bom tempo. Sentou-se na cama, aproximou seu rosto ao de Yuuki constatando que estava febril.

-Não acredito que está assim por minha causa. Não imaginei que era tão sensível. –Deu um meio sorriso, afagando os cabelos cor chocolate. Deitou parte de seu corpo sobre o corpo frágil da menina e aproximou os lábios do ouvido da mesma.

-Perdão. –Ele disse simplesmente. Ao olhar para a face antes sofrida viu um sorriso brotar dos lábios de Yuuki que ainda dormia. Ele aproximou seu rosto a beijando delicadamente.

"-Zero..." – A mente de Yuuki já reconhecia o calor e a maciez dos lábios que gentilmente tocavam os seus.

-Boa noite... Minha menina. Vemo-nos amanhã. –E assim Kiryuu deixou o local.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 20_

Acordei bem. Não tinha mais nenhum resquício de mal estar. Como melhorei tão rapidamente? Era o que me perguntava. Em minha mente, um sonho estranho cujo protagonista era Zero. Sonhava que ele mostrava estar preocupado comigo, pedia perdão, beijava-me. Um sonho certamente.

Prontamente me arrumei para ir à escola. Teria prova e ainda tinha de fazer a perdida ontem. Só quando já havia chegado à escola percebi que Kaname mandou-me uma mensagem. Rapidamente respondi dizendo que estava bem, visto que ele havia perguntado como estava. Nem tive tempo de conversar com Yori, pois assim que cheguei, começaram as entregas das provas a serem feitas naquele dia. Fiz as provas com calma e, como eram poucas as provas daquele dia, pedi de imediato para fazer as restantes. Não me senti sobrecarregada por fazer mais provas que os outros alunos. Yori acabou saindo antes de mim. Por esse motivo, sai da escola mais tarde do que o previsto, às seis da tarde.

-Preciso ligar para a Yori. Tenho certeza que ela deseja falar comigo. Ah! Também tenho que ligar para Kaname. Agradecê-lo e marcar o nosso jantar. –Comentei sem ter propriamente um ouvinte. Fiquei chocada ao ver a figura conhecida em frente ao portão da escola. Usava terno e gravata e, encostado no carro conversível, fumava um cigarro.

"Não pode ser!" - Caminhei silenciosa até ele. Não conseguia ver bem sua expressão visto que o mesmo usava óculos escuros. A princípio, minha expressão fora de espanto, mas à medida que me aproximava tomava uma expressão mortífera.

-O que faz aqui Zero? –Ele retirou os óculos e deu seu meio sorriso ao ver minha expressão de insatisfação.

-Boa tarde, Yuuki. Também é muito bom vê-la.

-Sem sarcasmo! O que faz aqui Zero?

-Dando uma volta. O local é publico, tenho todo o direito.

-É você tem razão, senhor Kiryuu. –Comecei a caminhar, Zero fez o mesmo andando lado a lado comigo.

-E agora Zero o que pensa que está fazendo?

-Caminhando oras!

-Ah! Então Zero Kiryuu quer brincar de "siga o mestre" é? Tudo bem, então pode me seguir! –Quando falo que a racionalidade abandona-me quando estou com Zero eu não falo por falar. A fim de me livrar de sua presença incomoda, segui as pressas parando em frente a uma avenida. Nem ao menos me dei o trabalho de verificar se o sinal estava vermelho ou verde para os pedestres. Atravessei despreocupada ouvindo o barulho de uma buzina e em seguida a voz de Zero gritando "cuidado". Ao ver que um veículo se aproximava perigosamente de mim senti algo jogar-me para fora da rota do carro. Agora lá estava eu deitada no asfalto com Zero por cima de mim. O motorista seguia gritando impropérios para a minha pessoa, mas resolvi ignorar. Ele levantou-se possesso e gritou a plenos pulmões.

-ENLOUQUECEU? O QUE PENSOU COM ISSO, SUA IDIOTA? –Olhava para mim com fúria. Levantei-me e, ignorando Zero e as buzinas dos carros que exigiam passagem, passei a caminhar. Zero correu e pegou violentamente o meu braço.

-AONDE PENSA QUE VAI YUUKI? ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ?

-Vou para casa, senhor Kiryuu. Obrigada por me salvar agora se me der licença tenho mais o que fazer.

-O que fiz para você está tão nervosinha, hein? –Perguntou parado enquanto eu seguia caminhando.

-Pergunte para a sua consciência Zero. –Murmurei com descaso.

-Está assim por causa da Angel? –Parei. Meu estômago embrulhava só de saber que daquela mulher e do que eles fizeram.

-Pouco me importa o que faz na sua vida pessoal. Não sou nada sua mesmo. –Agora ouvia novamente os passos de Zero.

-Pensei que ontem havia me perdoado.

-Ontem? –O olhei interrogativa enquanto ele mantinha o meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Não se lembra? Eu a visitei em seu quarto e você pareceu ter me perdoado pelo meu deslize.

-Não me lembro de nada disso.

-Nem mesmo do beijo que lhe dei?

Peraí? Então aquilo que vivenciei não foi um sonho? Poderia jurar que tudo fora surreal!

-Você... Foi ao meu quarto?

-Ontem eu a procurei na escola, disseram que tinha passado mal. Fui até seu quarto e depois sai.

-E o que foi fazer no meu quarto?

-Eu... –Ele parou. Por alguns instantes pareceu que havia visto um pouco de humanidade naquele ser. Cheguei a pensar que ele diria que foi ao meu encontro para me pedir desculpas... Grande engano. –Eu fui matar a saudade dos velhos tempos. Como Angel terá de viajar a trabalho preciso garantir alguma distração. –Falou debochado. Nem sei de onde tirei forças para depositar uma sonora tapa em seu rosto. Zero olhou-me aturdido, assustado pelo meu ato. Olhei para a minha mão e as marcas de dedos que deixei em sua face alva.

-Cale-se... Seu cretino! Vá para onde estão suas mulheres e me deixe em paz! –Passei a correr, desta vez ele não me seguiu.

Suspirei ao ver o carro estacionado em frente a minha casa. Era Kaname. Definitivamente não queria que ele me visse naquele estado deplorável. Infelizmente não consegui adentrar a casa pela janela do meu quarto, Kaname estava na porta juntamente com minha mãe.

-Ah, olha a Yuuki! Filha! –Ela carregava sacolas, devia ter ido ao supermercado, Kaname tinha algumas sacolas na mão também.

-Oi mãe. Oi Kaname. –Abri a porta e os dois entraram. Meu pai estava na cozinha. Minha mãe juntamente com Kaname colocou as compras em cima da mesa.

-Kaname veio para convidá-la para jantar. Como tinha que ir ao supermercado ele se prontificou a me ajudar.

-Veio para jantar comigo? –Olhei para Kaname e em seguida para minha mãe que havia relatado o motivo do mesmo estar ali.

-Vim sem avisar. Mas se você não estiver bem para ir tudo bem. –Ele disse com um sorriso singelo no rosto.

-Kaname eu... –Eu não poderia sair com ele, não tinha estrutura para isso. Queria dizer isso a ele, mas não me sentia a vontade para recusar o convite diante de meus pais. Ele olhava-me fixamente.

-Com licença. –Disse aos meus pais e ele seguiu para frente de casa, eu o segui.

-Aconteceu algo com você não é, Yuuki?

-Sim. Perdão eu não estou bem para sair. Mas fique aqui e jante conosco.

-Tudo bem. Zero fez algo com você?

-Sabe Kaname posso estar aborrecida por outro motivo.

-Mas é por ele que está assim certamente não é?

-Sim. Esqueça. Terminamos. –Ele me abraçou.

-Que bom. Assim você deixará de sofrer. Agora vamos entrar. –Segui para casa ainda abraçada a Kaname.

Ter Kaname por perto é sempre bom, parece que meus problemas desaparecem quando ele está ao meu lado. Mas fora inevitável pensar em Zero quando me preparava para dormir. Eu queria tirá-lo da minha cabeça, mas a ação de pensar nele era involuntária. Tentando ignorar as lembranças ruins deitei-me, sendo embalada pela chuva que surpreendentemente começou a cair com intensidade assim que Kaname saiu de casa.

"Agora tenho certeza que acabou. Foi melhor assim. Zero é muito complicado!" - Devido ao frio embrulhei-me completamente com o edredom. Ouvi um pequeno barulho na janela que fiz pouco caso. O barulho se intensificando como se algo fosse lançado de encontro ao vidro. Levantei-me acendendo a luz. Fiquei estática ao ver que a escada antes na garagem, estava em frente a minha janela. E quem subia por ela era Zero. Abri a janela enraivecida.

-SEU IDIOTA! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

-Boa noite para você também Yuuki. Estou tentando me proteger dessa chuva torrencial. Você não vai me negar abrigo no seu quarto, não é? –Lá estava Zero quase alcançando minha janela através da escada com a roupa ensopada devido à chuva que caia. Uma visão tentadora! Mas isso não foi o suficiente para deixar tudo o que fez para mim de lado. O olhei com um sorriso demoníaco no rosto para logo depois jogar a escada com Zero nela no chão. Juro que me segurei para não soltar uma enorme gargalhada com a cena!

-Boa noite, senhor Kiryuu! –Fechei a janela voltando para a cama. Sorri satisfeita com minha atitude. O que Zero pensava? Por que veio até mim depois dos impropérios que disse? Não queria saber! Durante meia hora fiquei tentando conciliar o sono, mas não consegui.

"Ele já deve ter ido embora." - Pensava. Levantei-me a fim de dar fim a minha curiosidade. Fiquei abismada ao vê-lo ainda deitado em meio aquela chuva.

"MEU DEUS ELE AINDA ESTÁ CAIDO! Será que se feriu?" - Estava desnorteada! Não tinha idéia de como Zero estava, mas para ainda estar caído no chão em meio aquela chuva, significava que deveria estar machucado. Abri a janela e desci pela árvore próxima a minha janela. Aflita eu me aproximei de Zero. Ajoelhei-me ficando bem próxima de seu rosto.

-Zero acorda! Meu Deus será que bateu a cabeça na queda? Zero! –Ele abriu os olhos com um sorriso maroto na face puxando-me e ficando acima de mim.

-Achou que tivesse morrido Yuuki? –Agora ele não era o único incrivelmente molhado, eu também estava em meio à tempestade.

-SEU IDIOTA FINGIDO! –Tentei empurrá-lo, mas Zero era forte e continuei em baixo daquele corpanzil magnífico.

-Se preocupou comigo,meu amor? Quanta gentileza! –Olhava-me fixamente aproximando perigosamente seus lábios molhados dos meus. Nem ao menos conseguia sentir frio, pois o calor do corpo de Zero me aquecia.

-Babaca! Agora eu estou ensopada por sua causa! Sai de cima de mim! Tenho que voltar para o quarto agora!

-Não você não vai. Temos contas a acertar!

-Não temos não. Acabou Zero!

-Só vai acabar quando eu quiser! –Ele dizia autoritário.

-Com certeza Zero! Acha que manda em mim? Se toca! Agora saia eu tenho mais o q... –Ele beijou-me sem pedir licença e eu fiquei fraca demais para impedi-lo de continuar me beijando. Aquilo tudo era excitante! Nós, em meio à chuva, beijando-se loucamente. As mãos quentes e firmes de Zero passeando pela lateral do meu corpo enquanto eu acariciava suas costas. Senti uma necessidade extrema de retirar o paletó de Zero e deixá-lo retirar minha camisola, mas me contive. Consegui em fim afastá-lo.

-Pára Zero!

-Por quê? Está gostando não é?

-Nós acabamos, lembra-se? Eu não vou mais voltar com você depois de tudo o que tem...

-Perdão. –Ele disse. Uma única palavra falada de forma simples. E os olhos claros fixos nos meus. Ficamos ali, recebendo as gotas de chuva sem trocar uma única palavra, apenas nos olhávamos. Sua boca disse "perdão", mas seus olhos diziam algo mais. –E então, Yuuki? Vai ficar ai me olhando ou vai dizer algo?

-O que quer que eu diga Zero? Acha que pedir perdão é o suficiente? Eu fiquei muito magoada por você dormir com outra mulher.

-Não deveria ficar por isso. Eu sou homem, não posso passar tanto tempo sem mulher. Já que você não está pronta para ser minha completamente, eu terei que arranjar quem possa.

-Você é desprezível, sabia Zero?

-Eu sei. Deve ser por isso que você é louca por mim. –Aquele sorriso que tanto detestava em seus lábios. Suspirei.

-Eu não gosto disso.

-Não gosta do que, minha Yuuki? –Ele aproximou-se de meu pescoço beijando-o.

-De você com essa conversa. Eu não vou aceitar isso! Não sou como as outras que aceitam dividi-lo. Por isso...

-Quer que eu seja apenas seu. É isso?

-É CLARO! Gostaria de me dividir com outra pessoa?

-Acho que não. Se for assim, você também terá que se sacrificar.

-Como assim me sacrificar?

-Não gostaria de dividi-la com Kaname Kuran.

-Deixa de ser bobo. Kaname é meu primo!

-Mas caso ele queira algo mais, é bom não ceder para ele.

-Zero se não parar de falar bobagens, vai se arrepender!

-Então acabamos com a briga idiota? –Ele perguntou.

-Sim. –Falei mostrando falso aborrecimento, Zero sorriu.

-Agora posso beijá-la. –Ele aproximou-se.

-ESPERA! –O empurrei.

-O que foi?

-Vamos acabar doentes desse jeito! Tenho que mudar essas roupas, vestir roupas secas. Vamos para o meu quarto.

-Nossa Yuuki. Mal reatarmos e já está convidando-me para o seu quarto?

-Pára de deboche! Vem logo! –Depositamos a escada na janela por onde entramos. Estávamos encharcados. Só depois percebi que minha camisola estava um pouco transparente. Zero sorria, enquanto eu corria para o banheiro pegando um roupão. Peguei outro no armário para Zero.

-Toma. Vou tomar um banho e você pode tirar as roupas molhadas e vestir o roupão. E nem tente me espiar, seu tarado!

-Pode deixar. –Adentrei o banheiro e tomei rapidamente um banho. Havia pegado outro pijama para mim e após o banho o vesti. Peguei um susto ao ver Zero bem em frente à porta do banheiro.

-AI! QUE SUSTO!

-Desculpe! Não sabia que era tão sensível senhorita Kuran! –Segurou meu queixo. –Agora eu tomarei um banho. É melhor arrumar algo para que eu vista assim que sair, caso o contrário terei de ficar nu enquanto minhas roupas secam. –Ele entrou no banheiro.

-Folgado. –Murmurei pegando suas roupas. Saí lentamente do quarto, meus pais dormindo. Coloquei suas roupas molhadas atrás da geladeira para secar e entrei calmamente no quarto de meus pais.

"Estão dormindo." - Passei pela cama de meus pais e consegui abrir o closet sem fazer barulho. Peguei um pijama de meu pai de seda vermelho e sai rapidamente do quarto.

Segui para o banheiro, tinha que deixar a roupa para que Zero vestisse. Entrei no banheiro e então eu o vi. O box do banheiro era completamente transparente e pude ver nitidamente Zero nu banhando-se com graça. Ele estava de costas por isso não me viu. Mesmo querendo sair o quanto antes não consegui. Aquela visão era magnífica. Estava hipnotizada por aquele corpo tão belo.

-Vai ficar ai me olhando? Não acho justo você me ver nu e eu não poder fazer o mesmo. –Ele se virou e experimentei ficar tão rubra quanto um rubi.

-DES-DESCULPE! –Deixei rapidamente o pijama em cima da bancada e sai. Estava embasbacada! Nem sei como olharia para Zero depois de tê-lo visto nu. O pior é que com a chuva ele não teria como ir para casa, ainda mais vestida apenas com um pijama. Depois de mais dez minutos ele saiu. Nem conseguia olhar para a cara dele.

-O que foi? Que cara de enterro é essa?

-Nada não Zero. Então... Eu vou ajeitar um colchonete para você no chão.

-Sério? Pensei que me convidaria para deitar ao seu lado Yuuki.

-NEM PENSAR! –Fui ao meu armário e procurei pelo colchonete, mas nada encontrei. –Droga deve estar no quarto dos meus pais. Consegui entrar lá e pegar um pijama do meu pai sem ser vista, mas não sei se consigo essa proeza novamente.

-Não precisa. Eu deito aqui no chão. –Eu o vi se ajeitar prontamente no chão.

-Zero, claro que não deixarei você dormir no chão duro! Vai pode deitar comigo, mas se fizer algo...

-Relaxa Yuuki! Não sou esse tipo de homem. Prefiro esperar pelo dia em que implorará pelo meu toque. –O sorriso sarcástico nos lábios.

-Vai esperando, seu idiota! –Desliguei a luz do quarto e fui me deitar. Zero deitou em seguida. Deitamos de lado, de costas para o outro.

-Desculpe por ter entrado de repente no banheiro.

-Tudo bem. Foi bem excitante vê-la me vendo nu com os olhos cheios de desejo.

-Você só diz obscenidades Zero.

-Eu não digo obscenidades, apenas sou realista. Onde estão minhas roupas?

-Eu coloquei atrás da geladeira para secar. Amanhã você precisa sair cedo. Se meus pais soubessem que...

-Saio bem cedo. –Ficamos calados. Ah era tão bom sentir o meu corpo colado àquelas costas quentinhas!

-Zero...

-Hum...

-Desculpa pelo tapa, MAS VOCE MERECEU!

-Esse é o pedido e desculpas, mas estranho que recebi. –Novamente o silêncio predominou no quarto. Comecei a tremer, o frio se intensificando.

-Esta com frio? –Ele perguntou.

-Um pouco, mas passa. –Ele virou-se e puxou-me para seus braços. Eu de costas para ele, enquanto me abraçava.

-ZERO!

-Não fique aborrecida. Assim não sentiremos frio. Não estou com segundas intenções nem nada. –Os olhos já fechados, ele devia estar cansado. Virei-me e o abracei desejando permanecer em seus braços para o resto de meus dias.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 21_

Enlaçada naqueles braços, eu adormeci e temi despertar sem sentir novamente aquelas sensações. Para minha felicidade Zero não havia saído ainda de minha casa. Repousava tranqüilo em minha cama, em meus braços. Perdi-me olhando para aquele rosto lindo e de expressão casta. Acariciei aquele rosto, inalei a doca fragrância de seu corpo e passei os dedos pelas madeixas prateadas. Nesta hora Zero despertou.

-Você fica muito fofo com o rosto sonolento.

-Isso é um elogio, Yuuki?

-Pode se dizer que sim. Acho que meus pais já saíram.

-Vai para a escola?

-Não. Estou de férias a partir de hoje.

-Então irá para Okinawa comigo, não é?

-Não sei Zero. Preciso arranjar uma desculpa. No entanto, conto com a ajuda da Yori e acredito que conseguirei algo.

-Assim eu espero. –O meio sorriso novamente. Como ficava aborrecida com esse sorriso! Desta vez não. Toquei seu rosto perdida no fogo daqueles olhos claros. Aproximei meu corpo ao dele roçando nossos lábios.

-Não sabia que acordava tão receptiva ao meu toque pela manhã. –Aproximou meu corpo ao dele.

-Zero...

-Yuuki! Estamos de saída. 'Tá acordada?

-Minha mãe!

-Ah é ela? Bela oportunidade para conhecê-la. –Yuuki colocou a mão calando Zero.

-Deixe-a Juuri deve estar dormindo. Temos que ir. –Disse meu pai e logo não ouvi mais nada pelos corredores.

-Eles já foram. Zero, seu idiota não tente nada! –Ele puxou-me colocando seu corpo em cima do meu.

-Agora estamos sozinhos. –Beijou meu pescoço.

-Zero pare! Se antes não queria me entregar a você imagine agora que você descaradamente me traiu.

-É... Acho que tem razão. –Levantou-se. –Preciso ir. Onde estão minhas roupas?

-Pego pra você. Enquanto isso tome um banho.

-Tomar um banho? Quer tanto me ver nu mais uma vez Yuuki?

-Claro que não! Vai logo! –Saí do quarto, meus pais não estavam. Peguei as roupas secas de Zero atrás da geladeira. Fui para o quarto. A porta entreaberta. Um convite explícito para vê-lo novamente. Me senti tentada a ir até o banheiro, mas me contive.

-Esse Zero... O que ele pensa que está fazendo, afinal? ZERO VOU DEIXAR A SUA ROUPA EM CIMA DA MINHA CAMA! –Sai indo para a cozinha. Tinha de preparar o café. Felizmente o café já havia sido feito pela minha mãe. Apenas arrumei a mesa para dois. Logo Zero desceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Então você está aqui. Não ficou tentada a me espionar?

-Claro que não babaca. Come logo. Precisa sair daqui antes que alguém apareça.

-E quem poderia parecer? Kaname Kuran?

-Quem sabe. Agora coma. –Comemos silenciosos. Zero fixou seus olhos em mim com o seu meio sorriso.

-Dormiu bem Yuuki?

-É, dormi. E você?

-Tive uma noite muito boa, mas teria sido melhor se...

-Nem termine a frase Zero até por que sei o que dirá.

-Então eu espero que consiga viajar comigo até o dia 15. Fale com essa sua amiga chamada Yori. Preciso ir. Até a noite.

-HEI! NEM PENSE EM APARECER AQUI, VIU? QUER QUE DESCUBRAM VOCÊ?

-E qual é o problema de descobrirem nosso relacionamento? Mais cedo ou mais tarde saberão.

-Do jeito que as coisas andam, Zero isso tudo acabará antes que saibam.

-Nem vou dar trela para esse assunto, se não discutiremos. Até mais tarde. –Ele fez menção de caminhar para a porta. –Ah é mesmo! –Ele aproximou-se rapidamente puxando-me para seus braços e dando-me um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-Até mais boneca. Adorei a noite. –Mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha saindo em seguida. Demorei quarenta e cinco minutos para acordar de meu devaneio.

Adentrou lentamente o próprio quarto. Retirou as vestes. Pensou nela. Yuuki. Aquela tão diametralmente oposta das mulheres com quem já se envolvera. E por que ela o atraia tanto? Uma menina com atitudes infantis que não cedia ao seu corpo não deveria ser interessantes, mas era.

-Talvez seja divertido levá-la para Okinawa.

E tudo corria tranquilamente. Kaname havia me ligado perguntando se estava bem, disse que sim e como a boa etiqueta manda, pedi que viesse até em casa. Tinha de contar tudo a ele afinal havia prometido. O convidei a mais uma vez jantar conosco, meus pais ficaram satisfeitos com o convite.

-Boa noite.

-Bem vindo sobrinho.

-Trouxe uma sobremesa. –Entregou a minha mãe.

-Obrigada Kaname. O jantar já está servido. –Nos reunimos na mesa e enquanto comíamos falávamos sobre os acontecimentos importantes do dia. Eu permanecia calada. Kaname observava-me atento. Ao final do jantar Kaname se pronunciou.

-Tenho de ir. Está tarde. Yuuki eu creio que queira conversar comigo, não é?

-Sim, meu primo. Com licença. –Peguei a mão de Kaname guiando-o para fora de casa. Sentei na calçada e convidei a Kaname fazer o mesmo. Ficamos ali, sentados, olhando para a bela noite que fazia.

-Você está feliz, Yuuki.

-É. Estou.

-Então você...

-Estou com Zero novamente. Ele me pediu perdão e eu aceitei.

Kaname nada disse. Continuou na mesma posição de outrora.

-Kaname? Então o que acha disso? –Ele puxou-me para seus braços e me manteve ali. –Kaname, o que acha?

-Quer mesmo saber Yuuki? –Ele sussurrou ainda mantendo-me em seus braços.

-Sua opinião é muito importante para mim Kaname. Diga o que pensa. –Ele afastou-se colocando meu rosto entre suas mãos, seus olhos fixos nos meus.

-Acho que está fazendo uma grande burrice. Não há como ser feliz com um tipo desses.

-Eu sabia que diria isso.

-Então por que decidiu me contar?

-Por que havia lhe prometido que diria tudo. Sabe, eu sei que Zero não é o cara ideal, mas... Estou feliz com ele. Mesmo ele tendo tantos defeitos eu sinto que eu o... –Ele colocou um dedo em meus lábios impedindo-me de prosseguir.

-Não quero ouvir o resto. –Estava com uma expressão facial séria.

-Não imaginei que ficaria tão bravo. Se soubesse disso não teria contado nada a você, primo. Mesmo assim não consigo entender por que age assim.

-Você não sabe. Quer saber por que ajo assim Yuuki?

-Claro Kaname! Conte-me. - Ele abraçou-me apertado e sussurrou em meu ouvido palavras que jamais esquecerei.

-Por que eu amo você. Não como um primo ou um irmão, mas como um homem. Consegue entender isso? –Vislumbrei os olhos cheios de dor que logo se desencontraram dos meus. E logo Kaname era apenas uma presença a ser sentida visto que desaparecera em seu carro. E em minha mente apenas as palavras:

"...eu amo você.".

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 22_

Despertei. As palavras em meu ouvido. Kaname me amava como um homem. Ele me amava? Lembranças dos tempos em que meu coração palpitava por Kaname vieram me atormentar, época em que eu o amava como mulher. Por que não havia dito antes? Agora eu estava com Zero, não tinha uma decisão a tomar. O problema era que o coração escolhia Zero, e a razão a escolhia Kaname. Sentia-me travando uma luta comigo mesma, da qual não haveria perdedor ou vencedor. Mas de alguma forma eu sabia que as palavras de Kaname me atormentariam para sempre. Levantei um pouco desanimada. Não sabia ao certo o que faria. Lembrei-me de Yori e de que tinha que pedir sua ajuda. Arrumei-me, meus pais ainda dormiam. Deviam estar cansados. Tomei um rápido café que fiz e segui para a casa de Yori deixando, é claro um bilhete na porta da geladeira dizendo para onde ia. Avisei por mensagem a Yori que seguia para sua casa, a mesma recebeu-me com felicidade. Nem me deixou respirar e logo me perguntou tudo o que havia perdido. Contei a ela, até mesmo os detalhes sórdidos como o fato que vi Zero nu.

-Nossa amigaaaaaaa e por que não aproveitou?

-Credo Yori como assim "aproveitar"?

-Ah! Zero Kiryuu nu diante de você e você nada fez?

-O que queria que tivesse feito Yori? Agarrado o homem, sendo que sou puritana?

-Tudo bem que você é pura Yuuki, mas perder uma oportunidade dessas? Se estivesse no seu lugar ignoraria as regras, tudo!

-É fácil para você falar. Não viveu o que vivi.

-É Yuuki pode ser. Enquanto ao seu primo? Eu sempre tive uma suspeita de que ele poderia sentir algo a mais por você, mas ainda sim fiquei surpresa com a confissão de Kaname. O que fará Yuuki?

-Verdadeiramente, não sei Yori. Não imaginei que algum dia Kaname me dissesse o que disse. Justo quanto tudo estava dando certo...

-Ah Yuuki não seja tão pessimista! Pense bem. Agora se você for dispensada por Zero poderá ficar com Kaname.

-Yori eu simplesmente ignorarei tudo o que disse. Que sugestão mais descabida a sua! Imagina fazer algo assim com Kaname seria um crime!

-Tudo bem Yuuki, deixa pra lá. Vamos falar de outras coisas.

-Ah, é mesmo queria pedir sua ajuda. Quero ir com Zero para Okinawa.

-Não se preocupe amiga. Já sei o que terá de fazer. É o seguinte: Eu pedirei aos seus pais para ir comigo e com minha família, mas para a minha família daremos apenas uma carona para você, pois ficará na casa de parentes. O que acha?

-É um bom plano Yori, mas...

-Mas?

-Ah... Eu estou insegura! Imagina se meus pais descobrem?

-Não seja pessimista Yuuki! Tudo dará certo, desde que você siga a risca o plano que elaborei.

O plano de Yori era simples, porém ousado. Uma falha e sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer comigo caso minha mentira fosse descoberta. Tão logo executaria o plano, iria para Okinawa com Zero no dia quinze, juntamente com a família de Yori. Durante esses quinze dias, não só me organizaria para a viagem como pensaria se deveria ou não embarcar nessa aventura. Ao chegar em minha casa avistei meus pais, dia de folga deles é claro. Enquanto faziam suas atividades eu segui para o quarto para pensar, refletir. Não era só a questão de meus pais descobrirem a farsa que me atormentava. Quinze dias dividindo o teto com Zero Kiryuu era algo perigoso. Se já me sentia sem forças para conter os anseios de Zero, imagine estar no mesmo teto que ele sem que tenha uma possível intervenção de seus caprichos? A idéia de que eu me entregaria a ele nessas férias ganhava força. E eu não sabia se deveria ficar feliz ou triste com o que poderia vir a acontecer. Foi apenas durante o jantar que me pronunciei.

-Yori convidou-me há passar quinze dias com ela e a família em Okinawa. Vocês deixam?

-Por mim tudo bem. Como eu e seu pai vamos estar ocupados é bom que saia com alguém de confiança.

-Se Juuri não vê imposição, eu também não vejo. –Disse meu pai risonho.

-Yori virá pessoalmente pedir a vocês para que passe as férias com ela. Ficarei em Okinawa durante quinze dias a partir do dia quinze. Bom, eu já jantei e me recolherei cedo. Tenho muitas coisas para providenciar para a viagem. –Segui para o meu quarto. A mente confusa com as mentiras ditas, com a confissão inesperada de Kaname, com a opinião de Yori, com as atitudes de Zero. Um turbilhão de coisas que iriam me atormentar mesmo após uma boa noite de sono. Bem... Não custaria nada tentar. Dormir poderia ser uma boa fuga para os problemas.

O tic-tac frenético do relógio atordoava-me. Sim eu tinha um relógio na cabeceira da cama. Havia cochilado poucos minutos para logo despertar com o barulho do ambiente que me cercava: o relógio e o galho da árvore próxima a minha janela que batia freneticamente devido a um intenso vendaval. E a mente, antes vazia, começou a refletir sobre os problemas que até então me atormentavam. O que mudou depois que Kaname declarou-se para mim? A pergunta derradeira, a pergunta que eu queria e não queria obter a resposta. E batia agora meia noite e meia no relógio. Aconcheguei-me melhor nas cobertas, o frio parecia se intensificar como se o vento forte estivesse penetrando meu quarto apesar das persianas fechadas.

Tão logo o frio cessou um pouco, mas ainda sim me mantive bem embrulhada no edredom. E então subitamente a atmosfera se modificou, havia algo no ar. Senti uma presença, permaneci imóvel. Um peso a mais na cama, mas estranhamente o desconhecido que tomava um lugar na cama não produzia ruídos. E uma mão forte envolveu-me pela cintura. Reconheci aquele calor.

-Sabe que horas são, moço?

-Então estava acordada? Pensei que estivesse dormindo.

-Acho que eu senti sua aproximação. Não imaginei que sentiria saudades de mim a ponto de vir esse horário me ver... Zero.

-Não seja tão convencida Yuuki. –Seu hálito fresco chocando-se contra a pele agora exposta de minha nuca. Arfei. Depositou ali um beijo que despertou algo primitivo em meu corpo, algo que jamais experimentei.

-Zero... –Murmurei aturdida. Ouvi claramente a risadinha dele. Ele estava me enlouquecendo, sabia disso, e gostava.

-Está tão vulnerável agora, minha Yuuki. Mas creio que será mais proveitoso deixar esse ato para quando estivermos na segurança de minha casa sem sermos interrompidos. –Virei-me aborrecida.

-Me julga assim tão fácil, Zero? –Não era essa incógnita que me aborrecia e sim o fato de que eu teria de esperar mais para sentir algo que sabia que iria gostar. Me virei e fiquei encarando-o, meu rosto mostrando claro aborrecimento.

-O quê? Por que essa cara aborrecida? Eu não a julgo fácil. A julgo fraca demais para resistir a mim. –O meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Para mim é a mesma coisa, seu otário! –Ele, que mantinha um dos braços envolta de minha cintura, aproximou-me mais de encontro ao seu corpo. Vestia uma camisa de lá preta colada ao corpo, gola V, simplesmente irresistível, eu devo ressaltar.

-É um pecado, mas tenho que admitir que eu adoro vê-la com o rosto emburrado. Por isso a provoco sempre que posso.

-Isso é sadismo Zero! Torturando-me só por que me acha bonita aborrecida? É o mesmo se eu dissesse que eu o acho bonito quando crispa os olhos por dor e querer provocar dor física em você sempre que possível.

-Nossa Yuuki. Aão acha que está exagerando?

-Talvez. –Dei um meio sorriso. Zero aproximou seu rosto colando ao meu, tinha os olhos fechados.

-Não consegui dormir.

-Por isso veio para cá? –Perguntei esforçando-me para aproximar minhas mãos de seu rosto acariciando-o.

-Você é quente. Proporciona-me um calor que me acalma. –A confissão fora aos sussurros. Verdadeiramente fiquei emocionada por saber que causava tal efeito. Eu me aproximei um pouco retraída. A princípio e rocei meus lábios aos dele. Sentia um calor em minhas entranhas principalmente quando as mãos de Zero antes perdidas no edredom tateavam suavemente minhas costas. O calor aumentando. Nosso beijo agora era intenso, nossos corpos colados. Senti suas mãos firmes, agora passearem uma pelas minhas costas e a outra pela minha coxa. Eu acariciava as costas de Zero. Seus beijos agora percorriam meu pescoço. As mãos que antes percorria minha coxa migraram para minha barriga até alcançarem meu seio por cima da roupa. O empurrei por reflexo.

-Zero, melhor não. Meus pais estão próximos e... –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Por quê? Tem medo que eu lhe proporcione muito prazer e você acabe gemendo alto?

-Para de dizer obscenidades para mim! Não gosto disso.

-Não se sinta ofendida Yuuki. Só estou sendo realista. Também não confio muito em mim. Tenho certeza que não seria nada silencioso enquanto fizéssemos...

-Zero! Cala a boca! –Ele não pareceu irritado com isso, muito pelo contrário. Sorria divertido. –Se continuar com isso, eu expulso você do meu quarto. –Ele manteve uma expressão serena, não necessariamente séria.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ficar comportado. –Seus olhos já se fechavam e suas mãos agora ficaram repousadas na minha cintura. Um rosto de menino ao dormir, eu constatei. Beijei ininterruptamente seus lábios não sendo correspondida, pois ele já adormecia.

-Se pelo menos você dissesse que me ama eu não seria consumida pela duvida que Kaname implantou em mim. –Provavelmente ele não ouviu minha reclamação. Melhor assim. Eu estava decidida: iria com Zero para Okinawa. Minha decisão surgiria a partir dos dias em que estaria com ele.

Era uma visão tentadora. Lá estava Yuuki, desprotegida, a camisola um pouco transparente como pode constatar visualmente. Zero apenas se afastou. Por certo antes de deixar o quarto depositou um beijo na testa de Yuuki. Por breves momentos sua mente fora tomada pela certeza da mudança que Yuuki operara em sua vida. Aquilo o aturdia deixando visivelmente incomodado. Talvez fosse melhor voltar à antiga vida, ele pensou. Sibilou diante do pensamento, ele não queria mais isso. Puxou o edredom para melhor cobrir Yuuki. Saiu do quarto.

-Mais quinze dias... –Sorriu. A partir do dia quinze algo poderia acontecer, algo decisivo.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 23_

Seguiu para o hotel, iria dormir um pouco mais antes de começar sua rotina. Mal acreditou no que viu no hall de entrada do hotel. Ele conhecia bem aquela figura ali.

-O que faz aqui? –Falou seco. Olhava para o homem a sua frente.

-Olá Zero. Fico feliz em vê-lo. Parece bem.

-Inventa outra Ichiru! O que quer? –Zero o olhava de forma mortífera enquanto Ichiru tentava concentrar seu olhar em algo que não parecesse comê-lo com os olhos.

-Não nos vemos há tanto tempo e é assim que me recebe? Eu vim vê-lo, saber como está, meu irmão. Sinto sua falta. Queria deixar de lado o passado e...

-Deixe-me adivinhar: descobriu a vadia que a sua mulher Shizuka é? –O olhou com ar de deboche.

-Tinha razão meu irmão. Agora eu acredito em suas palavras. Shizuka não prestava, tinha caso com outra pessoa pelas minhas costas.

-Percebeu tarde demais, meu caro. –Tentou seguir para o elevador.

-Vim para fazer as pazes meu irmão. Pedir perdão por não ter acreditado que era ela que dava em cima de você.

-Já disse que é tarde. Vá embora Ichiru. –Desta vez Ichiru não impediu a passagem do irmão.

Não o encontrei na cama, verdadeiramente não me importei tanto. Eu sabia que Zero voltaria para cá mais cedo ou mais tarde. Acordei mais tarde do que o previsto. Oficialmente estava de férias, me ocuparia com os preparativos para a tão sonhada viagem. Ainda tinha uma pendência a resolver que havia deixado de lado: meu jantar com Kaname. Se tinha de encará-lo, que fosse antes de viajar com Zero então. Não liguei, mandei uma mensagem para o seu celular. Dizia que poderia ser hoje. Que ele não interprete isso como um prelúdio para um relacionamento. Enquanto não obtinha uma resposta comecei a separar as roupas que levariam. Geralmente, em uma viagem com qualquer pessoa, eu apenas enfiaria sem cuidado qualquer roupa ao alcance de minhas mãos. Não desta vez. Eu tinha que levar roupas confortáveis, que me deixassem bonita. E também tinha uma questão: minha primeira noite. Não que eu ansiasse por isso, não sou uma devassa. No entanto me sentia compelida a estar preparada. Não tinha nada de sexy ao alcance, era bem provável que teria de comprar um _lingerie_. Decididamente iria a uma loja assim que separasse ao menos as roupas que iria utilizar.

Só consegui separar tudo devidamente depois do meio dia. Nesse momento, Kaname mandou-me uma mensagem confirmando que hoje mesmo iríamos jantar. Definitivamente não teria tempo de comprar um _lingerie_, contar a Zero que sairia com Kaname e me arrumar para o jantar. Iria falar com Zero e sairia com Kaname, o _lingerie_ podia esperar. Como não sabia onde Zero estava, liguei para seu celular.

-Alô?

-Yuuki?

-Sim. Sou eu Zero. Você está ocupado?

-Um pouco, mas logo desocupo. O que foi?

-Pode vir aqui em casa? Preciso falar com você. Prometo não tomar muito do seu tempo.

-Tudo bem. Em cinco minutos estarei aí. –Ele desligou. Bem, eu sabia que ele ficaria irritado com meu pedido para ir com Kaname a um restaurante. Depois de dez minutos, lá estava Zero na minha porta, cigarro na boca. Subitamente peguei o cigarro jogando-o no chão.

-Educada você. –Ironizou.

-Não fume!

-Me chamou aqui só para bancar a antitabagista, Yuuki?

-Não. Na verdade tenho algo para contar.

-O que seria?

-Bem... Kaname há algum tempo convidou-me para jantar com ele e eu aceitei. Iremos hoje. Importa-se?

-Por mim... –Falou com descaso.

-É sério Zero!

-Se eu disser que "não", deixará de ir? –Seus olhos intensos.

-Eu não sei ao certo, mas pensarei na possibilidade de recusar. –Ele pareceu pensativo.

-Faça como quiser. Eu confio no meu taco o suficiente para não temer raposas como o seu primo.

-Não gosto que fale assim. –Murmurei aborrecida.

-Me chamou aqui só para isso? –Ele parecia frustrado. Sorri. O abracei apertado.

-Senti sua falta Zero. –Ele sorriu. Puxou-me e me beijou vigorosamente.

-Querendo ficar a sós comigo novamente Yuuki?

-Não pense bobagens Zero! –Beijava-me no pescoço.

-Então... –Afastou-se. –Aproveite a noite. Boa sorte com o primo, vai precisar. –Deu seu meio sorriso entrando no carro e seguindo.

Estava tensa. Não conseguia me concentrar na roupa que usaria. Não sabia como eu iria me comportar diante de Kaname. Diante da confissão que ele relatou a mim. Acabei por optar por um vestido até os joelhos de cor verde bebê e um salto fino, branco. Os cabelos presos em um coque. Kaname vestia-se similar a Zero, o que particularmente deixou-me aturdida. Camisa social vermelha e paletó preto sobre a camisa. Estava ainda mais belo do que em qualquer outro dia que tenha me lembrado. Ele estava próximo da escadaria, ofereceu sua mão e eu aceitei. Ele sorria docemente, correspondi ao seu sorriso. Uma esperança de que ele tivesse deixado de lado o assunto de que me amava.

-Está cada dia mais bela.

-Você também meu primo.

-Temos de ir o quanto antes. Fiz reservas em um restaurante próximo ao cais. –Seguimos rapidamente sob os olhares curiosos de meus pais.

Fomos ao mesmo restaurante chique próximo ao cais que um dia fui com Zero. Péssima idéia. O local não estava movimentado, felizmente. Ficamos em uma mesa próxima a janela, com visão para a marina. Durante todo este tempo nada falamos. O momento cabal chegava. Ao fazermos os pedidos olhávamos um para o outro. O que diria a Kaname? O que ele me dirigia? E fora ele mesmo que quebrara o gelo.

-O que tem feito, Yuuki?

-Nada demais. Agora estou de férias.

-Tem planos para as férias?

-Okinawa com Yori, uma colega de escola. E você?

-Estarei estudando e trabalhando. Ainda assim, quero roubá-la para mim depois de seu regresso de Okinawa, se você me permitir.

-Acho que seria bom. –Sorri. Kaname estendeu as mãos acima da mesa querendo pegar as minhas, acabamos por ficar de mãos dadas.

-Yuuki?

-Hum...

-Posso pedir algo para você? –Estremeci. Assenti com a cabeça. As mãos de Kaname seguraram fortemente as minhas. –Eu...

-Seus pedidos, senhores. –Ficamos parados por alguns instantes enquanto o garçom nos servia. Esperava que mentíssemos o silêncio e que Kaname falasse apenas quando terminássemos a refeição. Até lá, pensaria em como me desvencilhar de alguma situação constrangedora caso surgisse.

E foi naquele momento que o vi, sentado no bar pedindo algo no balcão. Aborreci-me de imediato. O que diabos Zero fazia ali? Teria nos seguido?

-Kaname, eu irei ao toalete. Tudo bem?

-Claro Yuuki. –Segui a princípio para o toalete feminino, mas desviei e fui ao bar. Ele estava sentado no banco distraído enquanto sorvia uma bebida alcoólica.

-Não acredito que me seguiu! –Ele olhou-me espantado.

-Mas o que... –Não o deixei prosseguir.

-Olha eu não vou ficar com o Kaname nem nada do tipo. Então, pode ir embora?

-Esse é um local público, sabia garota?

-Zero é sério! Vai! –Ele olhava-me aturdido.

-Eu não conheço você. –Murmurou.

-Pára com isso! Pensei que você não tinha ficado com raiva de mim por ter saído com ele. Vá para casa e depois nos falamos. Se Kaname ver você aqui não sei o que acontecerá. –O beijei, não fui correspondida como queria. Uma mostra de que estava com raiva. Segui para onde Kaname estava, Zero havia ido embora. Só parando para pensar reparei em algo, Zero vestia roupas atípicas e tive a impressão de que seus cabelos estavam mais longos. Ignorei. Voltei um pouco tensa a mesa. Kaname notou.

-Tudo bem, Yuuki? –Ele perguntou com preocupação na voz.

-Sim. Então vamos comer. Estou faminta! –Devorei rapidamente meu pedido, Kaname imitou-me. Seus olhos fixos em mim tentando decifrar-me. Rezava para que aquele prato de comida rendesse, mas para minha infelicidade logo já estava bem alimentada. E agora, o que eu iria fazer?

-Agora... –Ele levantou-se pegando minha mão. –Gostaria de caminhar pelo cais com você. Está uma bela noite.

-Claro! –Não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo. Era algo bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia definir. Ficamos de mãos dadas andando pelo cais parcialmente escuro, senti certa familiaridade com tudo aquilo. Não era a primeira vez que andávamos daquele jeito no cais, costumávamos fazer isso quando mais jovens.

-Faz tempo... Fazíamos isso.

-Lembrou-se Yuuki?

-Sim. –Sorri. Nossas mãos dadas. Paramos.

-Sinto falta dos velhos tempos. –Ele disse com aparente nostalgia. Ficamos encostados na grade de proteção.

-Eu também.

-Não tanto quanto eu. –Agora me olhava com tanta intensidade que pensei que me queimaria. –Naquela época você era só minha e agora eu sou obrigado a divídi-la com alguém.

-Kaname, não vamos tocar nesse assunto. Tudo bem? Você vai falar em Zero e vou me aborrecer. –Ele abraçou-me. Não entendi sua atitude. Permanecemos naquela posição, abraçados, estava aturdida demais para perguntar algo.

-Um pedido meu era para que o tempo voltasse. Teria dito o que sentia. Poderíamos estar juntos agora.

-Agora é tarde Kaname. Agora eu tenho alguém. Eu sei que Zero pode não parecer o ideal pra mim, mas...

-Yuuki, quero que seja feliz. Mas eu sei que logo sua felicidade imediatista acabará. Quero que saiba que estarei aqui por que eu a amo incondicionalmente. Não me importo de juntar os cacos de você que sobrará após esse relacionamento com Zero Kiryuu. Não me importo de ser a segunda opção. Eu só precisava dizer isso. Agora não tocarei mais no assunto. –Voltou a me abraçar. –E prometa que não se afastará de mim.

-Não vou Kaname. Eu não vou. –Afastei-me pousando uma de minhas mãos no seu rosto. –Por que eu o amo Kaname, de um jeito diferente do amor de Zero, mas ainda sim é amor. –Sorri. Kaname pegou minha mão que estava em seu rosto e beijou a sua palma. -Agora me sinto bem. E sei que você encontrará alguém que o ame meu primo.

-Talvez. –Ele disse com pesar.

-Não quero você com essa cara. –Acariciei seu rosto. –E agora é melhor voltarmos para minha casa. Eu estou com frio. –Kaname assentiu. Seguimos para o carro e não demorou a chegarmos em casa. Ficamos dentro do carro quanto chegamos.

Olhávamos-nos. Podia até sentir que Kaname queria dizer algo para mim, mas se deteve.

-Melhor ir. –Ele sorriu. O beijei na bochecha e sai para casa. Não conseguia avaliar se fora algo bom ou ruim sair com Kaname, mas pensei que seria pior. Meus pais já dormiam. Tomei um rápido banho. Vesti um pijama qualquer. Liguei para Zero.

-Alô?

-E então Zero. Está mais calmo?

-E por que não estaria Yuuki?

-Oras! Depois de nos falarmos no restaurante pensei que iria me comer viva pela sua grosseria.

-Não entendi.

-Quem deveria estar irritada sou eu! Não gosto de ser espionada.

-Yuuki, eu realmente não entendo do que está falando. Não sai de casa hoje a não ser para vê-la.

-Como assim? Então vi seu fantasma no restaurante onde estava com Kaname?

-Me viu em um restaurante? Não me confundiu garota?

-Claro que não! Até beijei você! –Ele riu.

-Como era esse meu "eu"?

-Tinha um cabelo um pouco mais comprido e...

-Você conheceu meu irmão gêmeo, Ichiru. Eu até teria apresentado vocês se estivesse lá. –Ele sorria na certa com sarcasmo.

-Meu Deus! Não acredito que beijei seu irmão! Está mentindo, não é?

-Não Yuuki. Só espero que você não esteja pensando no beijo que deu nele.

-Acho que vou desligar Zero, estou envergonhada demais para continuar com a conversa.

-Que seja. Venha aqui amanhã.

-Não sei se dará Zero.

-Invente algo, você é boa nisso. Até. –Desligou. Fiquei irritada. Já estava me cansando de mentir para todos que me cercavam. O cansaço logo me alcançou e não demorei a dormir. Verdade seja dita, senti falta do calor de Zero em mim.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 24_

Mais uma manhã se iniciou e ao que parecia estava mais distraída que nunca. Sentia minha face arder de vergonha ao lembrar que beijei Ichiru, irmão de Zero. Como pude ser tão desatenta e não perceber que não se tratava de Zero? Nem sabia como encararia Ichiru caso o encontrasse ou o próprio Zero. Outra coisa que me atormentava pesadamente era Kaname. Inevitavelmente estávamos diferentes um com o outro e queria modificar isso. Ainda sim me levantei e prontamente me arrumei, iria ao shopping comprar algumas coisas para a viagem assim como iria até o hotel de Zero.

-Então vai sair querida?

-Sim mãe. Tenho coisas a comprar.

-Tem dinheiro?

-Sim, da minha mesada. Eu acho que vou demorar um pouco. Sabe como é. Quando se vai ao shopping comprar roupas, as mulheres tendem a demorar. –Falei divertida a minha mãe enquanto tomávamos café.

-Ah!Ee você nem me disse como foi seu jantar com o Kaname. Foi bom?

-Sim. É sempre bom estar com Kaname.

-A propósito minha filha, não acha que Kaname está estranho? –Aquela pergunta de minha mãe dirigida a mim estranhamente incomodou.

-Não. –Respondi simplesmente.

-Parece que ele anda triste com algo. Pergunto-me se não é Rido tratando com indelicadeza.

-Ah, mãe talvez seja porque Kaname anda ocupado demais. Eu também ficaria aborrecida se tivesse tantas coisas para fazer como ele tem. –Mostrei uma expressão despreocupada e até divertida, minha mãe assentiu. Verdadeiramente eu não me sentia assim com relação à Kaname.

-Meu bem, nós temos que ir. –Meu pai avisou já pegando o casaco preso a porta. Minha mãe concordou e logo eu estava sozinha em casa.

Olhava desinteressada a vitrine das lojas. Definitivamente, não era legal ir a um lugar como esse sozinha. Até teria ligado para Yori convidando-a, mas acabei esquecendo meu celular em casa na pressa de sair de lá. Agora estava em uma loja qualquer experimentando algumas peças de roupas que escolhi. Roupas bonitas, mas que não me tornavam "mulher". Mesmo vestindo coisas mais ousadas sentia-me uma menina com um decote no corpo. Suspirei frustrada. Se não poderia escolher coisas mais maduras para complementar minhas vestimentas ao menos escolheria bem o lingerie que usaria em minha provável "noite" com Zero. Primeira noite... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Eu queria gritar! Não sabia se estava preparada, se estava feliz ou triste. Tantas dúvidas martelavam minha cabeça e enquanto isso, os preparativos para a viagem continuavam.

Acabei comprando pouca coisa: dois biquínis, uma saída de praia, quatro blusas, uma sandália e duas saias. Como disse... Pouca coisa! Agora lá estava eu, diante da parte de lingerie. Antes peguei uma camisola estampada com ursinhos. Seria lá que esconderia o lingerie que iria experimentar.

Peguei pouca coisa também: um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha pretos; um conjunto mais ousado, de cor vermelha, com cinta-liga prendendo o sutiã e a calcinha; um conjunto lilás, que era minha cor preferida e uma fantasia erótica de coelhinha. Fui rapidamente ao provador e quase me enterrei quando a vendedora olhou a mercadoria.

-É pra minha irmã. –Murmurei, mas tenho certeza que ela não acreditou em mim.

A primeira peça que experimentei foi o sutiã e calcinha pretos. Eram bem simples e eu teria levado se a calcinha não fosse fio dental. Apenas um fiozinho entrando no meu bumbum. E eu nem tinha muito peito para usar aquele sutiã. Frustrada eu fui à outra peça. Não gostava de vermelho, mas tive de concordar que o conjunto vermelho com cinta-liga ficou melhor do que o conjunto preto. Ainda sim sentia o troço pinicar um pouco nas partes mais íntimas. Deixei essa peça de lado para quem sabe escolhe-la na eventual falta de opção. O lingerie lilás eu verdadeiramente gostei, mas era inegável que ficava com a imagem de menina trajando aquele acessório. Nem vou dizer o que senti ao vestir a fantasia de coelhinha! Zero cairia na gargalhada se me visse naqueles trajes. Por fim decidi levar o lingerie lilás, o vermelho e até a camisola estampada com ursos que peguei a fim de camuflar as peças. Agora estava satisfeita. Com as compras feitas sem ter perdido muito tempo poderia passar à tarde com Zero. Escondi as peças íntimas dentro de minha bolsa e segui para o hotel.

-Bom dia, eu vim ver o senhor Kiryuu. –Avisei ao recepcionista, frustrada por ainda ter que ter autorização para subir.

-O senhor Kiryuu saiu. –Ele avisou-me.

-Droga! –Praguejei indo em direção a uma poltrona no Hall de entrada. –O jeito é esperar. –Murmurei aborrecida.

Só depois de alguns minutos percebi a figura próxima a mim, era idêntica a Zero. Só podia ser Ichiru, irmão gêmeo dele. É verdade que ainda estava constrangida pelo que aconteceu, mas tinha de lhe pedir desculpas. Caminhei lentamente até ele.

-Oi - Murmurei e como pensei não fui ouvida. –Você é irmão gêmeo de Zero, não é? –Só então tive atenção para mim. Estremeci ao ser olhada por ele.

-Ah! A garota que me atacou no restaurante! –Falou divertido, o _bom humor_ de Zero que eu odiava, ele parecia ter também.

-Eu não o ataquei. É que o confundi com Zero, então...

-Meu irmão deve ter então uma boa fama com mulheres para ser atacado daquela forma.

-Você é Ichiru, né?

-Zero falou sobre mim?

-Um pouco. Sou a namorada dele, Yuuki. –Melhor não falar meu sobrenome caso o contrário logo a imprensa toda saberá.

-Você? Namorada de meu irmão? –Me olhou incrédulo, não gostei disso. –Eu não sabia que ele era pedófilo!

-Hei! Eu tenho dezesseis anos! Isso não é considerado pedofilia. –Estava exasperada.

-Mas é considerado aliciamento de menores. –Ele ria. Como era sarcástico!

-Ah, deixa pra lá! –Ia seguir a fim de esperar Zero em outra parte do hotel, mas Ichiru deteve meu braço.

-Desculpe. Se você é namorada dele seria bom sermos próximos. Preciso muito da ajuda de alguém que seja próximo a ele.

-Ajuda?

Verdadeiramente não estava entendendo a situação. Ainda sim fomos ao restaurante do hotel. Ichiru permaneceu calado durante um bom tempo. Só se manifestou depois que terminei minha taça de sorvete.

-Então... –Ele começou. –Você realmente é a namorada de Zero?

-Sim. Algum problema com isso, colega? –Já estava mais do que irritada.

-Não me leve a mal. Meu irmão tem a fama de garanhão e até hoje nunca teve alguém fixo.

-Então... Disse que queria minha ajuda. Com o que seria? –Perguntei. Estava muito curiosa.

-Zero falou sobre mim com você?

-Só falou que tinha um irmão gêmeo. Não lembro de ter falado mais do que isso.

-Pelo menos Zero não falou mal de mim.

-Vocês estão brigados. –Deduzi pela expressão pesada que ele carregava.

-Exato. Agora estou tentando conquistar Zero, mas está sendo complicado. Zero tem um gênio difícil.

-O que pode ter acontecido afinal?

-Não me sinto bem para contar a uma desconhecida a história.

-Às vezes é melhor contar a um desconhecido do que um amigo de anos. Quem sabe eu não o ajudo?

-Pois bem vou lhe dizer tudo.

Ouvi com atenção a cada pala dita por Ichiru. Eu não só tinha vontade de ajudá-los, mas também de conhecer um pouco sobre Zero, já que o mesmo não se mostra disposto a revelar fatos de sua vida. Confesso que fiquei abismada ao saber o motivo por detrás da briga dos dois. Naquela situação eu sabia, eu não conseguiria ajudar Ichiru como havia dito.

-Então essa é toda a história. Acha agora que pode me ajudar? –Senti um tom de deboche no modo como se dirigiu a mim. Ignorei.

-Confesso que será difícil, mas não creio ser impossível, vocês voltarem a se dar bem. Prometo tentar ajudar no que puder. –Sorri apenas para esconder a incerteza que sentia. Ichiru sorriu.

-Eu conto com sua ajuda, Yuuki. Se Zero a tem como namorada deve ser mais importante do que supunha. Desde que vim da Alemanha tenho tentado me reaproximar, mas Zero me mantém distante. Quem sabe com seu auxílio ele não decide conversar comigo?

-Quem sabe.

-Nossa está tarde! Preciso ir. Um prazer conversar com você Yuuki.

-O prazer foi meu, Ichiru. –Levantei-me junto a ele e só depois percebi que Zero nos observava a alguns metros, Ichiru pareceu não perceber.

-Caso necessite falar comigo aqui está o meu cartão com o número do meu celular. –Ele estendeu o cartão para mim, percebi que Zero acompanhava cada movimento que fazíamos. Peguei rapidamente o cartão e logo Ichiru se retirou do restaurante acenando. Ainda fiquei parada olhando para Zero, logo este caminhava provavelmente para o quarto. Corri na sua direção.

-Espera Zero! –Pareceu não me dar ouvidos. Com muito esforço peguei o mesmo elevador que ele, estávamos sozinhos.

-HEI! POR UM ACASO NÃO ME OUVIU GRITAR?

-Acho que não. –Falou calmo olhando para cima.

-Olha o que você viu no restaurante não é nada do que sua mente deturpada pode estar imaginando. Nós só estávamos conversando.

-É, eu vi.

-Zero, aproveitando para falar no seu irmão...

-Ele contou a você não é? O que nos levou a cortar relações.

-Sim. Ainda assim...

-Yuuki, se veio até aqui para defender Ichiru é melhor dar meia volta e retornar para a sua casa. –Agora ele parecia furioso.

-Não vim aqui para falar do seu irmão. Se quer saber, nos encontramos ao acaso aqui. Assim que o vi, eu o reconheci e aproveitei para pedir desculpas por tê-lo beijado.

-Só isso? Pensei que você estava me trocando por ele depois de tê-lo beijado. Mas acredite: ele não faz seu tipo. Ichiru é calmo demais, o tipo "bom para casar". Sei que essa não é sua preferência, do contrário estaria com o seu priminho ao invés de estar comigo.

-Zero, se continuar com essa idéia ridícula vou me enfurecer!

-Tudo bem, senhorita Yuuki. –Ele riu. –Mas por que demorou tanto se era apenas para pedir desculpas a ele?

-Como estávamos esperando por você acabamos vindo para cá para conversar.

-E nesse momento Ichiru contou nossa historia de ódio. Estou certo?

-Não. –Menti. –Eu não quis ouvir por que queria que você me contasse.

-Então perdeu uma boa oportunidade para saber os fatos, Yuuki. Não tenho a intenção de lhe dizer algo. Estou pouco me lixando para Ichiru e esse assunto. –Embora sua voz fosse calma pude ver a ira em seu olhar. Agora já nos encaminhávamos para seu quarto. Zero permaneceu em silêncio enquanto ia para o dormitório. Fiquei na sala. Zero demorou um pouco a aparecer, havia ido diretamente para o banheiro e logo ao seu quarto se arrumar. Veio a sala enxugando os cabelos molhados com uma toalha e cara de poucos amigos. Suspirei. Não era assim que havia planejado passar minha tarde junto a ele.

-Vejo que estou te aborrecendo. Afinal não foi uma boa idéia vir para a sua casa. A gente se vê amanha se estiver de bom humor. - Antes que sequer tocasse a maçaneta Zero deteve-me pelo pulso.

-Disse ontem que queria que você viesse hoje. Não há necessidade de ir embora ainda mais por causa daquele verme. –Zero tocou suavemente meu rosto, arfei. Aproximou-se até me prender na parede enclausurando-me em seus braços. Roçou seus lábios aos meus.

-Zero... –Olhou minhas mãos.

-Estava fazendo compras?

-Ah! Eu fui ao shopping antes de vir para cá. Estava comprando algumas coisas que precisarei para minha viagem a Okinawa.

-Então seus pais deixaram?

-Conversei com Yori e ela me apontou uma ótima solução. A família dela irá para Okinawa dia 15. Eu irei com eles apenas para pegar uma carona. Pelo menos, é essa a versão que os pais de Yori conhecem, mas por trás disso Yori dirá a meus pais que ficarei com eles.

-Plano engenhoso.

-Plano da Yori. Tomara que dê tudo certo mesmo.

-Então irei mais cedo para Okinawa. Nos encontraremos lá.

-Mais cedo? Por quê?

-Tenho que preparar a casa. –Zero afastou-se e sentou. Olhei para ele.

-Parece cansado.

-Acordei cedo para ir até a editora. Tive de assinar alguns papéis.- Caminhei até ele sentando ao seu lado. Afaguei levemente seus cabelos.

-Ele contou para mim, Zero. O motivo por vocês dois terem brigado. –Zero abriu os olhos.

-Deve estar com fome. Pedirei comida para nós dois. –Mudou de assunto seguindo para o telefone.

-Desculpe. Tocar nesse assunto o aborrece.

-É de se imaginar que aborrece. –Ele começou ainda de costas para mim. –Éramos muito unidos, principalmente depois da morte de meus pais. Ichiru ficou cego pela aquela mulher. Shizuka. Ela começou a me seduzir assim que pôs os olhos em mim, depois de estar casada com Ichiru. Claro que não me envolvi com aquela cobra. Era a esposa do meu irmão. E naquele dia em que estávamos no mesmo local e estava disposto a contar ao meu irmão o que se passava ele nos pegou. Acreditou naquela biscate e voltou para a Alemanha. Ele era a única família que eu tinha. –Sentia pesar em sua voz.

-Sinto muito. –Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

-Não se lamente por mim. Não dou a mínima para o que aconteceu. Agora vamos deixar esse assunto de lado, isso me aborrece.

-Não tocarei nesse assunto. –Pelo menos não hoje. Esqueci de dizer isso a Zero. Enquanto almoçávamos, eu não parava de olhar para ele. Ao término da refeição, Zero se manifestou.

-O que foi?

-Você parou de fumar?

-Dei um tempo. Do que adianta comprar cigarros se você vai arrancá-lo da minha boca? –Sorri.

-Fico feliz por pensar um pouco mais na sua saúde. Como está se sentindo?

-O mal estar passou, se é isso o que quer saber.

-Que bom. Então o que faremos hoje? Disse a meus pais que muito provavelmente chegaria tarde.

-Pensei que você daria a sugestão.

-Ah Zero! Não é sempre que tenho uma sugestão engatilhada na cabeça! Diga sua sugestão.

-Quer mesmo que eu diga? –Ele sorriu com malícia. –Creio que minha sugestão poderá aborrecê-la... Ou não.

-Tudo bem, deixa pra lá Zero.

-Tenho que sair logo mais para uma sessão de autógrafos em uma livraria nas proximidades. Gostaria de me acompanhar, Yuuki?

Agora me arrependia amargamente de ter vindo com Zero. Lá estava ele autografando livros para um público composto apenas por mulheres e homossexuais. Eu estava afastada e via a cada instante aquelas mulheres come-lo com os olhos, lhe dizer coisas sem que ninguém mais ouvisse.

"Se pelo menos eu fosse reconhecida como sua namorada não deixaria nenhuma delas tocar no que é meu." – Pensei exasperada. Vim ao local com Zero, mas logo nos afastamos. Agora eu olhava o **meu** homem ser assediado sem poder fazer nada. Peguei um livro de uma prateleira e comecei a folheá-lo. Quem sabe assim eu não me distrairia? Leve engano. Eu não conseguia deixar de olhar para Zero com os olhos, mortíferos consumidos pelo ciúme. Senti um toque em meu ombro que ignorei. Quando meu ombro foi novamente tocado acabei por descontar minha raiva na criatura que me incomodava.

-SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA PARAR DE ME CUTUCAR?! –Me virei para a pessoa, para logo emudecer. –Ma-mãe...

-Yuuki? O que está fazendo aqui? –Um pesadelo. Era a minha mãe!

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 25_

Minha mãe, diante de mim. Ela falava algo que não conseguia ouvir. Minhas mãos trêmulas.

-Yuuki? Está me ouvindo?

-Ah! Oi mãe!

-O que está fazendo? Não deveria estar no shopping fazendo compras?

-Eu fui, mas como me sobrou tempo eu vim ver a sessão de autógrafos. –Sorri tentando ser o mais convincente possível. Mamãe mantinha a expressão serena.

-Ah, entendi. Seu pai também está aqui. Está no caixa pagando alguns livros.- E não demorou a meu pai aparecer, mas eu já estava menos tensa.

-Yuuki?

-Ah! Meu amor ela veio ver a sessão de autógrafos. Pegou um autografo de Zero, Yuuki?

-Não.

-Oras! E o que está esperando?

-Não sou tão fã dele para enfrentar essa fila enorme! –Resmunguei não querendo que Zero visse meus pais ali.

-Yuuki, por um acaso se esqueceu que Zero a atropelou e prestou socorro a você? Tenho certeza de que ele irá se lembrar de você. –Nem contestei. Mamãe puxou-me enquanto andávamos rapidamente até o balcão ignorando a fila e as tantas mulheres que soltavam impropérios pela nossa atitude. Zero olhou aturdido para uma mãe sorridente e uma garota descabelada. Éramos nós, que estavam diante dele.

-Oi senhor Kiryuu. Lembra da Yuuki? Você a atropelou e ofereceu ajuda. Eu sou a mãe dela...

-Senhora Juuri, eu suponho. –Zero falou com um meio sorriso. Comecei a suar frio.

-Nossa! Lembra-se de mim?

-Claro e lembro-me muito bem de sua filha Yuuki. –Agora ele olhava pra mim com tom de deboche.

-Pode nos dar um autógrafo? –Minha mãe estendeu um papel retirado de sua bolsa, Zero prontamente pegou o papel autografando-o. Via um riso incontido nos seus lábios. Entregou o autógrafo a minha mãe e nos olhou.

-Mãe, é melhor nós irmos. O pessoal da fila está reclamando. –Mamãe pareceu compreender. E quando estava feliz afastando-me de Zero...

-Escute. –Era Zero. Mamãe virou e eu queria cortar meus pulsos com uma faca descartável.

-Sim?

-Como forma de compensar por meu erro, gostaria de convidá-los para jantar hoje à noite no restaurante do hotel onde estou hospedado. Ás sete. –Eu o olhei como quem queria trucidá-lo enquanto minha mãe tentava absorver o convite. Esperava que ela não tivesse ouvido.

-Ah, claro senhor Kiryuu! Seria uma honra jantar com o senhor. Eu, meu marido e Yuuki compareceremos. –Agora eu estava ferrada!

-Deixe-me lhe dar o endereço do local onde estou hospedado. –Zero pegou um pedaço de papel e anotou o endereço. Meus olhos aturdidos, minhas mãos tão tremulas que era como se meu corpo estivesse sofrendo um abalo sísmico. Mamãe pegou o endereço colocando no bolso de seu blazer e se despediu cordialmente de Zero.

-Vamos Yuuki. Ainda tenho que resolver um assunto na universidade. –Saímos lentamente da livraria. Meu pai passou a nos acompanhar quando passamos pelo balcão de pagamento. E então minha mãe contou a novidade.

-Ah, meu amor você nem sabe o que aconteceu! Zero reconheceu Yuuki e nos deu um autógrafo antes de todos na fila!

-Que bom, meu amor.

-E não é só isso! Ele ainda se sente em débito pelo que aconteceu entre ele e Yuuki e nos convidou para jantar esta noite ás sete, no restaurante do hotel onde ele está hospedado. Até nos deu o endereço. –Mamãe mostrou o papel e então comecei a maquinar. Eu TINHA que impedir esse jantar! Do jeito que Zero é não ficaria surpresa se ele revelasse diante de todos que estamos juntos e como _Gran finale_ tascaria um beijo em mim. Então eu tinha de agir e tinha que ser rápida!

-Mãe, eu estou apertada. Podem me esperar enquanto vou ao toalete?

-Tudo bem, mas seja rápida. –Disse minha mãe. Por sorte o banheiro era próximo do local onde estávamos. Entrei no local e peguei de imediato meu celular. Liguei para Zero. Ele atendeu prontamente.

-Zero?

-Yuuki?

-ZERO SEU IDIOTA VÁ AGORA MESMO ATÉ... ALÔ? ALÔ? –Desligou.

"Droga! O que farei? Será que consigo me aproximar dele e falar para ele inventar alguma desculpa para meus pais?" - Esse era o plano: tentar me aproximar de Zero e obrigá-lo a cancelar o jantar. Infelizmente minha mãe me aguardava na porta.

-Mãe!

-Vamos logo, Yuuki!

-Mãe pode ir com o meu pai. Eu vou voltar à fila e pegar um autógrafo para a Yori. Sabe, ela adora o Zero e ficaria muito feliz se tivesse um autógrafo dele.

-Yuuki temos um jantar com Zero Kiryuu logo mais e não podemos nos atrasar! Se Yori gosta do Zero é bem simples: vamos trazê-la para o jantar. Zero não se incomodará. Ela não só pegará um autógrafo, mas também o conhecerá. Isso não é perfeito? –Eu sempre adorei a rapidez com que mamãe soluciona um determinado problema, mas agora estava odiando seu dom. E quando me toquei, estava no carro de meus pais a caminho de casa.

-DROGA! –Desliguei fortemente o celular. Aparentemente Zero desligou o celular. O cretino devia estar se divertindo com sua idéia ridícula de jantar com meus pais enquanto sentia aves no meu estômago! Sim, por que borboletas não causariam o que estava sentindo. Já estava pronta e meus pais terminavam de se arrumar no quarto. Yori não pode ir, estava em um evento familiar. Ficaria feliz se pelo menos Yori fosse. E de repente uma idéia: Pegar o endereço e jogá-lo fora. Assim não chegaríamos ao jantar e minha mãe nem ao menos tem o número de Zero para pedir novamente o endereço. Zero poderia ficar com raiva de mim, mas isso passaria. Esgueirei-me até a sala, minha mãe não perdia a mania de deixar as roupas espalhadas pela sala. Sorri. Era só sumir com o endereço e pronto! Segui alegre e saltitante para o blazer e tateei o bolso.

-Yuuki o que está fazendo? –Era a voz de meu pai.

-Ah eu... Eu só estou procurando o endereço do restaurante. Não quero que esqueçamos. –Disfarcei. Mamãe, já pronta, aproximou-se de meu pai no topo da escadaria. Logo os dois vieram ao meu encontro.

-Não se preocupe filha. Peguei o endereço. –Mamãe mostrava o endereço em sua mão. Sim, agora eu queria me enterrar!

Chegamos rapidamente ao nosso destino. Zero planejara tudo. Uma mesa havia sido reservada para nós. Meu pai e minha mãe sentaram-se na mesa e então tive outro relâmpago de idéia.

-Mãe, eu vou ao banheiro.

-Tudo bem, mas não demore.

-Está bem. Segui andando depressa. O plano era ir até o apartamento de Zero e impedi-lo de prosseguir com essa loucura, nem que para isso tivesse que bater em sua cabeça com algo pesado e deixá-lo inconsciente. Para meu maior desespero vi Zero a porta do restaurante aproximando-se graciosamente de mim e de meus pais que estavam sentados a mesa.

-Olá senhorita Yuuki, está bela. –Pegou minha mão beijando-a. Foi até a mesa e, cortês, deu _"boa noite"_ para meus pais, sentando-se em seguida. Fui até a mesa. Não sabia mais o que fazer. Meus planos haviam sido arruinados e agora estava dividida entre sair dali ou permanecer e garantir que Zero não fizesse nenhuma besteira.

-Então façamos os pedidos antes de mais nada. –Zero chamou um garçom que rapidamente passou os cardápios para cada um de nós. Eu tremia, meu nervosismo ficou ainda mais evidente enquanto segurava o cardápio. Meus pais rapidamente fizeram o pedido assim como Zero, mas eu estava lá ficando absorva em tudo ao meu redor.

-Yuuki? Não vai fazer o pedido? –Perguntou meu pai. Olhei rapidamente para o cardápio e pedi a primeira coisa que vi. Zero parecia reprimir um riso. Claro que estava se divertindo, o idiota! Enquanto isso estava prestes a ter uma sincope.

-Então senhor Kiryuu...

-Zero, por favor. –Ele pediu a minha mãe.

-Ah claro. Estou lendo seu oitavo livro. Agora até meu marido aderiu a sua leitura.

-É verdade. Você é um romancista que usa em suas histórias contextos históricos e isso é muito bom. –Comentou meu pai. E logo os três conversavam sobre literatura. O meu nervosismo começou a cessar. Enquanto o assunto ficasse apenas no trabalho de Zero eu estaria salva. E permaneceu assim enquanto nossos pedidos chegavam. Me permiti ficar distraída admirando Zero. Ele estava belo aquela noite como em qualquer outro dia. Senti uma felicidade indescritível por vê-lo interagindo tão bem com meus pais. Refleti se agora, depois desse jantar, eles não o aceitariam. A única coisa que Zero tinha que pesava em seu currículo eram seus relacionamentos. Tirando isso, e o modo obsceno como me tratava às vezes, ele era uma pessoa educada, talentosa. Meu orgulho por Zero foi inflado.

O jantar fora um ritual silencioso. Pegava-me olhando para ele, felizmente meus pais não perceberam nada. Zero quando encontrava meus olhos, dava seu meio sorriso. Eu ainda não entendia o que ele queria com tudo isso. E quando pedíamos a sobremesa...

-Então Zero, aproveitando a ocasião... Todos aqueles boatos que falam sobre você e seus relacionamentos com mulheres são verdadeiros? –Minha mãe falava empolgada enquanto meu pai tossiu forçadamente, constrangido com a pergunta dirigida a Zero. Senti que a qualquer momento poderia desmaiar.

-Fico feliz que tenha tocado no assunto senhora Juuri. Muito se comenta sobre mim nesse aspecto e devo confessar que os boatos são verdadeiros. –Disse Zero pausadamente. –Mas eu mudei. Agora estou com apenas uma pessoa.

-Sério? –Minha mãe insistindo. –E quem é?

-Bem ela...

-Nossa que tonturaaaa! –Eu disse fingindo passar mal. Meu pai levantou-se ficando ao meu lado.

-Filha, tudo bem?

-Eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Devo ter comido algo que não me caiu bem. –Murmurei.

-Eu a levo filha. –Disse minha mãe.

-Não mãe a senhora não vai conseguir me carregar, caso eu desmaie.

-Então filha... –Meu pai começou.

-Pai fica aqui com a mamãe. Seria chato deixá-la sozinha. Senhor Kiryuu se incomodaria se me levasse até o toalete? –Zero se viu em uma situação da qual não poderia recusar. Suspirou.

-Tudo bem. –Levantou-se. Fingi que meu mal estar piorara e Zero acabou por colocar seu braço envolto de minha cintura em sinal de apoio. Seguimos para o banheiro feminino que ficava em um corredor fora de vista. Assim que chegamos...

-SEU... –O empurrei.

-Calma Yuuki! –Ele ria sarcasticamente.

-POR QUE FEZ ISSO SEU IDIOTA? QUER ME MATAR?

-Não é nada demais jantar com os pais da minha namorada.

-ZERO! EU JURO QUE SE VOCE ABRIR A BOCA E FALAR ALGO EU O MATO!

-Yuuki, eu os trouxe aqui não para revelar a verdade, mas para tentar mudar a imagem que eles têm de mim. Um bom plano não concorda?

-Zero o que você está fazendo é insensato e...

-Ah blá-blá-blá eu não quero mais discutir! Eu não contarei nada, ok? Você é que dirá quando achar que deve. Agora... –Aproximou-se de mim enlaçando-me pela cintura e roçando seus lábios aos meus. –Quero provar um pouco da minha namoradinha que, além de estar linda, fica muito fofa brava. –Beijou-me com tanto vigor que achei que morreria por falta de ar. Ah... Aqueles lábios macios e suculentos! E suas mãos quentes e fortes segurando-me possessivamente em seu corpo! Sempre que estava em seus braços não me sentia com medo pela viagem e sim estranhamente animada.

-Zero, temos que voltar. –Falei arfante. Ele acatou meu pedido.

-Continuaremos isso em Okinawa.

-Vai sonhando, babaca! –Dei uma leve batida em seu ombro. Retornamos para a mesa.

-Filha, tudo bem? –Perguntou em um uníssono meus pais. Assenti sorrindo.

-Meu mal estar passou. –Logo a sobremesa chegou e para meu desespero, mamãe voltou à pergunta impertinente feita outrora.

-E então Zero sobre sua nova namorada... Quem é?

-Ela não é famosa sendo assim não vale a pena falar seu nome, senhora Juuri.

-E você a ama? –Minha mãe sempre foi bem impulsiva. O que ela quer perguntar ela pergunta, ainda que seja a um desconhecido. Zero permaneceu calado. Mamãe não era a única a esperar ansiosa pela resposta, eu também estava. Então Zero fixou seus olhos nos meus e eu temi. Temi a resposta.

-Juuri não faça perguntas assim a ele! O está constrangendo! –Meu pai repreendeu para minha felicidade. Depois do olhar de Zero, toda a ansiedade para saber a resposta havia desaparecido. Mamãe assentiu desculpando-se por sua atitude, Zero levou na esportiva. E de repente o clima naquele restaurante ficou insuportável. Eu queria sair dali e ir para qualquer outro lugar. Não demorou a nós irmos embora. Despedimos-nos como duas pessoas conhecidas. Durante o caminho para casa meus pais conversaram sobre Zero. Pareciam impressionados com ele. É Zero havia alcançado seu objetivo. Acho até que se admitisse estar namorando com ele não teria tanto problema. Mas aquele silêncio posterior a pergunta de minha mãe foi o suficiente para me calar, quem sabe por um bom tempo. Será que Zero me amava como eu o amava? Sim, eu o amava. Disso não tinha dúvidas.

Eu sabia que acabaria por chorar, vítima de minhas inseguranças, não me importei. Preparei-me para dormir e chorar quando meu celular tocou. Se fosse Zero não atenderia, isso eu já havia decidido. Ouvir a sua voz implicaria em horas de choro descontinuo. Para minha sorte era Kaname, embora não estivesse bem para conversar.

-Alô? –Atendi por fim.

-Yuuki... –Sua voz estava baixa, irreconhecível.

-Kaname?

-Pode vir ao meu apartamento? –Ele perguntou rapidamente.

-Mas Kaname está tarde e...

-Preciso de você. Não... Não estou muito bem. –Suas palavras foram como um combustível para mim.

-Estarei ai em meia hora, no máximo! –Desliguei o celular. Desfiz-me da máscara de Lois Lane para vestir a de Super-Homem.

_**Continua...**_

_**N/R.:**__ Ótimo chappie, não? Dessa vez, não consegui me segurar, e como fã, senti-me na obrigação de comentar também. Já estava vendo a hora do Zero chamar a Juuri e o Hakura de __sogrinha__ e __sogrinho__. xD E o Kaname? O que será que ele tem? Como será a reação do Zero ao saber que a Yuuki foi à casa do __priminho__? Não percam, no prox. chappie! –off: Não resisti! Tinha que falar isso .-_

_Kissus e inté o prox. __**;D**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 26_

-O que será que Kaname tem?

-Deve estar doente. Foi isso o que você deduziu não é Yuuki? –Perguntou meu pai enquanto dirigia. Estava completamente absorva do dialogo que ele mantinha com minha mãe. –Yuuki? –Meu pai insistiu. Apenas assenti. Não demorou a chegarmos ao condomínio onde Kaname morava. Ficamos um pouco no hall de entrada.

-Pai, mãe. Eu vou ver como Kaname está e caso não esteja bem ficarei aqui para cuidar dele. Não vejo necessidade de todos vocês ficarem aqui.

-Mas filha se ele não estiver bem teremos que chamar um médico! –Alertou minha mãe.

-Eu vou subir. Se ele estiver muito mal ligo para vocês e aviso. –Falei. Subi rapidamente e estranhei a dimensão da minha preocupação. Talvez seja por que Kaname sempre cuidou de mim e nunca o contrário, até agora.

Com o apartamento fechado, não ousei tocar a campainha. Kaname escondia uma copia da chave dentro de um vaso próximo a porta. Estava escuro e silencioso. Um frio perpassou minha espinha. Aquele silêncio sepulcral conseguiu me desestabilizar. Andei apressadamente até o seu quarto, a porta aberta. Viu Kaname deitado. Corri até ele.

-KANAME! –Sentei na cama e, desesperada, o sacudi. Pude notar o quando estava febril. Kaname abriu lentamente os olhos, uma expressão débil em seu rosto. Ele olhou fixamente para mim com seus olhos semicerrados.

-Yuuk... –Sussurrou dando-me um pequeno sorriso.

-Kaname, o que aconteceu a você? –Minha voz mostrava claramente minha preocupação. Mantive minha mão em sua testa afagando levemente seus cabelos.

-Acho que... Acho que não cuidei devidamente de minha saúde. Estou resfriado.

-Tem certeza de que é só um resfriado?

-Sim. Não estou... Não estou muito bem desde ontem. Fui ao médico e ele disse que estou gripado.

-Meus pais me trouxeram aqui de carro. Eles estão muito preocupados. Estão no hall de entrada esperando por uma ligação minha. Se você não estiver bem iríamos levá-lo a um médico agora mesmo ou chamar alguém para vir aqui.

-Não há necessidade disso, Yuuki. Diga a eles para voltarem para casa, mas... Gostaria que você ficasse aqui se não for incomodá-la.

-Kaname seu bobo é claro que não me incomoda! Eu ficaria aqui mesmo que você não quisesse! Ligarei para eles agora mesmo. –Sai do quarto e logo estava falando com meu pai. Expliquei toda a situação e com muito custo consegui convencê-los a ir para casa com a promessa de que ligaria caso Kaname piorasse. Voltei ao quarto.

-Acho melhor você tomar um banho para diminuir a febre, primo.

-Não se preocupe. Eu já tomei banho. Não vê que estou de pijama? –Só agora havia percebido este detalhe. Kaname tremia. Voltei a sentar ao seu lado.

-Eu vou primeiro preparar uma compressa para a sua testa. Depois prepararei algo para comer, uma sopa. –Ainda permaneci ali o fitando até conseguir sair do quarto, rumo à cozinha. Primeiramente preparei a compressa, o que demorou visto que eu não estava habituada a usar a cozinha de Kaname. E minha cabeça definitivamente não estava naquele local.

-Tudo estava tão bem com o jantar de Zero com meus pais... Agora Kaname está acamado. –Comentei comigo mesma enquanto a compressa já estava pronta. Voltei ao quarto, Kaname não mexeu um milímetro na cama. Deixei a bacia com água morna em cima da mesa de cabeceira, umedeci um pano e prontamente coloquei na testa de Kaname.

-Isso vai ajudar a baixar a febre. Vou preparar algo bem gostoso e nutritivo para você comer, 'tá? –Kaname segurou fracamente minha mão que repousava em seu peito.

-Fique um pouco mais. –Falou aos sussurros enquanto mantinha um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

-Kaname, você não tem cuidado de sua saúde, não é?

-Tenho trabalhado muito como modelo e é... É difícil ainda conciliar com a faculdade.

-Então deixe o trabalho como modelo e se cuide melhor.

-Não posso Yuuki.

-Por que não?

-Ainda não exerço minha função como advogado. O dinheiro que uso para me manter é o do trabalho como modelo. Se eu deixar esse emprego terei que voltar a viver com meu pai e isso está fora de cogitação. –Apesar de sua aparente fraqueza não ter interrompido seu discurso, ainda sim sua voz fora como um murmúrio. Suspirei.

-Melhor poupar sua energia. Não precisa repetir o que disse, entendi muito bem. Mas saiba Kaname que você não é nenhum super-herói. Se você se sentir cansado demais para manter essa vida dupla, largue seu emprego e vá morar conosco. Você sabe que será bem acolhido. Meus pais o amam como um filho e sabe o quanto te adoro. Ficaria muito feliz se fosse para a nossa casa. –Sorri. Kaname correspondeu ao sorriso, mas havia algo sério em seu olhar.

-Antes eu aceitaria esse convite com todo o prazer, mas agora...

-Por que não Kaname? Não entendo.

-Doeria muito vê-la com aquele homem. Seria mil vezes pior do que ficar acamado nesta cama por culpa de meus exageros com trabalho. –Seus olhos prenderam-me. Não conseguia olhar para mais nada além de Kaname e a dor que parecia consumi-lo, a dor de não me ter como quis. Aquela situação conseguir me deixar ainda mais desnorteada. E sentia algo crescente em meu peito, algo que parecia ser duvida. Por que era aquele homem que confessava o quanto me amava sem medo enquanto Zero Kiryuu demonstrava apenas o claro desejo de me ter, nada mais. Sendo objeto ou pessoa na vida de Zero, bobamente ainda escolhia a ele. Sentia-me envergonhada por isso.

Como a covarde que sou, me desvencilhei do comentário de Kaname.

-Ah é mesmo você deve estar com fome! Vou preparar uma sopa que vai deixá-lo bom em instantes! –Sai rapidamente para a cozinha, meu refugio provisório. O que eu temia não era dizer a Kaname que seu sentimento por mim não era correspondido. Meu maior temor era que ele novamente me perguntasse sobre ficarmos juntos... E acabar me convencendo.

O livro que terminara de ler a alguns instantes não conseguiu cansá-lo ao ponto de adormecer de imediato. Deitado de qualquer jeito no sofá de sua pequena sala Zero Kiryuu em fim pega o celular. A fim de distração, discou o número.

Kaname mantinha os olhos fechados. "Valeria a pena passar mal sempre para ter Yuuki por perto." - Pensou. Um celular toca, reconheceu como de Yuuki. A bolsa colocada próxima da cama, não resistiu. Olhou a chamada crispando os olhos. Kaname não pensou duas vezes antes de desligar o celular. Ouviu um barulho no corredor se intensificando. Rapidamente colocou o celular em seu devido lugar. Vislumbrou Yuuki passar pela porta sorridente enquanto carregava uma bandeja.

Kaname sorria fracamente para mim enquanto colocava a bandeja próxima a ele. Pensei em como o distrairia a fim de que ele não toque mais em nenhum assunto ligado a Zero ou aos seus sentimentos para comigo.

-Espero que goste da sopa.

-O cheiro está muito bom. –Ele disse pegando a colher. Pude ver que ele não tinha forças sequer para erguer a colher até a boca. Detive rapidamente suas mãos.

-Eu dou comida para você.

-Não precisa Yuuki.

-Kaname, eu não me importo. Sério! Agora abra a boquinha. –Ergui a colher com sopa e Kaname comeu. Ofereci pacientemente a sopa a ele enquanto minha mente lembrava de tempos remotos. Tempos em que eu, diante de Kaname, parecia à donzela indefesa sempre a espera de um cavaleiro forte que pudesse acudi-la.

**Flashback**

_-Onde ela está? –Uma voz perguntou a enfermeira. Conhecia aquela voz. Apenas abri vagarosamente meus olhos quando ouvi alguém sussurrar meu nome._

-Yuuki? –Era Kaname. –O que houve?

-Kaname? –Respondi debilmente vendo-o a centímetros de meu rosto. Sua face angelical crispada em sofrimento. Me perguntei por que ele sofria tanto.

-Que bom que está acordada! –Suspirou de alivio. –O que aconteceu exatamente? Ligaram-me daqui e disseram que você havia passado mal durante a aula e desmaiou. Vim correndo assim que soube pela funcionaria da escola.

-Ligaram para você?

-Parece que não conseguiram falar com seus pais. Não me surpreendo. Soube que meus tios estão corrigindo provas na universidade e devem ficar incomunicáveis. Então ligaram para meu celular. –Ele disse movimentando-se agora pela pequena sala. Não demorou a encontrar meus pertences escolares em cima de uma cadeira pegando-o. - Vou levá-la para casa agora.

-Kaname, eu vou ficar bem. A médica disse que é apenas um leve resfriado. Ela me passou uma medicação. Só preciso ficar deitada um pouco mais e... –Ao tentar andar cambaleei. Teria ido ao chão se Kaname não tivesse sido rápido em me pegar. Não protestei quando ele me ergueu e carregou-me no colo. Verdadeiramente eu estava cansada. E ao fechar meus olhos acabei por adormecer.  
  
**Fim do flashback**

Imagens na minha cabeça atordoando-me. O Kaname gentil, carinhoso e presente, sempre presente. Por que meu coração palpita rapidamente quando estou com ele, mas quando estou com Zero meu coração parece parar?

-Yuuki? –Acordei de meu devaneio apenas para notar que estendia a colher para os lábios de Kaname, mas a sopa já deveria ter acabado. Corei imediatamente afastando a bandeja.

-Consegui um remédio para aplacar um pouco o mal estar. Já havia tomado alguma medicação?

-Não. Apenas me consultei com um médico. Achei que tomando um bom banho e dormindo seria o suficiente para melhorar. Equivoquei-me. - Ele deu um meio sorriso e minha mente instantaneamente lembrou de Zero. Tomou o remédio que havia dado a ele, antendo seus olhos nos meus.

-Me prometa que vai cuidar de sua saúde, ok? –Falei demonstrando o quanto estava preocupada.

-Prometo. –Ele sorriu. Antes que pudesse me distanciar o suficiente Kaname capturou-me para seus braços. Um abraço. Um abraço que fez meu coração tripudiar. Aquele abraço cheio de bondade, quente.

-Kaname? O que foi?

-Seu abraço... Tão quente! –Suas mãos acariciando minhas costas. Estava desnorteada. Eu não consegui pensar em mais nada. Já não estava certa do que deveria dizer a ele. O sensato seria me afastar e dizer meus sentimentos para com Zero, mas não conseguia. Existia algo mágico que apenas Kaname me proporcionava quando estava comigo, algo que parecia ser inexistente em Zero: o amor em seu toque. Correspondi ao abraço e senti os olhos úmidos. Tantas coisas ruins passaram pela minha cabeça. Desvencilhei-me gentilmente de seus braços lutando para não chorar.

-Você tem que descansar agora Kaname. –O deitei puxando o cobertor para ele.

-Fica aqui comigo?

-Claro. –Deitei ao seu lado. Kaname pegou seu cobertor nos envolvendo. E daquele jeito acabamos dormindo juntos, abraçados.

ela manhã eu o vi. Seu rosto belo e bem mais corado. Kaname dormia tranquilamente, parecia melhor. Sorri. Era bom saber que meus esforços o ajudaram. Peguei minha bolsa notando com estranheza o celular desligado. Certamente a bateria descarregou. Levantei e fui para a cozinha. Prepararia o café da manhã de Kaname antes de voltar para casa.

-Sua febre desapareceu.

-Verdade. Tudo graças a você, Yuuki. Obrigado por ter vindo aqui.

-Ah Kaname, não precisa agradecer. Sério! Fico feliz por ter contado comigo. Você que sempre cuidou de mim. Eu tinha que fazer algo para quitar a dívida. –O olhei terna. Kaname continuou a degustar do café ofertado com seus olhos castanhos fixos em mim.

–Então... Você está bem para ficar sozinho?

-Perfeitamente.

-Tem certeza primo? Não está mentindo para se livrar de mim?

-Se fosse para mentir eu mentiria para você permanecer. –Mais uma vez me senti prisioneira do lisonjeio dele. Tinha de ser rápida antes de cair naquela doce armadilha.

-Preciso ir. Se você voltar a se sentir mal não hesite em me ligar.

-Tudo bem. –Fui ao quarto pegando minha bolsa e, depois de mais alguns minutos fazendo companhia para ele, sai.

As palavras de Kaname e o seu toque contrastando horrivelmente com as palavras e o toque de Zero. Dois caminhos para seguir e ambos eram incertos. "Acalme-se!" - Pensei. Eu tinha que afastar as incertezas. Talvez um dia de descanso pudesse ajudar. Mas quando cheguei em casa soube que não teria a paz almejada, pois diante de minha porta, encostado em seu carro conversível com um cigarro na boca, estava Zero.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 27_

-Zero? –Retira o cigarro da boca respondendo ao meu chamado com um meio sorriso.

-Yuuki.

-SEU IDIOTA MEUS PAIS...

-Eles não estão aqui. Já é tarde. Devem estar no trabalho.

-O que veio fazer aqui Zero? Não é de o seu feitio me visitar pela manhã.

-E por que não poderia? –Falou com um tom que me soou ameaçador. Aproximou-se a centímetros de meu rosto.

-Ora por que alguém pode vê-lo!

-Quem? Seu priminho, Kaname? –Gelei.

-Do que está falando Zero?

-Dormiu fora, Yuuki? –Senti a zombaria em seu rosto.

-Sim. Kaname passou mal e pediu para que fosse ao seu apartamento ajudá-lo e foi isso o que fiz. Como soube que fui para lá?

-Liguei para o seu celular, mas alguém o desligou. Liguei para sua casa fingindo ser um colega de classe para sua mãe. Ela me contou que havia saído para o apartamento dele. Por que desligou seu celular? Não queria que eu atrapalhasse seus momentos a sós com ele? –Me enfureci de imediato com as palavras proferidas por ele.

-Que tipo de insinuação está fazendo, Zero? Não aconteceu nada! Ele passou mal e...

-Poupe suas palavras. Acha que me importo se algo acontecer entre vocês dois? Eu não ligo! Seria até bom assim eu me livraria mais fácil do meu brinquedinho! –Apenas um som, o som do tapa que dei na face de porcelana de Zero. Ele olhou-me aturdido. Meus olhos agora transbordavam em lágrimas.

-CLARO QUE VOCÊ NÃO LIGA! VOCÊ NUNCA LIGOU PRA MIM! EU SEMPRE FUI UM BRINQUEDO, APENAS ISSO. POR ISSO FICOU CALADO QUANDO MINHA MÃE PERGUNTOU SE AMAVA A SUA NAMORADA ONTEM A NOITE. VOCÊ NUNCA SENTIU NADA ALÉM DE DESEJO! –Eu tremia violentamente e não permaneci para verificar sua reação diante de minha reação explosiva. Estava tão atordoada que não corri para casa como deveria fazer. Ao invés disso, invadi o gramado do vizinho e sai desembestada pelas ruas.

Estava a algumas quadras de minha casa, o tempo ameaçava chuva, não liguei. As lágrimas vieram enquanto corria e, mesmo depois de ter passado alguns minutos desde que me encontrei com Zero, as lágrimas ainda caiam. E eu permaneci naquele tempo frio, sentada em um mural por alguns minutos. Parece que todas as lágrimas que havia negligenciado teimavam em cair agora. Precisei de mais tempo para me recompor do que previa. Duas horas se passaram desde então. Voltei para casa, meus pais trabalhando. _'Ótimo, assim não tenho que fingir que estou bem.'_ A casa escura. Liguei os interruptores um a um até chegar ao meu quarto. Não me dei o trabalho de ligar as luzes de lá, eu só queria me deitar na cama em meio à escuridão e chorar. O problema é que ao deitar, senti que não estava deitando em meu colchão. Toquei no que havia abaixo de mim e notei o quão musculoso era o local onde tocava. Ouvi a voz sussurrar.

-Se continuar com isso, não conseguirei me controlar! –E vi então um rapaz deitado na cama.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Cai no chão e com rapidez peguei a cadeira de minha escrivaninha. Atordoada, eu ataquei o desconhecido e tive a leve impressão de que este sussurrou meu nome enquanto caia no chão. Corri para o abajur e o acendi, ato que iluminou precariamente o ambiente. Eu vi Zero Kiryuu no chão com um corte na testa por minha causa, mas não me movi para ajudá-lo. Eu apenas fiquei olhando para ele com indiferença. Zero acordou com os olhos crispados em um ou dois minutos e sentou-se.

-Essa doeu! –Ele olhou para mim. –O que deu em você?

-Zero Kiryuu... Se não sair AGORA da minha casa eu ligo para a polícia e o acuso de invasão de domicílio.

-Como se fosse fazer isso! –Ele zombou deitando em minha cama despreocupado.

-Tudo bem. –Falei serena discando os primeiros números. Zero pareceu em fim perceber que não se tratava de um blefe. Pegou-me com moderada força pelo pulso jogando-me contra o colchão. Seu corpo prendendo o meu.

-Então... –Ele disse aos sussurros, próximo aos meus lábios. –Acho que agora podemos conversar.

-Não temos nada para conversar.

-Temos sim Yuuki.

-Vá embora Zero. Você só me aborrece!

-Eu te aborreço? Quer mesmo que acredite nessa mentira? –Meu coração tripudiava a cada palavra. Seu hálito era perfumando deixando-me com água na boca para beijá-lo, mas me detive.

-Acredite no que você quiser Zero. Deixe-me em paz! Pare de me atrapalhar!

-Eu te atrapalho? Em que? Atrapalho você de ficar com seu priminho almofadinha?

-Talvez. –Dei um meio sorriso vitorioso ao ver a expressão mortífera de Zero.

-Mentira. –Ele disse com seu meio sorriso.

-Acredite no que quiser agora saia de cima de mim. Estou farta de voc...

-Desculpe.

-Que? –Perguntei. Zero, que estava deitado em cima de mim, sussurrou estas palavras ao meu ouvido. Claro que ouvi nitidamente, mas não conseguia acreditar. –O que disse, Zero?

-Pedi desculpas. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas não gostei dessa história de ficar com o priminho acamado.

-Ele é meu primo. Sou a única família que ele tem além dos meus pais. Eu sempre estarei disponível para ajudá-lo. Se você desse valor a sua família...

-Não comece, Yuuki. –Ele disse afastando-se de mim.

-Zero, o seu irmão parece querer fazer as pazes. Nós conversamos e...

-Então eu estou perdoado?

-Perdoado? –O olhei.

-Por ter sido rude. –Ele disse com um meio sorriso.

-Não sei. O que você disse me magoou. Você insinuou que eu era qualquer.

-É de ser aceitável meu comportamento. Afinal eu estava com cium...

-Com o que Zero? –Ele parou.

-Nada. Melhor eu ir. Há propósito, seu tempo está acabando. Apresse-se para ir a Okinawa. –Ele se levantou.

-Zero, eu...

-Ah é mesmo! –Ele virou e pegou-me fortemente beijando-me com vigor. –Afastou-se. –Boa noite. –E então seguia para a janela, mas parou.

-O que foi? –Perguntei.

-Terei que ficar aqui até a chuva passar.

-Chuva? –Caminhei para a janela, para só agora perceber que chovia. –Então... Quer comer alguma coisa?

Não conseguia me concentrar na cozinha. Os olhos de Zero seguiam-me.

-Gosta de Yakisoba? –Perguntei.

-Gosto. É isso o que está preparando para mim, Yuuki?

-Sim. –Sorri.

-Não parece. Que gororoba é essa? –Ele disse olhando agora para a panela, nem vi quando se aproximou.

-Se continuar criticando minha comida vai morrer, Zero Kiryuu! –Apontei a faca de cozinha ameaçadoramente para ele.

-Tudo bem. Acalme-se. –Ele voltou a se sentar na bancada.

-Zero?

-Hum...

-Você ficou com ciúmes do Kaname? –Sim, eu queria satisfazer minha curiosidade, mesmo sabendo que a resposta poderia não me agradar. Zero ficou silencioso, pegou um maço de cigarros na sobrecasaca. –NEM PENSAR! NÃO PODE FUMAR AQUI! Meus pais podem perceber algo.

-Eu posso até responder sua pergunta Yuuki, mas antes terá que responder a uma pergunta minha.

-Qual?

-Por que não quer dizer a seus pais que estamos juntos? –Fiquei calada, mas apenas para não responder novamente o ataquei com uma pergunta.

-Por que não respondeu a pergunta da minha mãe quando ela perguntou se você amava sua namorada?

-Por que você desligou o telefone enquanto estava na casa do seu primo? –Ele disparou.

-Eu não desliguei nada, nem ao menos ouvi o celular tocar.

-Se não foi você foi alguém.

-Só estava eu e Kaname lá.

-Então foi seu primo.

-Zero, Kaname não faria isso.

-Conhece pouco os homens Yuuki.

-Zero vamos acabar discutindo. E você não respondeu minha pergunta. Por que você não respondeu a pergunta da minha mãe? –Ele se calou.

-Responda a minha pergunta Yuuki. Por que não quer contar a seus pais? Eu sou bizarro demais para a filhinha puritana deles? –O sarcasmo pairando em sua voz.

-Zero eu não sei como eles reagiriam. Eu tenho medo de descobrir, não estou preparada ainda. –Falei timidamente esperando que satisfizesse sua curiosidade. –Então... Quando a minha pergunta... –Zero levantou-se.

-Está tarde. Preciso ir.

-HEI ZERO! RESPONDA A MINHA PERGUNTA! –Fui até a porta para puxá-lo, mas me surpreendi. Meu pai agora estacionava seu carro na garagem. Congelei.

-Meu Deus... –Sussurrei. O desespero atingindo níveis catastróficos. Meus pais chegaram em casa e Zero estava lá.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 28_

Não conseguia raciocinar, talvez o oxigênio não estivesse chegando corretamente a minha cabeça. Em um surto de adrenalina consegui me mover.

-Zero... VEM! –Peguei sua mão impaciente, guiando-o para meu quarto. Zero não se opôs o que me encheu de alívio. Entrei rapidamente em meu quarto e trancando a porta atrás de mim.

-Você fica aqui e em seguida pode sair pela janela. –Eu disse.

-Por quê? Não acha que já está na hora de acabar com a palhaçada? –Ele parecia aborrecido. Jamais imaginei vê-lo daquele jeito parecendo ansioso para ser apresentado aos meus pais.

-Eu preciso de tempo. Além do que, por que parece tão ansioso para que eu o apresente a meus pais Zero? Logo você que a pouco me chamou de "brinquedo"? –Seu rosto endureceu. Experimentei sentir satisfação pelas minhas palavras, eu não estava errada.

-Faça como quiser. –Ele murmurou indo se deitar em minha cama.

-Só saia quando eu disser que é seguro. –Disse um pouco antes de deixar o quarto. Meu pai já me chamava na sala.

-Oi pai. Oi mãe. –Peguei trêmula o avental, colocando-o, enquanto me encaminhava para o balcão.

-Está cozinhando Yuuki? –Perguntou minha mãe indo até o meu lado.

-Sim. Yakisoba. Vocês devem estar famintos depois de um dia exaustivo na universidade. Sentem-se e vamos comer. –Meus pais não esperaram para jantar, pareciam famintos e pelo meu Yakisoba.

-Ora filha, venha comer também. Sua comida está gostosa. –Disse meu pai sorridente. Eu os acompanhei e me forcei a comer, mas meu estômago estava inquieto demais. Queria poder subir para meu quarto e despachar Zero, mas estava apreensiva demais para me mover. Sei que se por um acaso decidisse diante de meus pais, ir para o quarto, meu corpo denunciaria meu nervosismo. Depois de jantar...

-Nossa estou me sentindo um pouco cansada. Vou dormir cedo. Boa noite pai e mãe. –Os beijei na bochecha e sai sem mais delongas. Ao passar pela porta do meu quarto rapidamente a tranquei. Eu o vi deitado em minha cama na mesma posição de outrora. -Zero está tudo bem. Você pode ir agora. –Ele não se moveu. Apreensiva, eu me aproximei sentando na cama. -Hei Zero estou falando com você! –Eu o remexi a fim de acordá-lo, nada. Aparentemente ele estava adormecido. Aproximei-me de seu ouvido.  
-Zero... –Eu sussurrei. –Acorda. Você precisa ir antes que... AI! –Zero remexeu-se bruscamente puxando-me para o colchão e em contrapartida abraçando-me. Senti-me compelida em seus braços que, apesar de estar adormecido, possuíam força para me manter imóvel. Eu sei o que deveria fazer. Deveria ser mais enérgica com ele e expulsa-lo do meu quarto o quando antes, mas não consegui. Não vendo-o dormir tão tranqüilo com o rosto similar a um anjo.

Ah como ele era belo! E a sensação de tê-lo próximo era prazerosa. Meu coração palpitava mais forte, minha respiração ofegante. Meu corpo todo demonstrava vida enquanto ele estava aqui em meus braços. Eu o puxei lentamente aconchegando-o melhor, sua cabeça repousava na curva de meu pescoço. Acariciei a face angelical inalando-o o doce aroma que vinha de seu corpo. E então de súbito eu sussurrei em seu ouvido:

-Ah Zero o que é que eu vou fazer? Cometi um grande erro amando você. –Dizer aquela frase foi difícil, meu peito se encheu de dor. Tão logo adormeci ignorando o perigo que Zero representava estando em uma posição tão íntima comigo.

O despertador soou forte, machucando meus ouvidos. Levantei meio débil pegando-o e o silenciando. Olhei o horário e senti perder o fôlego, eram oito da manhã.

-Droga! Kaname! –Levantei-me apressada. Ás nove, Kaname viria para me buscar, teríamos um dia para nós dois. Uma espécie de agradecimento por ter cuidado dele. Apesar da pressa me consumindo, consegui me arrumar rapidamente e com esmero. Uma saia azul de pregas, uma camisa branca de botões, um casaco leve por cima da cor da saia. Presilhas prateadas enfeitavam meu cabeço preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Estava bonita. Calcei meus sapatos brancos fechados e, após pegar minha bolsa, segui para a cozinha.

-Agora é só comer algo e... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Cai para trás.

-Nossa, desse jeito vai acabar morrendo. –Ele falou zombeteiro. Era Zero Kiryuu, preparando algo na cozinha. Levantei-me rapidamente.

-ZERO! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? –Minha voz rouca, olhava para todos os lados sem, felizmente, encontrar meus pais.

-Não se preocupe Yuuki. Eles já saíram. Estou fazendo seu café. Panquecas. Gosta? –Agora arrumava a mesa para um café a dois, preparado por ele mesmo. Eu o olhei, estarrecida. –Não vai se sentar? –Perguntou enquanto tirava o avental sentando em uma das cadeiras da pequena mesa. Sentei-me lançando um olhar desconfiado para ele. O que afinal ele estava pretendendo fazer?

-Pensei que tivesse ido embora quando acordei.

-Resolvi esperar você acordar. E então vai comer ou não? –Ele olhava-me com impaciência. Peguei a panqueca retalhando-a com a faca e comecei a comer os primeiros pedaços.

-Isso aqui está bom. Não sabia que você cozinhava.

-Perdi meus pais muito cedo. Tive que me virar. –Ele falou casualmente enquanto sorvia suco preparado por ele mesmo. Definitivamente Zero era uma caixinha de surpresas para mim. Senti a curiosidade pulsando em meu corpo. Havia tantas coisas sobre Zero que desejava saber, mas me contive.

-Por que está arrumada Yuuki? Pretendendo sair?

Havia me esquecido: não tinha contado a Zero que pretendia passar o dia com Kaname. Puxei fortemente o ar para meus pulmões.

-Kaname, como forma de me agradecer por ter cuidado dele, convidou-me para passar o dia com ele hoje e eu aceitei. –Falei rapidamente, mas acredito que Zero ouviu cada palavra. O observei atentamente vendo seus dedos se flexionarem com mais força entorno dos talheres ainda em suas mãos.

-Entendo. Divirta-se. –Talvez eu tenha notado certo cinismo em suas palavras, mas ignorei tal fato.

-Não está chateado?

-Você faz da sua vida o que quiser, não me importo. –Novamente sendo frio comigo, suspirei. Eu não sabia que Zero poderia ser tão infantil, mas estranhamente gostei de seu comportamento. Seria isso ciúme? Uma onde de contentamento atingiu-me.

-Tudo bem então. Eu passarei o dia com o Kaname. Então é melhor você ir. Eu também já estou de saída.

-Eu levo você.

-Quê?

-Levo você até a casa do seu primo. Passamos rapidamente no hotel para que eu me troque. Eu vou ter de ir até a editora hoje. –Olhei abismada para Zero.

-Tudo bem. Avisarei a ele que irei para lá. –Peguei meu celular em minha bolsa, liguei para Kaname. Ele pareceu não aprovar muito a idéia de ir até a casa dele, achou desnecessário. Consegui convencê-lo. Só quando já estava no carro de Zero me arrependi. E se Zero tentasse algo como, por exemplo, ser visto por Kaname? Seria algo muito desagradável para mim e para meu primo. Agora era tarde. Nós já estávamos no hotel.

-Fique aqui. Eu vou tomar um banho rápido e me arrumar.

-Não demore Zero. –O alertei sentando no sofá e pegando uma revista qualquer afim de distração.

Quando, depois de alguns minutos, Zero veio até mim meu pulmão ficou temporariamente sem ar. Ele sempre foi belo, mas era a primeira vez que via-o usando vestes não tão formais. Usava uma camisa de botões azul celeste dobrada até o cotovelo, jeans azul escuro e sapatênis branco. Uma visão aterradora. Ele estava tão jovial! Agora podia ver algo que até então eu não havia percebido, ele tinha uma tatuagem com formas tribais no pescoço. Nunca havia percebido isso até então. Não que a tatuagem não estivesse visível, acho que apenas não consegui tirar meus olhos de outra parte que não fosse seu rosto. Zero deu um meio sorriso ao ver-me fitando-o abobalhada.

-O que foi?

-Você... Você fica bem com essa roupa. –Falei quase aos sussurros.

-Você acha? Não faz meu estilo, mas é bom mudar um pouco em ocasiões especiais.

-Ocasiões especiais? Para onde você vai Zero? Você disse que iria até a editora.

-Eu menti. –Ele veio até mim pegando minha mão. Fomos silenciosos até o estacionamento. Eu fiquei tensa, para não dizer furiosa. Zero escondia algo de mim e isso não me agradava. Em fim eu abri a boca quando já estávamos saindo do hotel.

-Para onde você vai Zero?

-Também terei um encontro.

-Sério? Com quem? –Agora a irritação estava presente em minha voz, foi algo que não consegui controlar. Zero deu um sorriso discreto.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúme. Eu sairei com a minha namorada.

-Sua namorada? HEI! SEU IDIOTA QUEM É ESSA QUE VOCE CHAMA DE NAMORADA? –Ele pegou meu rosto movendo-o para o espelho retrovisor entre nós.

-É você. –Fiquei pasma. Zero soltou delicadamente meu rosto voltando sua mão para o volante.

-Zero, que palhaçada é essa que você falou?

-Nós ainda não tivemos um típico encontro entediante que namorados tem. Achei que hoje seria um dia perfeito.

Então eu havia entendido tudo. A irritação tomando-me de forma ameaçadora.

-Zero Kiryuu pare AGORA MESMO esse carro.

-Por que deveria? Eu sou seu "namorado". Tenho direitos sobre você. Isso inclui tê-la como companhia sempre que eu desejar.

-ABRA A PORCARIA DA PORTA! –Tentei abrir a porta, nada. Apenas Zero estava próximo do comando para abri-la.

-Lamento Yuuki, mas isso não será possível. Você tem permissão para ligar para seu primo e avisá-lo que não estará disponível hoje se quiser.

Minhas mãos tremendo pelo ódio que sentia e pela prepotência que Zero agia diante de mim. Peguei o celular.

-Eu vou ligar para a polícia isso sim!

-Você me ameaçou ontem e não ligou.

-Agora é diferente. E eu posso acusá-lo de aliciamento de menores sabia? Eu tenho dezesseis e você tem vinte e três. –Sorri diabolicamente. Sim, eu era capaz de um ato tão estremado como esse. Zero foi rápido, logo meu celular estava em sua mão.

-ME DEVOLVE ISSO!

-Nem pensar. Sou novo e bonito demais para ser preso. Sabe quantos homens carentes habitam a prisão?

-TÔ POUCO ME LIXANDO! DEVOLVA-ME! –Meu celular toca, Zero o atende.

-Alô? –Eu o ouço falar, desnorteada. –Ah, olá Kuran! Lamento, mas Yuuki não está disponível hoje. Marque outro dia com ela. –Ele falou zombeteiro. Estremeci. Estava simplesmente atônica.

-ME DÁ O MEU CELULAR SEU IDIOTA! –Consegui arrancá-lo das mãos de Zero que ria quase sadicamente. –Alô?

-Yuuki, onde você está nesse momento? –A voz de Kaname era dura.

-Eu não sei para onde ele está me levando. Acho que para o parque. –Olhei para Zero ameaçadoramente.

-Escute Yuuki: Quando você estiver no parque ligue-me dizendo exatamente onde está. –Kaname desliga. Ele devia estar furioso. Nunca tinha ouvido sua voz alterada daquele jeito. Guardei o celular e cruzei os braços a frente do meu corpo bufando. Definitivamente eu queria matar alguém.

-Não fique aborrecida. Considere isso uma honra. E não teremos outra chance assim por que estarei muito ocupado com alguns trabalhos. É bem provável que nos vejamos apenas hoje para depois nos vermos em Okinawa.

-Isso se eu for para Okinawa com você babaca! –Falei áspera, ele apenas ria.

-Ah! Você vai sim senhorita Kuran! Aposto tudo o que tenho por essa afirmação! Vamos, faça uma cara melhor, vai ser divertido. Vamos ao parque ou a outro lugar se desejar. Particularmente não sei bem o que casais estúpidos fazem em encontros normais. –Eu o ignorei. Estava consumida pela raiva. E agora o que aconteceria? E se Kaname ficasse em pânico pelo meu sumiço e acionasse a polícia? Zero parecia alheio a tudo. Então enquanto este dirigia despreocupado eu o observei de esguelha. Ele estava inegavelmente belo, muito mais jovial. E seu semblante parecia mais suave, mais relaxado. Dei um pequeno sorriso. Já havia fantasiado com coisas assim. Eu e Zero em um encontro típico de namorados idiotas como ele mesmo diria. Zero mostrando-me ao seu lado sem pudor. E então eu pensei em algo: Zero mostrava-me sem demonstrar preocupação, mas eu o escondia de todos. Isso devia machucá-lo de certa forma. Um mal estar me atingiu. Percebi que estava sendo injusta com ele. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar odiaria que ele não me revelasse aos familiares e amigos. E enquanto estava perdida em pensamentos sufocantes havíamos chegado ao parque de diversões.

-Chegamos. Espero que não tente nada idiota como fugir de mim como se eu fosse um monstro. –Ele deu aquele meio sorriso adorável e eu só conseguia pensar em como tinha falhado com ele.

-Vou me comportar. –Eu sorri. Zero pareceu surpreso com meu ato. Saímos do carro e ele, como era de se esperar, pegou minha mão.

-Então... Em qual brinquedo deseja ir?

-Ah Zero, escolha você! –Comentário errado para se dizer. Zero sorriu diabolicamente. Agora havia percebido o grave erro que cometi ao dizer a ele para escolher os brinquedos.

-Respire Yuuki. –Havíamos acabado de sair da montanha-russa. Era o quinto brinquedo enjoativo que entrei. Minha cabeça girava mais do que qualquer coisa ao meu redor. –Você está bem? –Suas mãos em minhas costas. Eu estava curvada tentando espantar o enjôo.

-Eu vou sobreviver, mas sem brinquedos giratórios, por favor. –Minha voz nunca soou tão implorativa. Ele sorriu.

-Tudo bem. –Ergui meu corpo e tentei dar um passo, não consegui. Teria caído no chão se Zero não fosse rápido o suficiente e me agarrado. Agora eu estava em seu colo sendo levada para um lugar. Estava tão desorientada que nem consegui abrir os olhos ou perguntar para onde estava sendo conduzida. Então ouvi vozes, havíamos subido em algo e logo Zero estava sentado comigo em seu colo. Abri os olhos.

-Melhorou?

-Mais ou menos. Onde estamos?

-Na roda gigante.

-ZERO! EU VOU ACABAR VOMITANDO! –Disparei de seu colo, mas Zero puxou-me para o mesmo lugar.

-Esse brinquedo quase não se move Yuuki. Não precisa se preocupar. Agora fique parada, o mal estar vai cessar. –Então me aconcheguei melhor nos braços quentes e fortes de Zero. Suas mãos, entorno de mim, comprimindo-me em eu corpo, sua cabeça um pouco acima da minha. Sentia-me como um bebê. Suspirei de contentamento. Aquela era uma sensação incrível! Aproximei meu rosto da curva de seu pescoço aspirando lentamente o perfume que Zero exalava, um perfume inebriante eu devo dizer. Senti o corpo de Zero um pouco rígido, acho que ele estava incomodado com minha respiração quente em seu pescoço, mas como ele não protestou permaneci ali.

-Por sua culpa terei muito que explicar para Kaname. –Murmurei com os olhos fechados.

-Se você me assumisse, não teríamos esse problema.

-Só preciso de tempo Zero. Acho que vou assumi-lo depois de Okinawa.

-Você ACHA? –Ele me pareceu irritado.

-Convivendo um pouco com você saberei se vale à pena ter algo sério com um romancista playboy como você. –Sorri.

-Pessoas mudam Yuuki. –Ele falou em um tom de repreensão.

-E você mudou Zero?

-Ainda não. –Nos olhamos e sorrimos. Os olhos de Zero, tão brilhantes, fixos nos meus. Ele aproximou-se de meu rosto.

-Ainda com raiva pelo que fiz?

-Eu não deveria estar com raiva e sim furiosa. Você não tem idéia dos problemas que me arranjou.

-Eu confio na sua capacidade de sair dos problemas Yuuki. Tem sido sempre assim desde que nos conhecemos, não é? –Ele falava e senti um clima nostálgico nos envolver.

-Verdade. E você como sempre agindo impulsivamente. Por Deus Zero! Você ainda vai morrer fazendo essas tolices!

-Eu sobrevivo. –E então nossas respirações começaram a mesclar-se. E logo os lábios de Zero cobriam os meus com urgência. Meus braços o envolveram pelo pescoço e suas mãos puxavam-me possessivamente de encontro ao seu peitoral definido escondido pela camisa. Quando senti a necessidade de ar nos afastamos.

-A roda gigante parou. –Eu balbuciei ainda confusa pela falta de ar.

-Vamos. Consegue andar? –Ele perguntou colocando-me no chão.

-Sim. –E passamos a caminhar saindo da roda gigante. As mãos de Zero, tão quentes, seguravam as minhas. Foi então que ouvi um barulho em minhas costas.

"Meu celular." - Pensei largando de súbito as mãos de Zero.

-O que foi?

-Zero, eu vou ao banheiro. Espere-me aqui, tá?

-Vai logo. –Sai às pressas. Eu sabia que deveria ser Kaname. Entrei no banheiro, estava vazio. Peguei o telefone, só notando agora que havia varias chamadas dele. Eu o atendi.

-Alô?

-Onde você está Yuuki?

-No parque, mas logo irei embora daqui.

-Diga ao Kiryuu para irem ao cinema. Quando eu der um toque para o eu celular você vai até o hall onde compramos os ingressos. Está me ouvindo?

-Kaname, olha... Eu estou bem. Marcamos para sair outro dia, ta? Está tudo bem, eu não fui seqüestrada nem nada do tipo como pareceu e...

-Yuuki, quando eu lhe der um toque faça o que estou dizendo. Caso o contrário ativo a polícia, ou ligo para seus pais. Você escolhe. –Estremeci. Não queria ver Zero envolvido em nenhum tipo de escândalo, embora eu o tenha ameaçado. Antes que pudesse protestar Kaname desligou. Fiquei parada olhando para minha cara de horror no grande espelho do banheiro.

-O mal estar passou? –Vi Zero ao meu lado.

-SEU LOUCO! ISSO AQUI É UM BANHEIRO FEMININO!

-Não tem ninguém aqui Yuuki. Deixe de drama. Vamos logo. –Ele pegou minha mão e saímos em direção ao estacionamento.

-Quer ir a outro brinquedo?

-Isso é uma piada Zero?

-Não. –Ele sorriu. –Aonde quer ir?

-Cinema. –Eu não tinha certeza de como agir. A princípio, pensei em contar a Zero as prevenções de Kaname, mas se bem que no conheço, Zero ignoraria e até ficaria feliz com as atitudes de meu primo. Permaneci calada alheia a tudo a minha volta. O que eu faria? Não queria ver Zero e Kaname se digladiando. O desespero tomando conta de mim enquanto os minutos iam passando.

-Yuuki? Que filme você quer ver? –Só então acordei de meu devaneio notando que estávamos na fila para comprar os ingressos do filme.

-Escolhe você.

-Melhor não. Você disse isso no parque e por culpa dos brinquedos que escolhi quase vomitou. Escolha você o filme. Serve um de comedia romântica? Mulheres gostam disso não é?

-Sim. –Balbuciei. Zero comprou os ingressos.

-Bom dia senhor Kiryuu! Que filme deseja ver? –Falou a simpática atendente. A mulher estava quase babando por ele.

-Aquele. –Zero apontou para o filme, nem consegui ver o titulo, mas pelo cartaz devia ser romântico. A mulher olhou-me atentamente enquanto Zero pagava os ingressos. Quando saímos pude ouvir a moça que havia nos atendido comentando com a outra ao lado.

-Nossa, Zero é mesmo lindo! Mas quem era aquela ao lado dele?

-Deve ser a prima ou a irmã mais nova. –Elas riam entre si com deboche. Eu virei lançando a elas um olhar fulminante, mas elas me ignoraram.

-ORA ESSA!

-O que foi Yuuki?

-Aquelas moças que vendem ingressos estão zombando de mim! Eu não me acho pouca coisa para não ter um namorado como Zero Kiryuu! –Mentira, na verdade eu me achava pouca coisa. Zero olhou as duas que agora o olhavam curiosas.

-Quer provar a elas que estão erradas?

-Como assim Zero? –Foi rápido. Logo Zero comprimia seus lábios aos meus. Tecnicamente eu não fui beijada e sim levei um soco na boca. Ainda sim foi bom. Enquanto Zero beijava-me olhei para as duas funcionarias que pareciam atônicas. Sem duvida essa era uma vantagem de assumir meu relacionamento com ele.

-Vamos. –Zero disse depois que nos separamos. Eu sorri segurando fortemente sua mão.

-Obrigada. –Murmurei.

-De nada. –Ele olhou dando-me aquele meio sorriso adorável enquanto entravamos na sala parcialmente escura para assistirmos o filme.

Escolhemos duas poltronas na parte mais remota da sala, não haviam muitas pessoas devido ao horário. Sentamos ao lado do outro e logo os trailers começaram. Minhas mãos tremiam.

-Está com frio? –Zero perguntou, apenas assenti com a cabeça. Ele puxou-me de encontro aos seus braços me abraçando. Olhei fixamente para a grande tela. "O que eu farei?" - Eu pensava. Sempre consegui escapar de situações desagradáveis, mas agora não sabia como. Minha mente estava caótica de tal forma que mesmo diante de uma boa idéia eu não conseguiria vê-la.

"Vamos Yuuki. Acalme-se!" - Pensei comigo mesma. Consegui controlar minha respiração e minhas palpitações. Zero parecia ignorar meu estado, isso era bom. Quando consegui afastar o terror e começar a pensar em como sairia daquela situação meu celular toca. Zero pareceu não notar. Eu não o culpo, o toque estava bem baixo e eu só conseguia perceber algo por causa do _vibracall_.

-Zero, eu vou ao banheiro.

-Quer que eu vá com você?

-Claro que não! Guarde nossos lugares.

-Não demore Yuuki. Se não irei buscá-la. –Eu ignorei o comentário e segui para fora da sala. Não demorei a vê-lo. Lá estava Kaname com a expressão fechada e dois homens atrás dele. Pareciam ser seguranças. Estremeci compulsivamente.

-Yuuki.

-O que significa tudo isso Kaname?

-Uma garantia de que sairemos daqui sem problemas. –A voz de Kaname sombria.

-Kaname está tudo bem. Eu estou tendo um encontro com o Zero. Volto ao anoitecer para casa e se você quiser amanhã mesmo nós saímos.

-Não Yuuki. –Ele pegou meu braço. O olhei abismada. –Irei levá-la para casa, mas se você quiser sair comigo eu não irei me opor. No entanto... Não a deixarei com Zero Kiryuu! –Um frio pela minha espinha. Eu não reconhecia aquele Kaname. Ele começou a me puxar para a saída e eu o segui, estática. Parei apenas quando ouvi uma voz familiar atrás de mim.

-Não deveria pegar a propriedade alheia, Kuran. –Zero falou zombeteiro. Kaname virou-se enquanto eu olhava a cena. Eu fiquei simplesmente parada ainda digerindo a situação enquanto os dois se olhavam com um ódio sem precedentes. A disputa que nunca quis presenciar começava diante de meus olhos.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 29_

-Zero Kiryuu. –Meu primo deu um sorriso matreiro para Zero,

-Kaname Kuran. –Zero agiu da mesma forma que Kaname. Fiquei anormalmente tensa.

-Se me permite estou levando minha prima Yuuki para casa. –Kaname deu seus primeiros passos, levando-me desnorteada. Eu queria ir e sair daquela situação. Rezei para que Zero nada dissesse.

-Pelo que vejo Yuuki não deseja ir com você. Sendo assim... Solte-a. - Zero falou altivo. Kaname parou quase que bruscamente. Pude ver um olhar feroz nos olhos de Kaname pela primeira vez. Aquilo verdadeiramente me surpreendeu. Kaname e Zero se olharam.

-Com que autoridade você se impõe assim Kiryuu? –A impaciência tomando Kaname de forma arrebatadora.

-Com a autoridade de ser o NAMORADO de Yuuki. Sendo assim apenas duas pessoas tem poder de decidir se Yuuki vai ou não para casa, eu e a própria Yuuki é claro. –Kaname crispou os olhos e apertou sua mão entorno do meu braço. Olhei atordoada para Zero.

-Zero está tudo bem. Eu vou para casa com Kaname e nós nos falamos depois. –Sorri nervosamente.

-Quer mesmo que eu acredite que você quer ir Yuuki? Não dá para acreditar com esse ai apertando o seu braço.

-"Esse ai"? –Kaname murmurou. Ele olhou para os dois seguranças atrás de nós. Estes tomaram uma posição defensiva em frente a nós dois.

-Ah! Então trouxe seguranças com você. Não imaginei que o GRANDE Kaname Kuran era tão covarde. Com medo de levar um soco e perder seu comercial para creme dental? –Zero se divertia com suas próprias palavras. Kaname parecia plácido, mas eu sentia pela firmeza da mão de Kaname ainda em meu braço que cada palavra de Zero o estava enervando ainda mais.

-Não preciso de seguranças para acabar com um romancistazinho barato. –Kaname retrucou ácido. –Zero mudou radicalmente sua expressão facial. Os seguranças olharam para Kaname recuando um pouco. Kaname largou meu braço caminhando até Zero. Minhas mãos estavam tão tremulas que parecia que qualquer coisa ao meu redor também entraria em ressonância. Dei alguns passos alcançando o braço de Kaname.

-Kaname, vamos embora. –Eu disse mais do que apreensiva. –Zero depois nós conversamos. –Kaname olhou-me, mas se resignou.

-Vamos Yuuki. –Ele murmurou com um sorriso. Acenei para Zero sorrindo. Zero deu seu meio sorriso enquanto nos afastávamos.

-Nos veremos MUITO em breve, Yuuki. –Zero falou alto, Kaname se enrijeceu para logo voltar a caminhar. Em poucos minutos estávamos apenas nós dois no carro de Kaname. Ficamos em silencio absoluto. Eu olhava para a paisagem fora da janela.

-Para onde quer ir Yuuki? –Kaname em fim quebrou o gelo falando de uma forma insuportavelmente gentil, não me incomodei.

-Pensei que estava levando-me para casa. –Falei debochada.

-Se você quiser posso levá-la, mas eu gostaria de conversar com você antes de deixá-la em casa. –Suspirei.

-Tudo bem Kaname leve-me para qualquer lugar. –E logo Kaname seguiu com o carro para o parque próximo a minha casa, o parque onde encontrei Zero pela primeira vez. Perfeito! Saímos silenciosos do carro, caminhei a frente de Kaname. Sentamos em um banco de praça qualquer, já devia ser perto do meio dia, mas o calor não incomodou.

-Você deve me odiar certamente. –Ele murmurou com os olhos fechados. Sorria, mas seus olhos não sorriam.

-Não. –Ele olhou-me assombrado.

-Sério?

-Sim. Eu entendo você Kaname. Sei que faz isso para me proteger. Fico feliz que não tenha envolvido meus pais nesse assunto, se fizesse isso eu não o perdoaria.

-Fico feliz. –Kaname silenciou. Olhamos para frente, minha atenção voltada para um casal de pássaros no topo de uma árvore. -Yuuki eu...

-Kaname, ouça-me. Eu só direi uma vez. Eu... Eu estou apaixonada por Zero. Eu não irei abdicar dele por nada.

-Está cometendo um erro Yuuki.

-Pode ser, mas serei eu a pagar pelos meus erros. Eu vou me arriscar com Zero porque sinto que valerá a pena.

-Ele não é para você Yuuki. Ele só está se divertindo.

-Pode ser, mas acho que quem deve julgar Zero sou eu. Eu... Eu acredito que pode dar certo.

-Se realmente acreditasse nisso diria a seus pais que está com ele. Você ainda não contou.

-Eu preciso de tempo. Não é fácil.

-Não é fácil por que você sabe que meus tios não vão aprovar.

-Kaname eu amo você, tá legal, mas eu quero Zero. Eu estou disposta a arriscar. Se eu tiver que errar eu irei errar. Pode entender o que eu digo? –Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto e Kaname olhou-me aturdido. Ele afastou-se pesaroso.

-Dói-me saber que você vai se machucar e eu não poderei intervir, já que você está atando minhas mãos.

-Não se preocupe comigo Kaname. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

-Vai contar a meus tios?

-Sim. O quanto antes.

-Eu espero mesmo que faça isso Yuuki. Antes que ele... Que ele consiga o que quer.

-Kaname eu não quero discutir.

-Está bem. Vamos para sua casa, deve estar cansada.

-Não precisa me levar, eu vou andando. –Levantei, Kaname pareceu surpreso com minha atitude.

-Yuuki...

-Não estou com raiva. Agradeço por tudo Kaname, mas estou bem. Amanhã podemos sair. Até mais. –Segui para casa sem olhar para trás. Eu sabia que Kaname estava ferido pelas minhas atitudes, mas eu também sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que tomar essa decisão.

=^=^=

-Mãe, eu cheguei! –Anunciei logo vendo minha mãe em casa preparando o almoço.

-Pensei que passaria o dia fora. –Ela comentou enquanto voltava para a cozinha.

-O... O Kaname tinha um compromisso e então adiamos nosso encontro para amanhã.

-Que pena, mas sabe sua amiga Yori está aqui.

-Sério?

-Está em seu quarto. Ela veio pedir oficialmente para mim e seu pai para deixá-la viajar com ela e sua família. Claro que eu autorizei.

-Vou até o quarto. –Corri para lá, Yori estava sentada em minha cama olhando um livro qualquer. Joguei-me preguiçosamente na cama chamando sua atenção.

-Yori...

-Oi amiga!

-Estou com problemas!

=^=^=

-Nossa amiga você está encrencada! –Yori murmurou após ouvir toda a história.

-Eu sei.

-Conte logo a seus pais e acaba com esse suspense!

-Não posso Yori. Se fizer isso vou acabar não indo para Okinawa.

-Isso é uma possibilidade. Você realmente não está brava com seu primo?

-Não. Como disse a ele e repito, eu o compreendo.

-Sorte sua que ele não envolveu seus pais.

-Verdade.

-Ainda sim acho que você deveria contar. De repente seus pais não entrevêem em sua viagem.

-Não é só pelo medo de não viajar com Zero que não quero contar a eles. Entende o que essa viagem significa Yori? Vai ser a chance de conhecê-lo melhor. Saber se vale à pena arriscar por Zero.

-Agora entendi. Então...

-Então o que Yori?

-Acha que nessa viagem você e o Zero... –Minha face ficou escarlate com a insinuação de Yori.

-Yori!

-Ah Yuuki! Eu sou sua melhor amiga! Vamos, conta!

-Zero sempre ameaça de que algo acontecerá conosco em Okinawa, mas não tenho certeza. Ele é imprevisível.

-Isso é verdade. Mas você deve estar preparada Yuuki. Está levando preservativos na sua mala?

-Sabe Yori, não me sinto a vontade tendo esse tipo de conversa. Respondendo a sua pergunta: Não, eu não estou levando nenhuma proteção. Creio que Zero tenha algo. Mas comprei lingeries.

-Sério? Eu posso ver?

-Tudo bem, eu vou pegar. –Uma verdadeira conversa de comadres. A conversa com Yori me livrou um pouco de minhas preocupações. E senti que a partir dali seria a contagem regressiva. Durante os dias seguintes procurei aproveitar meus dias com Yori e Kaname.

Kaname felizmente não tocou mais no assunto, mas eu sentia durante nossos encontros a curiosidade latente. Yori tentava me ajudar, ou me preparar para o que poderia acontecer em Okinawa. Chegou ao cúmulo de me presentear com um livro do Kama Sutra. Nem ousei tocar no livro incrivelmente ilustrado. A idéia de que eu poderia fazer sexo com Zero começou a verdadeiramente me atormentar. Como eu deveria proceder? Eu era uma virgem sem nenhuma idéia do que fazer e não estava disposta a descobrir. Zero ligou-me duas vezes durante esse intervalo. Dois dias depois daquele incidente com Kaname apenas para saber se meus pais já estavam cientes de algo e na manhã do dia quatorze para avisar que iria mais cedo. Aproveitei para passar o endereço da família de Yori. Ele deveria me buscar. Ninguém parecia desconfiar de nada, mas Kaname me preocupava. Em nosso último encontro, no dia treze ele perguntou se realmente estava namorando com Zero ou aquele era um blefe do mesmo para irritá-lo. Eu confirmei. Talvez não devesse ter confirmado que nosso relacionamento estava mais sério.

E então...

**DÉCIMO QUINTO DIA!**

-Cuide-se filha. –Meu pai sussurrou beijando minha testa. Mamãe abraçou-me sem falar nada. Acenei quando estava no carro dos pais de Yori com a mesma ao meu lado.

-Então Yuuki, você vai ficar na casa de uma tia sua? –Perguntou a mãe de Yori.

-Sim. Ela vai me buscar na sua casa. –Falei com a cara mais lavada do mundo. Mentir já estava me incomodando.

-É uma pena que não vá passar as férias conosco. Espero que na próxima vez você possa. –A mãe de Yori sorriu voltando sua atenção para a pista. Yori riu baixinho. Eu tremia como uma vara verde, agora não poderia mais voltar atrás.

A viagem de Okinawa foi tranqüila, tranqüila para os outros ocupantes do carro. Eu tinha apenas dezesseis anos, mas me sentia tão esgotada psicologicamente que um infarto ou um AVC não me surpreenderiam. Coloquei meu MP4 no ouvido tentando pensar em qualquer outra coisa, foi em vão.

"Vamos Yuuki ele não vai atacá-la! Você só tem que fazer o que quer." - Aquele pensamento foi como um mantra. Confesso ter conseguido a proeza de me acalmar. Além disso, eu teria um quarto só para mim na casa. Certamente havia mais de um aposento na casa. Se eu não me sentisse preparada me trancaria no quarto, um pensamento nada edificante. Depois de um súbito pânico ao chegar a Okinawa e me lembrar de respirar em fim pude avistar a casa de Yori. Meu celular em mãos para ligar para Zero. Devia ser o horário do almoço, presumi pela posição do Sol. O pai de Yori estacionou o veiculo em frente à pequena casa.

-Chegamos! –Anunciou a mãe de Yori saindo do carro. Num gesto puramente mecânico deixei o veículo ficando em frente ao porta-malas para pegar minha bagagem.

-Por que você não fica para almoçar conosco, Yuuki? –O pai sugeriu. –Depois você poderá ir com sua tia. Creio que Yori ficaria feliz que nos fizesse um pouco de companhia. –Yori sorriu em concordância, eu apenas assenti.

=^=^=

-O que achou da comida? –Perguntou-me Yori enquanto estávamos em seu quarto, eu a ajudava a arrumar seus pertences.

-Muito gostosa. Sua mãe cozinha bem. –Apesar de sorrir e tentar me distrair. Eu não estava bem.

-Então... Ligue logo para o Zero. –Yori murmurou. Suspirei. Eu não poderia mais fugir disso, poderia? Se bem que eu até poderia inventar uma desculpa para Zero e assim ficar com Yori e sua família. Certamente eles não iriam se importar.

-Ah Yuuki. Eu comprei umas coisinhas para você.

-Que tipo de coisinhas? –Yori sorriu matreira. Correu até a mala quase desfeita pegando um saco preto, o jogou para mim. Ao abrir o saco congelei.

-O que é isso Yori?

-Coisas que você vai precisar. –E então investigando um pouco mais o saco pude ver nitidamente os presentes ofertados: Um lingerie azul marinho e outro lingerie verde claro e uma caixa com preservativos.

-YORI!

-Ah Yuuki! Você vai precisar disso. Acredite. Você não vai querer parar quando estiver com Zero para que o mesmo compre preservativos em uma drogaria, vai?

-Yori isso realmente não é necessário. Não sei ao certo se eu vou... Bem...

-Por via das duvidas é melhor levar.

-Mas os lingeries...

-Yuuki, você vai passar quinze dias com Zero. Se por um acaso dormirem juntos você precisa de mais lingeries, não acha? Eu nem escolhi algo muito sexy para você. Agora você tem quatro lingeries, mas de todas eu prefiro a vermelha com cinta liga.

-Quer saber Yori eu vou ligar para o Zero. A companhia dele deve ser menos desconcertante que a sua. –Disquei os números lentamente, não demorou a alguém atender.

-Alô? Zero?

-Está em Okinawa?

-Sim, eu estou na casa dos pais da Yori e... Alô? Alô? –Zero desligara. Bem típico dele.

-E então, Yuuki?

-Acho que ele está vindo.

-Melhor você aguardá-lo na porta. Não seria muito bom se meus pais vissem você sair com um homem. Eles poderiam desconfiar.

-Nossa Yori nem pensei nisso! Se o Zero vier no conversível e seus pais verem...

-Então vamos logo para lá. –Peguei minhas duas malas, uma média e uma pequena. Os pais de Yori estavam ocupados no quarto arrumando seus pertences no armário.

Fiquei prostrada apenas durante dez minutos em frente à casa, Yori ao meu lado. Zero chegou com o capô levantado e janelas fechadas, senti alívio. Zero abaixou um pouco os vidros, jogou o resto do cigarro tragado para fora da janela. Ele deu seu meio sorriso e eu paralisei. Foi Yori que pegou minha bagagem e colocou no banco traseiro.

-Depois nos falamos, Yuuki.

-Ah claro. Qualquer coisa eu te ligo e ligue-me quando quiser. Obrigada por tudo Yori. Agradeça aos seus pais por tudo.

-Claro. –Entrei no carro de Zero, ele permaneceu mudo. Seguimos para a direção contraria. Quando estávamos um pouco afastados Zero abaixou os vidros e logo seu carro voltado ao estilo conversível. Aspirei o ar marítimo que me envolvia.

-Nossa o clima está ótimo! –Comentei olhando diretamente para ele.

-É. –Ele voltou sua atenção para a pista.

-Sua casa é longe daqui?

-Não.

-Então... Vai responder as minhas perguntas apenas com monossílabos? Isso não é muito típico de um escritor. –Critiquei com um sorriso de zombaria.

-Trabalhei durante a noite inteira no nono livro, acordei alguns minutos depois que você ligou. –Só então havia percebido que a aparência de Zero estava um pouco cansada.

-Pensei que você não quisesse dar continuidade ao seu livro enquanto estivesse aqui.

-Sim, mas não posso evitar em trabalhar quando estou sozinho. Agora que você veio tenho certeza que terei muito entretenimento. –Zero lançou um sorriso malicioso de gelar a minha espinha. Rubra, eu me virei olhando para a paisagem.

-E o seu primo? Causou muitos problemas?

-Não. Ele não contou aos meus pais nem nada do tipo.

-Que pena.

-Você quer mesmo me arruinar, não é Zero?

-Não exatamente.

-Eu pensei no assunto. Se ainda estivermos juntos depois de Okinawa, conto tudo.

-Nossa Yuuki você fala com um pessimismo! Pensei que eu fosse o cara problemático e pessimista aqui.

-Eu não estou sendo pessimista e sim realista!

-Vamos mudar de assunto, ok?

Bufei.

-Tudo bem.

-E o seu primo? O que ele disse a meu respeito? Ele pode não ter falado nada para os seus pais, mas certamente falou horrores de mim.

-Ele... Ele me deu uns conselhos. Só isso.

-Deixe-me ver... "Deixe Zero Kiryuu antes que ele a engravide e fuja do país"?

-É por ai. –Zero deu um meio sorriso, mas algo em seus olhos mostrou irritação. Tentei ignorar, eu não estava acostumada com o modo como Zero agia, como se estivesse com ciúme de mim ou algo do tipo. Eu não queria me iludir achando que poderia ser isso. Não quando Zero havia me classificado como "sua propriedade" diante de Kaname.

Chegamos há poucos minutos. A casa de Zero era estupenda, grande, com uma vista incrível para a praia visto que fora construída em um precipício e branca. Simplesmente linda! O tipo de casa de praia que você vê apenas em filmes. E a decoração de tão bom gosto que fiquei prostrada em frente à sala durante um tempo.

-Se ficar muito tempo parada criará raízes ai! –Disse Zero zombeteiro. Comecei a caminhar.

-Sua casa é bem bonita, mas é...

-Anormalmente grande, eu suponho.

-Sim. –Repliquei. Ele se aproximou pegando minhas malas.

-Eu irei colocá-las no quarto. Você já almoçou?

-Sim com a Yori e seus pais. Você estava me esperando para almoçar?

-Eu já comi. Venha eu irei mostrar o quarto. –Segui Zero pela grande sala iluminada graças à parede de vidro com vista para o mar. Seguimos por um corredor igualmente branco como a casa, os móveis brancos também. Paramos em frente a uma porta. Zero abriu sem pestanejar. Um quarto relativamente grande. A cama grande, colchas negras, uma decoração simples, porém requintada. Um típico quarto de um homem. Zero adentrou o cômodo colocando minhas malas em frente ao closet.

-Arranjei um espaço no closet para você. Arrume suas coisas aqui se quiser. –Me aproximei de Zero vendo o espaço que o mesmo havia disponibilizado no closet, comprimi meus dentes. Haviam roupas masculinas lá, provavelmente de Zero.

-Zero, por que suas roupas estão aqui?

-Por que esse é meu quarto. Qual a surpresa?

-ESPERA AÍ! EU NÃO VOU FICAR NO SEU QUARTO!

-Se não ficar no meu quarto... Onde pretende dormir Yuuki?

-EM OUTRO QUARTO ORA ESSA! –Estava brava. Não queria que as coisas fossem impostas desse jeito para mim. Eu precisava de preparação e a atitude de Zero guiando-me diretamente para o seu quarto não estava ajudando.

-Yuuki, eu lamento informá-la, deveria ter dito antes, mas apenas esse quarto possui mobília. Os outros quartos estão vazios. –Será que vi um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios? Verdadeiramente eu ignorei.

-Oh droga! –Agora o nervosismo me dominava.

-Qual é o problema? Já dormimos duas vezes juntos.

-Mas foram circunstâncias diferentes e eu devo acrescentar que foram acidentais. Sabe disso Zero.

-Tudo bem eu não vou forçar a barra. Eu posso dormir na sala então...

-NÃO! –Eu nem sei por que gritei tão alto assim o que havia pensado. Zero sorriu.

-Eu não vou atacá-la se é isso que está pensando. Pode ficar sossegada. Aposto todas as minhas fichas que quem vai me atacar é você. –Ele deixou o quarto. –Tome um banho e se arrume. Vamos sair. –E eu ali, parada, de boca aberta. Estava mais desnorteada do que nunca.

"CARA CONVENCIDO!" - Pensei enquanto desarrumava minha mala. Arrumei meus pertences no espaço que Zero havia arrumado para mim, deixei as peças de lingerie e a caixa de preservativos dentro da mala rezando para que Zero não encontrasse. Peguei tudo o que iria precisar a fui ao banheiro, foi fácil encontrar. E enquanto estava imersa no chuveiro de água morna meu pensamento vagou para um território desconhecido. Eu imaginei... Eu adentrando o aposento, Zero nu deitado na cama, esperando-me. Suas mãos, seus lábios em meu corpo e... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! EU QUERO VOLTAR PARA CASA!

=^=^=

Demorei tempo demais no banho, ainda mais tempo arrumando-me. Vesti roupas básicas, mas que eu acreditava que me deixavam bela. Eu o procurei pela casa depois disso, fiquei vislumbrada com o tamanho da mesma. Como Zero havia dito, o único quarto com mobília era o dele. Eu o encontrei deitado no sofá, seus olhos fechados. Só agora havia percebido o quanto ele parecia cansado. Por que sua expressão facial denotava cansaço? O que ele teria feito? Eu me aproximei, mas não cheguei a tocá-lo a fim de acordá-lo. Ele abriu os olhos pondo-se de pé rapidamente.

-Está pronta?

-Estou, mas...

-Mas? O que foi?

-Zero, eu estou um pouco cansada. Eu não consegui dormir no carro enquanto vinha para cá. Poderíamos descansar hoje e a partir de amanhã sairíamos por Okinawa. O que você acha? E você me parece cansado.

-Eu acabei trabalhando até tarde no meu nono livro. Eu não queria, mas minha distração não estava aqui. –Ele olhou-me. - A propósito eu não a beijei desde que chegou, não é? –Eu corei. Ele puxou-me para seus braços e caímos juntos no sofá grande e confortável. Tentei me ajeitar, mas Zero praticamente me manteve presa com seus braços fortes. Eu o olhei a fim de repreendê-lo, mas o que encontrei foram olhos parecendo famintos.

-Você está... Muito perfumada. –Ele aproximou-se inalando o perfume proveniente do meu pescoço, fiquei paralisada. Eu não sabia como reagir. Mesmo quando seus lábios tocaram fortemente os meus não consegui corresponder. Eu percebi então algo que não queria perceber: eu não estava preparada para um contato mais íntimo com Zero. Ele virou-me deitando em cima de mim, meus pulmões se esvaziaram com seu peso. Ele beijou-me avidamente e, passado o choque, consegui corresponder as suas caricias. Depositei meus braços envolta de seu pescoço, o beijei avidamente. Nossas línguas dançando, explorando o interior da boca um do outro, algo surreal. Suas mãos mantinham-se em minha cintura, ele pareceu se controlar. Talvez não quisesse me assustar. Eu tremia, mas não sabia o porquê. Seria ânsia ou resignação? Eu não sabia. Com Zero ao meu lado tudo era às avessas. Separamo-nos apenas alguns centímetros para recuperar o fôlego.

-Esta tremendo. –Ele disse plácido, olhando fixamente para meus olhos. –Está com medo? –Suas mãos ainda em minha cintura, meus braços envolta de seu pescoço e seu corpo taciturno comprimindo-me no confortável sofá.

-Não é nada. –Falei tentando ser o mais convincente possível. Mais cedo ou mais tarde esse dia chegaria, eu não iria mais me acovardar. Zero sorriu.

-Você é uma péssima mentirosa Yuuki. Ai está você, com medo de que eu a toque. –Ele sentou-se no sofá deixando-me ali sem saber o que fazer. Eu me sentei ao seu lado, profundamente rubra.

-Zero... –Murmurei tentando pensar em algo coerente para dizer. Como iria explicar meus anseios a ele, meus temores se eu nem mesmo os conhecia?

-Tudo bem. Eu nunca lhe dei com uma virgem, tenho que aprender. Tudo há seu tempo Yuuki. Ainda temos praticamente quinze dias. Só espero poder me controlar. –Segurou moderadamente meu queixo para depois levantar-se. –Vou tomar um banho e descansar. À noite podemos jantar em algum lugar. Deveria descansar também. –Ele moveu sua mão até mim. –Vamos dormir um pouco. –Eu me encolhi com suas palavras como a covarde que sou.

-Ah Zero não precisa se incomodar! Eu estou cansada, mas não quero dormir. Vá descansar. Eu vou assistir televisão para me distrair. –Sorri. Zero mostrou aborrecimento.

-Você que sabe. –Mostrou descaso enquanto seguia para o quarto. Suspirei. Eu não conseguia ser tão corajosa como pensava.

=^=^=

Adentrei timidamente o quarto. Zero havia tomado um banho, estava deitado em sua cama usando apenas uma calça moletom cinza. Enrubesci. Mesmo fazendo certo barulho para entrar, ele não se moveu. Não tinha dúvidas que estava dormindo. Aproximei-me cautelosa. Não resisti. Não resisti a deitar ao lado dele, daquele homem incrivelmente belo e adormecido. Seu rosto tão sereno como de uma criança. Eu me deitei ao seu lado tomando cuidado para não acordá-lo. A janela aberta, estava frio. Zero estava parcialmente embrulhado com o peito desnudo. Como era bom estar próxima, o suficiente para ouvir as batidas altas de seu coração, sentir seu cheiro, seu calor. E as idéias que tentei afastar tomaram-me. Zero dormindo. Eu retiro a roupa e o acordo para um mundo de prazeres... Como eu queria ser a Yuuki de minha imaginação!

Tive de me contentar, como a covarde que estava sendo, a apenas ficar próxima a ele olhando a face de querubim. O desejo de tocá-lo fora contigo. Eu apenas fitei seu rosto durante longos minutos. Perdi-me em sua formosura. Eu não percebi a passagem do tempo. Só percebi o quão tarde era quando Zero fez menção de acordar. Levantei bruscamente da cama. Tentei passar pela porta.

-Aonde vai... Yuuki?

-Ah Zero eu... Você acordou? –Ele sentou-se na cama. Olhou o relógio digital em cima da cabeceira da cama.

-Eu dormi. Você conseguiu descansar?

-Eu não dormi. Como disse a você não estava com vontade de dormir. Então... Eu vou me arrumar para sair. Aonde vamos? Eu devo alertá-lo que não tenho roupa para ir a um lugar muito caro.

-Não se preocupe. Vamos a um lugar bem jovial, portanto não há necessidade sequer de mudar de roupa.

-Eu posso não mudar de roupa Zero, mas eu tenho que domar um banho e desamassar minha cara. Você também vai fazer o mesmo, não é?

-Sim. –Peguei meus pertences e sai rapidamente para o banheiro. Demorei menos tempo para tomar um banho e estar pronta. Zero entrou depois de mim. Fiquei na sala vendo televisão enquanto o esperava.

A visão de Zero fora de tirar o fôlego. Uma calça jeans branca e uma camisa colada ao corpo azul marinha. Esqueci como respirar.

-Yuuki? –Ele olhava-me a princípio curioso, mas depois com uma expressão divertida.

-Ah é mesmo vamos! –Segui para a porta. Zero a abriu fechando a porta assim que passei. E como Zero havia dito fomos a um restaurante na beira da praia bem simples. Suspirei aliviada. Só depois que o nervosismo voltou. Eu pensei: e depois que sairmos daqui?

"Acalme-se Yuuki!" - Eu gritei para mim mesma. Fizemos os pedidos, estava tão absorva que não notei algo que me desagradou: a garçonete estava olhando com malicia para Zero. A fim de manter minha sanidade mental tentei ignorar... Apenas... TENTEI!

-O que foi? –Era Zero. O olhei raivosa. –Com raiva de algo?

-CLARO QUE NÃO! –Cara, eu estava queimando! Será que aquela desqualificada não me via a frente de Zero? Tentei conter a animosidade que faiscava pelos meus olhos. Não queria que ele percebesse o quanto estava me consumindo de ciúme. Recompus-me.

-E então o que vamos beber?

-Refrigerante para você e vinho pra mim. –Ele entregou o cardápio. –A não ser que você queira beber. –Ele olhou-me.

-Não seria má idéia. –Eu disse. Não seria má idéia me embriagar e fazer amor com ele. Eu nem saberia o que estaria fazendo. Talvez fosse até me ajudar a ficar mais solta.

-Você é menor para beber. Além do mais, eu a quero bem disposta hoje. –O que Zero quis dizer com aquilo? E aquele sorriso travesso no rosto? Comecei a suar. Nem senti a comida entendo em meu organismo quando os pedidos chegaram. O que eu faria? O que diria a ele? Será que ele me acharia ridícula usando um lingerie? Eu estava pirando! Meu estômago embrulhou, ainda sim eu consegui comer. Zero parecia alheio a tudo. Bem... A atendente estava nas proximidades, secando-o. Aquilo estava me enojando! Será que Zero me daria um beijo agora se eu pedisse? Queria ver a vadia olhar.

-Então... Nenhum problema com seus pais?

-Não. Eles confiam muito em mim. É uma pena que estou traindo essa confiança. –Tentei conter meu aborrecimento quanto a isso.

-Se tivesse dito a verdade a eles não precisaria passar por isso.

-Como se meus pais fossem me deixar vir para cá com você! Zero, eu tenho dezesseis e não vinte e um. Eles podem me impedir.

-Bem... Como eu perdi meus pais cedo não sei ao certo como é ser controlado.

-Não teve ninguém para frear você?

-Meu ir... Ichiru sempre teve uma mentalidade séria. Ele segurou as pontas enquanto pôde.

-Mas... Não teve ninguém mais velho para olhar por vocês?

-Teve Yagari, grande amigo de meus pais e nosso tutor. Ele era muito ocupado, mas se fazia presente. Ele disse que não iria intervir em nossa vida, mas ficaria vigiando.

Eu analisei suas palavras. Era a primeira vez que Zero falava tão abertamente sobre si, mas sabia que ele nunca saciaria completamente minha curiosidade. E quando me dei conta já havíamos jantado. Estávamos saindo do restaurante. Senti alivio por não ver a garçonete novamente, aquela que queria comer o MEU Zero com os olhos! "Meu Zero"? Por Deus, estou ficando psicótica!

-Algum lugar que queira ir antes de retornarmos? –Zero perguntou enquanto pegava minha mão. Aqui, em Okinawa, nenhum de nós temia ser pego por alguém conhecido, especialmente eu. Olhei abobadamente nossas mãos entrelaçadas. –Yuuki, eu estou falando com você.

-Ah, desculpe, eu... Estava distraída.

-Quer ir para algum lugar?

Então pensei: indo para algum lugar adiaria o inevitável. Só precisava de mais tempo para me preparar.

-Tudo bem. –Sorri. –Mas você não está cansado?

-Não se preocupe Yuuki, minhas energias foram completamente recarregadas por ter dormido à tarde. –Zero falava calmamente, mas mantinha um meio sorriso nos lábios. Então eu pensei o que Zero disse e o que Zero verdadeiramente queria dizer. O que ele disse:

"Não se preocupe Yuuki, minhas energias foram completamente recarregadas por ter dormido à tarde.".

E o que ele verdadeiramente queria dizer é:

"Tenho muita energia então nem pense que vai me cansar se me fizer dirigir a noite inteira! De hoje você não escapa! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!".

Tudo bem a risada maléfica ele não faria, tudo obra de minha mente mais do que perturbada. Fomos para uma pequena praça em frente à praia, o local estava lotado. Zero olhou com desgosto toda aquela movimentação.

-Não gosta de locais cheios de gente, eu suponho.

-Não.

-Mas você costumava ir para lugares agitados com suas antigas companhias. Por que isso agora? –Então olhei para sua expressão sentindo a curiosidade me queimar como carvão em brasa.

-Eu não queria dizer a elas para ficarmos em um local completamente isolado. Elas pensariam isso como algo ultra-romântico e se iludiriam. –Pensei atentamente nas palavras de Zero. Seus gostos ele deixava transparecer para mim sem problemas. Talvez isso fosse um forte indício de que eu não era pouca coisa em sua vida. Senti uma enorme satisfação com as conclusões que encontrei. Ficamos sentados em um banco um pouco afastado da multidão. Olhávamos, ou melhor, ouvíamos o mar. Naquela escuridão não dava para ver nada. Apesar de usar um casaco relativamente grosso feito com lã senti calafrios. Zero puxou-me e me abraçou, seus olhos fixos no mar. Eu não me permiti pensar em nada. A sensação de que estava no paraíso me assaltou de tal forma que pensei em sugerir para irmos o quanto antes para casa.

-Então fale um pouco sobre você, Zero.

-Sobre mim? Por quê?

-Ora por que eu sou sua namorada e não o conheço tão bem!

-Não tem nada sobre mim de tão importante. Fale-me sobre você.

-A minha vida é o mais completo tédio. Não vai querer escutar coisas típicas de adolescente, vai? –Zero sorriu.

-Acho que não falará nada sobre você deliberadamente. Então me permita fazer uma pergunta.

-Pergunta? Definitivamente não sabia se iria gostar da situação a seguir. Zero olhou-me e atirou a pergunta antes que eu sequer decidisse se seria prudente responde-la.

-Seu primo Kaname gosta de você, não é? –Ele não olhava mais para mim e sim para o mar, ou para a escuridão que nos cercava.

-Sim.

-Está feliz com isso, Yuuki?

-Não.

-Por que não? Pensei que qualquer garota se sentiria envaidecida.

-Eu não posso corresponder aos sentimentos de Kaname. Eu quero que ele seja feliz e não que... Que ele espere por um erro.

-E que erro seria esse? Que eu a largue e ele venha consolá-la?

-Sim.

-Entendo. E você?

-Eu o que, Zero?

-Corresponde aos sentimentos dele? –Definitivamente eu estava me arrependendo de ter aceitado que Zero fizesse alguma pergunta.

-Por que isso agora Zero?

-Curiosidade. Então... Vai responder ou não?

-Eu já gostei de Kaname, mas eu não achava que tinha chances então eu enterrei esse sentimento.

-Se ele tivesse dito algo antes de estarmos juntos... Você estaria com ele.

-Sim. Muito provavelmente. E você Zero? Já se apaixonou perdidamente por alguém? –Em fim a pergunta de um milhão de ienes!

-Sim. –Meu coração tripudiou. –E minha mãe soube disso antes de morrer. –MÃE? Tá, tudo bem eu admito que eu queria que ele dissesse meu nome.

-Entendo. Eu gostaria muito de ver a cena. Você sem essa carranca ou essa cara maliciosa olhando com amor para alguém. –Ri ironicamente. Zero virou-se e me olhou. Nunca havia visto tanta intensidade em seu olhar como agora. Ele claramente queria dizer algo para mim, mas apenas o olhar dizia e eu não era boa em interpretações oculares.

-O que? –Eu perguntei sentindo o coração saltar em meu peito.

-Vamos para casa. –Ele disse se levantando e erguendo a mão para pegar a minha. Prontamente capturei sua mão enquanto caminhávamos silenciosos. Experimentei durante um curto tempo não sentir nada, nem nervosismo, nem euforia. Apenas apreciei a brisa marítima e a companhia sem igual de Zero. Desliguei-me de meu corpo. Mas voltei à realidade quando estávamos em frente à porta da sala.

-Chegamos rápido, né? –Já estava hiperventilando. E meu comentário pareceu fazer com que Zero prestasse mais atenção em mim e em como estava nervosa.

-E então? Gostou do jantar?

-Sim. Temi que você me levasse em um restaurante chique. Eu não gosto de ambientes muito requintados.

-Eu percebi. –Ele sorriu. –Tomarei um banho. Você...

-Ah, Zero eu tenho que ligar para meus pais! Tomo banho depois de você, tá? –Sorri nervosamente. Zero pareceu suprimir uma gargalhada.

-Tudo bem Yuuki, mas se você mudar de idéia e quiser me fazer companhia... –Ele deu seu estonteante meio sorriso e seguiu para o banheiro. Estremeci fortemente. Ouvi o barulho de Zero adentrando o banheiro. Segui rapidamente para o quarto, tinha pouco tempo para separar tudo o que iria utilizar.

-Então... Qual lingerie eu uso? –Tinha quatro opções: a lilás, a azul-marinho, a verde-água e a vermelha. –Eu não gosto de verde-água, a azul-marinho está muito simples, a lilás está legal, mas... É, vai ser a vermelha. –Suspirei. Peguei todos os produtos que precisaria: gloss labial, hidratante, perfume, etc. Peguei um hobby de seda branca para me cobrir e revelar apenas em última hora. Ouvi o barulho na porta do banheiro.

-DROGA! –Peguei apressadamente meu celular e as coisas que tinha separado. Deixei escondido na sala todos os meus pertences. Vi apenas a silhueta de Zero vestido com um roupão azul marinho.

-Yuuki? –Ele chamou.

-Eu estou tentando ligar para meus pais. –Murmurei.

-Estou aguardando você no quarto. –Choques elétricos percorrendo meu corpo. Estou perdida! Aproveitei para fazer uma ligação. Não demorou para meus pais atenderem.

-Alô? Mãe?

-Oi minha filha! Liguei para você, sabia?

-Desculpe por não atender. Como a senhora e o papai estão?

-Estamos bem tendo nossa trigésima lua-de-mel ou algo assim. Papai disse que te ama e que está com saudades.

-Eu também o amo e sinto saudades, de vocês dois.

-Como foi seu dia minha filha?

-Divertido, mas nós só saímos para jantar. Vamos sair amanhã de manhã.

-Ligue-me todos os dias está bem?

-Pode deixar mãe. Bem eu vou ter que desligar. Está tudo bem aqui, tá?

-Tudo bem. Beijos meu amor, amo você. –Eu poderia ter descrito com detalhes, tirando a parte que Zero era minha companhia, para minha mãe, mas eu sabia que só estaria adiando o inevitável. Rumei para o banheiro levando as coisas que havia separado. Meu banho fora demorado, claro. Um ritual cuidadosamente planejado.

Cheguei a cogitar a possibilidade de dormir na banheira onde meu corpo estava, assim não precisaria fazer nada com Zero, mas não queria acordar com a pele como um maracujá de gaveta e resfriada. A água morna com a qual me banhei não aplacou em nada meu nervosismo.

"Ora vamos logo Yuuki! Você é uma mulher ou um rato?" - Pensei. –"Eu não sou um rato, SOU UMA RATAZANA! AHHHHHHHHH!" - O stress atingindo níveis catastróficos. Sai lentamente da banheira recomeçando meu ritual, havia muito a fazer. Nem sei quanto tempo foi preciso para me perfuma adequadamente, ou o tempo que levei para perceber o quão ridícula ficaria com aquele lingerie.

-Aposto que Zero está acostumado a encontrar mulheres vulgares que usam este tipo de lingerie. Talvez seja melhor não usar nada, cobrindo-me apenas com o hobby. Em fim optei pela utilização apenas do hobby, assim os preliminares que Zero certamente faria não seriam tão lentas e tudo ocorreria mais rápido. Sai do banheiro e parei em frente à porta do quarto, ouvi um ruído, Zero poderia estar usando seu laptop. Suspirei pesadamente até correr para a sala.

-Só preciso de mais um tempinho. –Murmurei já sentindo o cansaço sobre o dia cansativo que tive se abater sobre mim. Peguei uma revista, ler poderia aplacar um pouco o nervosismo que me dominava mais e mais. E como um aviso de que minha tentativa de fuga mental não daria certo, sempre que eu pegava uma revista no porta-revista de Zero eu lia uma matéria sobre sexo. Que coisa! Onde estão as matérias políticas ou sociais? Nunca havia parado para ler tais matérias, mas agora sentia falta disso. Joguei as revistas, cinco no total que folheei, para o lado.

"Será que eu deveria ter lido algo naquele livro Kama Sutra que a Yori comprou pra mim? Acho que me lembro de uma ou duas posições nas figuras." - Balancei pesadamente a cabeça. Do jeito que estava nervosa seria capaz de quebrar uma vértebra tentando copiar alguma posição do livro Kama Sutra. Recostei-me ainda mais no sofá tentando pensar coerentemente, planejar o que faria.

=^=^=

Os dedos deslizavam suavemente pelo teclado do laptop. Zero acabou por visualizar o horário, onze e quarenta e sete da noite.

-Yuuki? –Murmurou. Desligou rapidamente seu notebook, saiu a passos lentos do quarto. A principio, verificou o banheiro, mas este estava vazio. Fora em direção a sala estranhando o silêncio sepulcral do lugar. Foi lá que a encontrou, adormecida no sofá. Sorriu. Yuuki estava encolhida devido ao frio, as bochechas levemente rosadas, um perfume inebriante a envolvia. Aproximou-se da jovem tomando cuidado para não despertá-la. Pegou-a delicadamente nos braços, Yuuki murmurou algo, mas não acordou. Seguiu para o quarto, onde a depositou na cama, embrulhando-a com o grosso cobertor. Olhou-a durante longos minutos a face serena e bela. Aconchegou Yuuki melhor em seus braços e não demorou a adormecer junto a ela.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 30_

O local onde eu estava deitada era perfumado, quentinho. Um toque do perfume que Zero usava nos lençóis. Abri preguiçosamente meus olhos apenas para constatar que estava na cama de Zero.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

=^=^=

-Ela acordou. –Zero dá seu típico meio sorriso continuando seus afazeres na cozinha.

=^=^=

-Como vim parar aqui? –Vasculhei minha memória a fim de satisfazer minha curiosidade. A última coisa que lembrei foi de havia adormecido no sofá. Como teria ido para o quarto? Teria bancado a sonâmbula? Zero teria me encontrado e me carregado até lá? E a pergunta mais importante: Zero teria se aproveitado de mim? Bufei irritada. Eu não o perdoaria caso ele tivesse feito isso. Peguei minhas coisas e rumei para o banheiro. Olhei cuidadosamente para meu corpo esperando algum sinal de abuso, nada. Por mais que estivesse irritada por não saber o que se passou enquanto estava desacordada. Mas em meu íntimo, eu sabia: Zero não havia me tocado.

=^=^=

-Bom dia. –Eu disse ainda visivelmente mal humorada. Zero olhou-me e riu.

-Não faça essa cara. Eu não abusei de você, Yuuki. Se quiser posso levá-la até uma delegacia.

-Não precisa. –Ele terminava de arrumar a mesa do café da manhã na grande sacada da sala. Com a brisa marítima invadindo o recinto pelas portas abertas, inalei lentamente o aroma.

-Você fez o café?

-Alguém tinha que fazer, não é? –E novamente fico deslumbrada com aquele meio sorriso de Zero. Meu sorriso brotou naturalmente. Não hesitei em me aproximar de Zero enquanto este retirava distraído o avental antes usado. Zero estava de costas quando o abracei, ele pareceu ficar surpreso com meu ato, mas não se importou. Eu o ajudei a retirar o avental e o abracei novamente agora de frente, Zero abraçou-me ainda visivelmente atordoado.

-O que é tudo isso? Está feliz só por que não me aproveitei de você?

-Não é nada disso. Eu... 'Tá. Tudo bem. Em parte estou feliz por ter sido tão cavalheiro e não ter feito nada comigo.

-Eu lhe disse Yuuki... –Ele se curvou sussurrando em meu ouvido. –Farei com que você peça pelo meu toque. –E não demorou a meus lábios serem cobertos pelos lábios tentadores de Zero. Em um beijo de tirar o fôlego! Zero afastou-se depois de alguns minutos.

-Melhor tomarmos o café. Vamos sair hoje.

-Sério? Para onde Zero?

-Para a praia.

-Nossa que legal! Eu pegarei um biquíni para usar. E você? Vai levar um calção para usar quando for nadar?

-Eu não irei nadar. Irei para lá apenas com meu laptop. Tive boas idéias para o nono livro.

-Não creio que trabalhará! Pensei que não quisesse.

-Mas não posso me virar de costas completamente para o trabalho tendo inspiração.

-Pensei que minha presença aqui era para ajudá-lo a não trabalhar, mas não estou obtendo sucesso pelo que vejo.

-Não se preocupe Yuuki. Sua presença está sendo muito bem aproveitada... Como inspiração para este projeto.

-Está me usando como fonte de inspiração em seu nono livro? –Me desesperei. Imagine meus pais sabendo o que fazia com Zero através de um livro?

-Não se preocupe. Não colocarei seu nome e não descreverei detalhes de nosso cotidiano assim. –Zero parecia se divertir com minha cara irritada.

-É BOM MESMO! A última coisa que quero é que minha privacidade desapareça. Se bem que...

-"Se bem que" o que? –Zero olhou-me curioso.

-Minha vida não seria de mais valia para sua historia. É comum demais.

-Está enganada Yuuki. Sua vida é bem interessante.

-Por que acha isso Zero?

-Por que eu faço parte dela, oras!

-Convencido você! –Sorri.

-Melhor nos apresarmos. –Zero disse passando a degustar do café preparado por ele, eu o imitei.

-Nossa!

-O que foi?

-Você cozinha bem!

-Foi algo que aprendi para conquistar o público feminino. Mulheres gostam de homens que sabem cozinhar, sabia?

-Sério? Eu não me importaria se você não soubesse cozinhar.

-Isso, Yuuki, é por que você é uma exceção do público feminino com o qual costumo lidar.

-E isso é ruim Zero?

-Não para mim. –E aquele sorrido devastador. Juro que não senti o gosto da comida em quando a ingeria. E quando já havíamos tomado café e nos arrumado devidamente, estávamos descendo uma comprida escadaria para ir até a praia.

-Então você tem uma escadaria que leva direto para a praia. Folgado, hein?

-Não tenho culpa. Quando comprei esta casa ela já vinha com acesso à praia, a uma parte mais remota, na verdade. Apenas eu tenho acesso visto que para alcançar esta parte da praia os banhistas teriam de atravessar um caminho repleto de pedras.

-Que sorte a sua Zero! Praticamente uma praia particular!

-Ela costuma ser útil para quando desejo ficar só a fim de retomar meu trabalho, como agora. –Descemos as escadas e logo estávamos em uma parte remota da praia. Ninguém a vista.

-Yuuki? –Eu me virei vendo-o sentar em uma cadeira de madeira que já estava no local.

-Que?

-Ninguém pode nos ver aqui. –Um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios enquanto posicionava o laptop em cima de suas cochas torneadas cobertas com a calça branca de algodão. –Se quiser fazer topless fique a vontade.

-Há-há-há! Vai sonhando Kiryuu! –Eu o olhei e voltei-me para o mar. Estava um belo dia, um dia quente. Eu queria mergulhar, mas não sozinha.

-Zero? –O olhei. Agora mexia no notebook.

-O que foi?

-Nada comigo?

-O quê? Medo de animais marinhos ou algo assim?

-É que não querer nadar sozinha. Vai, não custa nada para você.

-Custa sim Yuuki. Eu não trouxe roupa de banho. Esta roupa que estou usando custou caro. Não irei estragá-la na água salgada.

-Então pegue um calção! Sua casa é próxima daqui, não custará nada pra você.

-Yuuki, se você não quer se banhar sozinha então fique sentada ao meu lado. –Zero moveu seus olhos para o laptop digitando algo, fui ignorada. Fiquei enraivecida. Se Zero havia mostrado interesse extremo por mim nos últimos dias aquilo tinha se acabado.

"Ah, mas eu vou fazer você entrar na água comigo!" - Pensei tramando diabolicamente enquanto retirava o vestido que usava para ficar apenas de biquíni. Nem me virei para ver a expressão que Zero faria ao ver o meu corpo.

=^=^=

-Esta foi a última foto Kaname. –Avisou uma encarregada do ensaio fotográfico ao mesmo. Este, aparentando cansaço, dirigiu-se a uma cadeira. Uma moça lhe ofertou uma pequena garrafa de água e Kaname prontamente aceitou.

"Yuuki... Será que ela está se divertindo? Acho que irei ligar mais tarde para ela. Quem sabe eu não vou a Okinawa para vê-la." - Sorriu. Recostou-se melhor na cadeira fechando os olhos. O cansaço conseguiu atingi-lo em fim.

-Você soube? Zero Kiryuu começou o nono livro. –Uma mulher murmurou próxima a ele com uma colega.

-Eu soube sim. Estou ansiosa para esse novo livro! Ah! Eu soube que ele deu uma sessão de autógrafos em uma livraria e eu perdi! Eu preciso ver aquele cara gostoso novamente! –Os olhos de Kaname crisparam. Achando melhor conservar sua sanidade mental levantou-se.

-Não se preocupe. Quando o Zero voltar de sua casa em Okinawa certamente ele fará mais sessões de autógrafos. –Kaname congelou. Sua mente captou a mensagem unindo-se a informação repassada por sua prima. Ela havia ido para Okinawa com uma colega de escola... Não, ela havia ido para Okinawa com Zero Kiryuu! Seus olhos fecharam, suas mãos se apertaram, seus lábios crisparam.

-Com uma amiga, hã? –Saiu rapidamente do estúdio ignorando os protestos dos profissionais que estavam ao seu lado.

=^=^=

Zero continuava digitando freneticamente enquanto as idéias fluíam para o laptop. Sentia-se satisfeito com seu trabalho até agora. Certamente seria um livro bem diferente dos livros que habitualmente escrevia, mas definitivamente não iria deixar a idéia de lado. Ouviu um barulho a alguns metros, barulho este impossível de ignorar. Levou apenas uma fração de segundos para entender o que se passava. Os braços de Yuuki sacudindo fortemente enquanto esta não podia ser vista, logo o corpo inteiro imergiu. Zero recebeu um choque que o impossibilitou de se mover, logo, vítima de um espasmo, jogou longe o laptop ligado e correu o mais rápido que pôde cruzando o caminho de areia e chegando até a água. Mergulhou rapidamente, não consegui pensar em nada a não ser na imagem de Yuuki se afogando. Enquanto mergulhava viu Yuuki parada, seu corpo afundando mais e mais na água. Conseguiu pega-la pela cintura erguendo-a. Correu rapidamente em direção a praia com uma Yuuki desacordada em seus braços.

-Yuuki? –A sacudiu levemente, Yuuki não reagiu. –YUUKI!

=^=^=

Zero sacudia-me agora com mais firmeza, tinha de acabar com a farsa. Ainda com os olhos fechados eu ri. Zero parou de clamar pelo meu nome no mesmo instante. Abri meus olhos encontrando os olhos assustados dele, mais assustados do que eu poderia imaginar. Por alguns instantes me arrependi da brincadeira feita apenas para que Zero viesse nadar comigo. Sorri novamente, um pouco embaraçada e sai lentamente do colo dele, ficamos próximos um do outro, ajoelhados.

-Viu? No final das contas consegui fazê-lo entrar na água!

-Você... Fingiu? –Zero ainda tinha os olhos terrivelmente assustados.

-Não consegui pensar em nada melhor para forçá-lo a entrar na água. Realmente acreditou que conseguiria me afogar sendo que não está muito profundo? Ora Zero até parece q... –Ele agarrou-me em um abraço poderoso, senti meus músculos protestarem pelo impacto. Permiti-me ficar parada sendo abraçada por Zero. Depois de longos sete minutos apenas sendo abraçada eu me pronunciei.

-Acho que tenho que me desculpar, não é? –Ele afastou-se.

-SUA IDIOTA! VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU!

-Desculpe Zero, foi só uma brincadeira.

-SÓ UMA BRINCADEIRA? VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?

-Tá bom Zero eu pedi desculpas. Dá para maneirar? Ninguém morreu nem nada disso. –Zero estava irado! Nuca havia visto aquela expressão antes. Ele pareceu tentar se controlar até sua expressão ser bem indiferente. Levantou-se do chão caminhando até onde estava seu laptop.

-Eu vou para casa. Fique aqui se você quiser. –Odiei o timbre de sua voz. Levantei emburrada pegando meu vestido e colocando-o.

-Não, eu vou voltar também. -Zero seguiu a minha frente ignorando-me completamente, nem tentou pegar a minha mão. O clima agradável entre nós parecia ter desaparecido para minha infelicidade.

**Advertência: **A partir deste ponto, o capítulo é de categoria M. Se você não gosta desse tipo de leitura, é aconselhável que vá para o final do capítulo.

Zero estava incrivelmente irritado comigo. Não precisava falar para que eu soubesse. Não havíamos estabelecido nenhum diálogo desde que retornamos da praia. Zero fechou-se em si mesmo com seu trabalho enquanto eu procurava por entretenimento. Vi televisão, escutei música, até continuei a ler seu terceiro livro: nada. Nada conseguia me distrair o suficiente. E sentia o peso de minha culpa. Minha atitude inconseqüente criou um precipício entre nós praticamente intransponível. Suspirei derrotada. Não era assim que havia imaginado minhas férias, mas como eu iria saber que Zero teria uma reação tão explosiva? Pensei que quando confessasse a brincadeira ele iria rir junto a mim e acabaria por ceder ao meu pedido de nadar comigo e não que ele ficaria tão assustado. Logo iria anoitecer, Zero não fazia menção de que sairíamos.

-Acho que terei que implorar pelo seu perdão. Hum... Primeiro tenho que pensar no que irei dizer. Talvez falar "perdão" seja o bastante. –Segui para o quarto onde Zero estava, ele usava seu laptop. Em nenhum momento voltou seu olhar em minha direção. As palavras parecem ter desaparecido. Fui até o closet e peguei tudo o que precisaria para um bom banho. Depois de separar tudo o que iria precisar rumei para o banheiro. Meu banho foi demorado, uma tentativa de ganhar tempo e assim descobrir as palavras certas para pedir desculpas. Vesti meu pijama de ursinho que havia comprado e, depois de ficar prostrada em frente à porta durante uns minutos, entrei no quarto. Como imaginei Zero continuou me ignorando, ainda usando seu laptop. Guardei meus pertences no closet para logo mais sentar na beirada da cama olhando para ele.

-Zero... –Ele não me olhou. –Zero, olha pra mim? Por favor? –Zero suspirou pesadamente. Fechou o laptop deixando-o no canto da cama e olhou-me, seus olhos indiferentes.

-O que quer Yuuki? –O modo ríspido como se dirigiu a mim conseguiu me deixar arrepiada. As palavras pareceram ter sumido da minha garganta, mas quando vieram, eu disse sem hesitar.

-Perdão pelo que fiz. Foi estúpido, eu sei. Eu não deveria tê-lo assustado desse jeito, mas não imaginei que ficaria tão assustado com aquilo. Bom, não importa. Eu não posso corrigir o que eu fiz, mas posso pedir perdão. Eu não quero continuar com você nesse clima horrível. –Respirei. O olhei vendo sua expressão antes dura se acalmar. Zero fechou os olhos e suspirou.

-Não faça nada idiota.

-Não farei. –Eu sorri. Estávamos chegando a algum lugar. –Então... Vamos sair para jantar ou algo assim?

-Yuuki eu estou trajando pijama, você está trajando pijama. Quer mesmo sair?

-É eu estou vendo que seu humor ainda não está muito bom. Então comemos aqui. Temos ainda muitos dias para passear. Sentei em uma posição mais confortável em sua cama, Zero pegou o laptop. Iria guardá-lo. Só agora havia percebido que Zero trajava pijama. Uma calça de moletom preta e uma camisa branca colada ao seu peitoral definido. Não consegui respirar enquanto tinha aquela visão. Zero pareceu perceber meu embaraço e sorriu. Desviei o olhar.

-Então... –Ele engatinhou até mim pela cama. –Eu achei algo muito interessante no banheiro.

-O quê? –perguntei tentando conter o meu rubor. Zero foi até a mesa de cabeceira e tirou algo vermelho de lá. Quando vi do que se tratava eu petrifiquei.

-Pretendia usar este lingerie vermelha para mim, Yuuki? –Ele a sacudia enquanto o sorriso malicioso estava em sua face. Não consegui pensar em nada coerente. Poderia ter jurado que guardei o lingerie na mala, estava equivocada.

-Zero... DEVOLVA-ME! –Eu rugi atirando-me contra seu peito e esticando meus braços na tentativa tola de arrancar a peça dele.

-Ah... Então é seu? –Sua voz irônica. Zero com um braço me imobilizou contra seu corpo e com o outro segurava a peça para longe de mim.

-NÃO! Essa peça... AH! ME DEVOLVE ISSO! EU NÃO TENHO QUE TE DAR EXPLICAÇÕES SEU IDIOTA! –Zero virou-se ficando em cima de mim. Depois de lutar para sair daquela posição e pegar meu lingerie acabei por desistir, estava cansada.

-Desistiu?

-Você é um covarde, sabia? –Falei entre dentes. Zero gargalhou pela minha expressão. Jogou o lingerie no chão e fixou seus olhos nos meus, seu corpo ainda comprimindo o meu.

-Adoro sua expressão furiosa, me excita! –Vi tanta intensidade em seus olhos que a expressão "ficar rubra" seria eufemismo. Eu não consegui rebater sua provocação. Não consegui protestar quando Zero colocou meus braços acima da minha cabeça fixando os mesmos com minhas mãos. Aproximou seu rosto ao meu inalando profundamente meu perfume. Deslizou seus lábios por todo o meu rosto arfando, parecendo um animal possuidor de uma fome voraz. Eu estremeci, não de medo pela reação de Zero, mas pela ansiedade que crescia dentro de mim. Zero roçou seus lábios aos meus, era como se quisesse que eu pedisse pelo seu toque como havia ameaçado. Ele sentiu-me estremecer. Olhou para mim durante alguns segundos e repousou sua cabeça na curvatura do meu pescoço aparentemente tentando controlar sua respiração, seus batimentos cardíacos e sua excitação. Fiquei perplexa por ele ter parado. Ainda sim seu corpo continuou em cima do meu e suas mãos segurando as minhas acima de minha cabeça.

-Desculpe. Acho que me empolguei. Não farei nada contra sua vontade. –Ele falou aos sussurros. Se não estivesse próximo ao meu ouvido certamente eu não ouviria.

-Tudo bem. –Eu falei arfante. –Mas... –Zero começou a se levantar. Eu o detive segurando pela sua camisa. –Eu não quero parar, Zero.

Zero olhou-me a principio surpreso. Ficou a fitar-me com seus belos olhos liláses por alguns instantes, sua expressão denotando seriedade. Roçou novamente seus lábios aos meus, suas mãos prendendo meus pulsos acima da cabeça. Logo nossos lábios se encontraram em um beijo a princípio calmo, para depois tomar proporções escaldantes. As mãos de Zero, enquanto beijava-me, se dirigiram pela lateral do meu corpo acariciando toda a extensão suavemente. Senti verdadeiros choques elétricos com seu ato, meu corpo quase sendo vítima de espasmos. Tentei me conter enquanto pude, mas era difícil. Nossas línguas em um beijo lascivo, Zero acariciando agora um de meus seios. Não consegui encontrar nada do que antes me atormentava, o nervosismo, a insegurança, meus medos tipicamente adolescentes. Nada existia agora, apenas Zero e eu. E... Ah... Como eu desejei que fosse para sempre! Estremeci naquelas mãos quentes que alisavam capa pedacinho do meu corpo como sendo agora sua propriedade, o que não era mentira.

-Zero... –Sussurrei seu nome, meus olhos fechados. Seus lábios úmidos percorrendo um caminho que ia de meus lábios até minha clavícula, retornando o caminho para beijar insistentemente meu pescoço. Quando seus lábios se aproximaram de meu ouvido, mordeu o nódulo da minha orelha arfando, arfando como um animal diante de uma presa suculenta.

-Serei extremamente cuidadoso. Não se preocupe. –Quase não consegui ouvir sua voz, minha mente parecia estar em um lugar desconhecido até mesmo para mim. Seus lábios quentes desceram depositando um cálido beijo nas mais variadas partes do meu corpo por cima da camisola de algodão. Beijos que iam de meus lábios até a minha coxa. Retornou em um caminho feito novamente por seus maravilhosos lábios usando suas mãos para tatear meu corpo, um rastro de fogo deixado pelo mesmo. Fui tomada por sensações até então desconhecidas. Como poderia sentir meu corpo queimar sem sentir dor? O que era aquela urgência de senti-lo ainda mais intensamente do que estava sentindo? Lentamente minha camisa de algodão fora retirada, durante este tempo Zero moveu seu rosto olhando para mim. Pelo menos eu acreditava que estivesse olhando. Tomada por uma súbita vergonha fechei meus olhos. Logo senti a brisa chocar-se contra o meu tórax e abdômen desnudos, as mãos de Zero passeando entre meus seios e minha barriga. Inclinou-se até meu ouvido sussurrando:

-Abra os olhos Yuuki. Eu quero que fique com os olhos bem abertos, quero que você aprecie cada sensação, cada movimento que faremos. –Para mim aquilo não foi um simples pedido, foi uma ordem. Imediatamente abri meus olhos encontrando os dele, nossas respirações mesclando-se. Perdi-me na profundidade de seu olhar sem notar que Zero inclinou-se para beijar meus seios enquanto ainda os massageava.

-Zero... Ah... –Palavras desconexas pareciam querer sair de meus lábios. Fechei os olhos tentando apreciar melhor o calor que Zero fazia brotar de meu corpo, mas Zero, percebendo meu ato, parou com as carícias.

-Yuuki, olhe para mim. –Com dificuldade abri meus olhos encontrando os dele. Zero voltou a beijar-me ainda mais exigente. Abraçou-me fortemente enquanto beijava-me. Sua língua explorando cada canto de minha boca enquanto procurava fazer o mesmo com ele. Acariciei sua nuca e o fiz inclinar novamente a cabeça. Queria sentir novamente aqueles lábios em meus seios. Zero em fim pareceu obedecer a mim, gostei da sensação de comando que estabeleci por alguns poucos minutos. Segurei fortemente em seus cabelos, não o ouvi protestando quando os puxei um pouco mais forte do que deveria. Eu queria muito mais do que sentir seus lábios, queria sentir seu corpo inteiro em mim. O afastei empurrando-o pelo ombro, nós dois arfávamos sem necessariamente estarmos cansados. Antes que Zero pudesse protestar quanto minha ação ao interrompê-lo, eu segurei sua camisa retirando-a com certa urgência. Ajoelhei-me diante dele, Zero fez o mesmo. Não resisti e acariciei com as mãos aquele peito desnudo, inumanamente lindo que este exibia. A pele branca, perfumada, convidativa ao toque e extremamente máscula. Encostei minha cabeça próxima à base de seu pescoço inalando aquela fragrância inebriante que Zero emanava. Zero, com suas mãos hábeis, segurou meu queixo obrigando-me a encará-lo. Não demorou muito a tomar meus lábios novamente. O beijo a cada momento mais e mais exigente. O enlacei pelo pescoço comprimindo meu corpo ao dele, sentindo uma imensa satisfação por sentir sua pele em contato com a minha. Zero deitou-me lentamente tomando cuidado para que eu não sentisse completamente seu peso. Trilhou novamente um caminho pelo meu corpo com seus lábios usando a língua a fim de deixar-me ainda mais excitada. Senti suas mãos agora retirarem minha calça de algodão lentamente, sua respiração chocando-se contra minha virilha. Retirou todas as minhas vestes e agora eu estava nua, a mercê daquele homem que logo me converteria em mulher, em sua mulher. Novamente a trilha de beijos enquanto eu tentava manter os olhos abertos.

Doce tortura que este homem me proporcionava. Logo seus lábios encontraram o caminho para os meus e seu corpanzil voltou a cobrir minha fronte.

-Zero... –Pronunciar seu nome para mim era tão prazeroso quanto sentir o seu corpo. Zero olhou-me para logo mais beijar-me avidamente. Quanto tempo esta tortura prazerosa poderia durar? Eu não sabia. Zero afastou-se e terminou de se despir.

Será que Adônis, Zeus, Apolo... Será que algum desses deuses mitológicos sentiu inveja de um mortal? Creio que se estivessem visualizando o mesmo que eu eles sentiriam inveja de Zero.

Embora rubra não consegui desviar o olhar. Apenas quando meu rubor já havia se transformado em pânico, ousei fechar meus olhos. Zero engatinhou até mim, arfando, arfando. Senti sua masculinidade pulsando, estava envaidecida. Para quem Zero arfava, para quem Zero mantinha-se excitado? Era para mim, para a colegial desengonçada e confusa. Para a menina Yuuki, para a mulher Yuuki. Suas mãos tocando-me, seus lábios nos meus lábios, o calor de seu corpo, seu perfume. Tudo era gravado por mim, pois eu não sabia até quando duraria todo este sonho. Zero entrelaçou seus dedos aos meus colocando minhas mãos um pouco acima da cabeça. Olhou profundamente para mim como quem pediu consentimento para aprofundar a carícia. Em meio ao turbilhão de sentimentos que me dominava levantei-me um pouco encontrando os lábios de Zero. Aquela era a minha resposta. Zero abraçou-me fortemente usando as próprias pernas para afastar as minhas cochas, não hesitei. Enquanto Zero invadia meu corpo fechei fortemente meus olhos. Minhas mãos estavam em suas costas, acabei por enfiar minhas unhas em suas costas, Zero pareceu não se incomodar tão alheio que estava pelo prazer que eu estava proporcionando a ele. Os movimentos começaram e eu fiquei parada, tentando manter meu corpo o menos tenso possível, tentando encontrar prazer naquele ato. Fiquei surpresa ao senti-lo, não imaginei que em uma primeira vez poderia se sentir prazer. Uma de minhas mãos puxava seu cabelo, a outra pressionava seu corpo para mais próximo do meu, o que era praticamente impossível. A não ser que nossos corpos se fundissem o que eu aceitaria de bom grado. A respiração de Zero ficou tão pesada quanto a minha. Zero afastou-se, nossas mãos agora novamente entrelaçadas. Fechei meus olhos com a onda de prazer repentino que me tomou. Zero protestou como eu já imaginava.

-Abra os olhos Yuuki. Eu quero que olhe para mim enquanto fazemos amor. –Sua voz falhava em meio à gradação de gemidos. Tentei o quanto pude me controlar, mas parecia q eu estava fora de mim.

-Zero... Ahhhhh... –Zero sorriu. Ele gostava de ouvir seu nome em meio aos meus gemidos.

-Fale Yuuki... Fale meu nome... Ahhh... –A voz de Zero fora sedativa, senti meu corpo relaxar mais e tentei acompanhar seus movimentos com meus quadris. Zero, Zero, Zero! Seu nome em um turbilhão de pensamentos, sensações. E em fim o êxtase. A mesma sensação invadiu nossos corpos suados, em espasmos. E, enquanto me recuperava, senti um forte cansaço, tão doce quanto o cheiro daquele homem ainda em cima de mim. Minha pele marcada por ele, eu era dele. Zero tentava, assim como eu se recompor, não obtendo muito sucesso. Zero sussurrou em meu ouvido depois de alguns minutos absorvo:

-Você está bem?

-Maravilhosamente bem na verdade.

-Eu não te machuquei?

-Não. Estou bem. –Olhei para o seu rosto sonolento e sorri. Zero afastou-se de mim apenas para que eu pudesse respirar melhor, ficou deitado ao meu lado, sua respiração acalmando-se. Ficamos nos olhando.

-Nossa!

-Acho que isso responde a pergunta que iria fazer, se foi bom.

-Zero não fique muito envaidecido, mas... Foi maravilhoso! –Fechei meus olhos lembrando de cada detalhe. Realmente fazer amor com Zero com os olhos abertos fez com que surpreendentemente cada detalhe fosse gravado. Senti os braços de um Zero praticamente adormecido puxando-me de encontro ao seu corpo, repousei minha cabeça em seu peito ouvindo seu coração desacelerando. Zero estava adormecendo mais e mais. Fiquei quieta esperando pelo sono que não demorou a chegar. E quando tive a certeza de que ele não estava ouvindo...

-Zero? –Sussurrei próximo ao seu ouvido, a respiração de Zero, assim como seus batimentos cardíacos, extremamente calmos. Aconcheguei-me melhor em seu peito.

-Eu te amo. –Apenas um murmúrio e a certeza de que Zero não ouviria. Um sorriso cravado em meus lábios e logo o cansaço me dominou. Doce cansaço que se apossou de meu corpo assim como Zero havia feito. E não me importava mais com o amanhã.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 31_

Os raios de Sol invadiram timidamente o aposento. Despertei um pouco incomodada com o súbito calor que senti. Estava deitada na cama de Zero, embrulhada com seu edredom. Provavelmente fora Zero que me embrulhou. Ele não estava na cama. Fechei os olhos frustrada, queria ter o privilégio de despertar e ver seu rosto. Sorri. As lembranças do ocorrido da noite passada eram tão vívidas! Ainda podia sentir o estranho calor em cada parte de meu corpo que Zero tocou.

Olhei o relógio na cabeceira, ainda era cedo. Estava ansiosa para ver Zero, saber como ele reagiria depois de nossa noite e temendo fervorosamente que ele me ignorasse depois de ter tirado minha virgindade. Levantei-me um pouco desnorteada pela perda de energia. Peguei meu roupão preso atrás da porta e o vesti, ajeitei as cobertas. Não precisei procurá-lo pela casa, ouvi o barulho do chuveiro. Zero provavelmente estava tomando banho. Um súbito lampejo de curiosidade me dominou. Como ontem o quarto estava pouco iluminado não pude ver com nitidez a nudez de Zero. Agora, diante da porta apenas encostada do banheiro, queria muito poder comprovar minhas indagações sobre o corpo perfeito que Zero possui.

"Uma olhadinha não fará nenhum mal! Mas... Estaria invadindo a privacidade dele. Ele pode não gostar. Bem... Se eu olhar só um pouquinho antes que ele perceba não fará nenhum mal." - Sorri travessa. Abri lentamente a porta e não demorou a que eu o avista-se: embaixo do chuveiro, os olhos fechados enquanto umas das mãos estavam em seu cabelo fazendo-o ficar para trás. Este era Zero. A água passeando pelo seu corpo nu, corpo de um Deus grego, corpo que era meu. Fiquei parada olhando para toda aquela beleza, o modo como tomava banho era hipnotizador, como se tudo o que fizesse, até mesmo um simples banho, fosse para conquistar uma mulher.

-Até quando ficará parada ai? –Eu o ouvi dizer, os olhos ainda fechados. Assustada, eu sai pela porta.

-Des-Desculpe! – A vermelhidão tomando conta do meu rosto. Ouvi uma risada.

-Não há nada aqui que você não tenha visto Yuuki. –Ele disse enquanto eu ainda estava fora do banheiro. Adentrei lentamente o banheiro olhando para um ponto fixo no chão. Eu não queria encará-lo. Zero sorriu.

-Quer tomar banho comigo? –Meu coração quase parou com o convite.

-Eu... Eu não... –Meu corpo tremeu. Meus olhos fixos no chão. Estava atordoada.

-Yuuki, olhe para mim. –Novamente Zero me dava à ordem. O olhei ficando tão rubra quanto um tomate, Zero deu um meio sorriso. Tentei fixar meus olhos em seu rosto.

-Eu tomo depois de você. Um banho é um momento de privacidade e...

-Não me importo de ter minha privacidade sendo invadida por você. –Ele abriu o Box de vidro e esticou sua mão para mim. –Vamos. Assim poderemos sair mais cedo pela cidade.

"Ou não!" - Eu pensei tentando conter o riso. Se eu entrasse naquele chuveiro com Zero nu a poucos centímetros de mim eu iria me entregar.

Retirei o roupão que usava rapidamente pendurando este próximo ao roupão de Zero. Procurei olhar para qualquer canto, mas pela minha visão periférica podia ver os olhos de Zero fixos em mim, em cada parte do meu corpo. Segurei sua mão e Zero rapidamente puxou-me para dentro do Box, fechando o mesmo assim que passei. Pude sentir, sem mesmo tocar na água do chuveiro, que esta deveria estar fria. Abracei-me olhando com desgosto para a água.

-O que foi? –Zero perguntou colocando suas mãos quentes em minha cintura. Endureci.

-A água está fria! –Balbuciei tentando não deixar meu queixo estremecer. Verdade seja dita eu tremia pelas mãos de Zero e não pelas minhas suposições acerca da temperatura da água. Zero pressionou seu corpo ao meu levando-me com certa resistência por minha parte até debaixo do chuveiro. Eu me encolhi, a água estava fria.

-Zero! –Esbravejei virando-o para encará-lo por alguns segundos e depois me encolhendo em seus braços. Zero abraçou-me para tentar me aquecer. Mal ele sabia que pelo simples fato de dividirmos o banheiro eu já estava aquecida. Ficamos nus, molhados, abraçados tentando aquecer um ao outro. A água do chuveiro chocava contra a nossa pele. Zero beijou o topo da minha cabeça enquanto eu o beijei no pescoço, o calor de ontem tomando conta de nossos corpos. Zero estava excitado, isso era evidente. Eu também estava.

-Eu posso lhe dar um banho, se você quiser. –Zero disse puxando levemente meu queixo para encará-lo. Eu assenti fracamente.

Zero afastou-se um pouco, pegando uma esponja de banho e colocando na mesma sabonete líquido. Fiquei imóvel pensando se deveria correr ou não. Sentia como se a vergonha fosse fazer com que meu corpo perdesse a consciência a qualquer momento. Zero aproximou-se, seus olhos fixos. Ele inclinou suas mãos e suavemente ensaboou meu corpo, fiquei o mais quieta possível tentando conter as sensações que me assaltavam. Um ato intenso e Zero o fazia com aparente tranqüilidade embora sua excitação fosse evidente. Enquanto estava parada Zero ensaboou todo o meu corpo lentamente sempre mantendo seus olhos nos meus. Eu estava desnorteada, aquilo parecia com uma tortura. Por que ele não me tocava mais intimamente. Então me lembrei de seu aviso: ele queria que eu pedisse como fiz na noite anterior, ele queria que eu implorasse. Meu rosto se enrugou e Zero sorriu matreiro, ele sabia que eu sabia de suas intenções. Quando meu corpo já estava ensaboado fui para baixo do chuveiro me lavar, fiquei de costas para ele. Ouvi sua baixa risada. Depois de retirar todo o sabão Zero aproximou-se lentamente, colocou em meus cabelos shampoo. Ele os massageou enquanto olhava para mim, eu estava a ponto de enlouquecer. Ficamos bem próximos nos olhando enquanto as mãos de Zero massageavam meus cabelos. A sensação era inebriante!

Eu estava enlouquecendo. Por Deus nunca quis tanto ser tocada por um homem como agora! Apenas Zero tinha esse poder sobre mim. Eu era agora testemunha do poder que ele tinha sobre as mulheres, mas isso não me fez feliz. Com quantas mulheres ele já havia agido assim? Fechei meus olhos para conter a súbita tristeza que me atingiu. Abaixei minha cabeça diante dele, Zero permaneceu calado até que se manifestou vendo minha relutância em olhá-lo.

-O que foi? –Ele ergueu minha cabeça e me forçou a encará-lo.

-Nada. –Desviei o olhar. Suas mãos ainda em meu couro cabeludo, mas desta vez ele não estava apenas ajudando-me a lavar os cabelos. Ele estava acariciando os mesmos. Olhei novamente pare ele.

-Parece aborrecida com algo. Está assim por que eu não irei ceder? –Eu não parecia divertido ao fazer essa pergunta, mas curioso. Eu não diria a ele que fui tomada pelo ciúme das outras mulheres que experimentaram estar com ele tão intimamente como eu estava.

-É... Acho que terei de ceder. O que não faço freqüentemente. –Ouvi seu riso e o encarei sem entender sua afirmação. Zero aproximou-se lentamente, suas mãos em minha cintura apertando-me contra seu corpo. Seus lábios procurando os meus, o que não demorou muito. Experimentei me deixar levar, ignorar as preocupações que me cercavam. Os lábios dele eram tão macios, agora levemente adocicados. Suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas nuas e ele empurrava-me com certa urgência para dentro do chuveiro. Minhas mãos em sua nuca, massageando-a. Não demorou a Zero inclinar-se um pouco me suspendendo pelas cochas até que meu quadril se encaixasse em seu colo. Nossos lábios beijando-se com violência quase provocando um ferimento no outro. Tudo foi rápido ou devagar demais, a única coisa que podia medir o tempo eram os gemidos que saiam de minha garganta, ou da garganta de Zero.

=^=^=

-Isso está bom! –Murmurei enquanto comia a comida ofertada por Zero. –Aliás, onde vamos hoje? –Perguntei sem coragem para fitá-lo. Era difícil olhar para ele depois de tudo o que tínhamos feito. As lembranças da noite de ontem e de agora a pouco tão vívidas!

-Vamos passear por toda Okinawa. Mostrarei todos os pontos turísticos, ou pelo menos a maioria. Se não der para visitar todos hoje visitaremos amanhã. –Ele falou lentamente enquanto olhava o jornal.

-Não precisamos ver tudo em dois dias. Podemos organizar melhor o passeio para ir a um ponto turístico todo o dia.

-Não acho uma boa idéia. Sabe... –Ele me olhou com malicia. –Eu vou mantê-la muito ocupada entre quatro paredes. –Eu estremeci. Peguei uma laranja ao meu lado dentro de um cesta de frutas e taquei em Zero com certa violência.

-SEU TARADO! –Zero riu de minha atitude explosiva.

-Para com isso. Eu estou brincando! –Ele olhou-me com um olhar intenso. Eu soube que ele dizia através do olhar "ou não.".

-Ah eu tenho que comprar alguma coisa para presentear meus pais, Yori e Kaname. Assim ficará claro que realmente estive aqui. –Zero pareceu mostrar algo como aborrecimento em seu semblante ao citar o nome de Kaname, isso não passou despercebido por mim. Ou talvez fosse apenas a minha imaginação querendo ver Zero com ciúme de Kaname.

-Passamos em alguma loja. Isso não será problema.

-Eu vou arrumar uma bolsa com os pertences que terei que levar. –Eu me levantei rapidamente indo para o quarto. Felizmente havia trazido uma bolsa de praia, usei-a. Coloquei um biquíni, uma toalha, protetor solar e labial, dinheiro, um calção para Zero (hoje eu o faria nadar comigo sem apelar para o afogamento) e meu celular. Ao pegar o aparelho notei que Kaname havia me ligado. Decidi retornar a ligação a fim de não causar suspeita. Ele atendeu prontamente.

-Kaname?

-Oi Yuuki. Fico feliz que tenha retornado minha ligação. E então... Como está sendo em Okinawa com sua amiga?

-Está tudo bem. Vamos sair daqui a pouco. Não posso falar muito. Como você está Kaname?

-Estou bem e você?

-Estou bem também.

-Sabe, eu estava pensando em ir para Okinawa. Seria bom vê-la. Pode me passar o endereço de sua amiga? –Estremeci. Não imaginava que passaria por uma situação como esta visto que consegui despistar meus pais.

-Sabe o que é Kaname eu... Eu não sei o endereço de cor. Posso passá-lo mais tarde?

-Yuuki, você poderia perguntar a sua amiga. Ela está por perto?

-Não. Ela está em algum lugar de casa. Passo o endereço mais tarde, tudo bem?

-Está bem. Divirta-se e cuidado.

-Você também primo! –Desliguei rapidamente o celular. O que eu faria? Não poderia manter o celular ligado. O desliguei deixando-o dentro de minha mala. Depois pensaria em como contornar a situação.

-Yuuki, está pronta? –Zero apareceu diante da porta do quarto. Assenti fracamente desejando que ele não percebesse o que se passava.

=^=^=

Kaname desliga o celular, sua suspeita havia se confirmado. Fechou pesadamente os olhos. Uma decisão a ser tomada que poderia lhe custar muito caro. Olhou novamente para o celular em suas mãos. Discou o número que não queria discar.

-Alô? Tia Juuri?

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 32_

-Nossa a visão dessa torre é linda! –Estávamos no topo de uma torre que tinha uma visão magnífica para o mar. Adoraria estar só em um local como este com Zero, mas o local estava repleto de turistas. Eu olhava a tudo maravilhada e Zero parecia entediado. Também pudera: ele conhecia cada detalhe de Okinawa. Fomos a cinco pontos turísticos, um mais belo do que o outro. Okinawa conseguiu me surpreender, era um local grande e fascinante. Até mesmo a feira com lojas que vendiam produtos artesanais era fantástica. Enquanto eu e Zero almoçávamos em um restaurante eu o fitava. Zero parecia incrivelmente entediado.

-Ah Zero! Não faça essa cara de tédio! Assim eu fico me sentindo mal achando que não gosta da minha presença.

-É verdade Yuuki que estou entediado por sua causa, mas não da forma como está pensando.

-E de que outra forma seria Zero? –Inclinei-me na mesa para olhá-lo, meus olhos faiscando de raiva.

-Poderíamos estar nos divertindo melhor entre quatro paredes do que aqui. –O sorriso malicioso em seus lábios. Fiquei tão rubra quando a blusa vermelha que usava. Zero parecia se divertir com meu acanhamento.

-ZERO PARE DE DIZER OBSENIDADES! Eu não estou acostumada com esse tipo de conduta! Só por que nós... Não significa que eu... Que eu gosto de tudo tão explícito assim!

-Ora Yuuki não precisa se envergonhar. Só estou sendo sincero. Não me agrada muito ficar andando vendo pontos turísticos que conheço de cor. Preferia desvendar o seu corpo, ele ainda é um mistério para mim.

-Meu corpo é um mistério? Como assim? Não entendi.

-Um rosto de menina e um corpo fabuloso de mulher. Ainda estou intrigado mesmo depois de vê-la nua duas vezes, sabia? –Os olhos de Zero fixos nos meus, falava estas palavras sem pudor algum. Tentei conter o rubor o quanto pude. Eu iria protestar, mas estava verdadeiramente lisonjeada. Zero me via e me desejava como mulher. Jamais imaginei algo assim, jamais imaginei que Zero Kiryuu me desejaria. -O rubor no seu rosto é lindo sabia? –Zero disse olhando-me. O queixo pousado nas mãos. –Abaixei a cabeça tomando o restante de meu refrigerante.

-Você está muito estranho Zero.

-É, acho que tem razão. –Eu o vi pegar algo do bolso da calça.

-Pensei que tivesse parado de fumar, Zero?

-Um trago não vai fazer mal. –Eu não gostava de vê-lo fumando por um lado, mas por outro... Ele fumava com tanta classe! Já havia terminado de almoçar. Agora eu o fitava, maravilhada. E foi nesse momento que vi, próxima a nossa mesa, a garçonete do restaurante onde tínhamos ido ao primeiro dia, a mulher que se insinuou cretinamente para Zero. Mostrei todo meu aborrecimento. Ela reconheceu Zero e veio falar conosco.

-Nossa... –Zero a fitou. –Você é Zero Kiryuu não é?

-Sim. –Zero respondeu frio. Gostei disso.

-Lembra-se de mim? Eu o servi no restaurante anteontem. Lembra-se?

-Acho que sim.

-Eu adoro seus livros!

-Obrigado. –Eu presenciava os dois conversando enquanto eu apenas olhava.

-Pode me dar um autógrafo? –Eu já estava hiperventilando de raiva.

-Claro. –Eu já deveria imaginar que Zero seria simpático, afinal aquela mulher lhe proporcionava seu ganha pão. Ela retirou um papel do bolso e conseguiu uma caneta dentro de sua bolsa. Zero não faria nada, mas eu, que agora era olhada de forma mortífera pela mulher, poderia fazer algo. A princípio tentei ignorar, eu não queria prejudicar Zero em seu trabalho. Eu só precisei esperar um pouco mais para que a mulher a minha frente agisse.

-Muito obrigada pelo autógrafo. Ah! Que menina linda! É da sua família? –Ela olhou para mim com desdém. Zero olhou para mim, ele não iria intervir, eu sabia disso. Ele queria que eu decidisse me impor deixando de lado o medo de me expor. Levantei.

-Eu não sou da família dele. Eu sou NAMORADA dele, ouviu? Agora será que dá para parar de assediá-lo? –Meus olhos crispados pela fúria. A mulher olhou-me dos pés a cabeça me avaliando. Saiu pasma com minha declaração esperando que Zero protestasse, mas ele não protestou. Zero riu.

-Nossa! Eu não conhecia esse seu lado agressivo!

-Há-há!

-Estou louco para testar todo esse seu entusiasmo na cama. –Levantei-me ainda sentindo a fúria me corroer. O segurei pela gola da camisa.

-Então vem comigo! –O puxei da cadeira.

Zero abriu apressadamente a porta da casa enquanto seus lábios estavam colados aos meus. Ao fechar a porta o empurrei com brutalidade na porta de entrada beijando-o ardentemente. Como eu poderia classificar o meu ato perante Zero? Talvez eu só estivesse cansada de ser aquela garotinha. Eu queria ser uma mulher, queria que me vissem de tal forma. Enquanto o beijava rasguei a camisa vermelha de botões que ele usava, Zero mantinha suas mãos em minha cintura. Logo me ergueu, nosso lábios não se desgrudaram. Levou-me até o quarto, caímos na cama. Virei-me ficando por cima de Zero. O beijei quase que violentamente. Zero ergueu um pouco seu tronco, suas mãos em minha cintura. Aproveitei a posição para arrancar a camiseta preta que usava. Voltei a deitá-lo na cama, meus lábios nos dele como sempre. Retirei minha blusa vermelha, revelando o lingerie lilás que usava. Voltei a beijar Zero quase perdendo o fôlego. Senti as mãos de Zero apertarem-se em meu quadril, mas logo senti que sua mão gentilmente me empurrava.

-Yuuki... –Falou enquanto ainda o beijava avidamente. –Espere... –Por essa eu não esperava! Assustada, afastei-me.

-O que foi Zero? Não está gostando? –Ainda estava sentada em seu colo.

-Claro que estou gostando, mas... Não precisa fazer isso para provar algo para mim, ou para aquela mulher que pediu um autógrafo meu. –Congelei. Ele havia percebido os porquês de meus atos. Envergonhada, sai de seu colo sentando ao seu lado na cama de costas para ele.

-Desculpe, eu... Zero eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu fiquei mortificada com o que aquela mulher disse.

-Por quê? –Zero sentou-se. Olhava para mim.

-Por que ela exteriorizou algo que todos pensam a me ver ao seu lado. Você sempre se envolveu com mulheres interessantes, ricas, bonitas, etc. E eu sou completamente diferente dos seus padrões eu... –Ele colocou um dedo em meus lábios.

-Se continuar ouvindo asneiras eu vou me aborrecer! –Ele disse com um rosto cheiro de aborrecimento. –Você se subestima demais, Yuuki. Vamos deixar esse assunto para lá. –Zero voltou a deitar-se. Deitei ao seu lado encarando o teto. –Mas gostei de sua conduta. Se eu irritá-la, provocar ciúmes.. É assim que você vai agir? –Ele olhou-me travesso. Dei um pequeno soco em seu ombro.

-Se isso acontecer colega eu apelarei para a violência! –Mostrei irritação em meus olhos, mas Zero não se intimidou. Ele apenas soltou uma gargalhada gutural.

-Você não existe! Mas... Sabe... –Ele se aproximou de mim sussurrando em meu ouvido. –Eu gostaria de uma coisa.

-O que? –Estremeci com a aproximação.

-Quero que use aquele lingerie vermelho para mim. –Mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Tive que me lembrar como respirava.

-ZERO PARA COM ISSO! –O empurrei levemente. Estava tão rubra que não me surpreenderia se cuspisse sangue.

Zero levantou-se rindo de minha reação exasperada.

-Vamos sair para jantar hoje. É melhor DESCANÇARMOS esta tarde. Então não tente me atacar novamente, ok?

-Vou ignorar o que acaba de dizer.

-Vou tomar um bom banho. –Ele olhou-me. –Não vou me opor se quiser me acompanhar. -Deu seu meio sorriso. Fitei o chão. O pior não é ser provocada por Zero e sim esperar a provocação, feliz. Fui até o closet e peguei uma pequena maleta com os produtos de higiene pessoal que utilizaria. Peguei meu celular ao acaso. Estava desligado. Senti o peso de ter mentido para Kaname e não ter revelado o endereço dos pais de Yori.

-Ah é melhor ligar o celular! Meus pais certamente ligarão! –Liguei o aparelho. Não demorou a ver algumas mensagens de texto mandadas por Yori. Estranhei. Uma mensagem é até aceitável, mas dez menagens é demais. Li a primeira para me arrepender amargamente. A mensagem dizia o seguinte:

_"Yuuki..._

Sinto muito. Eu não pude fazer nada para ajudá-la. Seus pais descobriram tudo e me colocaram na parede juntamente com meus pais. Eles estão aqui em casa com seu primo Kaname. Querem que você venha aqui. Perdão.".

Depois de ler aquelas palavras repassadas por Yori não vi mais nada. Pude apenas ouvir as batidas altas de meu coração enquanto sentia tudo rodar. Tudo ficara escuro e cedi ao choque de suas palavras.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 33_

-Yuuki?

Uma voz clamava pela minha presença.

-Yuuki acorde! O que houve?

Eu conhecia essa voz. Consegui falar algo enquanto minha consciência retornava.

-Zero? –Eu abri meus olhos vagarosamente para encontrar os olhos lilases brilhantes que ele possuía. Zero pareceu aliviado. Ele ainda trajava roupão, estávamos em sua cama.

-O que houve? Você está bem? –Ele colocou sua mão em cima de minha testa verificando minha temperatura. As lembranças vieram tão rapidamente que fiquei sem respirar momentaneamente. Eu queria pegar o celular e não ver nenhuma mensagem, mas eu sabia que eu não tinha imaginado. Sentei-me na cama, Zero fitava-me.

-O que houve com você?

-Zero... Quanto tempo fiquei desacordada?

-Dez minutos. Já estava pensando em levá-la ao pronto-socorro. Você está bem? –Meus olhos o fitavam, aturdidos. Levantei-me trêmula e peguei o celular, as mensagens na caixa de entrada.

-O que há? Você está tão estranha!

-Eles estão aqui Zero. Meus pais e meu primo. Eles sabem de tudo. Estão na casa dos pais de Yori me esperando. –Eu o olhei apavorada. Zero possuía a expressão nula.

-Bom...

-COMO ASSIM "BOM", ZERO? ESCUTOU O QUE EU DISSE?

-Pegue suas coisas Yuuki. Vou levá-la até eles. –Zero foi até seu closet se vestir. Eu fiquei parada. Demorou um pouco a reagir e pegar minhas coisas arrumando-as novamente na mala. Quanto terminei de arrumar tudo e troquei minhas roupas eu estava à beira de um colapso. Minhas malas na sala, eu sentada no piso do banheiro tentando pensar em como encararia meus pais e temendo que Zero me abandonasse agora.

-Yuuki eu já pus suas malas no carro. Temos que ir. –Ele disse batendo levemente na porta. Eu estava ainda com minha cabeça entre os joelhos tentando raciocinar. -Yuuki? Você está bem? –Tentei dizer "eu estou" para não preocupá-lo, mas minha voz estava fraca. –Abra a porta! –Ele pediu. Não precisei olhar para o seu rosto para perceber que estava preocupado. Zero abriu a porta e viu a cena lastimável a meu ver: eu sentada no piso com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Agachou-se a minha frente pousando suas mãos em meus joelhos.

-Yuuki vai ficar tudo bem. Está me ouvindo?

-Eu não sei, Zero. Eu deveria ter dito antes. Agora meus pais descobriram minha mentira. Você parece se esquecer o quanto os pais podem ser severos com o fato de que sua filha mentiu para ficar durante quinze dias, sozinha com um homem. Um menino não passaria por isso, mas eu sou uma menina.

-Não fique pensando muito nas conseqüências. Irei com você e conversaremos como adultos civilizados. Agora venha. –Zero estendeu sua mão. Eu a aceitei e fui guiada pelo mesmo até o carro. Zero olhou-me durante o trajeto, claro que percebeu que suava frio e minhas mãos tremiam. Fomos em silêncio para a casa de Yori. Minha mente queria pensar no que deveria dizer, mas a única coisa que pensava era em como meus pais haviam descoberto. Talvez estivessem preocupados comigo já que desliguei o celular para evitar falar com Kaname. Talvez meus pais tenham conseguido o número dos pais de Yori e descoberto a farsa.

Dois carros estavam estacionados na porta da casa de Yori, o carro de meus pais e o de Kaname. Por que Kaname estava ali? Então o quebra-cabeça se montou em minha mente. Eu sabia quem havia contado aos meus pais. Estava tão enfurecida que acabei por ferir a palma das minhas mãos com minhas unhas. Quem me acordou do meu acesso de fúria foi Zero que já abria minha porta.

-Deixemos suas bagagens aqui. Vamos. –Zero pegou minha mão. Foi assim que aparecemos diante de meus pais, de mãos dadas. Pude ver minha mãe com o rosto inchado de tanto chorar, meu pai e o restante dos presentes olhavam-me atônitos. Não vi Kaname. Respirei fundo algumas vezes. Mamãe correu até mim e olhou com fúria para Zero. Antes que Zero pudesse pronunciar algo ouvi o tapa dado nele. Seu rosto ficou incrivelmente vermelho, mas Zero não se moveu. Mamãe olhou-me com o mesmo semblante dirigido a Zero e ergueu a mão para me bofetear. Estava tão assustada com suas ações que permaneci imóvel esperando pela agressão, mas Zero fora rápido. A olhou com desprezo enquanto segurava sua mão.

-Senhora Kuran pode me bater à vontade, mas não encoste em Yuuki. –Eu não conseguia processar os fatos. Meu pai se aproximou receoso.

-Yuuki, vamos para casa. –Foi tudo o que ele disse andando para o carro. Mamãe retirou bruscamente seu pulso das mãos de Zero. Ela pegou fortemente meu braço.

-VAMOS YUUKI!

-MÃE EU... –Zero segurou minha mão.

-Temos de conversar senhora Kuran. –Zero disse, plácido.

-NÃO TEMOS NADA PARA CONVERSAR! VAMOS YUUKI!

-Mãe eu... –Minha voz falhava. Já sentia as lágrimas em meu rosto.

-Yuuki, não piore sua situação. Vá com sua mãe. –Era Kaname que se aproximava. Não tinha percebido que este havia se refugiado em seu carro. Papai estava no interior do nosso carro esperando. Mamãe olhava com raiva para Zero enquanto segurava meu braço. Zero olhou para Kaname com os olhos indiferentes. Eu estava tão absorva em tudo que não conseguia fixar meus olhos em um único lugar.

-YUUKI VAMOS A-GO-RA PARA CASA! –Mamãe deu-me um puxão violento e acabei por e afastar de Zero. O olhei em pânico. Zero me deu um meio sorriso.

-Vá com sua mãe, Yuuki. Estarei indo para sua casa em seguida. –Sua atitude conseguiu abrandar um pouco meu pânico crescente. Deixe-me ser guiada pela minha mãe para o carro enquanto via Zero e Kaname se encarando. Imaginei que Zero havia percebido que Kaname fora o responsável por tudo.

=^=^=

Os olhares não cessaram. Por fim, Kaname caminhou dirigindo-se ao seu carro. Zero olhou para os pais e Yori.

-Desculpe por tudo isso. –Disse estas palavras antes de sair. Olhou Kaname convergir para o veículo.

-Você contou aos pais de Yuuki que ela estava comigo, não é?

-Sim. Agora Yuuki estará segura de suas mãos.

-Se acha que fazendo isso conseguirá tê-la está enganado, Kuran. –Zero o lançou um olhar de desprezo enquanto adentrava seu veículo.

=^=^=

O medo me consumia. Não, eu não estava com medo do que meus pais fariam. Tinha medo de perder Zero, apenas isso. Meus pais permaneceram calados. Ainda bem por que se começassem uma discussão ali eu seria capaz de pular do carro em movimento só para não ter que enfrentá-los sozinha. Zero disse que iria logo atrás para que conversássemos com meus pais, mas e se ele não fosse? E se Zero decidisse não se importar com minha situação? Os medos que tentei afastar durante minha vinda para Okinawa vieram me atormentar. A viagem foi ainda mais rápida do que previa. Mamãe me "rebocou" para dentro da casa. Lançou-me no sofá, meu pai sentou-se a minha frente com os dedos pousados em suas têmporas. Mamãe andou impaciente pela sala.

-Eu diria a frase "Você tem muito que explicar, mocinha!", mas eu sei o que se passa. –Começou minha mãe.

-Mãe eu...

-Como pôde Yuuki. Trair o seu pai e a mim. Se não fosse pelo seu primo... –Já havia entendido tudo. Realmente fora Kaname que contou a meus pais. A fúria me tomando.

-Mãe, eu amo o Zero e...

-ISSO NÃO ESTÁ EM QUESTÃO AQUI! E daí que você ama aquele playboy? O que importa é que ele apenas está se divertindo as suas custas!

-Não é nada disso mãe!

-Não ouse dizer que não é isso Yuuki! Você é jovem e inexperiente. Não sabe como estas pessoas são, pessoas como Zero Kiryuu.

-Zero não é assim.

-Vou retirar seu celular. Você vai de casa para a escola e da escola para casa. Não vai mais vê-lo.

-NÃO! –Protestei aterrorizada. Olhei meu pai esperando que este me compreendesse, mas ele apenas olhava minha mãe. Parecia concordar com sua resolução.

-Você não tem escolha! Eu não vou permitir que você estrague a sua vida por culpa de um relacionamento falido com aquele imoral!

-Mãe, Zero não é assim.

-O quê? Vai me dizer que ele gosta de você? Alguma vez ele disse isso? Disse que a ama? Diga Yuuki!

-Ele... –Eu queria mentir, mas não consegui. O ressentimento por nunca ter ouvido as palavras de Zero me esmurraram fortemente e as lágrimas voltaram a cair. –Ele...

-Como eu pensei. –Minha mãe sorriu vitoriosa.

Vá para o seu quarto Yuuki. Acostume-se com a idéia de não vê-lo mais. –Meu pai disse. Eu fiquei atônita com tudo o que se passou, indo para meu quarto sem necessariamente sentir o piso sob meus pés.

=^=^=

-Eu devo ter sido uma péssima mãe!

-Não se lamente, Juuri. O que passou, passou. Ainda bem que conseguimos concertar o erro. Mas... Eu fico pensando se realmente agimos certo.

-CLARO QUE SIM HARUKA! A YUUKI... –A campainha toca. Haruka levanta-se do sofá indo atender a porta. Juuri coloca os dedos em suas têmporas tentando inutilmente conter uma enxaqueca. Ela estranha o silêncio diante da porta. –Quem é Haruka? –Ela congela ao ver a figura diante da porta.

-Com licença. Espero não estar incomodando. Vim para falar com o senhor e sua esposa sobre Yuuki.

-Senhor... Kiryuu? –Sussurra Juuri olhando-o agora mortiferamente. –O QUÊ... O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO EM MINHA CASA?

-Acalme-se Juuri.

-EU NÃO VOU ME ACALMAR! O QUE ELE QUER AFINAL? JÁ NÃO CONSEGUIU O QUE QUERIA COM MINHA FILHA?

-Senhora Kuran... Eu já ouvi seus impropérios na casa da amiga de Yuuki. Agora terá que me ouvir. –Zero falou plácido.

-EU NÃO TENHO QUE OUVI-LO!

-Juuri, vamos ouvi-lo. Sente-se Zero. –Zero prontamente aceitou enquanto Juuri olhava inquieta para Haruka.

-Então... Vamos ouvi-lo. Diga Zero o que tem a dizer.

-Eu... Eu gosto de Yuuki. Quero ter algo sério com ela.

-Gostar não é o suficiente Zero. –Hakura foi categórico. –E você agiu errado desde o inicio.

-Yuuki tinha receio do que fariam se soubesse que estávamos juntos. Ainda sim foi um erro ter deixado a situação evoluir para esse jeito. Estou disposto a corrigir minha falha desde que Yuuki fique comigo. –Juuri interrompeu o silêncio rindo.

-Quer mesmo que acredite nessas asneiras? Conheço gente da sua laia. Você usa quem quer e descarta. Você não gosta da minha filha. Eu aposto que só está com ela para ter idéias para seus trabalhos, para diferenciar suas obras. Uma fonte de inspiração e tanto não é?

-Juuri acalme-se.

-NÃO HARUKA! Eu não ficarei quieta enquanto esse miserável destrói a vida de minha filha! Vá embora, vá se divertir com gente tão podre quanto você. Afaste-se de Yuuki! Você já causou danos demais a ela. –Juuri levanta-se e abre a porta. Zero assiste a tudo atônito. Num súbito de raiva por ter sido destratado e por outros sentimentos desconhecidos que o dominaram, saiu da casa.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 34_

Amanhecera. Depois de esperar inutilmente por uma ligação ou até mesmo a visita de Zero, nada aconteceu. Ainda que desobedecer a ordem de meus pais de me afastar dele me custasse caro, eu não iria deixar tudo acabar sem ao menos ser comunicada. Levantei-me apressadamente rezando para que meus pais tivessem saído. Tomei um banho rápido sem me preocupar em me arrumar com esmero. Quando desci as escadas após me preparar lá estava ele. Sentado no sofá, os olhos fixos em mim. Deu seu singelo sorriso que me deixou perturbada. Parecia fingir que nada havia ocorrido entre nós.

-Bom dia, Yuuki. –Precisei de alguns minutos atônita para crer no que via.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Kaname? –Disse acidamente. Kaname desfez seu sorriso com o modo que o tratei apenas por alguns segundos até retornar com o sorriso.

-Eu vim conversar com você. Vejo que está de saída? Para onde pretendia ir?

-Não vejo como isso pode interessar a você! –Andei rapidamente até a porta, mas Kaname fora mais rápido.

-Vai vê-lo?

-O que você acha?

-Eu não permitirei, Yuuki.

-QUEM VOCÊ ACHA QUE É PARA ME IMPEDIR?

-Eu sou seu primo.

-Isso não faz diferença pra mim Kaname. Vejo que também não fez diferença para você quando me traiu.

-Foi para o eu próprio bem. Você estava trilhando perigosamente para a ruína.

-AH CALA A BOCA! Se eu estivesse no caminho da ruína, o que você tem haver com isso? Você estragou tudo! Você me destruiu!

-Yuuki não faça assim! Foi para o seu próprio bem. Você estava agindo errado e sabe disso. Seus pais tinham o direito de saber.

-E eles saberiam. Eu contaria assim que retornasse.

-Não, você não faria Yuuki. Você continuaria com este jogo a pedido de Zero até que aparecesse...

-"Aparecesse" o que Kaname? –Minha paciência já não existia em meu corpo.

-Grávida... E duvido muito que Kiryuu iria assumir. Ele parece ser _expert_ em escapar de responsabilidades.

-NÃO FALE MAL DE ZERO! EU NÃO PERMITO!

-Estou falando mal Yuuki? Então me diga: Onde ele se encontra agora? –Eu tive que me calar. Sempre fui péssima em mentiras simplesmente por que eu não conseguia ser rápida para pensar em uma. Precisava de tempo. Kaname sorriu, vitorioso.

-Foi o que eu pensei.

-Eu vou vê-lo Kaname. Quer você queira ou não!

-Lamento Yuuki. Tia Juuri pediu-me para disponibilizar alguns de meus seguranças para assegurar que não tentará nenhuma sandice. –Olhei mortificada para Kaname. Eu não poderia acreditar que chegariam a me tornar prisioneira para me afastarem de Zero. Corri para a janela da sala vendo um carro com quatro homens, seguranças de Kaname.

-Você... Você é louco!

-Não Yuuki, eu não sou. –Afastei-me dele horrorizada. Aquele que sempre amei ora como um homem ora como um irmão me apunhalava certeiramente no peito.

-SAIA DA MINHA CASA SEU IDIOTA! –Conseguir gritar estas palavras antes de me refugiar em meu quarto.

=^=^=

Enquanto tinha um cigarro perdido em sua boca, Zero dedilhava nas teclas de seu laptop. Capitulo após capitulo, suas idéias fluindo para o nono livro. Começara desde a noite anterior e não conseguia parar. Cessou quando sentiu a dor em seus dedos. Olhou o trabalho feito no laptop que descansava em sua perna. Tragou o cigarro.

"NÃO HARUKA! Eu não ficarei quieta enquanto esse miserável destrói a vida de minha filha! Vá embora, vá se divertir com gente tão podre quanto você. Afaste-se de Yuuki! Você já causou danos demais a ela." - Lembrou-se. Olhou para o laptop com os olhos crispados. Num súbito jogou o laptop para longe, deitou-se melhor no sofá colocando um braço sob o rosto. Deu um meio sorriso.

-Eu sou desprezível... –Balbuciou pegando o cigarro da boca e jogando-o no chão.

=^=^=

-Sinto muito por tudo Yuuki. –Desculpou-se Yori pela quadragésima vez enquanto conversávamos. –Mas não imaginei que seus pais fariam tudo isso.

-Eu também não imaginei.

-Zero não ligou?

-Não. Eu não estou conseguindo mais ligar para o meu celular. Tenho a impressão de que meus pais o cancelaram. Yori... Se eu der o número do Zero você pode ligar para ele?

-Claro Yuuki! Pode dizer! –Poderia ser uma idéia estúpida ou uma idéia brilhante. Não pensei muito sobre isso enquanto dava o número do celular de Zero e até o número do hotel onde até então ele estava. Eu precisava vê-lo e a única que poderia ser minha porta-voz era Yori. Logo Yori desligou com a promessa de ligar rapidamente para ele. Rezei aos céus para poder encontrá-lo, eu precisava de Zero. Sentia-me como um belo pássaro em uma gaiola que olhava para aquele que poderia libertá-la. Zero era essa pessoa. Olhei para fora de minha janela, os homens ainda estavam lá. Homens contratados por Kaname para me vigiar. Um pouco mais disso e eu enlouqueceria.

=^=^=

Um banho não aplacou os sentimentos que me dominavam. Eu queria gritar, eu queria chorar com a certeza de que minha dor não diminuiria com estas resoluções. A noite já havia chegado. Enquanto vegetava em meu quarto esperava por um sinal de Zero, qualquer sinal. E então eu esperei. Esperei até ouvir meus pais se recolherem para o seu quarto, esperei até o sono atingir-me ferozmente, esperei até minhas pálpebras ficarem pesadas e acabei por adormecer.

=^=^=

Era um sonho bom. Eu ouvia claramente a voz daquele que amo aos sussurros enquanto chamava por mim.

-Yuuki... Acorde...

A voz melodiosa dizia. Era Zero. Era a primeira vez que sonhava com ele.

-Yuuki? Está me ouvindo? –Eu não só podia ouvir sua voz como também sua respiração próxima ao meu rosto. Que sonho maravilhoso este! Mesmo temendo abrir os olhos e me ver sozinha em meu quarto instintivamente eu os abri. Lá estava ele, seu rosto angelical a centímetros do meu. Usava um moletom azul marinho contrastando magnificamente com sua pele cor de porcelana.

-Acordou dorminhoca? –Seu meio sorriso. Ergui minha mão tateando seu rosto, ele era real.

-ZERO VOCÊ... –Ele calou-me com um dedo em meus lábios.

-Shhhh! Vai acordar seus pais. Foi um sacrifício entrar aqui sem ser notado, sabia? Tem um carro em frente a sua casa.

-Devem ser os seguranças que Kaname disponibilizou para meus pais para me vigiarem. Não imaginei que permaneceriam comigo até a noite. –Suspirei frustrada. Zero sentou-se mais adequadamente na cama enquanto fiz o mesmo. Olhamo-nos. Não demorou a eu me jogar em seus braços.

-Ah Zero eu... Eu liguei para você! Ninguém atendeu. Depois não consegui ligar, meus pais cancelaram meu telefone. Estou praticamente incomunicável. O que aconteceu com você? Disse que viria conversar com meus pais, mas não veio. Por quê? –Eu tentei controlar a frustração e o desapontamento por Zero ter quebrado sua promessa. Este me olhava, mais seus pensamentos pareciam ir para outro lugar. Então esperei.

-Eu vim falar com seus pais, mas não pude argumentar muito. Sua mãe acha que você é apenas um experimento para mim.

-Experimento? Eu não compreendo Zero, eu... –Senti seus lábios em meus lábios, incapaz de lhe falar o que planejei. Zero puxou-me possessivamente para seus braços e inclinou seu corpo para colocá-lo em cima do meu. Os lábios de Zero eram magníficos! Apesar de estar quase sem fôlego eu não conseguia me afastar daqueles lábios, daquela língua. As mãos de Zero acariciavam meu corpo, minha pele arrepiada. Quando seus lábios deixaram os meus e percorreram meu pescoço, minha garganta, meus ombros. Eu arfei violentamente.

-Zer... Zero... –Enquanto os lábios de Zero percorriam meu corpo e suas mãos hábeis me despiam experimentei não pensar em nada. Nada de preocupações. Apenas eu e ele em meu quarto. Apenas seus lábios e suas mãos macias. Pude ser assim a garota mais feliz da face da Terra por tê-lo aqui comigo. Abri meus olhos e vi quando Zero afastou-se para se despir com certa urgência. Fiquei hipnotizada com aquele corpo, aqueles olhos que não se desgrudavam dos meus. Impaciente, eu o puxei envolvendo meus braços em seu pescoço. Agora estávamos nus, nossos corpos tão colados, quase como se fossem um só. Enquanto nos beijávamos Zero acariciava meu corpo com suas mãos provocando arrepios, quase espasmos em mim. E quando achei que ele me faria sua novamente... Zero parou.

-Eu... Eu não deveria fazer isso. –Ele murmurou afastando-se de mim. Eu fiquei atônita enquanto o via vestir-se rapidamente.

-Zero? O que houve?

-Ela tem razão. Eu não posso continuar com isso.

-Continuar com o que Zero? Fale-me!

-Sua mãe me disse que eu não gostava de você, que eu gostava da... Da inspiração que tenho com você ao meu lado. Ela tem razão.

-Zero, eu não estou entendendo. –Zero retirou algo de seu casaco que estava na cadeira de minha escrivaninha, um CD. Colocou em cima de minha cabeceira. –O que é isso?

-A prova de que sua mãe estava correta. –Ele não me olhou. Segurei o CD e de repente entendi tudo.

-Então... Você só estava comigo pelas idéias que gerei? Para o seu nono livro? –Meus olhos não conseguiam enxergá-lo devido às lágrimas, eu não conseguia dizer nada enquanto o via se preparar para partir.

-Talvez. –Ele já vestia seu casaco. Empalideci.

-Então é isso. Eu... Eu pensei que você pudesse ser diferente, Zero. Diferente do que a mídia dizia. Eu pensei que o conhecia, mas me enganei. A mídia o conhecia melhor. –Eu não o olhei, não queria ver mais nada.

-Você não foi à única que se enganou nessa historia, Yuuki. Eu também me enganei. –Zero abriu a janela, olhou para mim. Não ousei encará-lo.

-Vá logo embora, Zero. E... –Peguei o CD-ROM jogando-o para ele. –Leve essa porcaria com você. –Zero olhou o CD-ROM pegando-o e partiu. Pensei que quando ele saísse, eu iria chorar, mas não aconteceu. Ao invés disso eu apenas vesti meu pijama e voltei a dormir. Uma noite sem sonhos.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 35_

Um mês se passou desde que eu e Zero nos falamos, o mês mais negro de minha vida. Os quinze primeiros dias foram terríveis para mim, quinze dias em que agi como uma boneca, fazendo a tudo mecanicamente. Ou talvez estivesse bancando a boa atriz que interpreta um papel para agradar ao público. Não chorei. Verdadeiramente teria sido melhor chorar. Os quinze últimos dias deste mês foram melhores. As aulas começaram e Yori tem me ajudado significativamente distraindo-me com programas tipicamente adolescentes: compras, cinema, teatro, etc. Meus pais estão um pouco mais complacentes. O assunto envolvendo Zero fora esquecido, ou pelo menos parcialmente esquecido. Enquanto Kaname... Ele tem tentado, mas a mágoa que me toma afasta-me consideravelmente dele, mesmo que Kaname tenha agido certo e acertado a respeito de Zero.

-Teremos que fazer dois trabalhos durante a semana.

-Verdade.

-Hei Yuuki, vamos fazer juntas? Nesse fim de semana.

-Tudo bem. Vá lá em casa e faremos. –Sugeri feliz por saber que Yori iria para casa no outro dia. Não gostava muito de ficar sozinha. Despedi-me de Yori sentindo-me bem, mas logo isso mudou ao olhar a pista, era o carro de Kaname. Bufei irritada. Ignorando o veículo e o próprio Kaname que o deixava , passei a caminhar.

-Yuuki? Espere! –Continuei a caminhar ignorando-o. Sempre que o olhava eu refletia sobre o que poderia ter acontecido caso Kaname não tivesse alertado meus pais. Talvez meu relacionamento com Zero tivesse se fortificado, meus pais aceitariam mais facilmente e estaríamos juntos. Mas eu já havia vivido de hipóteses durante um mês, eu não queria mais manter estes laços com o passado.  
Kaname segurou-me abruptamente pelo braço, o olhei mortiferamente.

-O que quer Kaname? –Murmurei azeda. Kaname olhou-me entristecido, mas logo procurou disfarçar sua dor com um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu estava passando por aqui então resolvi lhe oferecer uma carona.

-Eu posso perfeitamente ir para casa sozinha Kaname.

-Por favor. –Pude ver, durante aqueles poucos segundos em que fitei os olhos de Kaname, o quanto ele estava sofrendo pelo nosso afastamento. Eu compadeci de sua dor. Sem dizer nada segui para seu carro e partimos para casa silenciosamente.

Até hoje não havíamos conversado sobre o ocorrido. Estive tão imersa em minha dor que não me dei ao trabalho de brigar com Kaname. Agora essa seria uma boa oportunidade, mas se tocasse no assunto sei que Kaname diria que estava certo e eu nem poderia discordar.

-Seus pais me convidaram para jantar.

-Hmmm... –Era sempre assim, uma conversa monossilábica.

-Você se importa Yuuki?

-Tanto faz. –Kaname estacionou no meio fio. Tentei sair, mas ele fora mais rápido capturando com moderada força meu braço.

-Yuuki eu... Eu não... –Não chegou a terminar seu discurso, abraçou-me. Tentei me desvencilhar sem sucesso. Deixei-me ser abraçada por ele.

-Kaname... –Eu o empurrei levemente. –Pare. –Não ousei fitá-lo.

-Yuuki, eu não posso ir sem estar bem com você!

-Ir? Ir para onde Kaname? –Ele afastou-se.

-Eu vou morar nos Estados Unidos.

-O quê?

=^=^=

Comíamos silenciosos. Ainda tentava digerir as palavras de Kaname. Custava a acreditar que ele poderia deixar o Japão. Uma proposta e emprego em um grande escritório de advocacia nos Estados Unidos, a chance que Kaname queria para se livrar de Tio Rido. Mas o que havia me surpreendido não foi o anúncio de Kaname para mim antes de comunicar ao resto da família e sim o pedido que fez.

_**Flashback**_

-Kaname eu... Você vai embora? –O olhei atordoada sem entender os sentimentos que tomaram conta de mim.

-Eu não quero ir, não ainda. Quero seu perdão. Não, seu perdão não é suficiente! Eu quero você, quero que vá comigo!

_**Fim do flashback**_

-Então Kaname... Disse que tinha algo para dizer. –Começou minha mãe.

-Sim Tia. Eu recebi uma excelente proposta de um escritório de advocacia norte-americano. Seria muito bom poder trabalhar neste escritório.

-Mas você teria que morar lá, não é? –Comentou meu pai.

-Sim.

-Por quanto tempo? –Pude sentir a tensão de minha mãe. Natural. Kaname era como um filho.

-Não sei. –Kaname olhou-me tristonho. Desviei meu olhar. Meus pais continuaram a perguntar sobre os planos de Kaname, fiquei quieta. Eu estava tentando entender por que a notícia me desagradou. Era bem verdade que sentia forte mágoa pelo que Kaname fez, mas não conseguia ser indiferente a ele completamente. Kaname foi uma pessoa muito importante para mim e ainda continuava sendo. Depois de mais alguns minutos e uma deliciosa sobremesa Kaname se retirou. Mamãe me obrigou a acompanhá-lo até a porta. Ela tentava me aproximar dele desde que eu e Zero terminamos. Permaneci calada. Kaname virou-se quando já estávamos fora de casa.

-Boa noite.

-Espere Yuuki.

-Kaname...

-Não tomei uma decisão. Estou esperando.

-Se está esperando por uma posição minha é melhor desistir. Só porque eu e Zero não estamos juntos não significa que me atirarei nos braços do primeiro que aparecer.

-E nem eu quero isso para você. Ainda sim eu... Yuuki perdoe-me.

-Tarde para pedir perdão Kaname.

-Não é tarde, eu sei.

-Kaname, me dê um tempo, ok? Eu estou muito confusa! Você me magoou muito. Tem idéia do quanto me machucou?

-Eu sei Yuuki, mas pare para pensar. Zero desistiu na primeira oportunidade. Isso é uma mostra do quando você sofreria.

-Você não pode saber Kaname.

-Nem você Yuuki. –Nos encaramos em um verdadeiro impasse. Sorrimos. Muitas foram às vezes que testemunhamos isso. Às vezes, quando éramos crianças, tínhamos esse tipo de discussão. Kaname sempre querendo me manter segura enquanto eu só queria brincar nos brinquedos de pior estado do parque.

-Boa noite Yuuki. –Kaname ainda sorria enquanto seguia para o carro.

-Boa noite primo.

=^=^=

-Ah Zero vamos juntos para a pista de dança, vai? –A jovem o puxou da cadeira onde Zero estava sentado no bar da boate, o mesmo não mexeu um milímetro.

-Vá você. Não quero dançar.

-Tudo bem então! –Falou emburrada. –Já volto! –O beijou nos lábios indo para a pista de dança. Zero crispou os olhos.

"O que me deu para sair com essa lunática?" - Pensou enquanto fazia um sinal com a mão para que o garçom se aproximasse. –Um Martine com gelo.

-Então veja dois. –Ouviu uma voz familiar atrás de si, não precisou se virar.

-O que faz aqui Ichiru?

-Nada demais. E você maninho?

-Não me chame assim. Cai fora! –Zero pega sua bebida.

-Nossa! Como você está azedo! E onde está a sua namorada, a Yuuki? Gostaria de falar com ela. Nunca mais nos falamos. –Zero estacou perdido em suas próprias divagações.

-Ela não é mais minha namorada.

-Sério? A primeira pessoa que fica com você que acho simpática e você a chuta. Espero que não tenha magoado muito a menina. –Zero levantou-se exasperado, pegou Ichiru pela gola da camisa.

-POR QUE DIABOS ACHA QUE EU FIZ ALGO PARA MACHUCÁ-LA?

-Por que você sempre faz isso com as mulheres, ela não é exceção. Por um acaso usou a garota e descartou?

-Eu não fiz nada disso. –Zero colocou pesadamente uma das mãos na face. –Nada disso... –Saiu as pressas da boate, seu irmão o fitou até Zero desaparecer pela porta. Entrou rapidamente no carro. Seguiu sem rumo certo. Essa era sua rotina agora, sempre que se sentia aborrecido pegava seu carro e partia. O problema não era fazer isso e sim para onde ele ia. Era em frente a casa dela que ele estacionava. As luzes apagadas indicando que todos já haviam dormido. Acendeu um cigarro e ficou a fitar a casa, nada mudara em um mês para ela, mas para ele sua vida parecia em pedaços.

-Devo estar enlouquecendo. –Murmurou. –O que ela é pra mim? –Antes do amanhecer Zero seguiu para sua casa deixando para trás a ponta de um cigarro acesa e suas dúvidas sobre Yuuki.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 36_

-Que bom que você se entendeu com o seu primo Yuuki.

-Eu não me entendi perfeitamente com ele Yori. É só uma fase experimental sabe. Eu não consigo esquecer o que ele fez, talvez eu nunca consiga. Não acho que vá ter a mesma relação de antes, mas pelo menos estou tentando. Afinal de contas o Kaname estava um pouco certo. O Zero me... Deixou-me no final das contas. –Doía falar em Zero, mas era um mal necessário. Yori mudou de assunto, foi um mecanismo que ela desenvolveu para que eu não me deprimisse muito. Funcionou. Logo conversávamos sobre futilidades, qualquer coisa. Foi assim o dia inteiro. Durante o intervalo fomos ao refeitório, sentamos próxima a cerejeira no jardim. E foi naquele momento que senti a primeira queda de meu mundo. Bastaram apenas algumas palavras de uma aluna.

-Você soube? Zero Kiryuu sofreu um acidente logo de manhã.

-Sério? MEU DEUS! Ele está bem?

-Não sei. Parece que ta em observação no hospital Tóquio Emergency e el... –Eu não consegui ouvir mais nada. Tudo girou ao meu redor e a última coisa que vi e ouvi foi o apelo desesperado de Yori.

=^=^=

-Yuuki? –Eu vi Yori próxima a mim, estava na enfermaria da escola. Levantei em um solavanco cambaleando. Yori me ajudou. A enfermeira entrou.

-Fique deitada querida. Vamos ligar ainda para seus pais e...

-Não precisa! Estou bem. –Falei nervosamente. –Vou voltar para a aula. –Não esperei a resposta da enfermeira, segui para fora da enfermaria com Yori em meu encalço. Quase fui ao chão ao me lembrar das palavras da aluna.

-Yori...

-Eu sei. Eu ouvi. –Yori falou com pesar.

-Eu tenho que vê-lo!

-Sabia que diria isso, Yuuki. Quer que eu pegue suas coisas?

-Exatamente. –Yori novamente me ajudou. Eu me sentia culpada por não fazer nada por ela para compensar. Quando peguei minhas coisas sumi da escola. Não queria me preocupar com nada, eu apenas me deixei envolver pela explosão de sentimentos. Felizmente o Tóquio Emergency não era tão longe da escola e eu sabia o caminho, já estive lá algumas vezes. E não demorou para estar dentro de um ônibus a caminho de lá. Eu não me importaria com nada, nem mesmo se Zero me mandasse ir embora.

-O quarto de Zero Kiryuu?

-Isso mesmo. Eu sou... Eu sou namorada dele. Yuuki Kuran.

-Lamento, mas o senhor Kiryuu não receberá visitas de ninguém. Ele está em observação. –Eu sabia que não conseguiria nada com aquela mulher. Só havia uma alternativa: vasculhar o hospital. Não precisei agir, pois vi alguém que muito me deixou feliz. Estava sentado em uma das cadeiras dobráveis da sala de espera. Segui até ele.

-Ichiru? –Ele olhou-me.

-Yuuki? Ah Yuuki!

-Ichiru, onde ele está? –Não consegui conter minha apreensão.

-Calma Yuuki! Ele está em um quarto. Ele está bem, mas está descansando. Você quer...

-LEVE-ME ATÉ O QUARTO AGORA!

-Calma garota, eu levo! Nossa que bicho mordeu você?

-Ah cala a boca! Vamos logo! –Seguimos pelo enorme hospital, pensei que nunca chegaríamos ao quarto. Sei que estava agindo irracionalmente. Eu não sabia como Zero iria me receber. Ele poderia ser gentil, o que eu duvidava, ou ríspido. Não me importava. Quando chegamos senti o coração quase sair de meu peito, travei em frente à porta. Minha mão na maçaneta.

-Então? Vai entrar?

-Ele está acordado?

-Duvido. Tomou um calmante.

-Ele está tão mal para tomar um calmante? –Fiquei alarmada. Talvez Zero estivesse mal e não quisesse me contar.

-Não. Ele soube que eu estava aqui e preferiu ficar dopado do que me ver ou conversar comigo. Juro qeu o Zero não tem nada na cabeça. E você Yuuki? O que faz aqui? Zero me falou que não são mais namorados.

-É... Não somos. Eu me preocupo com ele. Zero só tem você para ajudá-lo, mas ele se recusa a aceitá-lo se aproximar então eu...

-Mesmo depois do término não conseguiu cortar relações com ele, hein? Fico aliviado por saber disso. Não dá para confiar nas mulheres que cercam Zero. Elas nunca estão nas horas difíceis. E você está aqui, Zero não estará sozinho. Agora é melhor nós entrarmos. –Ichiru abriu a porta, entrei com certa hesitação temendo ver os olhos lilases de Zero me repreendendo por estar ali. Como Ichiru havia afirmado Zero dormia. Senti meu coração tripudiar ao vê-lo. Zero tinha apenas uma bandagem cobrindo um pequeno ponto na testa e tinha a mão esquerda enfaixada. Mesmo sabendo que os ferimentos não foram graves, mesmo depois desse tempo afastados, eu senti uma dor intensa no peito. Uma dor que só iria aplacar quando sentisse sua pele em meus dedos. Trêmula e com os olhos absurdamente lacrimejantes me aproximei de seu leito sentando na cama.

-Zero... –Minha voz estava entrecortada. Só agora, vendo-o tão necessitado de alguém ao seu lado, percebi que de nada adiantou o afastamento que tivemos. Ao que tudo indicava pela minha reação corpórea o meu sentimento por ele só havia crescido. Hesitante, ergui a mão afagando levemente seus cabelos, sentindo a maciez e o perfume dos mesmos. Passei os dedos pelo rosto demoradamente. Só quando ouvi um barulho na porta percebi que Ichiru ainda estava no quarto. Encabulada, afastei minha mão. Ichiru sorriu.

-Vejo que gosta muito de Zero, não é?

-Não. Eu não gosto.

-Sério? –Ele olhou-me surpreso.

-Gostar eu gosto dos meus pais, dos meus amigos... Mas de Zero eu não gosto. Eu o amo. É diferente.

-Entendo. Só o que não entendo é por que vocês não estão juntos.

-Por que... Quer saber Ichiru? Ninguém tem essa resposta.

-Acho que por hoje é só. Vou para casa, tenho coisas a fazer. Peguei o número do médico que está cuidando de Zero. Ligarei mais tarde para ter notícias. Você vai ficar?

-Sim, até ele acordar.

-Tudo bem. Até mais.

-Ichiru?

-Sim?

-Não conte ao Zero que estive aqui.

-Tudo bem. Se é isso que quer... –Ichiru acenou deixando o quarto. Não me contive mais. Voltei a afagar seus cabelos, seu rosto, olhando-o atentamente. Memorizando seus traços e admirando sua beleza. Eu o vi reagir ao meu toque. Provavelmente logo ele acordaria, não tinha muito tempo. -Eu pensei que... Pensei que pudesse esquecê-lo, mas não consigo. Não sou forte, Zero. Perdoe-me por isso. Ainda que você não sinta nada por mim eu... Eu estarei aqui para quando você precisar, para cuidar de você. Ainda não sei bem o que vai acontecer comigo. Se seguirei com minha vida ou não. Tudo o que eu sei nesse instante é que eu te amo e esse mês em que estivemos separados não aplacou esse sentimento. Eu te amo... Acho que sempre o amei. Sempre. –Me aproximei lentamente e beijei os lábios de Zero. O gosto como fel. Seu rosto um pouco molhado com as minhas lágrimas. Zero voltou a se remexer. Antes que despertasse deixei o quarto querendo demais ficar.

Cheguei em casa aos pedaços, me refugiei em meu quarto. E então as lágrimas que com muita dificuldade havia trancado em mim se verteram, incontáveis. E o pior era saber que chorar não iria diminuir a dor, a dor de amar alguém e querer estar com essa pessoa. Quando consegui me recompor um pouco apenas tomei um bom banho e adormeci.

=^=^=

-Há que horas vão me liberar? Eu tenho muito que fazer!

-Acalme-se senhor Kiryuu. O médico logo estará aqui. Ele está vendo um paciente agora. –Zero bufou frustrado sentando-se na cama. –A propósito o senhor recebeu visitas, sabia?

-Sei que meu "irmão" esteve aqui. Por isso pedi para que me sedassem.

-Ele não foi o único. Uma jovem de cabelos achocolatados também esteve, ficou pouco tempo. Eu a vi entrar e sair do quarto. Quando saiu parecia transtornada. Tive tanta pena da menina! Acho que estava assim pela sua situação, embora não fosse grave. –Zero estacou olhando para a enfermeira que se retirava. Só havia alguém em quem pensava ser sua provável visita.

-Yuuki...?

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 37_

-Você parece bem melhor Yuuki.

-É. Eu estou sim.

-Soube de Zero?

-Ele saiu do hospital no mesmo dia em que entrou. Claro que ele não estaria mais no hospital Yori. Já faz uma semana que ele se acidentou.

-Verdade. Então... O que você pretende fazer?

-Com relação ao que?

-Com relação a Zero, a seu primo Kaname...

-Nada Yori. Não farei nada. Eu preciso me manter distante deles.

-Entendo Yuuki. Então... –A campainha toca interrompendo abruptamente Yori. –Acabou. Vamos embora.

-Vamos. –Saímos da escola, um novo fim de semana veio. Fim de semana este em que não faria nada.

=^=^=

A observou sair junto à amiga. Estava sorridente. Sorriu. Era bom vê-la. Pegou o celular no bolso.

-Ichiru sou eu, Zero. Quero falar com você. –Após as palavras saiu em seu carro das proximidades da escola.

=^=^=

-Então... Vamos fazer as pazes irmãozinho?

-Não se iluda Ichiru. Tenho perguntas para fazer e quero que responda.

-Não ganho nada em troca pelas informações?

-O que quer Ichiru? Dinheiro?

-Não Zero. Sabe o que eu quero.

-Lamento, mas isso eu não posso dar.

-Tudo bem. O que você quer saber?

-Yuuki foi me procurar no hospital. O que ela disse?

-Xi! Ela me pediu para não falar que ela esteve no hospital.

-Não preciso guardar segredo já que eu descobri por causa de uma funcionária de lá. Então diga: O que Yuuki disse?

-Por que isso te interessa Zero?

-Apenas responda!

-Calma! Ela não falou nada em especial. Estava muito aflita quando me encontrou. Fui eu que a levei para o seu quarto. Logo mais tive que sair, Yuuki ficou um tempo lá. Então, já que você me chamou aqui apenas para me fazer uma pergunta permita-me aproveitar a chance para fazer o mesmo. Por que você e Yuuki terminaram?

-Sem chances! Não quero falar sobre isso.

-Você a usou e a chutou como fez com todas as outras?

-CALA A BOCA ICHIRU!

-Então estou enganado?

-NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! –Ichiru sorri. Levanta-se da mesa onde até então estava sentado.

-Já estou indo.

-Vai tarde. –Diz Zero azedo sorvendo o drink que havia pedido.

-Eu perguntei a ela se ela gostava de você. Ela disse que não.

-O QUÊ? –Zero o olha aturdido.

-Ela disse que gosta de seus pais, seus amigos, mas você... –Ichiru olha para Zero. –Ela disse que o ama. Pareceu-me bem sincera. Eu não sei o que você sente por essa menina, mas acaba de jogar pela janela a chance de ter alguém que verdadeiramente se importa com você. Você é mesmo um idiota, Zero.

-Eu não a usei. Eu só... Eu não sirvo para estar ao lado dela.

-É por admitir uma coisa dessas que você serve, meu irmão. Até. –Ichiru acena deixando o bar, Zero permanece pensativo.

=^=^=

Ao cair da noite á estava Zero Kiryuu fumando um cigarro em frente à casa de Yuuki. A mesma já havia retornado da escola. Pelo horário Zero não se surpreenderia se estivesse dormindo. O jovem segurou fortemente a maçaneta da porta, uma luta consigo mesmo tentando entender o sentimento que nutria por Yuuki e a decisão por detrás desse sentimento. Ao amanhecer deixou a frente da casa podendo ao menos vislumbrar de longe Yuuki saindo para a escola.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 38_

-Vamos lá meninas! Mais animação! –Berrava a professora de Educação física. De acordo com meus cálculos, havia quase dois meses que eu e Zero havíamos nos separado. Odiava o fato de medir o tempo por esse fato triste, mas era inevitável. Eu não havia superado ainda o fim do nosso relacionamento, mas também não ficava choramingando pelos cantos. Achei que talvez, com Kaname ao meu lado, as coisas poderiam melhorar. Kaname decidiu não ir para os Estados Unidos temporariamente. Ele disse que não iria por que tinham coisas para resolver, mas suspeitei que isso estivesse ligado ao pedido que me fez. Estaria Kaname esperando por uma resposta? O que eu deveria dizer? Se eu fosse para outro país com ele seria mais fácil esquecer Zero, eu teria uma nova vida, novas experiências.

No entanto eu suspeitava que também tivesse que corresponder aos sentimentos de Kaname. Não que o próprio fosse se impor para mim, nada disso. Ele não faria nada. Mas ainda sim, por sua gentileza e carinho, eu me sentiria compelida a lhe retribuir o afeto e isso poderia me levar à ruína ou a salvação, quem sabe.  
Ou talvez as coisas acontecessem naturalmente, talvez eu acabasse por resgatar o amor que nutria por ele anos atrás. Se isso acontecesse estaria tudo bem para mim, ele pelo menos era aceito pelos meus pais. Mas e Zero? O que aconteceria? E quando eu o visse o que...

-YUUKI KURAN!

-Ah professora!

-Eu estou lhe chamando há dez minutos! Pode voltar à realidade e vir aqui sacar esta bola? –Ela apontou para a bola de vôlei ao seu lado. Levantei-me de arquibancada para logo mais cair.

-Yuuki? Tudo bem?

-Tudo sim Yori, só uma tontura. –Caminhei debilmente até o centro da quadra, a professora passou-me a boca.

-Saque para a sua colega do outro lado e depois receba a bola que ela lhe enviar com uma manchete. –Instruiu a professora se afastando. Peguei a boca e, tentando manter a concentração necessária, arremessei a boca em um saque perfeito. Isso me custou um pouco de energia, senti-me zonza. A menina do outro lado recebeu a bola com uma manchete e já se preparava para me repassar.

"Ainda não." - Pensei tentando inutilmente clarear minha visão. A menina jogou a bola em um saque estranho. Tive de correr para poder alcançar a bola e talvez tenha sido esse o meu erro. A tortura se abateu sobre mim de tal forma que desmaiei antes de sentir o chão chocar-se com meu corpo.

=^=^=

-Yuuki? –Ouvia a voz ao longe se aproximando mais e mais. Quando abri os olhos automaticamente soube onde estava. Estava na enfermaria e Yori ao meu lado.

-Yori? O que aconteceu?

-Você desmaiou durante a Educação Física.

-Oh droga!

-Está bem?

-Estou meio tonta.

-Melhor ir para casa Yuuki. Se quiser digo para a enfermeira ligar para seus pais e...

-Vou para casa sozinha. Não quero incomodar meus pais.

-Mas e se você passar mal na rua?

-Isso não vai acontecer Yori.

-De qualquer forma você precisa de companhia. Eu vou com você. Vou conseguir uma dispensa para mim.

-Mas Yori...

-Sem "mas", Yuuki. Está decidido. –Yori rumou para a porta antes de ouvir meus protestos. Bufei. Tentei sentar na cama, mas a letargia me atingiu. Será que eu estaria doente? Parando para pensar essa não foi à única vez em que passei mal. Tenho sentido tonturas. Talvez seja por que não tenho me alimentado direito desde que Zero e eu terminamos. Logo eu estava saindo da escola com Yori ao meu lado. A princípio eu me incomodei por fazê-la desistir da aula para me acompanhar, mas quando senti novas tonturas e tive que me apoiar em Yori, eu agradeci mentalmente.

-Não é a primeira vez que tem tonturas.

-Eu sei.

-Deve ir ao médico, Yuuki.

-Não quero preocupar meus pais. Pode não ser nada.

-Melhor não ariscar. –E então algo me ocorreu. Algo que preferiria ignorar. Yori sentiu o peso de o meu corpo aumentar.

-Yuuki? –Me deixei cair de joelhos, Yori desesperou-se.

-YUUKI! O QUE HOUVE? –Eu não conseguia dizer. Minha voz falhou. Tantas coisas que estava pensando! Yori sacudia-me pelo ombro, aturdida comigo. Eu olhava fixamente para ela, meus olhos certamente com uma expressão assustada.

-Yori...

-O QUÊ?

-A minha mi... A minha menstruação está atrasada há dois meses.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 39_

Ouvi um barulho peculiar na porta de meu quarto. Yori estava de volta.

-Yuuki? –Abri a porta de meu quarto. Yori adentrou segurando uma sacola.

-É o teste de gravidez?

-Sim.

-Perdão por fazê-la ir até a drogaria para comprar isso para mim Yori. Deve ter sido constrangedor.

-Tudo bem. –Peguei a sacola retirando a embalagem. Segui para o banheiro.

-Sabe como usar Yuuki? –Perguntou-me Yori do lado de fora do banheiro.

-É só ler as instruções. –Murmurei sentindo a voz falhar. Segui os procedimentos descritos na caixa. Urinar na ponta do bastonete e esperar o que acontece. Se o bastonete ficar vermelho, eu não estou grávida. Se estiver azul, eu estou. Fiz todo o procedimento com aparente calma. Eu não sabia que resultado eu queria que aparecesse. O mais conveniente seria que fosse negativo, mas uma parte de mim parecia sorrir com a possibilidade de carregar no ventre um filho nosso, fruto dos dias mais felizes de minha vida. E então esperei. Yori começava a sentir impaciência.

-Yuuki, tudo bem? –Yori batia na porta. –Fala alguma coisa Yuuki para que eu saiba que está bem! –E a cor foi surgindo no bastonete, minha respiração cessou. –Yuuki eu estou aflita com você! Eu vou entrar! –E quando Yori entrou, eu não parecia estar ali. Eu estava sentada no piso frio do banheiro, o bastonete jogado. Yori se aproximou pegando o bastonete, olhou para o objeto e depois para mim.

-Então... –Ela começou. –Eu posso ser a madrinha?

-Yori... –Minha voz falhou, as lágrimas vieram. –Isso é... Algum tipo de brincadeir... –Comecei a soluçar. Yori se aproximou enquanto eu colocava pesadamente as mãos em minha cabeça.

-Não é o fim do mundo.

-Meus pais jamais aceitarão isso!

-Se Zero aceitar estará tudo bem, não é Yuuki?

-Eu não sei. Não sei se Zero aceitará. Não nos vemos a dois meses, Zero já deve ter me esquecido. Eu não me surpreenderia se ele me pedisse para abortar!

-Yuuki, se ele ou seus pais pedissem isso... Você faria?

-CLARO QUE NÃO!

-Que bom. Então... Exames de farmácia não são muito confiáveis. Seria melhor fazer um teste de sangue.

-Eu precisaria de uma companhia Yori, maior de idade.

-Bem, conhece alguém que poderia acompanhá-la sem contar aos seus pais?

-Não. Tem Kaname, mas ele não é confiável. Ninguém é a não ser você, Yori. -Parei e pensei. -Espera, tem alguém que poderia me ajudar...

-Quem, Yuuki?

=^=^=

-Não imaginei que me chamaria para me contar isso.

-Eu sei.

-Então precisa de minha ajuda para fazer o exame, Yuuki?

-Sim. Preciso que me acompanhe.

-Zero sabe?

-Eu nem tenho certeza. Claro que ele não sabe! Espero que não saiba, não sem eu ter confirmado. –O olhei nervosamente. Ele, depois de ter ouvido a tudo seriamente, sorriu.

-Então eu vou ser "tio"? –Ele sorria bobamente.

-Sim Ichiru, se eu estiver grávida. –Sorri fracamente.

-Quando quer ir até lá? No laboratório quero dizer.

-Amanhã de manhã. Encontramo-nos em frente a minha escola e de lá iremos para o laboratório.

-E você tem dinheiro, Yuuki?

-Bem eu... Eu tenho um pouco, mas não sei se é o suficiente.

-Não se preocupe eu irei custear o exame como um presente para o meu futuro sobrinho ou sobrinha. –Ichiru continuou a rir abertamente.

-Eu aceito com a promessa de que lhe pagarei assim que puder.

-Há! Como se eu fosse aceitar esse dinheiro! Então é melhor eu ir antes de seus pais chegarem aqui na sua casa, certo?

-Sim. Obrigada por vim tão rapidamente aqui assim que liguei, Ichiru.

-Não precisa agradecer. –Ele moveu o corpo dando a entender que iria ir embora.

-Ah espera! Pode dar uma carona para a Yori? Ela mora próximo daqui. –Falei. Ichiru assentiu. Chamei Yori e logo mais eu estava sozinha em casa. Yori fora com Ichiru para casa.

=^=^=

Eu estava na escuridão olhando a esplêndida figura de Zero diante de mim. Meu ventre já estava protuberante evidenciando a gravidez. Eu lhe sorri docemente aproximando-me dele, mas Zero não mostrou agrado com minha aproximação. Ele me olhou com ódio e caminhou com o intuito de se afastar. Eu entrei em desespero, corri até ele. E então, enquanto o via se afastar mais e mais negando o filho que carregava no ventre, eu despertei do pesadelo, ofegante.

-Um pesadelo... –Murmurei debilmente tentando me recompor sem muito sucesso. Logo eu teria que estar na escola para fazer o exame. Arrumei-me sem muito esmero e segui para a escola, mal falei com meus pais. Eu não consegui encará-los. Nem precisei esperar por ele, Ichiru já estava na porta quando eu cheguei.

-Oi.

-Oi.

-Espero não ter demorado.

-Acabo de chegar. Vamos?

-Vamos. –E assim, confiante demais para meus espectadores, adentrei o veículo sentindo um pavor imenso.

-Ichiru?

-Sim?

-Como acha que Zero vai receber a notícia?

-Não sei. Eu não o conheço muito bem.

-Se fosse com você, como reagiria?

-Estaria muito feliz. Sabe, é meu sonho ser pai. Minha ex-mulher, Shizuka, não me proporcionou essa felicidade.

-Eu temo que Zero renegue essa criança.

-Não vou negar Yuuki, é uma possibilidade. O que fará se ele não quiser essa criança?

-Não sei, mas não irei abortar. Mesmo que minha decisão custe muito caro para mim.

-Como se eu fosse permitir que você fizesse isso! Dinheiro não faltará para essa criança, eu garanto. Se Zero não assumir, eu assumo.

-Sério? –Eu ri, mas Ichiru não sorria quando respondeu.

-É sério.

E quando me toquei já estávamos na frente do laboratório.

-Está preparada Yuuki?

-Nem um pouco! Vamos. –E então saímos.

=^=^=

-Você fez o exame? –Perguntou-me Yori ao telefone.

-Fiz.

-Quando sai o resultado?

-Depois de amanhã.

-O Ichiru vai contar ao Zero?

-Pedi que não contasse. Eu mesma quero contar a ele.

-E quando contará para seus pais Yuuki?

-Yori, eu nem sei se estou grávida!

-Mas eu tenho certeza. Sabia que já estou pensando nos nomes?

-Yori, você não existe!

-Eu sei. –Ela sorriu do outro lado da linha. Ouvi as batidas na minha porta.

-Yuuki, seu primo Kaname está aqui. Vai jantar conosco. Não seja indelicada e venha até ele. –Anunciou minha mãe.

-Yori vou ter que...

-Eu sei. Pude escutar sua mãe. Até segunda.

-Até. –Desliguei o telefone e fui para a sala de estar, Kaname estava lá. Nosso relacionamento não era mais o mesmo, nunca seria. Ainda sim eu procurava ser uma pessoa agradável. Conversamos mais do que em outros dias. Tentei a todo custo esconder meu abatimento, mas Kaname era perceptivo demais, ele iria perceber. Meus pais pareciam imersos nos problemas tipicamente universitários. Fico feliz de não ter a atenção deles.

A todo o momento situações vinham em minha cabeça. Se meus pais já haviam reagido de forma ofensiva ao meu relacionamento com Zero o que dirá descobrir que eu esperava um filho dele? Eu nem conseguia imaginar como diria a meus pais a verdade.

Mesmo tentando ficar atenta a conversa durante o jantar, eu estava dispersa. Me via segurando uma criança e Zero ao meu lado, me apoiando. Talvez me via segurando uma criança sendo desprezada pelo mesmo. Como Zero iria reagir?

-Obrigado pelo jantar.

-Sabe que não precisa agradecer, Kaname.

-E agora que estamos sós... –Kaname se virou olhando-me. –Diga: O que você tem?

-O de sempre primo, nada mais.

-Sinto que há algo incomodando você.

-Existe algo sim, mas essa eu guardo pra mim e não se importa. –Fui um pouco ríspida, Kaname fitou-me aborrecido. O que ele esperava? Esperava que eu fosse à mesma Yuuki? Mesmo evitando eu acabava culpando-o pelo que havia acontecido.

-Diga-me quando quiser. Eu sou paciente pra esperar e não espero apenas eu me conte o que a incomoda, espero por muito mais coisas. Boa noite, Yuuki. –Beijou-me na testa e logo saiu em seu carro.

-Estou com um mau pressentimento... –Balbuciei voltando para casa. Depois de amanhã minha vida mudaria.

=^=^=

-JÁ VAI! –Berrei parra a pessoa que tocava incessantemente a campainha. –Droga QUEM poderia ser? Estou atrasada para a escola e ainda por cima vai chover! –Abri a porta e então o vi. Ele estava com um envelope na mão.

-Oi Yuuki.

-Pegou o exame?

-Sim.

-Vejo que também o abriu. –Olhei para o envelope antes lacrado em suas mãos.

-Eu estava curioso. –Disse Ichiru com um sorriso e então, naquele instante, eu entendi.

-Estou grávida, não é? –Ele passou o envelope para mim.

-Sim Yuuki, você está. –Ele sorria. Eu não conseguia me sentir tão eufórica. Suspirei. –O que fará agora?

-Vou contar ao Zero a verdade.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 40_

-Tem certeza que quer contar agora? Nem sabemos se Zero está na sua casa. Não deveria faltar tanto as aulas ou seus pais suspeitarão e...

-Não é hora para pensarmos nisso Ichiru. Eu devo falar o quanto antes.

-E onde está o envelope com o teste?

-Deixei em casa, no meu quarto.

-Sei. –Continuamos a seguir com o carro para o hotel. A chuva que ameaçava despencar finalmente caiu. Naquele momento eu não estava preocupada com meus pais ou com o julgamento que sofreria por ser uma mãe solteira. Eu só pensava nele e nada mais.

=^=^=

Olhou atentamente a joalheria a sua frente. Saiu do carro sem se importar com o pouco de chuva que tomou no caminho. A decisão havia sido tomada e agora só bastava mais um passo para a felicidade.

"Não é hora para deixar as dúvidas me tomarem. Tomei minha decisão. Mesmo sem saber o que sinto por ela eu não perderei tempo. Corrigirei meus erros." - Pensou Zero olhando atentamente a um par de alianças na vitrine. Prontamente a atendente apareceu.

=^=^=

-Acho bom eu ir com você.

-Agradeço pela carona, mas agora é entre mim e Zero. Serei eu a contar o que se passa e não quero que ninguém interfira. –Falei serena a Ichiru. Estávamos no hall de entrada do hotel.

Subi sem importar em me anunciar. A cada andar que o elevador avançava sentia minhas pernas perderem a força necessária para me sustentar. De repente o discurso que eu tinha elaborado havia evaporado. O que eu diria a Zero? Como eu reagiria depois de não vê-lo durante um mês desde o acidente que Zero sofreu? E quando dei por mim, eu estava diante de sua porta. Bati rapidamente e esperei. Estranhamente comecei a me tranqüilizar. E então, de repente, a porta se abriu. Meu mundo naquele instante, vendo aquela figura, ruiu. Eu olhei para seus olhos lilases e comecei a desmoronar antes mesmo de perguntar algo.

=^=^=

Ichiru aguardava ansioso por Yuuki, sentado em uma poltrona do Hall de entrada do hote. Foi à mesma sair do elevador às pressas.

-Yuuki? –Tentou segui-la, mas foi impossível. Yuuki correu em disparada para fora do hotel sem se importar com a chuva torrencial que caia.

"O que aconteceu?" - Decidiu ir até o apartamento do irmão. Sentiu a ira atingi-lo. O que Zero poderia ter dito para Yuuki sair desse jeito? Seja lá o que tivesse falado estaria disposto a partir a cara do infeliz. Não demorou a estar prostrado diante do apartamento batendo na porta com aspereza. Quando a porta se abriu Ichiru congelou.

-Shizuka?

-Ichiru? O que faz aqui? –Olhou para a ex-mulher que usava apenas uma camisa masculina, provavelmente de Zero.

-O QUE FAZ AQUI? –Adentrou o apartamento sentindo o sangue ferver.

-EU É QUE PERGUNTO ISSO! VÁ EMBORA!

-VOCÊ ESTÁ COM ZERO? É ISSO? –Segurou fortemente o braço da mulher.

-E O QUE ISSO IMPORTA? EU NÃO SOU MAIS CASADA COM VOCÊ!

-O QUE DISSE PARA A YUUKI?

-Yuuki? Quem é essa?

-Ela veio aqui! O que disse a ela Shizuka?

-Eu não disse nada aquela garota! Ela veio aqui, tocou a campainha, me viu e sumiu.

-MAS QUE MERDA! –Ichiru sai do apartamento. Temia que o pior acontecesse a Yuuki. Entrou nervoso no elevador, contando os segundos em que a porta se abriria. Quando esta se abriu Ichiru preferiu pegar qualquer outro caminho. Adentrado o hall de entrada estava Zero. Não conseguiu conter a fúria. Ao se lembrar da face de Yuuki antes e depois de ver Shizuka no quarto de Zero deixou a fúria tomar conta de si.

-MISERÁVEL! –Andou a passos rápidos até onde Zero estava.

-Ichiru? Ora o que veio faz... –Cambaleou quando recebeu um soco do irmão. Precisou de alguns minutos para se recompor. –SEU IDIOTA! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? POR QUE ME BATEU?

-Você realmente merece ficar com a Shizuka, com alguém tão podre quanto você. E não se preocupe, eu cuido do filho que deveria ser seu. –E Ichiru seguiu as pressas deixando para trás um Zero atônico.

"O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? Por que falou em Shizuka e em 'filho'?". –Foi até o balcão de recepção.

-Escute... –Se dirigiu ao atendente. –Quem estava com meu irmão Ichiru no hotel? Você chegou a ver?

-Bem senhor Kiryuu eu o vi entrar com uma garota de cabelos achocolatados. Ela já veio aqui algumas vezes.

"Yuuki..." - Seguiu rapidamente para seu quarto, sentia algo inexplicável, um misto de ansiedade e desespero. As palavras de Ichiru, o fato de Yuuki ter vindo para o hotel... Algo não estava bem. Rapidamente entrou em seu apartamento com o auxílio de sua chave e então a cena: Shizuka deitada no sofá trajando apenas uma camisa masculina branca.

-Mas o que...

-Amor! Que bom que está aqui! –Shizuka tenta abraçá-lo. Zero a empurra.

-O QUE ESTÁ FZENDO AQUI?

-Eu vim lhe ver amor.

-SUA VADIA! SAIA DA MINHA CASA! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? COMO ENTROU? QUE DIABOS ESTÁ FAZENDO COM A MINHA CAMISA? –Zero aproxima-se segurando fortemente Shizuka pela camisa.

-E-Eu vim lhe ver eu... Agora que estou solteira nós podemos...

-VÁ PARA O INFERNO! Acha mesmo que só por que está solteira podemos ficar juntos? Eu já não a queria antes, não a quero agora! –Os olhos lilases olhando mortiferamente para uma Shizuka atônica.

-Mas Zero eu... EU AMO VOCÊ! EU... –Shizuka começa a chorar. Zero se mostra indiferente.

-Pare com esse drama mexicano e vá embora antes que eu a expulse. Tire minha camisa. –Shizuka pega a bolsa que antes estava no sofá e ruma para o banheiro.

"Mas que droga esse hotel não serve pra nada! Qualquer um pode entrar aqui! Deve ser por isso que o Ichiru..." –Zero pára. As peças de um complicado quebra-cabeças se unem. Enfim ele havia entendido. Sem pensar capturou a chave de seu carro e saiu desembestado.

=^=^=

A cena ainda ecoava em minha cabeça. Quando a porta se abriu, eu sorri. Eu desejava ver aquele rosto de beleza fulminante e o que encontrei? Uma mulher. Eu já havia visto seu rosto em uma fotografia. Aquela que encontrei no apartamento de Zero era a ex-mulher de Ichiru, Shizuka Hiou. O que ela fazia ali trajando apenas uma camisa de Zero? Eu não sabia, eu não queria saber. Eu já deveria ter imaginado que Zero estaria com alguém. Claro! Ele é bonito, rico, famoso... Tantas qualidades! E o que eu sou? Uma patética estudante que foi seu passatempo. Sai às pressas do hotel. Ignorei a voz familiar que me chamava, certamente era Ichiru. Peguei o primeiro taxi que vi e fui embora daquele lugar. Logo estaria em casa, embora não soubesse se deveria ir para lá. Meus pais certamente veriam minha tristeza. Enquanto chorava vi o taxista estacionar em frente a minha casa.

-Chegamos. –Ele anunciou. –A senhorita está bem? –Perguntou. Não respondi. Joguei o dinheiro da corrida e deixei o carro. Estava ensopada, mas não liguei. Agora eu queria me refugiar em meu quarto. Segui lentamente para a porta de casa. Como estava ensopada, meu rosto inchado pelo choro não chamaria atenção. Felizmente estava cedo, não haveria razão para meus pais estarem cedo em casa. Mas às vezes parece que o destino age contra nós. O destino definitivamente me odiava.

Quando passei pela porta quis de imediato sair. Lá estava minha mãe, o rosto tomado pela fúria. E em sua mão, o envelope do laboratório.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 41_

Eu queria poder desprender meu espírito de meu corpo naquele momento. Não estava preparada para encarar meus pais depois de ter descoberto que Zero tinha outra mulher em sua vida. Tudo foi tão rápido que não conseguiu acompanhar bem.

Vi minha mãe vir em minha direção a passos firmes e me esbofetear. O rosto ardia. Olhei aturdida a tudo.

-Mãe?

-Como... Como pôde? Fazer isso comigo e com seu pai... SUA VAGABUNDA! –Mamãe segurou-me fortemente pelo braço. Meu pai ainda estava sentado, os olhos fitando o nada. –ESSE FILHO É DELE, NÃO É? DAQUELE ROMANCISTA MISERÁVEL, NÃO É? –Mamãe sacudia-me com violência. Consegui me desvencilhar dela.

-É dele sim. –Murmurei.

-Depois de tudo o que fizemos para você é assim que nos agradece? Bancando a inconseqüente e engravidando de um tipo como aquele? O que você tem na cabeça, hein?

-Eu me entreguei a ela. Eu o amo.

-AMOR, SEMPRE AMOR! Tinha que amar um tipo daquele que a abandonou assim que nós descobrirmos? Que burrada você fez!

-SE EU TIVESSE ENGRAVIDADO DE KANAME SERÁ QUE VOCE RECLAMARIA? –Falei ferida. Mamãe crispou os olhos.

-Preferiria que engravidasse de Kaname que certamente assumiria do que daquele desgraçado irresponsável! –Permaneci calada. –Você pensa que a vida é como uma brincadeira de casinha, mas não é! Agora assumirá as conseqüências de seu erro!

-Eu estou disposta a assumir mãe. Nem que eu tenha que virar minha vida de cabeça para baixo e sustentar sozinha essa criança, mas eu o farei. –Minha voz embargada.

-E quem disse que você terá essa criança? Você irá abortá-la o quanto antes. Ter um filho agora seria o pior para você, ainda mais filho de quem é! Eu conheço uma pessoa que...

-EU NÃO VOU ABORTAR ESSA CRIANÇA! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? –Meus olhos turvos pelas lágrimas. Eu não acreditava que minha mãe estava me dizendo isso, era irreal demais!

-Juuri, as coisas não precisam ser assim. –Meu pai disse, a voz falha. Ele estava atormentado.

-MAS SERÃO HARUKA! Escute-me bem Yuuki: ou você tira essa criança e fica aqui ou você some com ela. Entendeu? Na minha casa você não fica! –Eu parecia estar morta. Vivia um pesadelo e queria muito acordar, mas eu não acordava. Realmente eu estava só. Eu deveria estar desesperada, aflita com a situação. Deveria aceitar a proposta de minha mãe, mas eu não iria fazer isso. Coloquei a mão em meu ventre, um ser crescia lá. Um ser inocente que não merecia perecer pelo ódio e egoísmo meu e dos outros. Eu não iria descontar em meu filho.

-Se é assim mãe, então eu deixo esta casa. –Minha voz soou firme. Meu pai se levantou da poltrona assustado.

-Espere Yuuki...

-ENTÃO VÁ EMBORA SUA INGRATA! VÁ EM... –Não ouvi mais as palavras de minha mãe. Agora, em meio à chuva torrencial eu corria. Corria sem rumo. Corria sem me preocupar com o que aconteceria a mim ou aquela criança. Eu não queria pensar no futuro naquele momento. Eu só queria morrer! Mas não poderia, não quando uma vida dependia de mim. Percebi que não precisava morrer literalmente falando. Eu já estava morta.

=^=^=**  
**  
-ICHIRU! SEU MISERÁVEL ATENDE LOGO! –Gritava Zero com o celular no ouvido enquanto dirigia sem rumo. Não sabia ao certo se deveria ir à casa de Yuuki. Queria falar com o irmão para confirmar suas suspeitas antes de fazer algo mais radical. Depois de tanto tentar, Ichiru atende.

-O que quer Zero?

-Quero falar com você. Onde você está?

-Não temos nada para falar idiota!

-Escuta aqui Ichiru eu não tenha nada a ver com a Shizuka! Aquela doia invadiu meu apartamento e usou minhas roupas! Eu não tenho nada com ela!

-Como posso acreditar em você se a vi daquele jeito na sua casa, hein Zero?

-Seu imbecil! Novamente é levado pelo que ela fala. Agora você sabe por que não quis perdoá-lo! É tão fácil para você duvidar de mim, não é? –Ichiru permaneceu calado. –Pense o que quiser, eu não ligo. Mas quero saber sobre a Yuuki. Ela estava com você no hotel, não é? Ela viu Shizuka? O que aquela mulher falou para ela? –Ichiru permaneceu calado. –VAMOS ICHIRU! FALA ALGO PORRA!

-Eu estou na casa de uma amiga da Yuuki conversando com ela. Seu nome é Sayori.

-Yori? Conheço ela. Qual o endereço? –Ichiru ditou o endereço a Zero. Este desligou o celular e arrancou com o carro.

=^=^=

Yori olhada aos dois irmãos na sala, esta estava sentada nos degraus da escada de sua casa. Observou o modo sério como Ichiru comunicava a Zero o que havia acontecido e o modo como Zero reagiu. Viu Zero perder a força nas pernas quase pendendo ao chão. Precisou de ajuda de Ichiru para sentar-se no sofá.

-Yuuki... Grávida? –A voz não passava de um murmúrio débil.

-Sim Zero. Agora não sei o que acontecerá. Yuuki acha que você está com Shizuka. Não sei o que fará. Ela temia que você negligenciasse a criança e vendo Shizuka foi como confirmar o que viria a seguir.

-EU MATO... EU MATO AQUELA DESGRAÇADA! POR CULPA DELA A YUUKI...

-Temos de falar com Yuuki. Explicar o mal entendido antes que ela faça uma besteira. Ela está muito perturbada com os últimos acontecimentos.

-E-Eu vou à casa dela agora! Eu vou falar com ela e...

-Não acho uma boa idéia. –Pronuncia-se Yori interrompendo Zero. –Acho melhor ligar para a Yuuki e pedir que venha para cá. Os pais de Yuuki ainda não sabem disso.

-Yori tem razão. –Diz Ichiru. –Não vamos fazer nada que cause mais problemas a Yuuki. Vamos chamá-la até aqui.

-Que idéia ridícula Ichiru! Olha só a tempestade que está caindo lá fora! Acha que vou permitir que a Yuuki venha para cá nessa chuva: Eu vou buscá-la!

-Mas Zero...

-QUE SE DANE O QUE OS PAIS DELA IRÃO PENSAR!

-Olha Zero... –Yori fala. –Deixe-me ligar para lá. Não seja precipitado, ok? –Antes que Zero pudesse protestar Sayori vai até o telefone e liga para a casa de Yuuki. Logo alguém atende.

-Alô? Aqui é a Yori, amiga da Yuuki. –Yori permanece calada. Zero aproxima-se da garota junto com Ichiru. –O QUÊ? Não a Yuuki não está aqui. Eu liguei por que queria falar com ela, senhor Haruka.

-O que está acontecendo? Yuuki não está lá? –Zero sente os primeiros indícios de um colapso. Yori prossegue com a conversa.

-... Mas vocês não sabem para onde a Yuuki foi? Onde ela pode ter ido com uma tempestade dessas? –Yori estava visivelmente exasperada. Zero sentou-se no sofá enquanto Ichiru estava próximo da garota. –Ok, eu vou fazer o possível para encontrá-la. Até mais. Se tiverem noticias de Yuuki avisem-me. –Yori desligou o telefone. Zero já imaginava o que se passava. Colocou as mãos pesadamente em sua cabeça.

-O que aconteceu Yori? –Perguntou Ichiru com aparente calma. Yori estava trêmula.

-Os pais da Yuuki descobriram tudo e tiveram uma discussão feia. Ela... A mãe da Yuuki disse que ela deveria abortar se quisesse morar em sua casa, mas a Yuuki recusou. Os pais dela estão desesperados! Yuuki não atende o celular e sumiu em meio à chuva! E agora? Para onde a Yuuki foi? Está quase anoitecendo, é perigoso ela vagar por ai. Nessa chuva ela vai acabar adoecendo. –Ichiru padeceu do desespero de Yori e a abraçou.

-Tudo bem. Vamos fazer algo por Yuuki. Vamos procurá-la. Zero você... –Ao olharem para a sala não viram mais Zero. A porta da sala aberta.

Eu não sabia muito bem para onde estava indo. Meu corpo movia-se por inércia. Ao atravessar uma avenida pude ouvir o barulho ensurdecedor de freios e de uma buzina. Não me importei.

-SUA MALUCA O SINAL TÁ VERMELHO! –Gritou o motorista do taxi que por pouco não me atropelou, eu o ignorei. Continuei minha caminhada pelas ruas, o frio se intensificando. Todos certamente estranharam o fato de eu estar diante de uma tempestade sem guarda-chuva ou capa de chuva. O que me importava o frio? Estar encharcada? Uma futura doença? Eu ansiava por um local onde pudesse ter paz, um porto seguro. Só consegui pensar em um lugar. Mesmo estando longe eu iria andar até lá ignorando o cansaço que já se apossava de mim.

-MERDA! –Não conseguia falar com Yuuki. Estacionou bruscamente em frente a casa. Saiu ignorando a chuva e rumou para a porta. Não precisou passar muito tempo em frente à mesma, fora Haruka, pai de Yuuki, que atendeu a porta. Mostrou-se surpreso com a visita de Zero.

-Você? –Perguntou enquanto o olhava. Zero apenas o fitou com raiva.

-Haruka, quem é? É A YUUKI? –Juuri aproximou-se da porta com um largo sorriso, os olhos cansados. Seu sorriso morreu ao ver Zero prostrado na porta. –O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI SEU DESGRAÇADO? VAI EMBORA! –Juuri tentou fechar a porta, mas Haruka impediu.

-Pare Juuri! Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. Além disso, ele pode nos ajudar a encontrar a nossa filha e consertar a burrada que você fez! –Hakura olhou com ressentimento para Juuri. Esta apenas afastou-se da porta.

-Faça o que quiser. Eu é que não vou ficar aqui ouvindo esse daí. –Diz Juuri com desdém.

-Espere. Eu tenho algo para dizer a vocês dois. Gostaria que a senhora não deixasse a sala senhora Juuri. –Zero diz com aparente calma, mas seus olhos mostravam clara irritação contida. Haruka abriu mais a porta para permitir a passagem de Zero, o mesmo não se moveu.

-Entre Zero. –Disse Haruka. Zero permaneceu parado.

-Não tenho tempo a perder. Eu apenas vim dar um aviso a vocês dois. Eu estou disposto não só a assumir meu filho, como também Yuuki, se assim ela desejar. E uma coisa eu lhes digo: se algo acontecer a Yuuki eu certamente os culparei pelo ocorrido! COMO OUSAM PEDIR A ELA PARA ABORTAR? SE YUUKI FIZER ISSO EU IREI PROCESSÁ-LOS, ESTÃO ME OUVINDO? E SE DEPENDER DE MIM NUNCA MAIS ELA OLHARÁ PARA VOCÊS DOIS, ESPECIALEMENTE PARA A SENHORA QUE DEU ESSA IDEIA RIDÍCULA E A EXPULSOU DE CASA NESSE ESTADO!

-ORA SEU FEDELHO! QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME CRITICAR? –Jurri já ia dizer impropérios para Zero, mas o mesmo rumou para o carro, apressado.

=^=^=

**  
**Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que seus tios haviam falado pelo celular. Dirigia como um louco pelas ruas desejando chegar o quanto antes em seu apartamento. Quem sabe Yuuki não tivesse ido para lá? Era uma possibilidade. Nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar ao porteiro se ele havia visto sua prima Yuuki Kuran lá, seguiu diretamente para o seu apartamento. Foi lá que a encontrou. Sentada de qualquer jeito próximo a porta, tremia sem parar, as roupas encharcadas. Yuuki fitava o chão completamente ausente. Nem mesmo a aproximação gradativa de Kaname a fez acordar de sua letargia. Este retirou o casaco que usava e colocou sobre os ombros de Yuuki. Seus olhos não deixaram a figura feminina. Yuuki experimentou olhá-lo enquanto Kaname abria a porta do apartamento. Então os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Os de Kaname cheios de amor e compaixão com a garota diante dele. Já os de Yuuki estavam vazios. Kaname ajoelhou-se em frente a Yuuki. Acariciou a face bonita com a ponta dos dedos.

-Ficará tudo bem. Eu cuidarei de você. –Disse com a voz suave. Yuuki suspirou fechando os olhos. Neste momento Kaname aproximou-se, tomou Yuuki nos braços e entrou em seu apartamento fechando a porta em seguida.

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 42_

Não me importei com o fato de que Kaname me despia para colocar roupas secas em mim, eu não ligava para mais nada. Logo estava com roupas secas e perfumadas, roupas de Kaname e deitada em sua cama coberta por um grosso edredom. Por que eu o procurei? Eu já não havia envolvido Kaname demais? Sim, eu estava sendo egoísta com ele, mas não tinha para onde ir. Só depois pensei em Yori, mas eu já havia trazido problemas para ela também na historia de Okinawa. Eu permaneci ali, pensando em tudo e ao mesmo tempo em nada. Foi quando ouvi a porta do quarto de Kaname se abrir. Um cheiro de comida tomou conta do lugar, isso só fez com que ficasse enjoada.

-Yuuki, eu preparei uma sopa para você comer. Deve estar faminta.

-Não quero comer Kaname. –Murmurei olhando para a parede. Kaname Suspirou.

-Yuuki em seu atual estado é imprescindível que você se alimente direito. Se não vai acabar ficando doente e...

-Como você soube?

-Seus pais me ligaram. Contaram rapidamente o que aconteceu. Eles queriam saber se eu tinha notícias suas. Estão muito preocupados com você. –Senti a mão de Kaname tocar minha bochecha.

-Preocupados comigo? –Soltei um sorriso de escárnio. –Mas se foram eles que me botaram pra fora de casa!

-Estão arrependidos pelo que fizeram. Querem que você volte para casa. –Kaname acariciava minha cabeça. Sentei na cama e o olhei.

-Eu não vou voltar. Não depois de minha mãe ter me pedido para abortar e me expulsar de casa por não ter aceitado. Prefiro ficar na rua! –Falei entredentes. Kaname sorriu.

-Já imaginava que diria isso. Não se preocupe. Eu não irei deixá-la desamparada. Ficará aqui comigo.

-Não posso aceitar Kaname.

-Não só pode como deve Yuuki.

-Eu não quero mais ficar aqui, eu quero desaparecer. –Minha voz falhou. A tristeza tomou conta de mim. Kaname tinha uma expressão especulativa.

-Eu posso providenciar isso com muita satisfação.

-O que? –O olhei confusa.

-A vaga para trabalhar nos Estados Unidos ainda está de pé. Se quiser sumir essa é uma boa oportunidade. Você irá comigo, claro. Eu cuidarei de você e do bebê. –Eu o olhei tentando digerir as palavras de Kaname enquanto o mesmo prosseguia. –Contou a Zero que está grávida?

-Não.

-Por que não?

-Eu encontrei outra mulher em seu apartamento. Eu não me dei o trabalho de esperar e contar. Sei bem onde isso ia acabar. Se minha mãe foi capaz de me pedir para abortar, quem dirá Zero! –Doía cada palavra que eu dizia ainda mais por saber o quanto elas eram verdadeiras. Kaname aproximou-se de mim e acariciou meu rosto. Colheu as lágrimas que se seguiram depois de minhas palavras.

-Yuuki, eu não irei criticá-la, não falarei que estava certo ou algo do tipo. E sabe por quê? –Eu o olhei.

-Por quê?

-Por que não considero o que você fez um erro. Eu não poderia chamar isso de erro quando você está carregando uma criança. Um filho é sempre uma dádiva.

-Eu sei disso, mas... Eu estou com medo Kaname. Eu não tenho condições de criar essa criança sozinha. Eu não quero que ela sofra! –Comecei a soluçar. Kaname abraçou-me zeloso. O calor que ele proporcionava conseguiu aplacar um pouco a dor. Saber que eu podia contar com alguém era tudo o que eu precisava. Ainda sim eu tinha que dizer...

-Kaname? –Murmurei enquanto ainda estávamos abraçados.

-O que?

-Eu não posso.

-Não pode o que Yuuki?

-Eu te machuquei tanto! Não posso aceitar... –Kaname colocou seu dedo indicador em meus lábios.

-O que passou, passou. Eu também não fui à melhor pessoa com você. Peço perdão por ter interferido em sua vida Yuuki. É que não consigo deixar de ser super protetor com a pessoa mais especial para mim, a que mais amo. Você. –Fiquei um pouco constrangida com a confissão, mas não disse nada. Nada mais importava. -Yuuki, darei um lar e um nome para essa criança. Ele ou ela será meu filho. Poderemos ir para os Estados Unidos e só voltaremos depois de alguns anos.

-Kaname eu...

-Você não precisa corresponder aos meus sentimentos. Ficarei feliz em tê-la ao meu lado. Isso será o suficiente. Deixe-me cuidar de você e dessa criança, deixe-me ser um pai para ela. E, se algum dia isso for possível, deixe-me ser o marido amoroso e dedicado que sempre imaginei que queria ser para você. –O abracei mais forte. Eu verdadeiramente machuquei Kaname. Ele não deveria me olhar na cara. Ainda sim ele me oferece tudo o que não mereço da parte dele. Mais uma vez sendo egoísta, mas enfim sendo racional. Por que não me importava mais nada. Só me importava essa criança que crescia em meu ventre. Essa criança que inexplicavelmente eu já amava. Ela merecia um futuro, não merecia? Eu daria esse futuro e em contrapartida recompensaria Kaname por tudo.

-Sim Kaname. Eu vou com você. –Experimentei dizer estas palavras com muita convicção, mas por dentro estranhamente doeu. Kaname abraçou-me mais forte, ele estava sorrindo. Eu sabia sem mesmo olhar para sua face. Afastou-se de mim e pegou a bandeja com comida que o mesmo havia preparado.

-Agora, hora de comer. –Disse sorridente. Também sorri. -Preciso avisar aos seus pais que está segura.

-Só diga a eles que não desejo ver ninguém. Nem mesmo eles. Quero ficar só. Quero dizer só, mas tendo sua companhia.

-Que bom. Fique comendo, eu irei ligar para eles.

* * *

-MERDA! –Disca um número em seu celular. Alguém atende. –Ichiru sou eu. Yori conseguiu falar com ela?

-Não Zero. Eu e Yori vamos sair daqui, vamos procurar Yuuki por aí como você está fazendo.

-Não Ichiru! Quero que fique ai com a Yori. Yuuki pode acabar indo para a casa dela. Deixa que eu procuro pelas ruas.

-Yori vai ligar para os pais de Yuuki para descobrirem se eles têm notícia dela. Depois ligo para você Zero. Cuide-se e cuidado.

-Não se preocupe.

-Zero?

-O que foi?

-Foi preciso uma coisa dessas acontecer para voltarmos a nos falar.

-É verdade Ichiru.

-Eu...

-Ichiru, nós vamos deixar isso de lado. Eu não estou com cabeça para isso. Depois conversamos com mais calma, estou muito preocupado com a Yuuki.

-Tudo bem Zero. Depois conversamos. Até mais. –Ichiru desliga. Zero volta sua atenção para o transito. Dava voltas e voltas com o carro em meio à chuva torrencial. Não tinha idéia de onde Yuuki pudesse estar.

Enquanto isso Ichiru voltava a se sentar no sofá. Yori estava na cozinha telefonando para a casa dos pais de Yuuki a fim de receber mais informações sobre o paradeiro da amiga. Ichiru olhou em direção a cozinha vislumbrando Yori. A menina carregava um semblante preocupado enquanto conversava com alguém ao telefone. Jamais havia testemunhado alguém se preocupar tanto com uma pessoa.  
"Ela é tão diferente da Shizuka! Shizuka não era assim com as pessoas a sua volta, ela não se importava. Porém, essa menina...".

-Ichiru?

-Hã?

-Eu falei com os pais de Yuuki. Parece que ela está com o primo, Kaname. Ela está bem, felizmente.

-Que bom. Eu vou avisar para o Zero. –Ichiru pega o celular.

-Não acho que deva contar onde ela está.

-Por que não Yori?

-Kaname odeia o Zero. Pode não ser uma boa idéia contar que Yuuki está com ele. Zero pode querer ir até onde eles estão e isso pode não dar certo.

-Yori, eu preciso contar onde ela está, caso contrário Zero não vai sossegar. Não se preocupe, eu vou tentar colocar juízo na cabeça dele. –Ichiru sorri para Yori e a garota corresponde um pouco rubra ao seu sorriso.

* * *

Zero havia estacionado o carro no parque onde conheceu Yuuki. A sobrecasaca que usava conseguia protegê-lo da chuva. Caminhou olhando a tudo, não encontrou nada. Suspirou.

-Yuuki... Cadê você! –Já estava enervado. Seu celular toca. Corre até um quiosque escondendo-se da chuva. Atende o celular. –Alô? Oi Ichiru. –Zero ouviu atentamente as palavras do irmão sentindo as veias da testa se dilatar perigosamente. A pressão em seus dedos ameaçava destroçar o aparelho celular. Não esperou terminar o falatório do irmão. Ele sabia para onde iria. Ignorando a chuva e o horário, Zero foi para o lugar onde Yuuki estava.

* * *

Yuuki dormia como um anjo. Kaname estava deitado ao seu lado, acariciava a face com a ponta dos dedos, roçou seus lábios delicadamente nos lábios da menina que de tão cansada nem se remexeu. Sentia-se bem, sentia-se feliz, sentia-se vitorioso.

-Eu terei paciência, minha Yuuki. –Sussurrou. Ouve o barulho do interfone. Suspira. Segue para a cozinha a fim de atender o telefonema da portaria.

-Alô? –Ele ouve atentamente as palavras do porteiro. Sorri. –Eu descerei para vê-lo. –Assim sendo, pega seu casaco e sai do apartamento, trancando-o. Mostra-se feliz pelo encontro que terá. Segue para o elevador e logo está no saguão de seu apartamento. Seu sorriso se alarga ao ver Zero. Trajava blazer, usava uma sobrecasaca preta, o rosto e cabelos úmidos, seu semblante sério.

-Kaname. –Ele disse, sua expressão ilegível.

-Zero. –Falou com um sorriso.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 43_

Zero o olhava mortiferamente, Kaname apenas sorria.

-A que devo a "honra" de sua visita, Zero Kiryuu?

-Não tenho interesse algum em visitá-lo.

-Então por que veio a minha casa?

-Ela está aqui, não está?

-Se fala de Yuuki... Sim, ela está. Está descansando.

-Desejo falar com ela.

-Não será possível, Zero.

-Por que não? –Zero já demonstrava os primeiros sinais de descontrole.

-Yuuki estava muito abalada com tudo o que têm acontecido em sua vida. Finalmente conseguiu adormecer, eu não permitirei que ninguém a perturbe.

-Kaname, eu PRECISO falar com a Yuuki. Se ela está descansando, acorde-a.

-Isso está fora de cogitação Zero.

-EU QUERO FALAR COM ELA! –Antes que Zero pudesse reagir recebeu um pesado soco em sua face. Foi ao chão. Olhou aturdido para Kaname que o olhava com expressão mortífera.

-Você é o ser que mais desprezo nesse mundo! Machucou a pessoa que mais amo! Acha mesmo que vou deixar você arruinar ainda mais a vida de Yuuki? Eu tenho vontade de matá-lo por tudo o que fez a ela! –Kaname aproximou-se de Zero. O mesmo levantou-se olhando para Kaname.

-É, eu fiz muito idiotice. Talvez eu nunca consiga concertar meus erros para com a Yuuki. Talvez eu mereça apanhar. –Zero deu um meio sorriso. Kaname sorriu também. Voltou a golpear Zero sem pena enquanto o mesmo permanecia parado apanhando de Kaname. Em um determinado momento Zero caiu no chão ofegante, cuspiu um pouco de sangue. Kaname sorriu satisfeito.

-Deve estar mesmo se sentindo culpado para permitir que eu bata em você. –Kaname viu Zero levantar-se. –Ah! Quer apanhar mais? –Kaname tentou golpear Zero, mas o mesmo agarrou seu braço.

-Agora... É a minha vez! –Zero golpeia Kaname na face. Kaname cambaleia e logo é novamente golpeado recebendo um chute no peito. Quando Zero ia golpeá-lo, os seguranças do condomínio o interceptam. Kaname levanta-se vendo Zero ser imobilizado pelos funcionários.

-Por que me bateu? –Pergunta Kaname.

-Está tentando me afastar de Yuuki, está se aproveitando da situação! EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR!

-Idiota! Se quiser culpar alguém, culpe a si mesmo! Tarde demais para querer reparar os erros. Mas não se preocupe, eu cuidarei de Yuuki.

-Não pode me afastar dela para sempre idiota! –Zero começa a ser arrastado para fora.

-Veremos. Levem esse meliante para a delegacia. –Instrui os funcionários que tentam manter Zero imóvel. Zero fora arrastado para a delegacia.

* * *

Ichiru dormia. Subitamente desperta por culpa do barulho de seu celular. Fica surpreso por não reconhecer o número.

-Alô?

-Ichiru, sou eu. Zero.

-O que aconteceu Zero?

-Estou na delegacia. Venha aqui, alguém precisa pagar a porcaria da fiança para eu sair.

-COMO DIABOS FOI PARA AI?

-Eu briguei com o tal de Kaname, primo da... QUE INFERNO ICHIRU! VENHA LOGO! –Zero desliga.

-Bem que a Yori alertou para não contar... –Murmurou levantando-se.

* * *

Desperto relativamente cedo. Sinto-me melhor. Kaname não está próximo. Levanto sentindo uma tontura que resolvi ignorar. Eu o encontro deitado no sofá da sala, seu rosto ferido. Aproximo-me alarmada.

-Kaname? Acorde! –Ele abre lentamente os olhos e sorri a me ver.

-Acordou Yuuki?

-O QUE HOUVE COM VOCÊ? POR QUE ESTÁ FERIDO?

-Ah, isso foi um pequeno desentendimento com uma pessoa. Nada demais. –Deu um meio sorriso.

-Eu vou cuidar disso. –Fui até a cozinha pegando um kit de primeiros socorros. Logo tratava dos ferimentos de Kaname. Eu conhecia Kaname o suficiente, ele não era do tipo que se deixava levar por uma briga. Algo mais grave certamente havia acontecido. Eu só o vi perder a compostura uma vez e foi diante de Zero Arrisquei.

-Zero esteve aqui? –Não ousei fitá-lo. Continuava trabalhando nos ferimentos de seu rosto. Kaname ficou calado, seus olhos em mim. Ele nem precisaria responder.

-Zero esteve aqui. –Disse. –Queria que tivesse chamado você? –A curiosidade ardeu em mim, mas o ódio queimava mais intensamente.

-Não. Eu não ligo.

-Vamos falar com seus pais hoje. Iremos o quanto antes para os Estados Unidos. –Assenti. Eu não queria passar pela escola com barriga. Eu queria desaparecer o quanto antes.

-Eu vou tomar um banho.

-Pegarei suas roupas. Elas já devem estar secas. –Kaname levantou-se indo até a cozinha. Iria seguir para o banheiro. -Yuuki?

-Sim?

-Não está curiosa para saber o porquê de Zero ter vindo aqui? –Parei. O olhei e simplesmente respondi.

-Não. –Segui para o banheiro.

* * *

-Entendo. É uma decisão... Surpreendente eu devo dizer. –Confessou meu pai. Minha mãe olhava-me espantada.

-Eu garanto que cuidarei de Yuuki e deste bebê. Não precisam se preocupar. –Kaname falava. Eu estava ao seu lado, sentada no sofá, sem fitar meus pais. Meu pai, assim como minha mãe, pareciam assustados e relutantes com minha decisão, mas acataram.

-É isso o que quer filha? –Disse meu pai.

-Não quero abortar. Kaname me ofereceu a chance que carecia para mim. Eu vou com ele. –Os olhei com confiança. –Mas não vou ficar de braços cruzados. Continuarei meus estudos lá e conseguirei um trabalho. Eu cuidarei dessa criança e farei o possível para ser uma boa mãe. Sei que magoei vocês. Não posso mudar o passado, mas eu posso tentar concertar meus erros.

-Quando você vai voltar? –Perguntou minha mãe aflita. Foi bom vê-la preocupada, sinal de que ainda se importava.

-Eu não sei. –Murmurei. Kaname segurou minha mão. –Talvez volte daqui a alguns anos, mas poderemos... –Mamãe correu e me abraçou, meu pai também. Fiquei embasbacada com o ato.

-É isso o que quer filha? –Perguntou meu pai.

-Sim. –Minha voz falhou.

-Eu não quero que vá... –Minha mãe parecia desesperada.

-Mas eu irei. Eu não quero atrapalhá-los. Eu... Bem, nós poderemos nos falar. –Sorri.

-Quando você irá? –Meu pai perguntou um pouco mais recomposto.

-O quanto antes. Pra falar a verdade... Vim arrumar minhas malas. –Meus pais ficaram perplexos. Eu não iria voltar atrás, não iria.

-Eu vou ajudar com as malas. –Disse minha mãe. Papai e Kaname ficaram na sala enquanto fomos para o quarto.

* * *

-MERDA!

-Acalme-se Zero! Você saiu, não saiu?

-POR QUE DEMOROU TANTO? –Zero entrou carrancudo no carro do irmão.

-Porque pagar a fiança não adiantou. Por que teve que bancar o idiota e agredir Kaname Kuran?

-Ele não me deixou vê-la. Eu não sei o que aquele filho da mãe pretende, mas está convicto que vai me afastar dela. –Zero mostrava profunda irritação.

-Temos que chegar até Yuuki e falar com ela, explicar a situação.

-Eu sei.

-Falarei com Yori para que...

-Ichiru, eu PRECISO falar com ela. Acha que a Yuuki vai acreditar na palavra de terceiros?

-E o que vai falar para ela Zero? Vai dizer "sinto muito" e dizer que vai assumir o filho? Se for isso melhor nem chegar perto dela. –Zero olhou para Ichiru que carregava uma expressão séria.

-Não.

-E o que vai dizer então? –Zero parou, sorriu.

-Algo que Yuuki quer ouvir, algo que eu quero dizer.

-Você a ama, não é? –Zero voltou sorrir.

-É. Eu amo aquela pirralha.

-Então vamos fazer com que ocorra o encontro Zero.

* * *

-Eu... Eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse. –Minha mãe chorava enquanto me ajudava com as malas.

-Tudo bem. Eu que errei.

-Não precisa ir se não quiser. Eu e o seu pai damos um jeito.

-Não. Eu vou e vou o quanto antes. Pela primeira vez estou fazendo o certo, já errei muito. –Minhas malas já estavam quase arrumadas. Eu não levaria muito.

-E a sua escola?

-Cancele a matrícula e mande para mim os documentos. Eu vou tentar me matricular por lá em alguma escola. Vai ser meio difícil, mas eu preciso tentar.

-Por que quer sair tão de repente do país? Do que você foge Yuuki? Está fugindo de mim e de seu pai? Se for isso eu...

-Não estou fugindo de vocês. Não importa de quem eu estou fugindo. Mãe?

-O que foi?

-Pode me deixar sozinha? –Mamãe acatou. Quando ela saiu pela porta eu desabei. Cai de joelhos e coloquei as mãos na cabeça. Eu não sabia se estava saindo do fundo do poço, ou cavando para encontrar a saída pelos fundos. Senti o desespero tomar conta, mas tentei me recompor. Eu tinha um plano, deveria segui-lo. Teria uma nova vida e meu filho em outro país e faria meu filho e Kaname feliz. Senti uma brisa passar pela janela aberta, levantei-me para fechá-la. Então eu vi, próxima aos arbustos. Vi algo brilhar. Estranhei. Abri a janela, desci com cuidado pela árvore próxima a janela. Era um CD dentro e uma capa.

-Como esse CD... –E então eu me lembrei e um episódio antigo. Quando Zero terminou comigo havia oferecido um Cd com a história do nono livro que estava escrevendo. Seria o mesmo CD? Só havia um meio de descobrir. Voltei ao quarto pela janela, segui para o escritório de meu pai. Liguei o computador do mesmo.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 44_

Era exatamente o que eu imaginava que seria. O rascunho do nono livro baseado em nossa história. O nome da protagonista era Matsuri, uma colegial com a mesma descrição física que a minha. O romancista chamava-se Eidi, uma descrição muito similar a de Zero. O livro tratava-se de uma visão de Eidi quanto à garota e o relacionamento que tinham. Seria o mesmo que saber o que Zero pensava acerca de nosso relacionamento? Eu deveria deixar para lá, deveria seguir com o plano. Não pude. A curiosidade queimou em mim. Eu tinha que ler aqueles escritos! Apertei a tecla "print" e logo as páginas estavam surgindo na impressora. Isso poderia ser meu maior erro, ou minha chance de tomar a decisão certa. Se por um acaso lê-se coisas que me desagradassem eu odiaria mais Zero, assim seria mais fácil esquecê-lo. Mas e se eu encontrasse algo diferente? Algum resquício que mostrasse humanidade em Zero? Minhas malas estavam prontas. Kaname certamente estava providenciando nossas passagens e todo o resto, embora eu suspeitasse que tudo já estava preparado. Kaname queria muito ir para os Estados Unidos para fugir de seu pai Rido. Agora percebi que não tinha perguntado se podíamos sumir de imediato para lá. Nós tínhamos tempo e lá estava eu, sem nada para fazer, segurando um texto que poderia ser revelador. Sai do escritório de meu pai e fui para o meu quarto. Minhas malas prontas, não iria levar muita coisa. Sentei em minha cama e olhei os papéis.

* * *

-Lamento senhor, mas não poderá passar. –Disse o porteiro a Zero. Os seguranças do residencial o olhavam, cautelosos.

-MERDA! –Zero olhou a porta que levaria até o elevador. Será que conseguiria passar pelos seguranças e ir ao andar de Kaname? Sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro.

-Não adianta. Eles não deixarão você passar.

-E o que quer que eu faça, Ichiru? Sente na calçada e chore? –Ichiru reprimiu um sorriso pelas palavras de Zero.

-Falarei com Yori. Ela certamente conseguirá passar e falar com Yuuki.

-Ichiru, eu já disse que...

-Que quer falar sobre esse assunto pessoalmente com Yuuki, eu sei. Yori apenas a convencerá a se encontrar com você.

-Não sei se a garota terá um bom poder de persuasão.

-É nossa única chance, Zero. –Zero bufou. Claro que o irmão estava certo. Ficar prostrado diante do residencial onde Kaname Kuran residia não iria ajudar muito.

-Tudo bem. –Caminhou em direção ao carro do irmão estacionado em frente ao prédio.

-Antes disso vou levá-lo para o hotel.

-COMO ASSIM ME LEVAR PARA O HOTEL?

-Calma Zero! Olha só o seu estado! Tome um banho, coma alguma coisa e cuide do seu rosto. Enquanto isso eu irei até a casa de Yori e pedirei a ela por sua ajuda.

-Você e essa Yori, hein?! –Zero sorriu debochado. –Sempre que estamos em uma encruzilhada, você solicita a ela. –Viu seu irmão corar levemente.

-Deixe de bobagens, idiota! Ela é uma estudante!

-Yuuki também é uma estudante e olha onde isso tudo foi parar! –Zero olhou para fora, pela janela.

-Vamos deixar esse assunto de lado. O assunto em questão é você.

Rumaram para o hotel. Zero foi para o seu quarto. Testemunhou a imagem decadente que se encontrava diante do espelho do banheiro. Agradeceu por poder ir ao seu quarto e cuidar de sua aparência. Não queria que Yuuki o visse dessa forma. Enquanto Zero banhava-se Ichiru já se dirigia a casa de Yori. Como supunha a mesma não estava em casa.

-Deve estar na escola. Tenho que ir para lá. –E assim Ichiru seguiu.

* * *

-Ichiru? –Yori saiu da sala encontrando-o na porta.

-Olá Yori. Desculpe pelo incomodo, eu...

-Tudo bem. Não foi incomodo. Alguma notícia da Yuuki? Não consigo falar com ela por telefone. Hoje ela não veio para a aula.

-Achamos que ela pode estar com Kaname em seu apartamento. Zero não consegue entrar lá. Gostaríamos de sua ajuda. Se você poderia ir ao apartamento e tentar convencê-la a encontrar Zero.

-Onde está o Zero?

-No apartamento dele. Ele está esperando por Yuuki lá.

-Eu posso tentar, mas não sei se Yuuki me ouvirá.

-Peço para que tente Yori, por favor.

-Claro! Pegarei minhas coisas e irei com você. –Yori desapareceu apenas para pegar suas coisas e tão logo saiu. Enquanto acompanhava a garota, Ichiru ficou impressionado com a dedicação da garota para com Yuuki.

-Você gosta muito da Yuuki, não é?

-Yuuki é minha melhor amiga, como uma irmã. A única amiga que eu tenho naquela escola. Eu não irei de forma alguma abandoná-la. Quero muito que ela seja feliz.

-Acha que ela pode ser feliz com Zero?

-Eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza. Mas que seu irmão fique avisado que pagará caro caso a faça sofrer! –Yori mostrou profunda irritação.

-Acho que ele já aprendeu a lição. –Ichiru deu um meio sorriso voltando sua atenção para o trânsito. –O que você acha desse história de gravidez? –Olhou de esguelha para Yori.

-Acho algo lindo! Apesar de Yuuki ser nova e tudo mais, mas ainda sim fiquei maravilhada com a notícia. Ficarei mais feliz se Zero estiver ao lado dela. Yuuki precisará de ajuda para cuidar dessa criança.

-Entendo. Fiquei muito feliz com a notícia. Eu sempre quis ser pai e, mesmo que indiretamente, sinto como estivesse ganhando um filho. Eu estava disposto até a assumir a criança caso Zero não quisesse, sabia?

-Sério? Puxa! Você é bem responsável, não?

-Não é questão de responsabilidade.

-Então por que seria? Não me diga que sente algo pela Yuuki ou coisa parecida? –Yori o olhou com espanto.

-Claro que não! É que eu estaria realizando meu sonho, não concorda? Assumindo meu sobrinho, sentiria como se estivesse sendo pai.

-Entendo. –Yori sorri. Olha o caminho que fazem. –Estamos chegando. –Ela avisou. Não demorou a Ichiru estacionar. Yori desceu rapidamente antes que Ichiru pudesse mostrar-se cavalheiro abrindo a porta para ela.

-Eu volto logo. Pode ficar aqui e me esperar?

-Claro Yori.

_**Alguns minutos mais tarde...**_

-E então? Conseguiu falar com Yuuki?

-Ela não está. O porteiro disse que ela saiu com o Kaname de manhã cedo. Ele não sabe para onde ela pode ter ido. Talvez tenha ido para a casa dela, mas isso é meio incerto. Do jeito que Yuuki é, seria capaz de não pisar mais em casa depois de ter sido expulsa pela mãe.

-Eu sei. Onde ela poderia ter ido? Tem alguma idéia, Yori?

-Não Ichiru. Kaname tem a casa do pai, mas pelo que sei eles não se dão bem. Eles podem estar em qualquer lugar, fazendo qualquer coisa. Talvez devêssemos esperar. Quem sabe a Yuuki entra em contato comigo? Ou ela volta para cá?

-Não sei se Zero vai querer esperar. Já foi difícil convencê-lo a ir para casa. Tenho certeza que Kaname tentará afastar Yuuki dele depois do que houve.

-O que houve?

-Falei para Zero que Yuuki estava com o primo. Zero veio para cá e os dois brigaram. Tive que ir até a delegacia para tirá-lo de lá.

-Eu lhe disse que não devia dizer. Isso pode piorar a situação dele.

-Eu sei. Eu já deveria saber que não seria prudente contar a ele, Zero é muito impulsivo.

-Então o que vamos fazer agora Ichiru?

-Acho que temos que falar com Zero.

* * *

-Eu não imaginava que tudo estava arranjado.

-Eu já havia alugado uma casa próxima da empresa. Tudo o que preciso fazer é ir para lá. Acabei de falar com a agência. Yuuki e eu iremos para os Estados Unidos amanhã. –Falou Kaname com evidente alegria à Haruka. Juuri estava próxima, falava com a direção da escola de Yuuki.

-Está bem. Obrigada. –Juuri finaliza a conversa. –Está tudo resolvido. Pegarei os documentos de Yuuki e mandarei pelo correio para que ela consiga continuar seus estudos. E enquanto a você Kaname?

-Eu estou apenas terminando meu TCC. Virei para cá e o apresentarei e então estarei formado. Não precisa se preocupar tia Juuri.

-Agradecemos tudo o que está fazendo por nossa filha, Kaname. –Disse Haruka.

-Eu é que agradeço por confiarem Yuuki a mim. A propósito onde ela está?

-Está no quarto, quis ficar sozinha.

* * *

"... Um lindo brinquedo. Uma bonequinha de porcelana incrivelmente virginal pronta para se tornar minha aquisição.".

-AQUELE DESGRAÇADO! IDIOTA! IMBECIL! –Eu queria matar Zero Kiryuu! Durante os primeiros escritos a palavra mais presente era "brinquedo". Claro que eu sabia o que signifiquei para ele no início de nosso relacionamento, mas estranhamente doeu ter minhas suspeitas confirmadas. Eu não signifiquei nada para ele, era apenas uma "novidade", uma "aquisição a ser feita". Agora mais do que nunca eu queria sumir! Peguei as paginas que havia imprimido e soquei na gaveta. Eu tinha mais o que fazer do que ler coisas vindas da cabeça deturpada de Zero, ou de "Eidi".

* * *

-Zero espera...

-ME SOLTA ICHIRU! –Zero se desvencilhou nos braços de Ichiru. Estava irado. Yori acompanhou a tudo atordoada.

-Zero, não vá fazer nada precipitado! Vamos esperar.

-EU NÃO TENHO SACO PARA ESPERAR! Eu tenho certeza que aquele filho da puta está enchendo a cabeça da Yuuki de merda!

"Desbocado esse!" - Yori sorriu.

-Não vá fazer nenhuma bobagem. Não sabemos onde Yuuki pode estar com Kaname. Vamos esperar até que eles estejam no apartamento de Kaname e...

-Ichiru, eu vou sair. Enfia isso na sua cabeça!

-E para onde você vai Zero? –Pergunta Ichiru.

-Vou até a casa dela novamente. Talvez os pais saibam de algo.

-Zero você pode apenas trazer problemas para você ou para Yuuki indo lá. Vamos esperar.

-QUE INFERNO ICHIRU! SE QUISER ESPERAR, FIQUE AQUI!

-Meninos parem de discutir! Eu vou tentar ligar para a Yuuki e falar com ela. Fiquem parados. –Yori disse autoritária. Zero caminhou emburrado para o sofá. Yori pegou o telefone do hotel ligando para a casa de Yuuki. Em primeira instância ninguém atendeu. Yori pôde ver uma veia se dilatando no pescoço de Zero em sinal claro de impaciência. Na segunda tentativa alguém atendeu.

-Alô? –Zero solta da poltrona. –Oi senhor Haruka. Aqui é a Sayori, amiga de Yuuki. Posso falar com ela?

* * *

Tudo estava pronto para a minha nova vida. Amanhã iria para os Estados Unidos. Estava absorva em meus pensamentos quando alguém bate a porta. Era meu pai. Ele entre receoso e me estende o telefone.

-Sua amiga Yori. Quer atender? –Pensei por alguns instantes. Eu queria contar a Yori tudo o que estava acontecendo e me despedir. E também mostrar a covarde que era fugindo desse jeito. Peguei o telefone.

-Pai, pode me deixar sozinha?

-Claro. Vai contar a sua amiga, o que está acontecendo?

-Ela sabe de parte dos fatos, só não sabe o que decidi fazer. Não sei ao certo se contarei. Acho que não.

-Faça como quiser. Kaname disse que já está tudo pronto. Amanhã vocês irão para os Estados Unidos.

-Ele comprou as passagens?

-Comprou por telefone. Eu não acho que precisa ser tão rápido assim Yuuki. Fique um pouco mais e...

-Pai, eu decidi. Vai ser assim. Se eu tiver que me arrepender será quando estiver fora do país.

-Tudo bem. –Meu pai sai de meu quarto. Claro que ele não quer que eu vá, uma parte de mim também não quer. O que mais eu poderia fazer? Era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Coloquei o telefone no ouvido.

-Alô?

-Yuuki? Ah! Graças a Deus!

-Oi Yori.

-Sabe há quanto tempo eu estou tentando falar com você?

-Desculpe. Aconteceram tantas coisas que...

-Eu sei.

-Você sabe?

-Ichiru me contou.

-Ah, Ichiru... Você o viu?

-Não somente ele. Hmmm... Yuuki? Você está bem?

-Mais ou menos Yori.

-Entendo. Yuuki?

O que foi?

-Tem uma pessoa querendo falar com você.

-Quem? O Ichiru?

-Não. Eu vou passar pra ele. –Por alguns instantes não ouvi nada do outro lado da linha. E então a voz familiar surgiu.

-Alô? Yuuki? –Era ele, era Zero.

-MAS O QUE...

-Yuuki, nós precisamos conversar. Você está na sua casa?

-O QUE QUER CONVERSAR, SEU BABACA?

-Eu preciso vê-la! Tenho muito que falar para você. Vamos nos encontrar agora! –Ele estava exasperado. Na certa com pressa para que eu abortasse. Idiota! Lembrava-me do que havia lido, dos verdadeiros pensamentos de Zero. Eu era seu brinquedo. E as mulheres que viu enquanto estávamos juntos? Ah! Eu queria matar esse infeliz!

-Não tenho nada para falar com você! –Falei tentando conter minha voz. Verdadeiramente eu queria gritar uma séria de impropérios, mas me contive.

-Yuuki, por favor. Não seja imatura à uma hora dessas. Vamos conversar? Gostaria que fosse hoje, agora para ser mais preciso. Eu vou ai na sua casa e...

-NÃO VENHA!

-Mas Yuuki... –E eu pensei.

-Amanhã.

-O que?

-Venha amanhã aqui em casa. A partir das duas horas da tarde. Ai... Poderemos conversar. Até amanhã eu não quero nem ouvir sua respiração, entendeu? –Acho que ele riu do outro lado da linha. Senti falta daquele sorriso, mas eu não iria fraquejar.

-Até amanhã então. Não voltarei a incomodá-la até amanhã. –Ele disse e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais eu desliguei. Foi bom ouvir sua voz. Sorri. De imediato desfiz o sorriso. Eu não poderia deixar me levar, não poderia! As palavras "brinquedinho", "mais uma para minha coleção" dentre outras presentes do rascunho que Zero produziu vieram em minha mente. Seria sempre assim para ele. O que Zero não sabia é que eu estaria embarcando em um vôo para os Estados Unidos antes do horário que estipulei.

* * *

-Alô? –Yuuki desliga, mas Zero não se preocupa. Eles iriam se falar e tudo ficaria bem. Agora poderia relaxar.

-E então? –Perguntou Ichiru.

-Amanhã conversarei com ela, às duas. Ela me fez prometer que antes disso não irei incomodá-la. Melhor não cutucar a onça com vara curta, ela está furiosa comigo. –Zero joga-se no sofá. Os olhos fechados, um sorriso nos lábios.

-Acho que seria melhor se vocês dois se falassem agora... –Balbucia Yori olhando para Zero.

-Melhor não pegarmos pesado. Já achei muito a Yuuki ter falado com Zero. Yori, eu vou levá-la para casa.

-Tudo bem.

-Yori?

-Sim Zero?

-Obrigado. –Yori sorri.

-Espero que tudo se resolva amanhã para vocês dois.

-Se resolverá. Ai nós quatro podemos sair juntos, como casais. –Zero observa a expressão mortífera do irmão enquanto Yori cora.

-É, pode ser. –Yori balbucia passando pela porta. Ichiru faz um gesto obsceno para o irmão antes de sair do apartamento.

-Amanhã tudo se resolverá... –E sorri.

* * *

A manhã estava incrivelmente nublada. Eu não havia dormido muito bem. Não quis continuar a ler os rascunhos do nono livro, mas foi mais forte do que eu. A cada parágrafo lido, meu ódio por Zero aumentava. Se não fosse tão cedo embarcaria agora para os Estados Unidos, para o inferno se fosse preciso! Imaginei o que Zero diria se me visse hoje à tarde. Pedir-me-ia para abortar ou, num gesto cortês, diria que assumiria a criança com a maior frieza possível. Eu não sabia. Eu esperava qualquer coisa dele. Minhas malas prontas. Levantei-me e fui tomar um banho. Claro que o cansaço não desapareceria. Iria dormir no avião.

Meu banho foi rápido. Vesti roupas simples. Estava sentindo-me tonta, uma coisa normal da gravidez. Ouvi um barulho de carro em frente à casa. Logo alguém bate minha porta.

-Yuuki? Está acordada filha?

-Sim mãe.

-Seu primo chegou.

-Já?

-Sim. Desça e venha tomar seu café. –Pude ouvir os passos de minha mãe afastando-se. Sentei na cama. Estava me sentindo esgotada, física e emocionalmente.

Minha vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. Ainda sim, não conseguia me lastimar por tê-lo conhecido, por ter me entregado a Zero. Isso porque, estupidamente, eu ainda o amava. Mesmo sabendo que nada signifiquei. Olhei as páginas do rascunho em cima da cama, não havia lido tudo. Não havia lido quando fomos para Okinawa, o que significou para ele tudo aquilo. Talvez eu tivesse medo de ler e descobrir que foi apenas uma transa qualquer. Peguei as folhas e rumei para o banheiro. Elas iriam para o lixo.

* * *

Yuuki não viera para a escola. Yori sentia-se estranhamente incomodada. Claro que a amiga estava perturbada demais para ir para a escola. Sentou-se em seu lugar, ligaria para Yuuki durante o intervalo. A chuva começara a cair. Olhou a mesma pela janela, entediada. Foi só então que percebeu que o primeiro professor havia chamado os nomes na lista de presença, menos o de Yuuki.

-Professor? –Ela chamou.

-Sim, senhorita Yori?

-O senhor não chamou o nome da Yuuki.

-Yuuki?

-Yuuki Kuran.

-Ah, a Yuuki!

-Isso mesmo.

-Não há necessidade de chamá-la visto que a matrícula da mesma foi cancelada.

-O QUÊ?

-Você não sabia senhorita Yori? Pelo que sei Yuuki viajará agora pela manhã para os Estados Unidos. –Yori petrificou. As peças se encaixavam agora. Entendia o porquê de Yuuki parecer tão estranha. Antes que o professor pudesse falar algo mais Yori saiu em disparada da sala.__

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 45_

Zero vestia-se com esmero. Para sua infelicidade, teria de ir à editora a fim de resolver algumas pendências. Ele iria, até porque quem sabe assim pudesse conter um pouco a ansiedade que sentia. Do jeito que estava poderia ir mais cedo para a casa de Yuuki. Ouviu o telefone tocar, na certa seu irmão. Foi atender. Viu que chovia fortemente, teria que levar a sobrecasaca.

-Alô?

-Zero, é você?

-Sou eu sim.

-GRAÇAS A DEUS! Sou eu, a Yori.

-Olá Yori.

-Zero a... –Yori parecia não ter potência em sua voz. –A Yuuki vai viajar agora pela manhã para os Estados Unidos! VOCÊ TEM QUE IMPEDÍ-LA!

-O QUÊ?

-ELA CANCELOU A MATRÍCULA NA ESCOLA! NINGUÉM ATENDE EM SUA CASA! FOI O PROFESSOR QUE DISSE QUE ELA IRIA PARA LÁ! TEM QUE IR PARA A CASA DELA, TEM QUE... –Não ouviu o restante. Pegou a sobrecasaca vermelha e vestiu por cima da camisa branca de botões. Correu para fora do hotel. Apesar de fazer tudo rapidamente, sentia-se como se sua alma estivesse fora do corpo.

Zero pensava que tudo estaria bem, grande engano. Ele deveria ter desconfiado de como tudo foi fácil com Yuuki. Entrou rapidamente no carro, quase bateu outro veículo na ânsia de sair da garagem. Não tinha idéia para onde ir. Nem ao menos soube como chegou lá antes mesmo de decidir que queria ir para a casa de Yuuki. Provavelmente havia recebido muitas multas no decorrer do caminho, ignorou.

"ELA TEM QUE ESTAR AQUI!" –Tocou a campainha com urgência. Juuri atendeu a porta.

-MAS O QUÊ...

-CADÊ A YUUKI? –Zero bem que tentou se conter, mas estava aflito demais para ser delicado.

-E O QUE INTERESSA A VOCÊ? –Juuri já iria fechar a porta, mas Zero colocou seu braço impedindo a mulher de fechar a porta. Haruka, que estava até então na cozinha, apareceu.

-Zero? –Olhou abismado para o rapaz.

-Preciso falar com a Yuuki! Imploro para que me diga onde ela está! –O desespero evidente no rapaz. Haruka se surpreendeu com a expressão facial de Zero.

-ORA VÁ EMBORA!

-Espere Juuri. -Juuri congelou. –Yuuki foi para o aeroporto com o primo Kaname. Estão de partida para os Estados Unidos. O vôo sairá daqui a quinze minutos. Você não conseguirá chegar lá a tempo, Zero.

-EU VOU CONSEGUIR! –Zero correu em disparada, ignorando a forte chuva que caia. Como um mantra ele repetiu "eu vou conseguir!". Era nisso que queria acreditar. Ele não iria aceitar a idéia de perder Yuuki tão facilmente. Ele tinha que correr como nunca correu em toda a sua vida! Porque ao final do caminho estava a criatura mais doce que já conheceu, que já amou. Por quê? Por que tanto tempo para descobrir o que sentia pela garota? Zero questionava-se amaldiçoando pelo tempo que perdeu. Ela esteve ao seu lado, amando-o mesmo sem ser correspondida e ele parecia cego diante de tamanha dedicação. Agora ela estava partindo. Kaname havia ganhado o jogo. Para sempre...

-NÃO! NÃO! –Protestava enquanto seguia com o carro a uma velocidade alarmante. Tentava a todo custo escapar do trânsito mais lento, pegando rotas alternativas que certamente o levariam para o aeroporto internacional de Tóquio. Quinze minutos. Quinze minutos que o separavam da felicidade ou da maldição. Ultrapassou o sinal vermelho. Palavrões ditos por um motorista enervado. Ignorou. "Mais rápido, Zero! Mais rápido!" –A voz gritava em sua consciência. Aproximadamente dois carros, uma moto e um caminhão quase colidiram com o seu carro, mas estava preocupado demais para notar. Ele não sabia quanto tempo se passou até chegar ao aeroporto, mas enfim havia chegado.

Cada passo dado pelo aeroporto apinhado de gente parecia seguido de um réquiem tenebroso. Zero procurava aflito, em meio à multidão, algum resquício de Yuuki. Nada. Seguiu rapidamente para o balcão de informações. Aviões sempre atrasavam, talvez a sorte estivesse com ele.

-Com licença moça!

-Pois não, cavalheiro?

-O avião para os Estados Unidos que sairia agora de manhã, ele...

-Ah ele já saiu senhor. Saiu há uns quinze minutos. –Pronto. O buraco no peito de Zero Kiryuu havia sido abeto. Tentou se recompor, os lábios trêmulos.

-Po... Poderia verificar se dois passageiros embarcaram? –A voz era apenas um murmúrio débil. Demorou um pouco para a funcionária entender.

-Sim. Quais os nomes?

-Yuuki Kuran e Kaname Kuran. –O barulho dos teclados do computador era enervante. A mulher demorou cerca de dez minutos para respondê-lo sem saber que esses dez minutos poderiam determinar a vida da pessoa a sua frente.

-Sim. Duas pessoas com este nome embarcaram. –Zero debruçou-se pesadamente sobre o balcão de mármore, colocou as duas mãos na cabeça. Os olhos arregalados em sinal claro de desespero. E então elas vieram. Tão rápidas que Zero não percebeu a princípio. Quando foi a última vez que havia chorado? Ah, no enterro dos pais. Depois disso nunca mais. Chegou a pensar que nunca mais experimentaria essa sensação, mas lá estava ele chorando.

-Senhor, tudo bem? –Perguntou a atendente com evidente preocupação. Zero permaneceu calado e, sem mais delongas, deixou o aeroporto.

Não parecia sentir as próprias pernas enquanto caminhava. Recebeu a chuva sem se importar, as roupas caras encharcadas. Nada mais importava. Yuuki havia ido embora. Se já tinha sido difícil falar com ela quando a mesma estava em Tóquio, imagina agora do outro lado do mundo, tendo ao seu lado Kaname? Estava perdido, tudo perdido. Um buraco parecia querer tragá-lo agora. Zero dirigiu descuidadamente pela avenida, o temporal apenas tornava a estrada mais perigosa. Ele não se importava. Para onde iria? Onde? Não importa para onde fosse, ele não conseguiria fugir. Ele havia falhado e pagaria caro por isso. Pagaria caro ficando afastado da pessoa que mais amava, de sua Yuuki.

* * *

-Zero não atende o celular.

-Talvez ele tenha conseguido chegar a tempo.

-Não sei Yori. Acho muito difícil. –Fala Ichiru com pesar.

-Por Deus. Espero que ele tenha conseguido! Se Yuuki for para os Estados Unidos ela poderá não voltar, mesmo se ouví-lo. Quando Yuuki toma uma decisão, dificilmente volta atrás. Sei disso porque, afinal, eu convivi bastante com ela.

-Se Yuuki for, não há nada que possamos fazer. Zero também precisa pagar pelo que fez, pelos seus erros. –Disse Ichiru duramente.

-Sinceramente, eu não gostaria que ele pagasse dessa forma. –Respondeu Yori amuada.

-Nem eu.

As horas se passaram, o desespero aumentava. Agora eram oito e quarenta e três da noite e nenhum sinal de Zero. Yuuki havia embarcado, Yori soube pelos pais da mesma. Ichiru estava na casa de Yori, tentava falar com o irmão sem muito sucesso.

-Vou sair para procurá-lo!

-Vou com você, Ichiru.

-Seus pais logo vão chegar Yori. Não quero colocá-la em problemas. Ligo para você se tiver alguma notícia. –Ichiru se dirigia a porta quando Yori o deteve segurando pela manga da camisa.

-Eu quero ir. –Ela falou convicta. Ichiru se espantou com tamanha determinação, sorriu.

-Está bem. Vamos. Depois explicamos para seus pais o que está acontecendo.

-É. Quero saber que desculpa darei, para sair com você. –Yori falou enquanto seguia com Ichiru pela porta. –A história de que faço isso pela Yuuki. Eles não vão acreditar.

-Então dizemos a eles que saímos, como um encontro. –Ichiru sorriu ao ver a expressão de espanto de Yori.

-Encontro? –Yori murmurou.

-Isso. Agora vamos. –Ichiru segura firmemente à mão de Yori e os dois seguem juntos para fora da casa.

* * *

Ele não sabia ao certo porque escolheu aquele lugar para se refugiar, mas estava ali. O parque onde conheceu Yuuki naquele dia chuvoso. A chuva o castigava sem trégua. O frio se intensificava. Zero não ligava. Lá estava ele sentado de qualquer jeito em um banco de praça, os olhos perdidos no céu. Estava cansado. Há quantas horas estava ali, parado, em meio à chuva? Ele não sabia. Ele não queria saber. Seu celular vibrou novamente, ele sabia quem era. Pegou o aparelho no bolso interno da sobrecasaca preta que usava e jogou o aparelho longe. Seus olhos lilases mirando o céu novamente, o céu sem estrelas, apenas as nuvens de uma tempestade pesada que parecia não querer cessar.

-Yuuki... O que foi que eu fiz? –A voz não passava de um lamento. Estava cansado demais para se lastimar, chorar. Ficaria ali então, prostrado naquele banco sentado em uma posição desconfortável, correndo o risco de ficar doente pela chuva. Quem se importava agora? Ela se importava. Yuuki sempre se importou. Ela deveria estar odiando ele agora, esse ódio seria transmitido para o filho que carregava gerando uma barreira intransponível entre eles. Seu corpo estava trêmulo, o frio estava ficando um pouco perigoso para sua saúde instável. E foi como se tivesse ouvido a voz de Yuuki. "Parece uma criança..." - Certa vez ela murmurou quando Zero estava doente. Ele não se sentia infantil agora. Passou tanto tempo mergulhado na infantilidade, não se sentia assim.

Sentia-se mais maduro do que em qualquer outro dia. E as lágrimas vieram, misturadas com a chuva que castigava o corpo belo. Zero fechou os olhos. Tanta dor! Era atordoante sentir isso pela primeira vez. Segurou algo dentro do bolso de sua calça. O símbolo de que ele queria recomeçar. Antes de saber que Yuuki estava grávida, ele havia comprado um par de alianças em uma joalheria. Talvez tivesse percebido o quanto amava aquela garota quando Ichiru confidenciou a ele a visita de Yuuki quando ele estava no hospital. Naquele momento algo havia mudado. Zero passou um mês enclausurado. Estava apenas para o trabalho. Não se envolveu com mulheres promíscuas, cigarro, bebida. Ele queria ser digno de Yuuki. Mas no final nada deu certo, nada

-Nossa eu demorei horrores para te encontrar! Sabe há quantas horas estou procurando por você? –A voz que tanto queria ouvir. Sim, ele havia enlouquecido. Quase podia sentir o cheiro dela. Queria comprovar a sua insanidade ainda mais. Ergueu a cabeça e a viu. Parada a alguns metros. Os braços cruzados no peito e um meio sorriso no rosto bonito. Os olhos castanhos fitando os seus. Aquilo era um sonho! –Finalmente eu te encontrei... Zero. –Ele não parou muito para analisar a situação. Sendo sonho ou não Zero levantou-se subitamente e correu até agarrar Yuuki em um poderoso abraço. Yuuki riu. A abraçou tão forte que sentiu que poderia estar machucando a garota, mas Yuuki não protestou. Seus joelhos pareceram ceder. Caiu de joelhos levando Yuuki consigo. Colocou sua cabeça no ombro da jovem enquanto suas mãos estavam enroscadas na cintura esbelta. Os olhos fechados dando vazão ainda as lágrimas.

-Yuuki... –Sussurrou com a voz trêmula.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 46_

_**Algumas horas antes...**_

-Filha, está sem fome? –Perguntou minha mãe, olhando para mim enquanto brincava com a comida que me foi ofertada.

-É. Estou sem fome. –Sussurrei.

-Eu vou preparar algo para você comer no aeroporto. –Ela sorriu e se dirigiu a cozinha para preparar uma marmita. Meu pai estava conversando com Kaname na sala. Kaname estava radiante. Bem, pelo menos alguém estava feliz. Meu bolso parecia pesar. Eu tentei jogar todo o rascunho do nono livro de Zero na lixeira, mas deixei a última página. Por que fiz isso? Eu não sabia. Eu queria lê-la, acabar com a dúvida quanto aos sentimentos de Zero. Quem sabe na última página ele dissesse? Diria: "Ela foi mais uma que esquentou minha cama.".

E os minutos foram se passando. Minha despedida foi rápida, eu não queria falar nada ou ouvir algo de meus pais. Queria deixar as despedidas para depois, por e-mail ou telefone. Kaname ainda sorria, seu braço em meu ombro. Então eu pensei, pensei no que faria. Talvez eu acabasse gostando novamente de Kaname. Poderíamos criar meu filho como marido e mulher, meu filho nem saberia de Zero. Meu peito se encheu de dor. Não era isso o que eu queria. Eu esperava que tudo ficasse bem, como nos contos de fadas. Lembrei-me amargamente de como Zero me criticava por sempre querer final feliz em tudo. Ele estava certo. Nem sempre as histórias terminam com final feliz. Nem sempre a mocinha se casa com o galã e têm um filho.

-Yuuki, tudo bem? –Kaname olhava-me preocupado. Ri fracamente.

-Sim. Melhor nós irmos. –E seguimos para o seu carro. Senti-me mal por não ter contado a Yori, entraria em contato assim que possível e pediria seu perdão. O caminho até o aeroporto foi tranqüilo. Estava cedo e o tráfego não era tão grande. Talvez a dor que eu sentia naquele momento diminuísse quando entrasse no avião. O aeroporto não estava tão tumultuado.

-Vou fazer o check-in.

-Tudo bem. Está cedo para o nosso vôo, não é?

-Sim.

-Acho que vou ao banheiro. –Eu disse. Kaname assentiu. E então eu corri para o banheiro, eu precisava respirar! Não que fosse melhor respirar em um banheiro, mas eu precisava estar em um lugar não tão abarrotado de gente. Graças aos céus o banheiro estava vazio. Entrei em uma cabine e sentei-me no vaso sanitário. Eu estava hiper-ventilando a essa hora.

"Acalme-se Yuuki! Tudo ficará bem! Você tem sorte por Kaname ter se oferecido assim, caso o contrário sua vida seria um inferno!" - Os pensamentos não me acalmaram. Então eu peguei a última folha dos rascunhos do nono livro de Zero que havia jogado fora. Talvez eu lesse algo desagradável ali e rumasse sem dúvidas para o avião. A folha estava um pouco amassada, ignorei. Passei rapidamente a minha vista pelo papel desejando ver as palavras "brinquedinho" ou "bela aquisição". Qualquer coisa que mostrasse o crápula que Zero era. E o que encontrei? Nada. Continuei a ler dando mais atenção que eu gostaria. Meu queixo caiu. "Procure Yuuki! Procure por falhas!" Esse foi o meu mantra. Não encontrei. Meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

"... as palavras ásperas dos pais de Matsuri feriram profundamente Eidi. Sentiu-se desnorteado pela primeira vez. Claro que estavam sempre falando o quanto ele era desprezível! A imprensa o criticava por seus muitos casos, porém nunca doeu tanto ouvir tais palavras. Ele não servia para Matsuri, ele era errado demais. Então era assim que acabaria. Ele teria de abdicar por ela, aquela que iluminou sua vida sem ser convidada, aquela que lhe ensinou algo mais do que atração carnal. O que seria então que brotava no peito de Eidi? Ele não sabia. Ouviu muitas vezes seus pais proferirem a palavra "amor" entre eles. Nunca entendeu bem o que significava amar alguém. Mas sabia que o que sentia por Matsuri era algo parecido com amor, se não fosse o próprio amor. E por 'amá-la', ele teria de deixá-la. Por que Matsuri merecia mais, algo que ele não era.".

Minha vista escureceu. Que diabos era aquilo? O que significava? Seriam as palavras de Zero, ou de Eidi? Por Deus, o que aquilo significava? Significava tudo, tudo! Enfim eu ouvi o que tanto queria ouvir de Zero, através de Eidi. Ele me amava, ou pelo menos achava que me amava. E aquela conclusão doeu fisicamente. Era tarde demais. Eu não podia voltar atrás, podia? E daí se Zero me amava? E Shizuka? Eu deveria deixar para lá. Levantei-me pegando o rascunho e jogando-o na lixeira. Quando vi o papel amassado, eu chorei. Peguei rapidamente o papel desamassando-o. Pelo menos poderia levar o papel, não poderia? Coloquei o papel no bolso de meu casaco de volta e sai do banheiro. Kaname ainda estava na fila para fazer o check-in, nós tínhamos tempo. Eu tinha tempo. Tempo para decidir.

Os minutos pareceram horas. Logo Kaname conseguiu fazer o check-in. Eu tremia violentamente. O que iria fazer? Quando Kaname se aproximou de mim, carregando o carinho com nossas malas, eu quase tive um AVC.

-Yuuki? Você está pálida. Aconteceu algo? –Kaname colocou sua mão em minha testa.

-Eu estou bem. Vamos para o portão de embarque. Deve estar menos tumultuado do que aqui. –Kaname sorriu. Pegou minha mão eu deixe-me ser levada por ele. Eu suava frio e Kaname percebeu isso, mas não comentou nada. Agora estávamos em frente ao portão de embarque e o vôo havia sido adiantado. Meu tempo tinha acabado. Kaname começou a caminhar segurando minha mão e então... Eu parei. Kaname tentou me puxar, mas meu corpo não se movia. Quando ele virou-se e me viu. Eu estava chorando compulsivamente.

-O que houve, Yuuki? –Eu olhei para Kaname e então ele entendeu. Colocou suas mãos em meu rosto. –Yuuki, não!

-Kaname eu... –Não conseguia falar. –Sinto muito.

-Yuuki, não faça isso comigo! Não faça isso com você! –Kaname reprimia um choro. Baixei minha cabeça.

-Sinto muito, eu... Eu não posso. Eu o amo.

-DE QUE ADIANTA VOCÊ AMÁ-LO? ELE NÃO A AMA, YUUKI! –Kaname estava histérico, com toda a razão.

-Ele me ama, é isso o que me impede de ir com você. Sinto muito.

-Eu também amo você! –Kaname beijou-me. Eu correspondi porque aquela seria a última vez que o beijaria, acreditava. E então nossos lábios se afastaram.

-Eu vou tentar ser feliz. Tente você também, Kaname. E lembre-se que amo você.

-Não o suficiente para ficar comigo.

-Amo como um irmão. Kaname, eu preciso ficar com Zero.

-E se ele não quiser você? –Kaname agora chorava. Enxuguei suas lágrimas.

-Ele vai me querer, se não eu quebrarei a cara daquele infeliz. –Sorri tristemente. Kaname sorriu.

-Ele teria que ser cego para não querê-la. E depois de ter apanhado de mim de livre e espontânea vontade eu não duvido.

-O que? Que história é essa?

-Ele foi até o hotel querendo falar com você. Ele aceitou meus socos e meus insultos.

-Eu não sabia disso.

-Você não quis saber. Nem me culpe.

-Eu sei Kaname. –Ficamos nos olhando.

-Vai atrás dele.

-Sim. Você vai para os Estados Unidos.

-Sim. Yuuki?

-O que foi?

-Me beija. –Eu acatei seu pedido em um beijo to intenso como os beijos que dava em Zero. Ele merecia.

-Você precisa ir. –Eu disse. –Por favor, não dê baixa na minha passagem. Se não meu pais saberão. Quero contar depois para eles.

-Preciso. –Kaname sorriu. Voltou a me beijar e pegou apenas as suas malas do carrinho. –Cuide-se e pegue um táxi. Ele acenou e se foi. Meu peito doeu um pouco. Eu sabia que estava fazendo Kaname sofrer, mas foi melhor assim. Peguei minhas malas e segui para frente do aeroporto. Chovia muito. Felizmente consegui um taxi.

-Para onde senhorita?

-Hotel Kumamoro.

* * *

-Ele não está?

-Não senhorita.

-Sabe que horas ele vai voltar?

-Não. –Por essa eu não esperava. Zero não estava no hotel, eu não tinha idéia de onde ele poderia estar. E o que eu mais queria era poder vê-lo.

-Eu vou esperar. –Disse indo me sentar na poltrona do hall de entrada.

_**Algumas horas depois...**_

"Vou enlouquecer se continuar aqui!" - Fui para o balcão. –Moço, pode ficar com as minhas malas um instante? Eu vou sair e encontrar com Zero.

-Lamento senhorita. Não posso me responsabilizar.

-Mas senhor...

-Lamento senhorita. –Oh droga! Era só o que me faltava! Eu não poderia ir até em casa deixar minhas malas.

-Então eu vou querer um quarto.

-Como disse?

-Vou querer um quarto. –Peguei minha carteira dentro de minha bolsa. Estendi o dinheiro.

-Como quiser. –O homem começou a fazer meu registro, consegui um quarto no andar inferior de Zero. Com a ajuda de um funcionário, levei minhas malas para lá. Onde Zero poderia estar? Eu não tinha idéia. Olhei o telefone em cima de uma mesa.

"Talvez consiga falar com ele..." - Disquei o número de seu celular, Zero não atendeu. Tentei uma, duas, três vezes, nada. Era inútil insistir. Pensei na noite anterior, Zero estava com Yori.

"Talvez Yori saiba de algo. Vou ligar para ela!".

* * *

-Não tenho idéia de onde Zero possa estar. Se ele não foi para a editora, para onde pode ter ido?

-Talvez para sua casa em Okinawa.

-É uma possibilidade. –Ichiru continuou a dirigir enquanto Yori pegava seu celular.

-Vou ligar para a casa de Yuuki. Saber se embarcou. –O celular de Yori toca, ela estranha o número. –Alô? Yuuki? –Ichiru parou bruscamente com o carro.

* * *

-Yuuki? –Vi Yori adentrando o hotel, Ichiru em seu encalço. Sorri sem jeito. Yori devia estar magoada comigo por não ter dito nada a respeito de minha viagem. Yori correu e me abraçou. –O que deu em você? Por que decidiu ir para os Estados Unidos assim?

-Yori, eu não embarquei, não é?

-Tem idéia do quanto ficamos preocupados?

-Sinto muito. Achei que era o melhor para mim e para o bebê, mas me enganei. Não importa mais. Eu estou aqui, não estou?

-Sim, está. –Yori sorriu. –Onde está Zero? Ele está no seu quarto?

-Como assim Yori? Pensei que ele estivesse com vocês!

-Nós estamos procurando Zero desde manhã, mas não encontramos. –Disse Ichiru com evidente preocupação na voz.

-Essa não!

-Tentamos falar com ele, mas ele não atende o celular. O Ichiru acha que ele pode ter ido para Okinawa. Está pensando em ir agora à noite para lá. –Disse Yori vendo o quanto eu estava preocupada. Respirei fundo. Eu tinha que pensar. Tinha certeza que Zero não estava em Okinawa. Tive um súbito.

-Tenho uma idéia de onde ele pode estar. Ichiru, pode me levar lá?

-Claro Yuuki!

* * *

-Acha que Zero pode estar aqui, Yuuki?

-Não tenho certeza. Eu vou lá. –Yuuki desce do carro em meio ao forte temporal.

-Espere Yuuki! Leve uma... Capa de chuva. –Diz Yori, mas Yuuki já não poderia ouvi-la.

-Deixe-a Yori. –Disse Ichiru.

-Será que Zero está aqui no parque onde se conheceram?

-Ah, ele está.

-Como você sabe, Ichiru? –Ichiru aponta para um veiculo do outro lado da rua.

-É o carro de Zero.

-Nossa! A Yuuki é boa de palpite! –Yori sorri para Ichiru. –Então... Devemos esperá-los?

-Acho melhor não. Já está tarde. Seus pais podem se preocupar com você. Eu vou levá-la para casa.

-Tudo bem.

* * *

Segui em meio à chuva pelo parque, o frio se intensificando. Não havia ninguém no parque. Claro que não havia, quem estaria naquele lugar com uma tempestade dessas? O primeiro lugar que fui foi à ponte, ele não estava lá. O parque era grande, mas eu estava disposta a percorrer cada canto daquele local para encontrá-lo. Não demorei a vê-lo. Estava sentado em um banco, os olhos fixos no céu. Tive vontade de correr até ele com usando toda a energia que me restava, mas preferi saborear aquele momento. Caminhei lentamente até ele, Zero tinha o rosto sofrido. Nunca havia visto ele daquela forma. Diminui o espaço que havia entre nós, só estávamos a poucos metros longes um do outro.

-Nossa eu demorei horrores para te encontrar! Sabe há quantas horas estou procurando por você? –Zero ficou imóvel durante alguns instantes até levantar sua cabeça e olhar para mim. Era como se estivesse diante de uma miragem. –Finalmente eu te encontrei... Zero. –Ele levantou-se e logo estreitou o espaço entre nós até que estivéssemos abraçados. Um abraço apertado. Eu correspondi ao abraço sentindo meu corpo se aquecer em seus braços. Zero pareceu perder a força que o sustentava. Caiu de joelhos levando-me consigo. Eu ri. Aquela reação era a prova de que o que li nos rascunhos do nono livro eram os sentimentos de Zero. Ele me amava. Eu o senti tremer em meus braços, ele estava chorando.

-Yuuki... –Sussurrou com a voz trêmula. Zero soluçava. Doeu tanto para ele a idéia de me perder? Meus braços envoltos de seus ombros largos. Acariciei seus cabelos. Eu não iria me importar de ficar parada em meio à chuva abraçada com ele.

-Está tudo bem Zero. Eu estou aqui. –Falei em seu ouvido. Coloquei minhas mãos em sua face fazendo Zero me encarar. Zero tinha uma expressão desesperada. Enxuguei suas lágrimas que se misturaram a chuva. –Acabou Zero. Está tudo bem agora. –Sorri. Zero voltou a me abraçar.

-Pensei que iria perdê-la. –Sua voz não passava de um murmúrio.

-Mas não me perdeu. Eu estou aqui e não sairei mais do seu lado. Agora se acalme. –Passei as mãos suavemente pelas costas de Zero. Ele pareceu se acalmar gradativamente.

-Eu amo você. Eu sempre amei. –Ele disse repentinamente afastando-se de mim e olhando-me de forma tão intensa que por alguns instantes eu não consegui respirar. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha bochecha acariciando-as. Fiz o mesmo com Zero. Zero encostou sua testa na minha, estava de olhos fechados. Ele sorria.

-É muito bom ouvir isso de você. Ouvir que me ama. –Disse risonha. Zero alargou seu sorriso.

-Desculpe por passar tanto tempo sem lhe dizer o que sentia. Deveria te dito antes, mas é a primeira vez que me sinto assim. É a primeira vez que amo uma mulher. Eu não conseguia nomear o que sentia.

-Você sempre foi meio lerdo pra essas coisas, Zero. –Zero soltou uma gargalhada gutural. Eu também ri. –Agora vamos sair daqui antes que tenhamos hipotermia. –Levantei-me sentindo as pernas um pouco bambas, minha mão esquerda entrelaçada com a de Zero. Olhei o caminho que deveria fazer e depois não vi mais nada. Repentinamente minha visão escureceu.

-YUUKI! –Foi tudo o que ouvi antes de não ver mais nada.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 47_

Eu tinha tido um sonho bom. No meu sonho, Zero dizia que me amava, ficávamos juntos. Eu estava despertando do meu sonho e fiquei apavorada com isso. Se abrisse meus olhos, eu me veria dentro de um avião a caminho dos Estados Unidos. Não aconteceu. Eu estava em um quarto escuro, apenas uma pequena luz oriunda de um abajur iluminava o aposento, precariamente devo dizer. Estava deitada em uma cama confortável, quente, perfumava...

-Yuuki? –Senti uma mão macia acariciar minha face. Eu olhei para o lado e então o vi. Era Zero. Eu não tinha sonhado afinal. Suspirei aliviada.

-Estamos em seu quarto?

-Sim. Eu a trouxe para cá. Lembra-se do que aconteceu? –Zero estava bem próximo do meu rosto. Ele estava sentado na cama diante de mim, seu corpo curvado para poder manter nossos rostos próximos, sua mão acariciando minha face.

-Eu estava no parque onde nos conhecemos e... –Era difícil ser coerente quando o homem que eu amava estava com sua face de serafim próxima do meu rosto e uma de suas mãos acariciando o mesmo. –E aí...

-Você desmaiou. Fiquei muito preocupado. Eu a trouxe para cá, troquei suas roupas e vesti uma roupa minha em você, seca. Consegui um médico aqui no hospital, ele disse que você desmaiou devido a sua condição. –Eu não entendia metade do que Zero estava dizendo. Eu estava atenta demais ao calor que emanava de seu corpo, ao seu olhar sobre mim, as suas mãos...

-Deve ser fraqueza. Eu só comi pela manhã.

-Então vamos providenciar algo bem nutritivo para você comer. Eu não quero de jeito nenhum que adoeça. –Ele afastou-se sorrindo. Foi para a sala, possivelmente falaria com a recepção do hotel para que providenciassem comida para mim. Consegui me sentar, ainda estava um pouco zonza. Pude ver minhas malas a alguns metros de mim. Certamente Zero soube que havia me hospedado no hotel e recuperou minha bagagem, trazendo-a para seu quarto. Eu estava nua. Bem, não totalmente nua, Zero havia vestido em mim uma camisa de algodão dele, com o seu perfume. Fui até a minha mala e peguei um short rosa de algodão um pouco curto O vesti. Estranhei a demora de Zero. Pensei que ele apenas iria ligar para a recepção e, feito o pedido, retornaria para o quarto. Ao invés disso o encontrei na cozinha, aparentemente fazendo minha comida. Juro que se tivesse uma câmera eu registraria esse momento! É meio estranho dizer isso, mas naquele momento, vendo-o cortar desajeitadamente os legumes, eu me tornei hiper consciente de que Zero Kiryuu estava ali comigo. Zero Kiryuu, o romancista mais popular e belo do Japão, estava em sua cozinha fazendo uma gororoba para mim. Aproximei-me e sentei na pequena mesa. Zero virou-se, olhou para mim, sorriu aparentemente constrangido e continuou seu serviço.

-Vai cozinhar para mim? –Perguntei divertida.

-Vou. Quer provar da minha comida?

-Eu já provei antes. Mas é a primeira vez que vejo você em ação.

-Não sou muito bom em preparar comidas nutritivas. Não sei se ficará bom.

-Ficará sim. –Eu sorri incentivando-o. Mesmo que ele me desse alfafa, eu não reclamaria. Seria como comer o prato mais saboroso do mundo. -Você pegou minhas coisas?

-Soube que você havia pegado um quarto e peguei suas malas cancelando seu pedido. Paguei o restante da conta. –Ele continuou com sua ocupação. O olhei. Zero vestia uma calça de algodão preta, uma camisa de mangas compridas brancas e gola V. Estava impecável. Olhando-o tão belo, cozinhando para mim, eu fiquei excitada. Não tinha como não ficar. Eu queria agarrá-lo naquele instante, mas tínhamos coisas muito mais importantes para resolver.

-Zero... –Eu comecei.

-Sim? –Ele continuou preparando a comida.

-Você sabe que eu estou grávida, não é? –Ele abruptamente parou. Eu não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Ele virou-se e me mostrou o sorriso mais belo que já vi em toda a minha vida. -Então... O que você acha disso? Você quer... Quer esta criança? –Não consegui fitá-lo. Então eu o vi ajoelhar-se diante de mim enquanto eu ainda estava sentada. Seus olhos eram tão intensos que me senti sendo queimada por eles.

-Quer mesmo que eu responda essa pergunta?

-Claro que quero Zero!

-Eu estou tentando decidir...

-Decidir sobre o quê? –Já estava ficando desesperada.

-Se quero mais essa criança ou a mãe dela. Então eu percebi que quero igualmente os dois e que não conseguiria ficar com apenas um deles. –Ele tinha me pegado com a guarda baixa. Logo eu senti meus olhos úmidos. Zero ficou alarmado. -Hei! Não quero fazê-la chorar! –Ele se aproximou puxando-me para seus braços. Esfregava suas mãos em minhas costas. –Você não pode ficar nervosa.

-Eu estou bem... –Minha voz não passava de um murmúrio rouco.

-Você vai comer agora e depois dormir. Precisa repor as energias. Tudo tem sido muito estressante para você. –Ele afastou-se acariciando meu rosto com uma das mãos. Beijou minha testa e se afastou voltando para sua tarefa de fazer algo nutritivo para eu comer.

-Então, qual é a história? –Eu perguntei.

-Sobre o quê?

-O que aconteceu com você nesses dois meses em que estivemos separados? Quero saber de tudo, até de seu relacionamento com Shizuka. –Nem quis olhá-lo. Só de me lembrar daquela mulher no apartamento de Zero eu sentia náuseas que nada tinham a ver com a gravidez.

-Antes de mais nada saiba Yuuki, que aquela maluca invadiu meu apartamento. Eu jamais teria algo com ela. Jamais!

-Eu já deveria saber. Ainda sim foi impactante para mim vê-la ali, usando uma peça de roupa que pertencia a você.

-Você deveria ter um pouco mais de fé em mim, sabe Yuuki? Deveria imaginar que nada do mundo me faria encostar nela. Você sabe o quanto aquela mulher me prejudicou.

-Eu não parei para pensar muito. Então, já que a história da Shizuka está resolvida, me conte o resto. –Zero já havia botado os ingredientes na panela, estava fazendo uma sopa. Retirou o avental e veio até mim. Puxou uma cadeira e sentou de frente para mim, pegou minhas mãos.

-Eu... –Zero olhou para mim, mas logo abaixou o rosto. –No primeiro mês eu estava desnorteado porque... Bem eu queria ficar com você, mas o mundo inteiro parecia dizer que eu não prestava. Que você merecia melhor.

-Por isso você terminou. –Eu disse. Zero assentiu com a cabeça.

-Eu saia todos os dias, bebia, fumava, me encontrava com mulheres... –Ele ficou um pouco tenso a princípio, na certa temendo minha reação.

-Continue. –Eu disse apertando um pouco suas mãos.

-Eu estava tendo uma vida promíscua. Achava que estava fazendo isso por diversão, mas a verdade é que eu tentava esquecê-la. Uma semana antes de me acidentar de carro, eu ia para sua casa sempre depois de uma farra.

-Sério?

-Sim. Olhava para frente de sua casa. Às vezes via você. Parecia que a dor que me consumia diminuía quando estava próximo a você. Então no hospital, eu soube que você esteve lá e Ichiru me contou que você havia dito que me amava. Não tem idéia de como eu fiquei feliz. Decidi que eu tinha forças para lutar por você. Eu tentei ser uma pessoa melhor no mês seguinte. Eu só estava me dedicando ao meu trabalho. –Zero acariciava minhas mãos com as dele enquanto conversávamos. –Eu iria ter você de volta, ou pelo menos iria tentar. Então, aconteceu tudo isso.

-Ichiru contou a você que eu estava grávida. Deve ter sido um choque!

-Fiquei chocado a principio, mas depois senti uma imensa felicidade.

-Sério?

-Porque eu queria me aproximar de você e achei que, você estando grávida de mim, seria mais fácil. Nós tínhamos um laço poderoso nos unindo... –Ele tocou gentilmente meu ventre. Tive que me conter para não chorar. -... Essa criança. Fiquei tão feliz que você nem imagina! Minha felicidade desabou quando eu soube que você tinha ido essa manhã para os Estados Unidos com Kaname. Eu me esforcei para impedir isso, mas quando cheguei você "supostamente" já havia embarcado. Foi como se a terra tivesse me tragado.

-Kaname me falou que você foi me procurar na casa dele.

-Assim que soube que você estava grávida e de todo o mal entendido com Shizuka, eu a procurei. Quando cheguei lá, Kaname jogou tudo o que tinha feito a você na minha cara. Eu não poderia contestar, ele estava certo. Eu o deixei me bater.

-Kaname apareceu com o rosto ferido.

-Eu não ia deixar ele me bater e ir embora. Eu também estava com raiva. Estava claro que ele queria me afastar de você! –Zero mostrou profunda irritação.

-Eu não o odeio por isso. Penso que, se eu estivesse na mesma situação, poderia fazer o mesmo. –Zero pareceu não gostar muito de minha afirmação.

-Então eu contei tudo. Agora é a sua vez? O que tem feito nesses dois meses? O que a fez não embarcar para os Estados Unidos. –Zero olhou-me atento. Eu suspirei. Não queria contar tudo o que aconteceu, não queria me lembrar.

-Isso é preciso?

-Para mim é, Yuuki. –Ele deu um meio sorriso. Não resisti.

-Eu agi como sempre, mas fazia a tudo mecanicamente. Quando descobri que estava grávida, eu fiquei apavorada. Não por ser jovem demais para ser mãe, mas por que eu tinha medo de que você rejeitasse essa criança. Quando vi a Shizuka aqui, foi como se eu tivesse a certeza de que eu nunca mais o teria, que você não iria me querer ou a essa criança. Depois disso fui para casa e meus pais já sabiam da verdade. Minha mãe quis que eu abortasse, mas eu saí de casa. Eu não iria abortar. –Tentei a todo custo esconder a dor em minhas palavras, eu sabia que seria difícil para Zero ouvir. Ele estava com um rosto composto, mas eu podia sentir algo em seus olhos, algo como tristeza.

-E então você foi até o prédio de seu primo, é isso?

-Eu não tinha a quem recorrer. Kaname soube pelos meus pais minha situação. Ele me ofereceu uma vida nova, se ofereceu para ser o pai do meu filho e eu aceitei. Eu não tinha muita escolha.

-Então Kaname Kuran iria assumir meu filho. –Ele pareceu absorvo em pensamentos. –Agora, o que fez com que você não embarcasse?

-Lembra do CD com o rascunho do nono livro que você deixou comigo?

-Lembro. Eu joguei próxima a sua janela quando você recusou.

-Eu imprimi o rascunho e li. Juro Zero! Quando li as primeiras partes tive vontade de matá-lo!

-Eu já esperava essa sua reação, Yuuki. –Ele sorriu divertido finalmente me olhando. –E então? –Ele perguntou-me.

-Eu joguei quase tudo fora antes mesmo de ler a metade, mas fiquei com a última pagina. Não sei por que agi assim. Eu a li no aeroporto, um pouco antes de embarcar. Eu não consegui seguir, não depois de ler através de Eidi o que você pensava. Eu me despedi de Kaname e segui para o seu hotel. Como você não apareceu, eu saí com Ichiru e Yori para onde você estava. Tive vontade de ir aonde tínhamos nos conhecido. –Sorri.

-Perceptiva. –Ele disse. O cheiro de comida tomou o lugar. Zero se afastou e logo nós dois estávamos comendo sopa. Até que estava gostosa. Não deixávamos de nos olhar. Tudo estava perfeito! Quero dizer, quase tudo. Zero lavava a louça suja, eu o abracei por trás.

-Vou ter que falar com meus pais amanhã.

-Eu sei. Não precisa se preocupar. Você é minha e espera um filho meu. A partir de hoje você é minha responsabilidade.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Zero se virou e me olhou. Sorriu.

-Preciso pegar uma coisa. Fique aqui. –Antes que pudesse protestar, Zero saiu da cozinha. Eu o acompanhei. Fiquei parada no corredor que dava acesso ao quarto. Zero voltou rapidamente, escondia algo atrás do corpo. Ele se ajoelhou diante de mim. Pegou uma de minhas mãos e a beijou.

-Zero, o que você está fazendo?

-Yuuki Kuran... Isso é para você. –Ele me entregou uma caixinha ricamente decorada. Eu a abri, curiosa. Quando vi o par de alianças quase tive um ataque epilético. Não sei ao certo porque não desmaiei.

-Isso é o que eu to pensando? –Eu disse rapidamente e fiquei surpresa por não ter gaguejado.

-Exato! Você vai ser minha esposa.

-Isso deveria ser uma pergunta, não é? –Falei zombeteira.

-Não perguntarei isso a você. Corro o risco de receber um "não" como resposta e isso está fora de cogitação! –Ele se levantou e colocou a aliança em meu dedo. Em seguida pôs a aliança em seu dedo. –Estamos noivos agora e daqui a um mês estaremos casados. –Eu estava boquiaberta. Zero sorria cheio de deboche.

-Isso é uma piada?

-Não Yuuki.

-Você não existe mesmo Zero Kiryuu!

-Eu sei, senhora Yuuki Kiryuu.

-Eu sou nova demais para casar Zero. –Admiti.

-Ah então você não é nova demais para ser mãe, mas é nova demais para se casar? Você é bem estranha Yuuki. –Ele pegou minha mão guiando-me para o quarto. –Vamos dormir. Já está tarde. Amanhã teremos que nos acordar cedo.

-A idéia pode até não ser ruim, mas precisa ser daqui a um mês? É pouco tempo!

-Por mim eu casaria com você hoje mesmo, mas as passagens para Las Vegas esgotaram. –Seguimos para o quarto. Confesso ter ficado rubra ao olhar a cama. Zero me conduziu até a cama fazendo-me deitar. Ele se deitou ao meu lado, cobrindo-me com o edredom. Eu estranhei. Ele por um acaso não ia me tocar? O olhei desnorteada, Zero pareceu entender o que se passava comigo.

-Quero que descanse. –Ele disse acariciando minha face. –O médico disse que precisa de repouso.

-Não estou cansada, Zero. –Falei aborrecida. Zero sorriu. Embrulhou-me com o edredom e deitou de lado, fitando-me. Suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos.

-Tente. –Ele aproximou-se beijando meu pescoço.

-Eu passei muito tempo longe de você para não me aproveitar desse momento. –Falei como a típica criança birrenta com cinco anos. Zero segurava uma gargalhada, eu podia ver.

-Você está fogosa hoje! Então, será que posso pedir uma coisa?

-O quê? –O que Zero pediria? Uma posição nova? Onde eu havia deixado o livro Kama Sutra que Yori me deu? Ele me surpreendeu. Puxou-me para seus braços e me deixou repousando em seu peito.

-Quero dormir com você assim em meus braços. Sem fazer nada, além disso. –Fiquei tão surpresa com seu pedido que nem me manifestei. O cansaço realmente me atingiu e ao que tudo indicava atingiu Zero também. Tinha sido um dia exaustivo para ambos. Repousei minha cabeça na curva do seu pescoço, depositei um beijo naquele local.

-Yuuki?

-Hmmm...

-Diz que me ama?

-Eu já falei isso duas vezes, Zero. –Meus olhos fechados.

-Mas eu não ouvi. Provavelmente não estava consciente.

-Eu amo você. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Zero sorria de olhos fechados mergulhado em satisfação.

-Eu também amo você, meu brinquedinho.

-ORA SEU! –Dei um tapinha no seu ombro. Zero sorriu. Não sei bem quando o cansaço me abateu, mas logo eu estava em um mundo de sonhos, mas não estava só. Zero estava comigo.

* * *

_**N/R.:**__Isso foi tão liiiindo! Vamos! Não acharam?! –olhos cheios de lágrimas- _

_Estou aqui para avisar que a fic está acabando (Sim, eu também estou triste com isso.) Ela, infelizmente, não passará dos 50 capítulos :'(_

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 48_

O lugar estava muito iluminado. Demorou até que eu pudesse acomodar meus olhos com a forte luz.

-Bom dia. Dormiu bem? –Era Zero. Ele estava diante de um espelho ajeitando sua gravata. Usava um terno azul marinho e ajeitava a gravata preta. Eu não conseguia olhar para mais nada. Zero olhou-me pelo espelho, deu seu meio sorriso. Certamente eu estava babando.

-Bom dia. –Disse lentamente. Eu estava agindo como se tivesse atraso mental. Zero riu. –Que horas são? –Perguntei vendo-o se aproximar.

-Dez em ponto.

-Nossa! Tão tarde! –Murmurei jogando-me na cama. Zero sentou-se ao meu lado, suas mãos acariciando minha franja.

-Não acho. Você dormiu tarde. Pode descansar mais um pouco se quiser.

-Melhor não. Tenho muita coisa para fazer hoje. –O olhei atentamente. –Vai sair?

-Claro! E você vai comigo.

-Para onde?

-Como assim para onde, Yuuki? Vamos falar com seus pais! –Eu estremeci. Claro que eu sabia que teria que falar com eles, mas não me sentia preparada. O que iria dizer a eles? Sentei-me na cama. -Yuuki? –Zero olhou-me. Ele podia ver claramente o desespero em meu rosto.

-Zero, eu... –Zero colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

-Não se preocupe. Eu falarei com eles. Você fica apenas ao meu lado.

-Como se eu fosse ficar calada! –Falei visivelmente irritada. Zero ergueu a mão tocando em minha bochecha.

-Vá tomar um banho. Eu pedi café da manhã para nós dois. Daqui a pouco vai chegar.

-Tá. -Sorri.

-E então... –Zero se levantou. –O que achou da roupa? –Analisei Zero com as vestimentas, ele era lindo de qualquer jeito, com qualquer roupa, de qualquer ângulo.

-Você está lindo. Você sempre está. No entanto...

-No entanto? –Zero olhou-me interrogativo.

-Acho formal demais. Você poderia usar jeans e tênis ao invés de usar calça e sapato social.

-Tem certeza Yuuki? Não quero parecer um garoto para seus pais.

-Não precisa impressioná-los com roupas, até por que a imagem que eles já têm de você já é a pior possível.

-Obrigado pelo incentivo, amor. -Zero disse com um ar de sarcasmo. Saiu do quarto, na certa para receber nosso café da manhã. Levantei. Peguei minha bolsa com produtos de higiene pessoal e um roupão dentro da minha mala. Segui para o banheiro. Eu estava me sentindo melhor, mas era evidente a tensão em mim. Tinha medo da reação de meus pais, medo que eles me virassem as costas. Eu precisava deles, precisava especialmente da minha mãe.

Eu só sabia em teoria coisas sobre gravidez, mas não tinha idéia de como se cuidar de um bebê. Claro que teria ajuda de Zero, até de Yori, mas ainda sim eu precisava de minha mãe. Comecei meu banho, quase não sentia a água chocando-se em meu corpo. As preocupações começavam a me atingir. Eu tinha meus pais para enfrentar e toda uma sociedade que não veria com bons olhos uma garota de dezesseis anos grávida. Felizmente Zero estava comigo, Zero...

-ZERO! –Eu o vi sentado confortavelmente em um banco no interior do banheiro, seus olhos em mim. O pior de tudo é que o Box do banheiro era completamente transparente. Tapei minhas partes íntimas com as mãos. Zero deu um meio sorriso, os braços cruzados em frente ao peito. –SAI DAQUI!

-Por que deveria?

-PORQUE ESTOU TOMANDO BANHO, ORAS!

-Yuuki, eu serei seu marido daqui a um mês e já vi você nua três vezes. Preciso mesmo sair? Além do que você me viu durante o banho duas vezes. Eu tinha que dar o troco. –Eu corei horrivelmente!

-Você joga muito sujo Zero! –Falei exasperada. Zero segurou uma gargalhada.

-Vamos Yuuki! Não me prive de ver minha linda noivinha nua. –Aquele olhar sedutor, aqueles gestos que Zero fazia...

-Seu pervertido! –Eu o acusei voltando a tomar meu banho sem sentir tanta vergonha como antes. De esguelha eu pude ver os olhos de Zero fixos em cada parte do meu corpo. Tentei parecer natural enquanto tomava banho. -Zero?

-O que foi?

-Eu não tenho idéia do que esperar de meus pais.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Sua mãe era difícil, mas acho que seu pai não será.

-Como pode ter certeza?

-Acho que não lhe contei. Eu fui duas vezes a sua casa. Na primeira, foi quando soube que sua mãe quis que você abortasse. Eu briguei com eles. Na segunda vez, eu quis saber onde você estava, seu pai havia me dito. Ele pareceu querer que eu a encontrasse.

-Sério? Nossa! Meu pai sempre foi mais ponderado do que minha mãe. Eu... Eu tenho medo de que eles me rejeitem.

-Eles não farão isso com você Yuuki. E caso eles façam, você terá a mim.

-Ainda sim eu não quero perdê-los.

-Você não vai perdê-los. Não se preocupe. Eu vou usar um forte poder de persuasão para que eles me aceitem e aceitem nossa decisão. Vou usar o mesmo poder de persuasão que usei para levá-la para cama, simplesmente infalível! –Ele ria.

-ORA ZERO VÁ SE F...

-Olha a boca suja! Não quero que meu filho ouça isso.

-Seu filho não vai ouvir Zero.

-Sendo meu filho ele pode ouvir qualquer coisa, mesmo estando em formação em sua barriga. Isso é o que ele ganha por ser filho de Zero Kiryuu!

-Você parece que não mudou nada, Zero.

-Não espere que eu mude da água para o vinho assim, Yuuki.

-Ai ai. Acho que eu dei uma rasteira em Jesus para merecer um tipo como você!

-Eu, pelo contrário, devo ter feito coisas maravilhosas para o Senhor para tê-la comigo. –Com essa eu tive que desarmar. –Yuuki?

-O quê?

-Posso confidenciar algo para você?

-O quê?

-Quando perdi meus pais, ao contrário do que todos pensavam, eu consegui me manter relativamente bem. Isso porque Ichiru pirou nos dois primeiros meses. Ele ficou em estado catatônico. Então eu meio que me transformei em seu pai e cuidei dele.

-Sério? Pensei que tivesse sido Ichiru a cuidar de você.

-Isso foi depois que ele conseguiu se recuperar do choque de perder nossos pais. Foi ele que primeiro arranjou um emprego e ajudou com as despesas. Claro que ele era mais velho, tínhamos quinze anos.

-Sei. Então, qual a moral da historia? –O olhei enquanto retirava os vestígios se sabonete e shampoo de mim.

-Durante aqueles dois meses em que cuidei de Ichiru, experimentei ser um pai e gostei da sensação. Pensei que não seria ruim em um futuro próximo ter um filho. Claro que eu não iria ter um filho da primeira biscate que me aparecesse. Teria de ser alguém especial. Felizmente apenas as mulheres erradas apareceram diante de mim e a vontade de ser pai quase se exauriu.

-"Felizmente"? –Desliguei o chuveiro e o olhei.

-Felizmente porque eu pude engravidar apenas você, Yuuki. –Eu tive que sorrir. Zero sempre me surpreendia. Abri o Box do banheiro. Zero pegou meu roupão colocando-o lentamente em mim, seus olhos lilases intensos, fixos em meus olhos. Zero pegou uma pequena toalha presa por um gancho na parede e começou a enxugar meus cabelos, meu rosto. Tudo aquilo me pareceu excitante.

-Zero... –Seu nome foi dito entre um pequeno gemido. Zero envolveu-me em seus braços fortes e me beijou do jeito mais calmo que me lembro dele ter feito. Coloquei minhas mãos em volta de seu pescoço. Ele estava excitado assim como eu. Queria mais tirar suas vestes e levá-lo para a cama, mas Zero não se manifestou. Parou de me beijar quando nossos pulmões reclamaram de ar.

-Arrume-se. Vamos tomar café e falar com seus pais.

-Podemos fazer isso mais tarde, Zero. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido mordendo levemente o lóbulo. Zero suspirou pesadamente.

-Tem certeza de que você é inexperiente na arte da conquista, Yuuki? Agindo assim, parece mais experiente do que eu.

-Eu não sou mais experiente, Zero. Sou mais corajosa, essa é a diferente. Então... –Eu beijei seu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos massageavam sua nuca. –Vamos para o quarto? –Zero estava perdendo o controle, eu podia sentir. Seu corpo parecia estar entrando em ressonância com o meu. Ele queria que eu o tocasse tanto quanto eu queria que ele me tocasse.

-Seria um prazer Yuuki, mas eu só vou tocá-la quando resolver o assunto com seus pais. –Zero se afastou beijando minha testa. -Vá se vestir. –Ele beijou-me nos lábios e saiu do banheiro. –A propósito... –Ele voltou até a porta. –Adorei a visão do seu corpinho! –E saiu dando gargalhadas pelo corredor. Eu quis muito esganá-lo, mas isso poderia fazer mal ao meu baby.

Minhas mãos tremiam. Estávamos perto. Zero olhou-me. Soltou uma das mãos do volante e segurou minha mão no banco. Eu o olhei e sorri. Agora estávamos em frente à casa. Meus pais ainda estavam lá.

-Chegamos. –Zero desligou o carro e olhou para mim. Ficamos nos olhando. –Você não precisa descer. Eu posso...

-Eu irei com você, Zero. –Zero deu um meio sorriso. Ele saiu do carro, abriu a porta para mim e pegou minha mão. Seguimos a passos lentos para minha antiga casa. Em alguns momentos eu hesitei, mas Zero puxou-me. Naqueles momentos eu olhava para seu rosto, ele sorria, estava tranqüilo. E então estávamos diante da porta. Zero bateu. Quem atendeu foi o meu pai, ele nos olhou perplexo.

-Quem é meu amor? –Era a voz de minha mãe. Ela foi para o lado de meu pai e, assim como ele, olhou-me com um ar de surpresa que me intimidou.

-Mãe, pai, podemos entrar? –Falei. Minha mãe nem se moveu. Meu pai nos deu passagem. Zero entrou rebocando-me pela mão até o sofá. Sentamo-nos um ao lado do outro. Meu pai veio se juntar a nós. Vi um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Com essa eu tive que sorrir. Acho que Zero estava certo quando disse que meu pai seria mais fácil de lhe dar. Minha mãe veio lentamente em nossa direção, sentou-se junto a meu pai em um sofá de frente para o nosso.

-Yuuki, pensei que estivesse nos Estados Unidos com seu primo. –Meu pai disse.

-Eu não pude ir pai. Eu amo Zero. Descobrimos que tudo o que tem nos afastado foi um mal entendido e estamos juntos agora. E também nós...

-Senhor Kuran, vamos nos casar daqui a um mês. Eu fiz o pedido e Yuuki aceitou. Não estou fazendo isso apenas para dar um lar digno ao meu filho. Faço isso também por que eu a amo e a quero comigo.

-NEM PENSAR! Yuuki tem idéia da burrada que você fez? –Minha mãe disse.

-Senhora Kuran... –Zero começou. –Eu ouvi todas as suas ofensas até agora, mas a senhora é que vai me ouvir! –Disse Zero firme. Eu estremeci com o timbre que Zero usava. –Eu a amo, se não quiser acreditar em minhas palavras o problema é seu! Se estou aqui sendo cortes com vocês é a pedido de Yuuki. Por mim eu nunca mais veria a senhora. –Minha mãe pareceu ter um derrame.

-Mas...

-Chega Juuri. Vamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer. –Meu pai censurou minha mãe. Agradeci mentalmente aquilo.

-Eu já disse o que tinha a dizer. Eu e Yuuki iremos nos casar. Prometo cuidar e amar Yuuki. Desta vez sem erros. Eu espero que perdoem sua filha, fui eu que errei e não ela. Se quiserem odiar alguém, odeiem a mim. Yuuki precisa de vocês, não a rejeitem. –Eu quase fui às lágrimas. Zero olhava meus pais. Meu pai olhou para mim amoroso, mamãe parecia em choque. Meu pai levantou-se e me abraçou repentinamente, Zero nos deu um pouco de espaço no sofá, mas não deixou de segurar minha mão. Mamãe olhou a cena, ela se levantou e saiu, subiu as escadas. Meu peito doeu com cena, isso significava que minha mãe estava me rejeitando? Meu pai se afastou e olhou para a escada.

-Ela me odeia. –Murmurei dando vazão as lágrimas. Zero olhou para mim e acariciou minhas bochechas secando as lágrimas que ali estavam.

-Vá até ela, minha filha. Converse a sós com sua mãe. –Meu pai sorria como se a situação estivesse prestes a se resolver, mas para mim tudo estava caótico. Levantei-me e fui em direção a escada, logo estava em meu quarto. Minha mãe estava sentada na cama, olhava uma fotografia minha.

-Mãe?

-Você o ama?

-Sim. Eu o amo com todas as minhas forças.

-Acha que um tipo como ele pode fazê-la feliz?

-Acho. Zero tem seus defeitos, mas quem não tem? –Sentei ao lado dela, olhava para o chão.

-Eu sempre tive medo. Medo de que você viesse a sofrer minha filha. Eu sempre fui feliz no amor graças ao seu pai e desejei desde o seu nascimento que você tivesse a mesma sorte que eu.

-E eu estou tendo mãe. Zero errou, mas está tentando se redimir.

-Preferiria que tivesse escolhido Kaname.

-Eu não amava Kaname, mãe. Eu iria ser infeliz e acabaria por tornar Kaname infeliz. É isso o que a senhora queria?

-NÃO! CLARO QUE NÃO! Mas eu não sei se há futuro para você e o romancista.

-Mãe, o nome dele é Zero. Há futuro sim. Se não houver, ao menos eu não irei me arrepender pelo que não fiz quanto a Zero. Deixe-me viver, mãe! Deixe-me ser feliz! Não rejeite a mim, a Zero ou essa criança! –Ela olhou-me com os olhos marejados. Abraçou-me.

-Eu jamais rejeitaria você e meu neto! Jamais! Eu só não quero que sofra pelas mãos dele. –Eu me afastei, olhei nos fundos dos olhos de minha mãe e segurei sua mão.

-Eu serei feliz. Acredite no que digo. Confie em mim! –Minha mãe assentiu. Timidamente limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto e voltou a me abraçar.

-Não acredito que minha princesa casará daqui a um mês! Espero que Zero não a proíba de freqüentar a escola.

-Claro que não, mãe! Eu vou voltar a me matricular e acabarei o colegial. Mesmo grávida seguirei com meus planos.

-Assim eu espero. Nossa um mês? Para que a pressa?

-Zero quer que seja daqui a um mês. Nem tente discutir com ele para prolongar a data, eu já tentei. Será algo simples.

-NEM PENSAR! Você é minha única filha, será uma festa para ficar na história! –E lá estava minha mãe fazendo planos, eu não a censurei. –Ah! Yuuki?

-Sim?

-Você vai voltar para cá para casa.

-O QUÊ?

-Até o casamento você e Zero não... Ah! Você sabe! Ficará aqui em casa. –Eu não poderia discordar. Eu não iria discordar de nada que ela sugerisse, queria manter o bom relacionamento que havíamos reconstruído.

-NÃO PODEMOS NOS TOCAR ATÉ O DIA DO CASAMENTO? –Zero tentava reprimir um palavrão. Ele estava furioso.

-Essa é a condição de minha mãe. Eu também não gostei, mas não quero contrariá-la. Pode trazer minhas coisas amanhã? –Olhei para Zero com os olhos pidões. Ele suspirou.

-Odeio minha sogra.

-Eu odeio a sua sogra também por nos obrigar a isso, Zero. –Zero levantou-se do sofá, pegou minha mão. Levou-me para fora da casa. Meus pais não estavam a vista, haviam nos dado privacidade. Ficamos na frente de minha casa, nossas mãos entre nós.

-Eu vou vê-la todos os dias. Não irei deixá-la em paz. Vai que, de repente, você muda de idéia!

-Pára com isso Zero! –Bati em seu ombro. –Eu vou sair e me matricular novamente na escola. Tenho que correr atrás para não reprovar. Também tenho que falar com Yori. E você Zero Kiryuu não faça nenhuma bobagem!

-Vou só trabalhar e cuidar dos preparativos para o casamento. –Ele enlaçou-me pela cintura. Olhou rapidamente envolta para ver se meus pais estavam à vista. –E a noite, visitarei minha futura esposa.

-Mas você não pode! –Ele mordeu meu lóbulo.

-Entro pela janela. –Ele beijou-me fervorosamente antes de dar meia volta a ir. Deu uma piscadela e sumir em seu carro convencível. Eu suspirei.

-É com esse pervertido que vou me casar. –Dei uma risada e voltei para casa.

-Nossa Yuuki, finalmente!

-Eu que o diga Yori!

-Você já se matriculou novamente?

-Sim. Terei que estudar bastante para repor os dias que fiquei ausente.

-Não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou ajudá-la. Ah... E a história de que serei sua madrinha é verídica?

-Claro Yori! Você e Ichiru serão meus padrinhos. –Yori sorriu.

-Eu e Ichiru é?

-Isso. –Yori sorria anormalmente. –Yori? Quando liguei para você dizendo que viria aqui, você disse que tinha algo para me contar. O que seria? –Yori corou.

-Bem, sabe quando Ichiru veio me deixar em casa depois de deixarmos você no parque?

-Sei.

-Bem, eu e o Ichiru conversamos bastante e... Sabe... Nós...

-Vocês?

-Nós ficamos! –Yori escondeu o rosto no seu travesseiro como se estivesse confessando um crime. Com essa eu tive que rir.

-Que bom para vocês dois. O Ichiru é muito legal e é muito bonito, sei que você não se arrependerá de ter um homem como ele em sua vida.

-Eu não sei. Ele é realmente magnífico. Eu não sei se sirvo para um tipo como ele!

-Deixe de bobagem Yori! Eu costumava dizer isso e você dizia que eu estava enganada. Pois eu digo o mesmo agora. Se quiser ficar com ele, simplesmente fique.

-Obrigada, Yuuki. –Yori sorriu.

* * *

Estava re-matriculada. Peguei com Yori as matérias que havia perdido. Mamãe não falava em outra coisa além da festa, essa era sua nova ocupação juntamente com meu pai e isso em um dia. Já era noite, eu estava exausta! Durante o dia estive tão ocupada que nem liguei para Zero. Creio que ele também esteve muito ocupado. Eu estava preparada para dormir. Os próximos dias seriam complicados, eu não teria sossego, mas não ligava. O prêmio pelo sacrifício seria válido, eu teria Zero. Suspirei feliz. Acho que a bela adormecida, branca de neve, a pequena sereia... Nenhuma dessas princesas poderia ser mais feliz do que eu. Estava frio. Aconcheguei-me feliz em meu edredom. E então... A janela. Um barulho na janela.

-Zero... –Levantei-me apenas para vê-lo levantando a janela. –ZERO O QUE V...

-SHHHHHHHHHH! Quer que seus pais me peguem aqui?

-Não deveria estar aqui. –Falei por falar. Claro que eu estava feliz por Zero burlar as regras. Ele fechou a janela. Olhou-me com um sorriso nos lábios. Sentei na cama.

-Quê? Você vai me expulsar daqui do seu quarto depois do trabalho que eu tive?

-Não Zero, pode ficar. Não irei me responsabilizar caso alguém descubra você aqui!

-Como se fosse a primeira vez que invado seu quarto! –Ele sentou-se ao meu lado, colocou sua mão em meu ventre. –Como está nosso filho?

-Está passando da fase de zigoto para a fase de feto. –Dei uma risada sarcástica. -Bem, eu acho. Só que ele está um pouco carente da companhia do pai, assim como a mãe dele. –O olhei. Zero sorriu. Aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me, terno. Suas mãos em minha cintura puxando-me possessivamente para seus braços. Deitou-me zeloso na cama, ficou ao meu lado. Nossos rostos próximos. Zero acariciava meu rosto, meus cabelos, sua respiração quente próxima a minha boca.

-Quê? Não vai fazer nada comigo? –Eu o olhei vendo que Zero parecia mais interessado em dormir do que em me dar prazer.

-Quer que eu faça algo, minha Yuuki? –Ele beijou minha testa, minha bochecha.

-O quê? Quer que eu desenhe? Ou vai me obrigar pedir novamente como você sempre faz? –Falei zombeteira. Ele sorriu.

-Não se preocupe, não precisa mais pedir pelo meu toque para que eu o faça, mas sabe... Eu pensei na proposta de sua mãe e...

-NÃO ME DIGA QUE... –Zero colocou o dedo em minha boca.

-Não fale alto. –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Apenas pense em como seria interessante se nós passássemos um tempo sem nos tocarmos. Em nossa lua-de-mel seria como a primeira vez. Sem dizer que não iríamos contrariar seus pais.

-Zero, desde quando você é tão politicamente correto?

-Desde que descobri que serei pai.

-Então se eu disser que eu na verdade não estou grávida, você me ataca?

-Boa tentativa, mas não funciona. –Sua risada ecoava pelo quarto, como ouvir a voz de um anjo. Zero deitou sua cabeça na curvatura do meu pescoço. Inalava o meu perfume. Seu braço envolta de minha cintura. –Como foi seu dia?

-Cansativo. E o seu?

-Lançarei meu nono livro amanhã.

-Sério? E qual o tema? Não me diga que você vai...

-É outra história. Eu não vou mais usar nossa história para produzir um livro.

-Sabe, até que seria legal. Eu ainda tenho o CD que você me deu com o rascunho do livro. Ele pode ser o décimo livro.

-O quê? Você quer que eu publique? –Ele me olhava surpreso.

-Se eu tiver 50% dos ganhos, eu deixo.

-Sua interesseira! –Ele ria. Beijou minha bochecha, minha testa, a ponta do meu nariz, meus lábios. Suas mãos acariciando meu ventre.

-Estou cansado. Posso dormir aqui com você? –Ele murmurou com os olhos fechados.

-Só se você me responder a um questionamento.

-O quê?

-Não me deseja mais? –Ele riu de minha pergunta.

-Não diga isso. É praticamente uma blasfêmia! É que eu quero fazer as coisas certas agora, Yuuki. Eu não posso me permitir errar e acabar perdendo você novamente. –Eu o olhei e entendi. Pelos pequenos erros nos perdemos, Zero temia tanto quanto eu que isso viesse a acontecer novamente.

-Tudo bem então. –Eu o abracei. Peguei meu edredom e o embrulhei. Zero parecia verdadeiramente cansado. Ficamos abraçados, embaixo de meu edredom. Eu o beijei na testa, nos lábios logo o acompanhei. Adormeci.

* * *

Verdadeiramente não senti a passagem do tempo. Quando percebi, já havia feito as provas, e passado nelas, e já estava com os últimos preparativos do casamento. Agora mesmo eu estava tendo o dia da noiva, minha mãe à tira colo.

-Mãe, eu preciso mesmo de tudo isso? –Estava na sessão de massagem.

-Claro minha filha! A massagem ajudará a você relaxar. –Minha mãe estava ao meu lado participando da sessão de massagem.

-Duvido muito! –Eu estava nervosa, não sei bem porque. Também estava furiosa com minha mãe. Zero cumpriu a promessa de não tocar em mim durante um mês.

Passar um dia se arrumando para o casamento foi cansativo e eu nem sabia o que esperar da minha festa. Isso porque quem cuidou de tudo foram meus pais e Zero. Eu apenas escolhi o vestido. As horas se passaram, a apreensão aumentava. Eu não sei por que estava apreensiva, acho que era por que eu tinha apenas dezesseis anos e iria casar com o homem mais cobiçado do Japão. Conseguimos burlar a imprensa durante todo esse tempo, mas tinha a leve impressão de que eles descobririam sobre o casamento.

* * *

-Nossa Zero, qual é o problema? –Disse Ichiru ao irmão já posicionado no altar.

-É esse pessoal da imprensa na porta! –Disse Zero emburrado.

-Não se preocupe. E daí que eles divulgaram a respeito do casamento e Yuuki se tornará visível? Você está com ela agora.

-Não é esse o problema. Eu não me importo com esses abutres, mas Yuuki pode não gostar.

-O que Zero? Tem medo que a Yuuki amarele e te deixe no altar?

-Cala a boca Ichiru! –Zero deu um pequeno soco no ombro do irmão que ria. Ele olhou Yori que os observava e ria.

-Você e a amiga da Yuuki, hein?

-É, e qual o problema? Ela pode ser jovem, mas é mais madura que muitas mulheres que conheci. Mais madura que a própria Shizuka.

-Não estou te censurando. Muito pelo contrário até me agrada a idéia de você estar junto de Yori. Ela é uma boa pessoa. Tenho certeza que você será muito feliz com ela. –Zero sorri para o irmão. Ichiru olha para Yori com ternura e ela segue para o seu lado.

Yagari e sua esposa, padrinhos de Zero, posicionam-se no altar. Zero olha para a porta da igreja e então vê Yuuki. Ela está acompanhada do pai.

-Ela está tão... Linda... –Murmura enquanto sorri. Yuuki olha em volta, parece assustada com toda aquela movimentação. E então os olhos de Yuuki encontraram os olhos de Zero.

* * *

Eu estava pronta e a caminho da igreja. Meu pai e minha mãe dividiam a limusine comigo. Meu vestido era simples, um tomara que caia branco com pedras incrustadas no busto. O vestido ficava folgado na barriga. Se bem que minha barriga, apesar de três meses, não estava grande. Meus cabelos estavam em um pequeno coque, uma coroa de flores de metal com pedras incrustadas em minha cabeça, o véu preso na estrutura. Quando nos aproximamos da igreja eu pude ver o monte de repórteres, eu ofeguei.

-Ai meu Deus! –Minha mãe olhou para frente e entendeu.

-Acalme-se. Não é o fim do mundo minha filha.

-Ouça sua mãe Yuuki.

-Mas tem tanta gente! –Eu já estava suando.

-Não se preocupe. –O carro estacionou em frente da capela, minha mãe foi a primeira a descer. Eu permaneci no carro com meu pai.

-Está nervosa querida?

-Estou. –Meu pai pegou minha mão.

-Não precisa ficar assim. Pense que isso é só uma formalidade, depois passa.

-Isso se a imprensa não ficar em cima!

-Eles não ficarão para sempre no seu pé Yuuki. Agora é a nossa vez. Temos que ir. –Meu pai saiu do carro e fez questão de abrir a minha porta. Eu estava verde. Quando ele fez isso os fotógrafos caíram em cima de nós.

-É ELA! OLHA LÁ! –Disse um dos repórteres. Câmeras dispararam para mim. Meu pai pegou minha mão e, com a ajuda do motorista do carro, afastou os repórteres para que chegássemos até a porta. Foi um tumulto! Eu acabei sentindo uma forte tontura, como se eu não pudesse respirar. Meu pai pode sentir que eu não estava bem e carregou parte do meu peso. Nem posso descrever o alívio que senti quando passamos pelos repórteres e chegarmos à ante-sala da capela. Mais uma porta, mais uma e eu estaria diante de meus convidados e de meu futuro marido. Estranho dizer, mas meu nervosismo desapareceu para dar lugar à ansiedade. Poderia jurar que meu filho chutou tão ansioso quanto eu para o final de tudo.

-Você está bem? –Meu pai perguntou evidentemente apreensivo. Assenti com a cabeça, a marcha começara. Ele segurou meu braço e caminhamos lentamente para a porta, que os funcionários da igreja abriram e estávamos diante de um monte de convidados em uma igreja ricamente decorada. Eu olhei rapidamente para todos os convidados, vi pessoas celébres, como convidados de Zero. Do outro lado minha família, amigos. Yori estava no altar, junto com Ichiru. Os padrinhos de Zero também estavam lá, eu os conheci ontem. Yagari e sua esposa pelo que me lembro. E então aconteceu! Eu vi Zero, tão lindo quanto às pinturas de anjos no altar-mor da igreja. Ele usava um fraque branco com detalhes em prata. Tão belo, eu não consegui olhar para mais nada. Zero olhou-me e sorriu. Todos os meus medos desapareceram quando eu o vi, tão seguro! Caminhamos lentamente até o altar. Zero veio até nós e meu pai entregou-me a ele.

-Cuide de minha menina.

-Eu cuidarei, senhor Kuran. Vamos Yuuki. –Ele sorriu. Pegou minha mão e levou-me até o altar. Enquanto segurava minha mãe, Zero acariciava a mesma com o polegar.

-Está nervosa? –Ele falou tão baixo que eu mal percebi.

-Um pouco.

-Deve ser em parte por culpa dos repórteres. Desculpe por isso.

-Não se preocupe Zero. –E então estávamos diante do padre. Um casamento católico, foi a escolha de minha mãe. Ela sempre achou lindo, casamentos assim, eu acabei por concordar. Zero não deixou um minuto sequer de segurar minha mão. Eu estava tão atenta a ele que o discurso do padre passou batido. Eu só acordei para o que estava fazendo quando Zero virou-se para me olhar e o padre olhava para mim esperando pela minha resposta.

-Senhorita Yuuki? –O padre perguntou tentando chamar minha atenção.

-Eu aceito. –Disse. Zero sorriu satisfeito. Senti algo em minha barriga, talvez um chute. Espero que isso não seja um indicio de que meu filho está tão contrariado por eu estar casando com Zero que resolveu me chutar. Eu não quero que ele rejeite o pai.

O padre continuou a falar e tudo o que pude ouvir foi à voz de Zero.

-Eu aceito. –Ele disse com um sorriso tão deslumbrante que quase me fez desmaiar.

-Então eu os declaro marido e mulher. Agora pode... –Zero nem esperou o padre permitir, ele já estava juntando seus lábios aos meus. Coloquei meus braços envoltos de seu pescoço e o puxei para mim enquanto correspondia ao seu beijo avidamente. Nossos convidados começaram a rir baixinho pela nossa atitude. Zero gentilmente me afastou- de si e virou-me de frente para os nossos convidados que nos aplaudiram. Zero continuou a segurar a minha mão enquanto um a um dos meus convidados vinham para me abraçar, até gente que eu nem conhecia. Tudo o que eu conseguia dizer era "Obrigada" aos inúmeros parabéns que recebi. Depois foi à hora de invertermos os papéis, agora eram os convidados de Zero que me cumprimentavam enquanto os meus cumprimentavam Zero. Com um sorriso no rosto eu disse "Obrigada" a todos que me abraçaram e me parabenizaram. Todos ali eram simplesmente amigos de Zero, o único familiar que ele tinha era o irmão Ichiru. Durante os abraços senti alguém pegar na minha bunda, mas estava tão feliz por cumprimentar todos os convidados agora e depois nem olhar direito para eles que nem me importei. Acho que deve ter sido um amigo que Zero que me olhou com pensamentos certamente lascivos. E eu acho que vi uma de minhas primas apalparem Zero. Bem eu não vou ligar. Ele é meu mesmo. Assim a minha prima prova um pouco do material e fica com mais inveja do que antes.

E então, depois de cumprimentar a todos, eu e Zero seguimos de mãos dadas para a limusine. Dessa vez iríamos sozinhos no carro. Os fotógrafos caíram em cima de nós. Eu fiquei completamente cega com tantos flashs. Senti uma forte tontura devido ao tumulto. Zero me rebocou para fora da confusão e logo estávamos dentro da limusine indo para o local onde ocorreria a festa.

-Meu amor, tudo bem? –Senti a mão de Zero em minha testa, o vi olhar para mim com apreensão.

-Eu estou bem. –Ele puxou-me para ficar aninhada em seu peito.

-Você está suando frio.

-Foi por causa daquele tumulto, mas eu to bem agora. –Zero beijou-me na testa e roçou seus lábios nos meus, suas mãos em minha cintura. Sentei em seu colo e coloquei minha cabeça no seu ombro.

-Você parece cansada.

-Impressão sua Zero. Então... Quantas vezes você recebeu beliscões na bunda?

-Doze vezes.

-Um de seus amigos me apalpou. –Zero me olhou com os olhos demoníacos.

-QUEM FOI ESSE DESGRAÇADO?

-Não lembro muito bem.

-Quando chegarmos à festa me aponte quem foi. Mato o infeliz!

-Ah! Deixa pra lá Zero! Então... Onde vai ser nossa lua de mel? Você não me disse onde.

-Um lugar muito familiar para nós dois. Acho que você vai gostar.

-Se eu estiver com você qualquer lugar é valido seu bobinho!

-Sério? Estava querendo ir para o Alasca.

-Zero, cala a boca. –Ele riu. Acariciou meu rosto enquanto me mantinha aninhada em seu peito. Suspirei.

-Parece aborrecida.

-É que eu gostaria de não ter que ir para essa festa. Será que podemos pular essa parte e irmos logo para os "finalmentes"?

-Meu amor eu quero isso tanto quanto você, mas se eu fizer isso eu serei morto pela sua mãe. Acredite, estou falando sério quando digo isso.

-Droga! –O carro parou. Eu me sentei no banco. O motorista abriu a nossa porta. Zero foi o primeiro a sair e pegou minha mão guiando-me para o salão de recepção. Tudo estava tão pomposo que eu me senti em um daqueles filmes sobre ricos. Nem quero pensar em quanto Zero gastou com tudo isso. Todos nos olharam e nos aplaudiram. Nossos convidados ainda chegavam. Novamente um monte de flashs me atingiram. O mal estar me atingiu novamente e Zero, sentindo minhas mãos suarem, me tirou novamente do tumulto.

-Nossa, eu me sinto um alien aqui.

-Você não é a única.

-Mas você está acostumado com isso Zero. Eu não. Não sei o que fazer.

-Apenas mostre o quanto está grata por ter um marido tão sexy e cobiçado como eu! –Zero deu seu meio sorriso e saiu puxando-me para longe dos fotógrafos do evento.

-Se isso é uma piada, eu não achei graça.

-Apenas mostre seu lindo sorriso Yuuki. –Ele me olhou. –E tenha paciência para aturar a sessão de fotos com os fotógrafos que sua mãe contratou.

-Droga! Eu não quero ficar posando para fotos! Desse jeito vou ficar tão cansada que... Bem... Eu não vou conseguir aproveitar minha lua de mel. –Zero riu. Virou-se ficando na minha frente e me puxou para seus braços. Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Melhor não comentar o quanto está ansiosa pelo meu toque meu amor, eu já estou no meu limite. Um pouco mais disso e arrasto você para fora daqui. –Mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu corei violentamente.

-Não me tente, Zero Kiryuu. –Sussurrei em sua orelha. Vi Yori e Ichiru se aproximar.

-Ah Yuuki! Você está linda!

-Você também Yori.

-E aí? Gostando da festa?

-Muito! –Menti. Ninguém precisava saber o quanto eu estava desconfortável com tudo isso. Zero foi para o lado de Ichiru que estava um pouco afastado. Yori me olhou.

-E o seu primo Kaname?

-Eu o convidei, mas não recebi a resposta. Certamente ele não virá. –Doía muito dizer isso. Eu amava Kaname como um irmão. Queria que ele estivesse comigo. Mas eu não poderia pedir a ele tal sacrifício, me ver casar com outro. Seria doloroso, o ato mais egoísta que faria. Mandei o convite por pura cortesia sem saber a sua resposta, eu sabia que ele não viria. Meu rosto se abateu automaticamente. Yori reparou o quanto fiquei aborrecida por me lembrar de Kaname.

-Yuuki... –E então um senhor de aparência agradável veio até mim.

-Senhora Kiryuu, vamos às fotos. –Era um dos fotógrafos contratados pela minha mãe. Senhora Kiryuu... Gostei de como isso soa. Olhei para Zero e ele deixou Ichiru, veio se juntar a mim.

* * *

Cortávamos o bolo. Eu não havia comido nada até agora. Fui capturada pelos fotógrafos e pelo cameraman que registrou nossa festa. As mãos de Zero seguravam as minhas enquanto cortávamos a fatia com a espátula. Zero pegou a fatia cortada e ofereceu para minha mãe.

-Aceita sogrinha?

-Tudo bem. –Minha mãe olhou com desconfiança para Zero. Eu sorri. Um garçom se aproximou e ofereceu-nos uma garrafa de champanhe, duas taças próximas. Zero abriu a garrafa colocando o líquido nelas. Ah é claro! O brinde que todo o casal faz quando se casa. Zero estendeu a taça de cristal com champanhe para mim enquanto segurava sua taça com a outra mão.

Eu mantinha meus olhos nele, não queria olhar para frente e ver o flash excessivo dos fotógrafos. Enlaçamos nossos braços e tomamos champanhe. A bebida era boa, mas como eu estava de estômago vazio procurei não beber tudo. Zero, depois de beber o champanhe, puxou-me e depositou um cálido beijo em meus lábios.

Ah! Os lábios de Zero são uma coisa! Macios, levemente carnudos, adocicados, ainda mais adocicados com o champanhe e molhados nesse momento. Eu queria ter ficado beijando ele a festa inteira, mas tudo não passou de um rápido selinho. Então eu olhei para frente, um erro. Os flash me segaram, todos os convidados a nossa volta sugando todo o oxigênio ao meu redor. Eu não conseguia respirar. Minha vista escureceu, deixei a taça com um pouco de champanhe cair no chão. Coloquei a mão em minha testa e senti meu corpo pender para o chão. Claro que Zero percebeu que meus joelhos já não eram confiáveis para me sustentar. Ele me segurou forte impedindo que eu caísse.

-YUUKI! –Ele falou alarmado por eu não responder. Os convidados ficaram em polvorosos com meu súbito mal estar. Zero me manteve de pé sustentando meu peso Eu coloquei a cabeça em seu peito arfando, querendo ar.

-Yuuki! Yuuki! –Era a voz de Zero. –Tudo bem? O que você tem?

-Zero... –Minha voz não passava de um murmúrio. –Eu preciso me sentar. –Zero entendeu a mensagem e me tirou do meio da multidão. Pude ouvir a voz de minha mãe e meu pai chamando pelo meu nome, mas eu não queria abrir os olhos e ver todas aquelas pessoas, meu mal estar certamente aumentaria. Quando já estávamos um pouco afastados dos convidados, Zero e pegou no colo.

-Não precisa Zero. –Eu falei com um pouco mais de clareza.

-Você não está em condições de andar. Eu vou levá-la até um local onde possa se sentar. –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Fomos para trás da bela casa de recepção onde acontecia o evento. Havia um jardim lá e alguns bancos em posições adversas. Foi em um destes bancos que Zero me deitou. Ele se manteve de joelhos bem próximo de mim. Eu ainda tinha os olhos fechados e tentava respirar calmamente. Zero acariciava meu rosto.

-Você está se sentindo melhor? O que está sentindo?

-Tontura. Deve ser por que não comi nada.

-YUUKI! –Era minha mãe. Abri meus olhos e a vi com meu pai.

-O que aconteceu? Ela está bem? –Meu pai perguntou ansioso.

-Ela precisa comer. Pode trazer algo para ela aqui, senhora Juuri?

-Claro Zero! Fique bem querida. Mamãe vai trazer comida.

-Eu vou avisar aos convidados que ela está bem. –Disse meu pai saindo e deixando-me novamente a sós com Zero.

-Acho que eu deveria tê-la ouvido. Deveríamos estar longe daqui. Todo esse tumulto não é bom para você e para o bebê. –Zero ainda acariciava meu rosto. Seus olhos ardiam de preocupação.

-Eu estou bem Zero. Assim que eu comer voltarei para a festa. Não precisamos sair desse jeito.

-Não sei. Você está branca Yuuki! Acho melhor não se forçar a ficar.

-Não precisa se preocupar. –E logo vi minha mãe trazendo um prato.

-Aqui filha. –Eu me sentei e mamãe sentou ao meu lado. Eu comi a comida ofertada, realmente eu estava com fome. Zero ficou de pé, eu sabia que ele estava me observando.

-Eu vou ficar um pouco com Yuuki. Pode voltar para a festa Zero.

-Mas eu... –Zero disse.

-Pode ir Zero. Mamãe fica comigo. Vá lá acalmar os convidados e dizer que sua esposa ainda está viva. –Eu sorri. Zero sorriu. Ele saiu de vista voltando para a festa, continuei a comer.

-Coma tudo, meu bem. Eu vou trazer sobremesa e algo para você beber, está bem?

-Tudo bem. –Eu nem estava dando atenção para mamãe. Eu só estava dando atenção para o prato de comida que ia se esvaziando. –Ah, mãe traga mais comida, sim?

-Tudo bem. –Ela se levantou, mas hesitou. Olhou para mim.

-O que foi mãe?

-Tem uma pessoa que quer ver você. Ele está na festa.

-Quem?

-Kaname.

-KANAME VEIO? –Dei um salto.

-Veio, mas por hora é melhor você ficar aqui e continuar a comer.

-Mas mãe eu quero vê-lo! Quero falar com ele!

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: continue a comer que eu trago o Kaname para cá.

-Tudo bem. –Voltei a sentar e dei atenção à comida. Embora comesse, eu não sentia muito o gosto como outrora. Kaname estava na festa, ele aceitou vir dos Estados Unidos para me ver casando com outro. Isso era a maior prova de amor que ele já havia me dado. Senti meus olhos úmidos só com estes pensamentos, imagina quando eu vê-lo? Eu acabei rapidamente o prato de comida que me fora ofertado. Ainda estava com fome, eu me alimentava por dois agora. Mas a ânsia de ver Kaname era maior. Fazia um mês que eu não o via.

-Yuuki? –Essa voz... Era ele! Eu me levantei rapidamente. Kaname estava de pé, um sorriso em seus lábios. Trajava um terno preto, simplesmente lindo! E então eu dei vazão às lágrimas, ainda bem que usava uma maquiagem a prova d'água. Kaname aproximou-se e eu diminui ainda mais o espaço entre nós indo até ele e o abraçando.

-Kaname! –Eu o abracei tão forte! Kaname correspondeu à altura o meu abraço. Eu estava completamente feliz agora, mas me preocupei por saber que Kaname não estava tão feliz assim. Nem sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçados. Kaname afastou-se um pouco e olhou ternamente para meu rosto. Com uma das mãos enxugou algumas de minhas lágrimas tomando cuidado para que minha maquiagem não fosse borrada.

-Não fique assim Yuuki. Não precisa chorar desse jeito.

-É que estou muito feliz por você estar aqui. Pensei que não viria.

-E perder o dia mais feliz da sua vida? Nem pensar! Soube que você passou mal. Você está bem?

-Estou. É que eu não tinha comido nada, mas eu comi agora a pouco.

-Que bom. Melhor você se sentar. Sua mãe logo trará mais comida para você.

-Não preciso me sentar. Estou bem. Kaname eu... –Ele colocou seu dedo indicador em meus lábios.

-Não precisa dizer nada Yuuki.

-Mas eu... Eu estou tão feliz por você estar aqui, mas sei o quanto isso custa para você.

-Você está feliz Yuuki?

-Eu estou.

-Então tudo bem. Estou satisfeito. Sabe... - Ele voltou a me abraçar. –Antes de eu deixar a festa, eu queria dançar com você. Sei que a primeira dança costuma ser do marido, mas... Será que eu... –Eu peguei a mão de Kaname colocando envolta de minha cintura, coloquei minhas mãos em seu pescoço.

-Quer dançar comigo, Kaname? –Ele sorriu.

-Claro! É o que mais quero. –Ele me abraçou e então a música da banda que havia sido contratada para animar a festa soou. Uma música lenta.

Dançamos. Foi muito bom dançar com Kaname, eu podia sentir que ele estava sorrindo.

-Que foi? –Perguntei.

-É como a realização de um sonho. Dançar aqui com você vestida de noiva é como se estivesse dançando em meu casamento, com você. –Kaname suspirou. Eu me senti mal por isso. Eu queria tanto que Kaname fosse feliz! Mas eu não podia proporcionar essa felicidade.

-Kaname, perdão. –Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

-Tudo bem. –Ele disse. –Peço perdão também.

-Não peça. Não precisa. Não foi culpa sua. –Continuamos a dançar. A música parou e nós paramos também. Ele olhou-me com tanto afeto que eu quis me socar pela dor que causei a ele. Kaname beijou-me na bochecha e também na testa.

-Eu preciso ir.

-Já?

-Sim. Vou voltar para os Estados Unidos. Vou querer saber tudo sobre você e o bebê.

-Você saberá. –Prometi. Então Kaname se virou para partir e foi nesse momento que vi Zero nos olhando. Seu olhar não era nada amigável. Kaname caminhou até ele.

-Uma coisa: se você machucá-la novamente, vai pagar caro Zero Kiryuu!

-Eu não vou cometer nenhuma falha porque se isso acontecer você vai querer tirá-la de mim.

-Exatamente. –Os dois sorriram cúmplices. Kaname partiu. Zero olhou para Kaname e depois olhou para mim. Caminhou até onde eu estava.

-Zero, ficou me observando?

-Sim.

-Perdão eu...

-Não se preocupe com isso, meu amor. –Ele pegou minha mão e me fez sentar. –Sua mãe está vindo com mais comida. Depois de comermos vamos embora.

-Você comeu algo?

-Um pouco. Não estou com muita fome.

-Eu apenas me despedi apropriadamente dele Zero.

-Eu sei. Não estou com raiva de você. Estou com mais raiva dele. Eu sei o que ele provavelmente estava tendo pensamentos impróprios com você. Eu não o culpo, você está linda! Mas ainda sim precisei de muito autocontrole para não arrancá-lo de você.

-Zero você não existe! –Eu me aproximei de Zero e o beijei rapidamente. Ouvi a voz de minha mãe. Ela vinha com um prato de comida, uma sobremesa e uma bebida. Estava salivando.

* * *

-Então, senhora Kiryuu... Acha que consegue dançar?

-Claro que consigo, seu bobo! –Zero pegou minha mão colocando em seu ombro, uma de suas mãos estava em minha cintura enquanto a outra Segurava minha mão no ar. Nossa primeira dança não só de agora, mas em todo o nosso relacionamento. Eu não me lembrava de ter dançado com Zero. Nós valsamos. Todos os convidados apenas nos observavam, os fotógrafos com suas câmeras em cima de nós. Eu tentei olhar para os fotógrafos, mas Zero virou meu rosto para olhá-lo.

-Se olhar para eles você pode passar mal.

-Verdade. Então vou ficar apenas olhando para o meu maridinho. –O envolvi pelo pescoço e coloquei meu rosto em seu peito. Zero enlaçou-me pela cintura.

-Está pronta para irmos embora? –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Eu estou pronta para ir a um mês atrás. –Zero riu.

-Espero que esteja disposta hoje. Eu vou cansá-la bastante. Não sabe como estou por ter passado tanto tempo sem tocá-la.

-Eu imagino. Temos as mesmas necessidades. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido. Zero me abraçou mais apertado, estava ofegando.

-Você não sabe como você me deixa quando diz essas coisas. É tão erótico! –Zero arfou em meu ouvido. Eu estava prestes a ter uma síncope. Então nós paramos de dançar e os espectadores aplaudiram. Nós olhamos rapidamente para todos e sorrimos. Zero então agiu de uma forma inesperada. Ele pegou-me no colo e simplesmente saiu me carregando para o estacionamento. Todos nos olharam atônicos, eu apenas acenei. Eu queria dar uma gargalhada por isso. Vi de vislumbre Yori sorrindo para mim. O carro de Zero estava lá e, para minha surpresa, duas malas estavam lá.

-Para onde nós vamos? –Eu perguntei enquanto Zero me colocava no chão e abria a porta para mim.

-Okinawa.

-Sério? Que legal! –Logo Zero estava dentro do carro. Pude ouvir, enquanto ele tivera o carro, o barulho das latas que estavam amarradas atrás do veiculo.

-São três horas de viagem Zero. Já é onze e meia. Vamos chegar lá pela manhã.

-Então se eu fosse você dormiria agora aqui no carro. Três horas é o suficiente para você ficar bem disposta. –O sorriso de Zero era perverso. Eu adorei aquele sorriso. Enquanto ele dirigia, eu me aconcheguei melhor no banco e tentei dormir.

* * *

**Advertência: **A partir deste ponto, o capítulo é de categoria M. Se você não gosta desse tipo de leitura, é aconselhável que não leia.

* * *

-Yuuki? –Era a voz de Zero. Soava tão longe! –Yuuki?

-Zero? –Antes que pudesse despertar da letargia senti os braços de Zero me erguendo do carro e levando-me para casa. Estávamos na casa de Zero em Okinawa, um local muito querido para mim. E mesmo assim para mim tudo era novo, como a minha primeira vez. Nem sei como ele conseguiu me manter em seus braços e abrir a porta. A casa estava escura, Zero ligou os interruptores.

A casa estava diferente. Estava limpa, mais arrumada e tinha flores em todos os cantos. Rosas vermelhas, pequenos e grandes arranjos dispostos pela casa em vasos de cristal.

-Nossa!

-Acordou? –Zero me olhou.

-Claro. O melhor vem agora, eu não vou dormir.

-Acho que precisamos de um banho. Para ficarmos mais acordados.

-Juntos? –Não consegui desfazer meu sorriso sapeca.

-Por que não? No entanto seria mais emocionante se nos encontrássemos apenas na cama. –Ele falou baixo, seus olhos em mim. Eu estremeci. -Eu vou tomar banho primeiro. Você pode tomar depois?

-Claro Zero. –Ele colocou-me no chão e antes de partir de um tapa na minha bunda. -ORA SEU IDIOTA!

-Você fica mais linda rubra. Ah! Não vai me espionar! –Ele foi para o banheiro.

Peguei minha mala e a abri. Não reconhecia nada do que estava lá. Yori e minha mãe fizeram minha mala, na certa compraram tudo o que estava lá. E então achei um embrulho branco similar a um presente. Um cartão preso as fitas. No cartão dizia o seguinte...

"Só porque o casamento já foi consumado não significa que não podemos dar-lhe um ar virginal. E que seu pai não veja este bilhete! Beijos da mamãe.".

Embaixo dos ditos de minha mãe reconheci a letra de Yori:

"O livro do Kama Sutra está junto com suas calcinhas. Beijos da Yori.

PS: Não deixe meu afilhado ver o tamanho do p... Do Zero, hein? Não quero que ele tenha traumas!".

Meu Deus! Que tipo de doente escreveria isso? Apenas minha melhor amiga. E com isso eu tive que sorrir. Dito e certo: o livro com posições estava em meio as minhas calcinhas. Movida por uma curiosidade irracional, eu folheei o livrinho e vi cenas interessantes... E desconcertantes. Se eu tentasse isso com Zero sem ter praticado antes certamente eu quebraria meu pescoço, ou minha coluna. Mas o pior seria ser motivo de chacota por parte de Zero.

-Acho que vou deixar para inovar depois da gravidez. –Murmurei pegando um kit de higiene pessoal na minha mala, uma toalha e a camisola dentro do embrulho. Fique sentada no sofá tentando planejar o que faria, essa tinha que ser uma noite especial e eu tinha que me lembrar de não exagerar, afinal estava grávida. Ouvi quando Zero deixou o banheiro indo diretamente pra o quarto. Passei pelo quarto e fui para o banheiro. Demorei mais tempo do que previa no banho. Queria tirar os resquícios de maquiagem e laquê de mim. Os produtos que minha mãe havia comprado tinham o aroma de erva doce, um que eu adoro. Fiz questão de deixar aquele cheiro em todo o meu corpo. Lembrei-me da primeira vez em que "quase" dormi com Zero. Eu havia passado muito tempo no banho para cansar Zero e poder fugir dele, agora eu só demorava por que queria estar perfeita. Ao término do banho, eu vestia a camisola dada por minha mãe. Ela era branca, transparente em toda a sua extensão, com exceção do busto. A calcinha um mero fio dental que não cobria quase nada. Eu me achei bonita no espelho e não mais envergonhada, o que era bom. Eu estava ansiosa, acho que por não ter tocado em Zero durante todo esse tempo.

Eu estava pronta. Vestida com a camisola que minha mãe e Yori haviam me dado, um hobby branco cobrindo meu corpo. E então eu caminhei para o quarto. Abri a porta lentamente, não havia ninguém.

-Zero? –Sussurrei na escuridão do quarto. Seu laptop estava em cima da cama ligado. Estranhei. O Word estava ativado e uma frase havia sido digitada.

"Siga as pétalas de rosas e então... O paraíso!".

Certamente foi Zero que escreveu. Só então percebi que havia uma trilha de pétalas brancas. Eu saí caminhando pela casa precariamente iluminada seguindo as pétalas. Elas me levavam para fora da casa, tive de ir para trás da propriedade. Agora eu sabia para onde Zero queria me levar: a praia. As pétalas continuavam até a escadaria que levava a praia particular de Zero. Eu sorri. E eu que pensei que Zero não tinha a capacidade de tornar o jogo mais interessante. Eu estava me preparando para descer as escadas, mas mãos me retiveram segurando-me pela cintura. O calor e maciez do corpo de meu marido me atingiram, assim como seu cheiro. Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Não achou mesmo que eu deixaria você descer tantos degraus estando grávida, não é? –Antes que pudesse falar ou fazer algo, Zero pegou-me no colo. Enquanto seus olhos lilases estavam fixos nos meus, ele me carregava para a praia não parecendo se incomodar com o meu peso. Roçou seus lábios nos meus, o frio da brisa marítima chocando-se contra meu corpo, não me importei. O calor que Zero emanava era suficiente para não sentir frio. E quando dei por mim, nós já estávamos na praia. Eu olhei em volta e vi a surpresa que Zero havia preparado. Na areia uma cama larga improvisada, flores dos mais variados tipos ao redor da cama, duas fogueiras próximas. Um cenário exótico.

-Nossa!

-Gostou? –O tempo todo Zero falava apenas próximo ao meu ouvido.

-Adorei! Bem... Exótico.

-Só por que estamos casados não significa que não podemos inovar. –Ele mordiscou minha orelha, senti meu rosto pegar fogo. Ele caminhou lentamente pela areia até chegarmos à cama improvisada. O cheiro de flores era forte e as duas fogueiras deixaram o local quentinho. Zero colocou-me lentamente na cama, seus olhos nunca deixavam os meus. Eu já estava arfando antes mesmo de sentir os lábios de Zero nos meus. O gosto de seus lábios era indescritível, eu me perguntava se beijar um anjo deveria ser assim. As mãos de Zero pareciam tão leves em meu corpo, é como se ele tivesse medo de me quebrar. Enquanto ele distribuía seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, minha clavícula, meu ombro, minha garganta, eu aproximei minha boca de seu ouvido.

-O que foi? Com medo de me quebrar? Acho que agüento um pouco mais de brutalidade da sua parte. –Coloquei minhas mãos em seu cabelo puxando-o para trás. Zero sorriu maroto para mim.

-Você pode suportar um pouco de brutalidade, mas meu filho não suporta.

-Que? Ele não é o filho de Zero Kiryuu? Eu acho que ele é forte para suportar, mas se você diz que não suporta então talvez ele não seja seu filho. Sabe o Kaname sempre foi vigoroso e... –Aquilo foi o combustível que eu precisava para atiçar Zero. Ele beijou-me com agressividade puxando levemente meus cabelos. Suas mãos retiraram o hobby que vestia rapidamente, e infelizmente ele acabou por rasgar. A camisola era bonita e cara, eu sabia que ele rasgaria. Dito e certo! Zero olhou-me rapidamente, estava muito excitado. Rasgou com um puxão minha camisola, a calcinha ele rasgou com o auxílio dos dentes. Eu apenas o observava sentindo-me nas nuvens. Zero veio afoito em minha direção agarrando-me fortemente em seus braços enquanto me beijava. Eu o virei sentado em seu colo, já não tinha mais roupas, e retirei rapidamente a calça de seda branca que ele usava. Zero nem esperou que eu concluísse o que estava fazendo. Antes mesmo de despi-lo Zero puxou-me e voltou a beijar toda a extensão do meu corpo com tanta urgência que minha pele ficou marcada aqui e ali. Eu puxava seu cabelo, fincava minhas unhas em suas costas, gritava seu nome enquanto fazíamos amor.

Zero urrava como um animal de tão envolvido que estava.

-Zero... –Então ele me olhou. Abri minhas pernas convidando-o para me explorar, Zero veio rapidamente com uma força que chegou a incomodar. E depois eu não me importei com o peso de eu corpo, ou com a força que Zero me invadia, tudo era muito bom! Eu já puxava com violência seu cabelo, enquanto Zero investia em mim, já não se preocupando em ser atencioso.

-Yuuki... Ahhhhh...

-Zero! ZERO! AHHHH! –O prazer foi me tomando de forma avassaladora. Zero chegou ao êxtase junto comigo. Ficamos abraçados, minhas pernas envolta da cintura de Zero, minhas mãos puxando seus cabelos. Eu tentava respirar pausadamente, Zero continuou a beijar minha face.

-Nossa!

-Eu ia perguntar se você gostou, mas acho que tenho minha resposta. –Ele sorriu, seus lábios em meu pescoço.

-É, foi muito bom. Deu para cansar. –Fechei meus olhos. Senti o hálito de Zero em meu rosto.

-Quem disse que acabou Yuuki? Eu só estou me aquecendo! –Ele me olhou. Mordeu o meu lábio inferior, eu estremeci. -Eu vou cansá-la bastante minha linda esposinha. Se prepare. –E então Zero levou-me para o mar que estava um pouco agitado. Eu entendia suas intenções, e adorei o que me aguardava. Era assim que seria, para sempre. Ou até que o nosso vigor físico permitisse.

* * *

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 49_

Já estava acordada há meia hora, tudo o que fazia era fitar o rosto angelical de um Zero adormecido em meus braços. Era a primeira vez que eu via-o dormir. Sua cabeça repousava na curvatura do meu pescoço. Deus! Só de lembrar das loucuras que fizemos ontem, eu me arrepiava toda. Começou na cama improvisada que Zero colocou na areia de sua praia, depois seguimos e fizemos amor no mar. Voltamos para a cama improvisada e quando nos cansamos do lugar fomos para nossa casa. Zero queria mais, assim como eu. Tomamos banho juntos e fizemos amor lá, por último fomos para a cama e novamente fizemos amor. Cinco vezes em uma lua de mel, acho que estava bom para o inicio de um casamento. Eu poderia passar o dia inteiro com Zero em meus braços, mas tinha que me cuidar. Sai da cama com muito cuidado para não acordá-lo.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi tomar um bom banho, ainda tinham em meu corpo as marcas, o cheiro deixado por Zero. Depois do banho e de me vestir segui para a cozinha. Preparei um café simples, comi enquanto preparava o café de Zero. Iria servir café na cama para ele.

Volta e meia olhava para a aliança. Era difícil acreditar no sonho que estava vivendo. Estava realmente casada com Zero e aquilo me causava uma alegria tão grande que beirava com a histeria. Nem sei quanto tempo fiquei perdida em pensamentos. Senti mãos quentes abraçando-me pela cintura. Quase dei um pulo pelo susto.

-ZERO! QUER ME MATAR? –Eu me virei e o encontrei sorrindo. Ele ainda mantinha seus braços envoltos de minha cintura, minhas mãos em seu peito.

-Desculpe. Não resisti. –Ele manteve o meio sorriso nos lábios perfeitos. Aproximou seu rosto de meu pescoço inalando profundamente.

-Você está tão perfumada! –Depositou um beijo na curva do meu pescoço. Correspondi ao abraço e inalei o perfuma que o corpo de Zero possuía.

-Você também é perfumado. Um perfuma que me embriaga.

-Não me atice, meu amor. Se não nós não faremos mais nada nesta casa a não ser fazer amor. –Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Afastou-se com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. –O que é isso? –Apontou para a mesinha onde estava o café da manhã que havia preparado para ele.

-Seu café da manhã. Eu ia levá-lo na cama.

-Sou eu que deveria cobri-la de mimos e não o contrário.

-Você pode fazer isso Zero. Quando minha barriga estiver maior. Por hora eu posso fazer. Não estou inválida só por que estou grávida. –Ele riu. Sentou-se a mesa, eu arrumei o café na mesa de cozinha.

-Não vai comer comigo?

-Comi enquanto preparava o seu café.

-Ao menos se sente comigo. Não quero perde-la de vista.

-O quê? Com medo que eu fuja, senhor Kiryuu?

-Exatamente, senhora Kiryuu.

-Tudo bem Zero. Fico aqui lhe fazendo companhia. –Sentei-me de frente para Zero e o observei tomar o café que havia preparado.

-Qual a programação de hoje Zero?

-Fazer amor com você.

-Não podemos passar o resto de nossos dias aqui fazendo amor.

-Eu posso. –Eu não conseguia não achar excitante o modo como Zero agia. –Estou brincando. Vamos nos arrumar e passear.

* * *

Era um sonho. Eu com Zero passeando despreocupados pelas ruas de Okinawa. Não havia mais segredos, estávamos casados e não precisávamos nos esconder. A imprensa noticiou durante toda a nossa lua de mel o fato de que Zero Kiryuu estava casado. Eu sabia muito bem o que aconteceria quando chegasse à minha cidade. Dito e certo: eu me sentia super esquisita na escola! Agora eu não era mais uma garota que estudava no local, eu era Yuuki, A SORTUDA. É impressionante a quantidade de garotas que passou a me cumprimentar, a tentar uma amizade. Claro que eu não acreditei na veracidade dessa amizade, mas eu era simpática. A super popularidade que ocorreu comigo era espantosa!

-Nossa Yuuki! Está popular garota!

-Não enche Yori! Eu não estou agüentando tudo isso.

-Não se aborreça. Logo vamos nos formar e isso vai parar.

-Assim espero.

-Então vai procurar uma casa com Zero hoje?

-Não. Zero já encontrou uma casa que diz que é perfeita. Nós iremos ver hoje.

-Então ele já comprou?

-Sim.

-E quanto a casa em Okinawa?

-De segunda a sexta ficamos em Tóquio e aos fins de semana em Okinawa. Não vamos nos desfazer da casa em Okinawa.

-Que bom. Aquela é uma boa casa.

-Zero ama aquela casa! E você e o Ichiru? Como estão?

-Estamos muito bem! –Yori suspirou. Era engraçado vê-la tão apaixonada. Yori sempre foi um pouco desligada para essas coisas.

-Já pensou se vocês casam? Você será parte da minha família.

-Ah Yuuki, eu sou muito nova para isso!

-Eu não acho.

-E Yuuki, mudando de assunto, como é estar casada com Zero Kiryuu? Como você se sente sendo a esposa dele?

-Eu me sinto cansada.

-Sério? Nossa! Mal vocês começaram o casamento e já estão em crise? –Yori parecia preocupada. Com essa eu tive que rir.

-Não me sinto cansada dele, Yori. É que... Bem... Sabe como é que é... O Zero é bem vigoroso e...

-Ah! Agora entendi! Que sorte a sua hein, Yuuki?

-Sorte mesmo!

Ao final da aula lá estava ele. Como sempre belo! As meninas da escola quase me corroeram de inveja por Zero ter ido me buscar.

-Oi. –Deu um selinho nele. Zero sorriu e me puxou antes que eu pudesse entrar no carro. Deu-me um beijo daqueles!

-Quer me matar por asfixia?

-Não quero cumprimentá-la só com um beijo desses. –Ele fez uma cara falsamente emburrada.

-Ai Zero! Vamos logo. Quero ver a casa. –Ele abriu a porta para mim e nós saímos da escola. Fomos para a minha rua, o que me surpreendeu.

-Vamos passar em casa antes? –O olhei interrogativa.

-Não. –Ele olhou-me sorrindo. –Nossa casa fica nessa rua.

-Sério? Eu não me lembro de ver algum anúncio de casa para vender.

-Ela não estava à venda, mas consegui convencer a dona a vender. –Ele saiu do carro abrindo minha porta.

-Posso saber como conseguiu essa proeza, Zero Kiryuu? –O olhei sínica.

-Simples: Dei-lhe dinheiro e meu corpo.

-Sabia que diria isso. –Para a minha surpresa a casa que Zero havia mencionado ficava a duas casas da minha.

-Quê? Ama tanto sua sogrinha que quer ficar próximo dela? –Ri com deboche enquanto era puxada para frente da casa.

-Eu não amo minha sogra, amo a filha dela. –Entramos na casa. Eu conhecia aquele local, certa vez um casal e sua filha moraram lá e eu acabei por me tornar amiga da garotinha. De vem enquanto ia para sua casa para brincar. A casa não mudara muito, apenas as paredes eram de outra cor. Zero mostrou cada cômodo do lugar.

-Gostou?

-Sim. Vamos morar aqui por enquanto?

-Até você estar formada. Aí, mudaremos definitivamente para Okinawa.

-Isso pode demorar Zero. Digo: ir para uma universidade e me formar.

-Eu espero. Se consegui esperar ter seu corpo, eu consigo esperar por isso.

-Sabia que diria algo assim. –Eu me aproximei e o beijei avidamente. Zero afastou-se e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

-Quando nos mudarmos para cá teremos de "batizar" a casa inteira, minha Yuuki. Cada compartimento. E eu vou cansá-la como nunca cansei antes. –Seus braços envoltos de minha cintura. Coloquei os meus braços em seu pescoço.

-Não me mete medo, senhor Kiryuu. –Me aproximei beijando seu pescoço. Zero arfou.

-Acho que... Já que a casa já foi comprada... Poderíamos começar a "batizá-la" agora mesmo.

-Boa idéia... –Minha voz não passou de um murmúrio rouco. Zero abraçou-me fazendo com que eu passasse minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele ria me mostrar novamente o paraíso, como faz todas as noites.

* * *

Formatura. Eu estava super nervosa! Meus pais e Zero em uma mesa, Ichiru junto com os pais de Yori. Os nomes de minha classe estavam sendo chamados. Claro que todos já sabiam que eu estava grávida, não eram burros. Mesmo assim seria desconcertante subir no palco e pegar meu diploma.

-Yuuki Kiryuu. –Era estranho ouvir meu próprio nome. Todos me olharam atônicos. Já deveriam ter se acostumado com o fato de que eu sou a esposa de Zero, mas parece que sempre eram pegos de surpresa. Eu estava diante da escada que dava acesso ao palco e estava trêmula. Um súbito pânico tomou conta de mim.

-Yuuki? –O diretor da escola anunciou novamente, olhando-me com curiosidade. Eu não conseguia me mexer. Os olhos da platéia procuravam a mim, eu já dava meus primeiros passos para ir até a mesa onde meus pais e meu marido estavam. Eu não consegui dar um passo sequer para trás. Senti alguém atrás de mim, costas largas e quentes atrás de mim.

-Vamos lá, meu amor. –Ouvi a voz de Zero sussurrar no meu ouvido. Ele passou a minha frente pegando a minha mão, foi comigo até o palco. Eu não consegui olhar para mais nada, não olhei para a multidão que me olhava com olhos perscrutadores. Eu só consegui enxergar Zero segurando minha mão e me levando para o centro do palco.

-Pegue seu diploma, meu amor. Estou aqui com você. Não precisa sentir medo. –Ele disse aos sussurros. E então eu fui até o diretor da minha escola e peguei o diploma. Sai do palco com Zero ao meu lado. Com ele eu não temia mais nada.

* * *

-Nossa! Estou me sentindo uma baleia! –Murmurei enquanto sentava no sofá de casa. Minha mãe riu. –Qual é a graça?

-Eu falava isso quando estava grávida de você. Ah! Seu primo Kaname ligou, ele virá aqui no verão.

-Eu sei mãe, eu falei com ele por telefone.

-Fico feliz que vocês dois mantêm contato.

-Kaname é como um irmão. Eu não vou deixar de falar com ele. –Ah! Você soube? Kaname está namorando!

-Ele comentou. Parece que o nome dela é Ruka, não é?

-Isso mesmo. Talvez ele a traga para cá nas férias quando vier nos visitar.

-Assim espero. Tenho que avaliar essa tal Ruka para saber se ela serve para o Kaname.

-MÃE!

Meses se passaram e minha barriga já estava grande, claro! Eu estava com oito meses. Formada e a caminho da universidade para o curso de letras, eu esperava ter primeiro a criança para depois me matricular no curso. Zero estava reescrevendo o seu 10º livro denominado "Não é mais um romance literário" com nossa história. Apesar de estar cheio de compromissos eu era a prioridade de Zero, ficava feliz por isso.

-Mãe, o papo está bom, mas eu vou para casa. Vou fazer o jantar do Zero.

-Eu levo você de carro.

-Não precisa mãe. Minha casa é próxima.

-Nem pensar Yuuki! Não é bom no seu estado ir sozinha.

-Mãe... –A olhei, séria. Mas minha mãe não mudou de idéia. Tive que aceitar que ela me levasse para casa.

-Ligue-me caso precise.

-Claro mãe. –Eu segui para casa, mamãe saiu com o carro. Zero ainda demoraria, tempo para preparar a comida. Fui para a cozinha e separei o que usaria para cozinhar. Eu até estava cozinhando melhor. E quando estava arrumando tudo algo aconteceu. Algo que eu esperava e não esperava. Uma dor estranha no ventre, aguda. Eu caí de joelhos no chão enquanto minhas mãos seguravam minha barriga. À hora do parto havia chegado e eu estava sozinha. Eu não conseguia me mover.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –A dor! A dor me atingia! Eu não consegui me movimentar, não conseguia pedir ajuda, não conseguia respirar direito. Eu não imaginei que era assim.

-Meu... Deus... –Engatinhei pela cozinha. Eu tinha que ligar para alguém.

* * *

-Folgado hein? Querendo carona para a casa da Yori.

-Desculpa Zero. Meu carro está no concerto e não quero deixar de ir à casa de Yori por isso.

-Que seja Ichiru, mas não se acostume. –O celular de Zero toca.

-Droga! Ichiru atende pra mim. Meu celular está no porta-luvas.

-Tudo bem. –Ichiru pega o celular. –É da sua casa.

-Abre o flip e coloca no meu ouvido.

-Ok. –Zero atende ao telefone ainda dirigindo.

-Alô?

-Zero? Ze... AHHHHH!

-YUUKI? YUUKI É VOCÊ? –Zero já se encontra desesperado.

-Zero... A criança... Vai nascer... Zero... –Yuuki está arfante. Zero automaticamente acelera seu carro.

-EU ESTOU INDO, MEU AMOR! ESTOU A CAMINHO! –Ichiru, boquiaberto, fecha o flip vendo o irmão dirigir perigosamente.

-Zero o que... –O irmão olhou para ele e sorriu.

-Minha filha vai nascer! MINHA FILHA VAI NASCER! OHOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Eu estava perdida. Deitada no chão da sala, o telefone em minhas mãos e a forte dor em minha barriga. Eu queria gritar, mas não tinha potencia na voz.  
Fechei meus olhos. Aquilo era um pesadelo! Um pesadelo!

-YUUKI! –Eu nem abri meus olhos. Só abri ao sentir as mãos quentes de meu marido tocando meu rosto, sua expressão facial desesperada.

-Zero... –Murmurei sentindo os braços de Zero me levantando. Ele saiu às pressas de casa, vi seu carro estacionado na calçada e Ichiru ao volante. Zero conseguiu abrir a porta de trás do carro e entrou junto comigo. Eu estava sentada em seu colo, seus braços ao meu redor, minha cabeça enterrada em seu pescoço.

-Zero... Ahhh! –A dor me tomava. Zero mantinha-me bem próxima dele.

-Shhhhh. Vai ficar tudo bem meu amor. Vai ficar tudo bem. –Ele sussurrava em meu ouvido. Eu tentava abafar o desespero e a dor. Zero distribuía beijos pelas minhas pálpebras, pelas bochechas, queixo... Na tentativa de me acalmar. Milagrosamente eu me acalmei mesmo sentindo a dor mais e mais intensa. Zero olhava-me, sorria.

-Vamos ter o nosso bebê, Yuuki. Tudo vai ficar bem.

-Zero. Eu to com medo! Ah! –Zero acariciou meu rosto.

-Não tenha medo. Eu estou aqui com você. Tudo vai ficar bem. –E eu o olhei, meus olhos marejados. Sorri. Depois disso tudo ficou estranhamente escuro e só pude ouvir meu nome sendo dito com desespero.

-YUUKIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

-ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! MINHA MULHER ESTÁ PRESTES A TER NOSSO FILHO! –Era a voz de Zero, eu sabia. Não conseguia me mexer ou abrir meus olhos. Mais mãos me tocaram, mãos desconhecidas. Eu não queria ser tocada por aquelas mãos, eu queria ser tocada apenas pelas mãos de meu marido. Eu estava alheia a tudo, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, onde estava. A inconsciência me tomando mais e mais. Eu não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei naquele lugar escuro. Tudo o que pude sentir durante um bom tempo foram mãos quentes que seguravam as minhas, as mãos de Zero. E depois de muito tempo sentindo apenas as suas mãos eu ouvi algo muito bom, algo que me encheu de alegria. Era um choro, um choro de criança. Acho que consegui sorrir e depois tudo se apagou.

* * *

-Yuuki meu amor, pode me ouvir? Yuuki? –Abri meus olhos para encontrar olhos lilases me fitando com aparente preocupação. Eu estava me sentindo zonza, não sentia nada da cintura para baixo. Olhei o local ao meu redor, eu estava em um quarto de hospital. Voltei a olhar para Zero que sorria.

-Zero... Onde...

-No hospital. Eu a trouxe para cá com Ichiru. Lembra-se? –Suas mãos macias e quentes acariciando meu rosto. Zero estava sentado na minha cama.

-Não muito. Onde está o meu bebê... ELE... ELE ESTÁ BEM?

-Yuuki, não se exalte, tudo bem? –Zero beijou-me na testa. –Nossa filha está bem. Ela está na incubadora por ter nascido prematura, mas está bem.

-Não lembro muito bem do que aconteceu. –Disse.

-Você desmaiou por causa da forte dor. Eu a trouxe para o hospital e você foi submetida a uma cesariana.

-Não me lembro de nada. Só me lembro de uma mão segurando a minha, de um choro de criança...

-Eu estive com você o tempo todo segurando sua mão... –Zero pegou minhas mãos e as acariciou. –Desse jeito. Eu vi nossa filha primeiro do que você. HÁ-HÁ-HÁ! –Eu não pude deixar de rir do modo como Zero se comportava.

-Exibido. –Murmurei. –Quero ver nossa filha.

-Ela não pode sair da incubadora, amor. E você não pode se levantar por enquanto. –Eu lagrimei. Queria tanto poder ver minha filha! Senti meus olhos se enxerem de água. -Não fica assim, amor. –Zero limpou as lagrimas de meus olhos. –Eu filmei nossa filha com a câmera do celular. Quer ver?

-ME PASSA LOGO A PORRA DO CELULAR! –Zero quase teve um ataque de risos pela minha atitude. Ele pegou o celular e ativou a função vídeo. Então eu vi e simplesmente fiquei encantada! Ela era linda! Mesmo tendo nascido um mês antes ela parecia saudável. Possuía os cabelos do pai, como uma bonequinha de porcelana.

-Ela é tão bela quanto você, mas possui a cor dos meus cabelos e dos meus olhos.

-Sério? Ela abriu os olhos?

-Continue vendo o vídeo. –E eu continuei. Zero se aproximou da incubadora, nossa princesinha abriu seus olhos, eram lilases. Ela mostrou uma feição irritada para Zero. Pude ouvir ao fundo que Zero pediu para nossa filha sorrir para ele e o que ela fez? Ela mandou língua.

-HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ! –Nossa ela mandou língua para você! Acho que ela te odeia, Zero.

-Vou rir muito da sua cara se a Karen fazer o mesmo com você, Yuuki.

-Karen?

-Acho um nome bonito. Foi da minha mãe. O que você acha amor?

-É um bonito nome. –Foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Eu coloquei minhas mãos sobre o rosto de Zero e o puxei para mim a fim de beijá-lo, um beijo bem calmo.

-E a propósito Yuuki... –Zero quebrou o beijo sussurrando estas palavras. –Eu tive que me controlar com os médicos que estavam cuidando de você. Eles ficavam olhando para o seu corpo, não sei como não pulei em um deles.

-Você é muito bobo Zero.

-Não sou bobo, só não quero que olhem ou toquem o que é meu!

-Ah Zero não fica assim! Vem cá! –O puxei para encontrar novamente seus lábios tentadores. Os lábios que eram meus.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Continua...**_

_**Deixem reviews! o/**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo 50_

Quanto tempo se passou desde que Zero entrou em minha vida? Era difícil dizer. Quando se tem um marido amoroso (e fogoso) ao seu lado você não perde tempo medindo o Tempo. Mas nossa filha, Karen, já estava com quatro anos. Quatro anos em corpo, por que em mente ela parecia ser tão madura! Definitivamente a versão feminina de Zero. Agora morávamos na casa de Okinawa, nossa filha estudava em uma escola da região. Freqüentemente íamos para Tóquio a fim de visitar meus pais, a trabalho ou apenas para nos divertirmos. Zero continuava a ser o escritor mais lido do Japão, agora era também o mais lido da Europa. E apesar dos quatro anos que se passaram, Zero agora com 27 anos, ele não mudara nada fisicamente e nem psicologicamente. Eu, agora com vinte anos, tornei-me uma escritora que já tinha o seu espaço no Japão. Em parte consegui ter um público expressivo em tão pouco tempo graças à influência de Zero. Quem diria que eu acabaria me tornando uma escritora? Logo eu que odiava esse tipo de coisa como literatura, japonês. Influência de Zero, claro! O melhor de tudo é que não fomos os únicos a ter um final feliz.

Assim que tive minha Karen, Yori descobriu estar grávida de Ichiru. Felizmente ela não teve problemas, os pais de Yori até ficaram felizes com a notícia visto que adoram Ichiru. Ichiru, assim como Zero, não perdeu tempo pedindo a própria em casamento. Agora eu e Yori estamos casadas, com um filho e morando uma ao lado da outra. Isso mesmo, nós somos vizinhas! Seu filho, um príncipe! Um ano mais novo que Karen, os dois se dão muito bem.

Eu sempre digo que Karen acabará casando com Dimitri, filho de Yori e Ichiru, mas Zero nega veementemente. Ah! E por que o nome Dimitri para meu sobrinho? Esse é o vocalista da banda preferida de Yori, ela tem adoração por esse cara. Zero adora fazer chacota do irmão, dizendo que Yori deu o nome do amante para o filho deles. O garotinho é uma versão do Ichiru, mas seus cabelos são da cor dos de Yori. Seus olhos sim são lilases, uma marca da família.  
E eu vivo nesse mundo cor de rosa, amando e sendo amada pelos meus amigos, meus familiares, por meu marido e minha filha. Agora mesmo cá estou em nosso quarto esperando Zero pôr Karen para dormir.

* * *

Zero olha seriamente para Karen, Karen rebate um olhar tão intenso como o do pai. Zero bufa, Karen faz o mesmo.

-Tudo bem, eu desisto! Lerei Drácula para você dormir, mas depois não venha me culpar caso tenha pesadelos. –Ele pega o livro e senta-se na cama da filha.

-EHHHHHH! –Karen dá pulinhos na cama para depois sentar-se melhor próxima ao pai. Zero abre o livro e começa. Pára depois de ler o primeiro capitulo.

-Filha, não quer que papai leia um conto de fadas pra você?

-Não _quelo_ aquela _porcalia_! –Diz Karen visivelmente irritada.

-Definitivamente você puxou para mim. –Zero sorri. –Tudo bem, eu vou continuar.

* * *

Termino de escovar meus cabelos, estão longos agora. Espero meu marido se recolher, tão logo eu ouço seus passos e o vejo passar pela porta.

-Karen dormiu?

-Sim. –Eu o vejo com o livro Drácula nas mãos.

-ZERO!

-O que foi amor?

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE LEU DRÁCULA PARA A KAREN! E SE ELA TIVER PESADELOS? –Estava exasperada. Zero sorriu e se aproximou de mim enquanto eu me levantava da cadeira da penteadeira.

-Não se preocupe amor. Nossa filha é igual a mim, não gosta de livros com finais felizes. –Ele abraçou-me deixando o livro em cima da penteadeira e beijando a curva de meu pescoço. –Então... –Seus lábios subindo até minha mandíbula. –Estou perdoado? –Seus lábios agora mordiscavam o lóbulo da minha orelha. Eu não conseguia dizer nada coerente.

-Eu... Acho... –Falei arfante.

-Que bom. Eu não gostaria de brigar com você, se não eu não poderei tocá-la e isso está fora de cogitação. –Rapidamente eu estava nos braços de Zero, sendo conduzida para nossa cama, nosso ninho. O lugar onde sempre fazíamos amor, a cada dia mais intenso que o anterior. Um mundo de sonhos que Zero me levava.

* * *

Mais uma manhã perfeita. Manhã em que acordo nua, nos braços musculosos e quentes de meu marido, seu cheiro simplesmente inebriante! Zero era meu vício. Antes de me levantar, porém, fico parada olhando-o. Sabe quando você está tão feliz que parece estar tendo um sonho? Era um estado permanente para mim. Levanto-me. Tinha de cuidar do café e pôr Karen para tomar banho. Visto meu hobby e dou um beijo nos lábios de meu marido adormecido antes de começar mais uma manhã. Vou ao quarto da minha filha. Ela ainda está na cama. Aproximo-me lentamente.

-Hora de acordar minha princesa. –Falo suavemente puxando suas cobertas. –AHHHH! –Grito ao constatar que não era Karen na cama e sim Dimitri, seu primo.

-MAMÃE! –Sinto alguém me agarrar pela cintura, é Karen. –Bom dia mamãe!

-Karen, por que seu priminho está aqui?

-Ah, o _Dimitli_ teve pesadelo e veio _mimir_ comigo. –Ela sorri. Yori morava ao lado da nossa casa, era comum para mim quando o mesmo vinha de seu quarto e entrava no quarto de Karen pela janela para dormir com ela.

-Papai vai ficar bravo se vê-lo aqui. Acorde-o e diga para Dimitri ir para casa, tudo bem?

-'Tá _mamy_! –Karen volta a me abraçar. Deixo o quarto para poder fazer o café.

Uma doce rotina. Vocês devem estar se perguntando enquanto a Kaname? Meu primo conseguiu crescer e agora é um dos melhores advogados que há na atualidade. Mora em Tóquio com a esposa, Ruka, e com o filho, Derick. O filho é a cópia de Kaname com os olhos de Ruka. Até seu comportamento é igual ao do pai. Ele tem a mesma idade praticamente de Karen, novo apenas alguns meses. Kaname e Zero se dão relativamente bem, o que me deixa feliz.

E quando ao décimo livro? _Não é mais um romance literário_ tornou-se um BEST-SELLER em todo o mundo. Acreditem ou não já foi produzido um mangá da história, um anime e agora será lançado o filme. Minha mãe tornou-se fã do livro nos primeiros capítulos, até ela perceber o quanto aquela historia era parecida com a nossa. Ela não fala muito bem com Zero desde então, meu pai também não foi muito receptivo ao livro sabendo as coisas que Zero e eu fazíamos. Mas isso passará como tudo nesta vida.

E a jovem Yuuki Kiryuu vive em seu mundinho perfeito com direito a príncipe e fada madrinha. Ela vive um dia de cada vez da melhor forma possível e agradece a dádiva de amar e ser amada, de partilhar com todos a sua felicidade. Os momentos tristes? Bem, são apenas parte de um pesadelo a muito esquecido. Fica ainda mais esquecido quando ela ouve as palavras que Zero Kiryuu não cansa de repetir para ela.

"Eu amo você... Meu brinquedinho...".

_**FIM**_

* * *

_**N/R.:**__ Sim pessoas, esse é o fim de "Não é mais um Romance Literário". É o fim de uma bela história, com um final merecido, não acham? –seca lágrima-_

_Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam a história avidamente (Diga-se de passagem) e também, (MAS É CLARO!!) a Jack por me deixar revisar e postar aqui essa fic incrível! _

_Mas é claro que não é só isso. Se vocês prestarem atenção, existem mais dois chappies disponíveis. São os especiais da fic! Espero que gostem! _

_Existem também planos sobre os outros trabalhos da Jack que também serão postados aqui por mim. Aguardem ^^_

_Obrigada novamente a todos!_

_**Kissus ;D**_

_**Vicky Pirena**_


	51. Primeiro Round

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo Especial: Primeiro Round_

Yuuki observa sua filha Karen adentrar o veículo de Yori e Ichiru.

-Cuidem bem da minha filha! –Diz a Yori que coloca o sinto de segurança em Karen.

-Pode deixar Yuuki. Cuidaremos de Karen como se fosse nossa filha... –Ichiru diz já dentro do veículo, agora olha para Zero. –Ou como se Karen fosse ser a futura mulher do nosso filho Dimitri.

-ORA SEU... –Yuuki contém o marido antes que o mesmo avance contra o irmão. Assim o casal Yori e Ichiru saem, com Karen e Dimitri para uma semana de férias em um parque aquático em Tóquio.

-Finalmente a sós... –Sussurra Zero abraçando a esposa por trás.

-Credo Zero! Contenha-se! Nem estamos dentro de casa ainda! –Zero carregou nos braços sua esposa.

-Não é problema. Eu a levo para casa agora mesmo! –E em uma velocidade impressionante, Yuuki chega a casa. Zero a coloca no chão mantendo-a em seus braços. Os lábios de ambos colados em um beijo escaldante. Quando os lábios de Zero passam a percorrer o pescoço de Yuuki, a própria fala.

-Nossa Zero parece até que não fazemos amor há meses!

-Faz tempo que não toco em você. –Diz Zero aos sussurros no ouvido de Yuuki.

-Zero, nós fizemos amor anteontem.

-Por isso mesmo.

-Ai Zero, estou começando a ficar preocupada com você. Não imaginava que estivesse tão viciado em mim. –Murmura Yuuki contra o pescoço de Zero. Ele pára.

-Eu sou viciado em você? Até parece que sou o único que pede pelo toque. Já perdi a conta das vezes que você pediu para que eu a tocasse ou das vezes em que me atacou.

-O que? Está dizendo que eu sou a ninfomaníaca aqui, Zero?

-Exatamente.

-Quer apostar que você não consegue passar muito tempo sem me tocar, Zero?

-Cuidado Yuuki. Acho que nesse tipo de aposta você que vai perder!

-Então vamos ver. Uma semana. Se conseguir ficar sem me tocar, você ganha.

-E o que eu ganho com isso, Yuuki?

-Eu farei o que você quiser... –Yuuki mordisca a orelha de Zero. - ...E quantas vezes você quiser... Na cama. Serei sua escrava.

-E se eu perder Yuuki?

-Você vai escrever dois livros e eu levarei o crédito.

-Querendo enriquecer as minhas custas, senhora Kiryuu?

-O que você acha? –Os dois sorriem.

-Então... Que os jogos comecem!

_**1º dia**_

_Yuuki's POV_

O primeiro dia foi fácil para mim. Era só não olhar muito para o corpo sarado do meu marido e tudo ficaria bem. Felizmente naquela manhã o clima estava frio e Zero procurou se agasalhar. Senti que deveria provocá-lo. Caminhei casualmente até ele e andei de uma forma que particularmente eu não gosto: rebolei enquanto andava. Zero lia o jornal, mas quando me viu, procurou desviar o olhar. Claro, eu sabia que ele era mais necessitado do que eu!

-Você vai sair hoje, Zero? –Sentei-me diante dele usando uma voz tão doce que quase eu tive vontade de vomitar. Zero tinha os olhos fixos no jornal.

-Vou. Tenho uns assuntos para tratar. E você, meu amor? –Ele olhou rapidamente para mim.

-Eu estou livre nesses sete dias. A editora me deu férias depois do lançamento do meu quinto livro.

-Então é melhor eu ir. –Zero deixou o jornal em cima da mesa. Olhou-me. Nós sempre nos despedíamos com um beijo desentupidor de pia, mas agora, para não perdermos o controle, e nenhum dos lados ceder, Zero apenas me olhou e, quando estava na porta de casa, acenou. O primeiro dia tinha sido fácil para mim. Sorri satisfeita.

-Eu é que não vou ceder!

_Zero's POV_

O primeiro dia iria ser fácil para mim, eu já farejava vitória. Yuuki sempre foi à ninfomaníaca da relação mesmo! Lá estava eu lendo o meu jornal quando a vi, o dia estava frio e Yuuki usava roupas compridas. Um alívio para o meu autocontrole. E então eu a vi vindo em minha direção, com aquele andar excitante! Pronto, agora eu tinha que me segurar. Eu não iria perder essa aposta! Desviei o olhar, lendo sabe-se lá Deus o que no jornal.

-Você vai sair hoje, Zero? –Yuuki falava tão docemente. Oh droga! Eu tenho que me conter!

-Vou. Tenho uns assuntos para tratar. E você, meu amor? –Olhei rapidamente para ela.

-Eu estou livre nesses sete dias. A editora me deu férias depois do lançamento do meu quinto livro.

-Então é melhor eu ir. –Disse deixando o jornal e saindo. Quando vi Yuuki sentada, me lembrei que sempre nos despedíamos de uma forma não tão comportada. Nem ousei fazer nada com ela. E como imaginei o dia fora tedioso. Compromissos literários, tudo um tédio só. Eu poderia ter chegado cedo em casa, mas preferi chegar tarde.

Quando cheguei, ela já estava dormindo. Um problema a menos. Isso até vê-la dormindo. Santo Buda! Como a Yuuki conseguia ficar a cada dia, mais linda? Usava uma camisola azul marinho curta, estava deitada em nossa cama e nem ao menos se cobriu. Ela queria me enlouquecer mesmo! O que eu faria agora? Deitar ao lado dela seria complicado. Ela que é tão bela, quente, macia...

-Merda! –Tomei meu banho, vesti meu pijama e fui deitar no sofá.

_**2º dia  
**_

Yuuki's POV

Não fiquei surpresa ao ver Zero dormindo no sofá. Resistindo a tentação. E então eu o olhei. Ele andava malhando? Estava a cada dia mais belo, senti uma forte vontade de... NÃO! Eu não vou perder! Mas, verdade seja dita, eu já estava sentindo falta de Zero. Senti frio a toda a noite, sem ter o seu corpo para me aquecer. Eu sabia que não poderia resistir por muito tempo então teria que fazer Zero ceder. Eu não esperaria anoitecer. Tomei um bom banho e vesti um vestido colado e bem curtinho. Pensei em algo que poderia fazer para acordar Zero e atiçá-lo. Peguei o aspirador de pó. Dito e certo: ele acordou com o barulho.

-Bom dia amor. Desculpe, vá dormir no quarto, está bem? –Eu disse usando o aspirador e empinando o quanto pude minha bunda. Eu não gostava de fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas eu não tinha escolha. Zero levantou e ficou sentado no sofá olhando-me. Eu podia farejar a vitória! Eu o olhei lentamente, os olhos semicerrados e brilhantes. Zero ficou estático. Será que eu estava conseguindo ficar sexy? Eu esperava que sim. Então Zero virou o rosto.

-Eu acho que vou para a praia. Continuar o livro que estou escrevendo. –Disse-me antes de ir para o quarto. Zero estava lutando para não cair na tentação e isso estava me irritando. Tudo bem, eu tinha que ter uma nova tática. Zero estava tomando banho, arrumei a mesa do café. Eu já sabia o que fazer.

-Nossa, cheirinho bom!

-Fiz o café. Vem comer Zero. –Falei com um tom provocativo querendo dar a entender que ele deveria comer outra coisa. O chamei com o dedo indicador. Zero estacou. Ficou me olhando pensativo.

-Eu acho que só vou comer uma fruta. –Ele pegou uma fruta na geladeira, seu notebook e seguiu para a praia particular. Eu suspirei. Ia ter que apelar. Depois de tomar o café e arrumar tudo eu vesti um biquíni. Não um biquíni qualquer, mas sim um micro biquíni que Yori me deu de presente ano passado. Ele ainda por cima tinha uma estampa de oncinha. Agora eu não tinha alternativa. Eu tinha que fazer algo. Desci as escadas e lá eu o encontrei, em nossa praia particular. Zero digitava em seu notebook.

-Zerooo! –Eu acenei, ele me viu. Ficou petrificado. –O que achou deste biquíni? –Eu girei e mostrei cada detalhe do pouco tecido que vestia. Sentia que Zero estava se segurando na cadeira para não pular em cima de mim.

-Está muito... Muito...

-Bonita?

-Na verdade sexy, mas bonita também é um bom adjetivo. –Ele sorriu malicioso e se levantou.

"EU GANHEI!" - Pensei com presunção, mas aí eu vi Zero se afastar.

-Eu vou voltar para casa, vai chover. Você vem? –Ele nem olhava para mim. POCARIA!

O primeiro dia foi fácil, mas o segundo dia não. Eu não sabia por quanto tempo resistiria. Zero acabou naquela noite dormindo no sofá. Eu quase o ataquei lá mesmo, mas não queria me mostrar fraca.

_Zero's POV_

Ouvi o barulho do aspirador de pó, alguém me chamava. A primeira coisa que vi? Minha linda esposa com um micro vestido limpando a casa. Ela estava jogando suas melhores cartas, eu podia ver.

-Bom dia amor. Desculpe, vá dormir no quarto, está bem? –Ela disse de uma forma bem erótica. Eu fiquei sentado no sofá enquanto via Yuuki empinando sua bunda. Oh cara! Eu vou ter um AVC! Não! Eu não iria ceder. Resistir à tentação! Resistir à tentação!

-Eu acho que vou para a praia. Continuar o livro que estou escrevendo. –Fugi para o quarto. Isso, escrever me ajudaria. Enquanto tomava banho pensei que Yuuki poderia vir aqui me espiar... Não. Ela não seria tão burra. Se fizesse isso perderia feio a aposta. Arrumei-me e fui para a cozinha.

-Nossa, cheirinho bom!

-Fiz o café. Vem comer Zero. –Ela falou movendo o dedo indicador. É impressão minha ou havia um duplo sentido? Droga! Acho que vou perder essa aposta! Resista Zero!

-Eu acho que só vou comer uma fruta. –Peguei uma fruta na geladeira, meu notebook e sai às pressas. Mais um pouco naquela cozinha e eu iria atacá-la. E quando cheguei à praia foi fácil pensar com a cabeça de cima. Liguei o notebook, comi a fruta e fiquei trabalhando no meu novo livro. É claro que não ajudava o fato de eu e Yuuki termos feito amor diversas vezes naquela praia, mas era melhor do que vê-la com apenas um vestido curto na cozinha. E eu pensei que estaria a salvo ali, isso até vê-la lá na praia.

-Zerooo! –Ela acenou. Fiquei petrificado ao vê-la. –O que achou deste biquíni? –Ela girou. Estava usando um micro biquíni que jurou de pés juntos que jamais usaria. Yori a tinha presenteado. Eu me segurei na cadeira para não atacá-la.

-Está muito... Muito...

-Bonita?

-Na verdade sexy, mas bonita também é um bom adjetivo –Eu me levantei. Eu havia perdido a aposta. Que se danasse isso! E então eu estaquei. Eu ia mostrar que era um fraco.

-Eu vou voltar para casa, vai chover. Você vem? –Eu nem olhei para ela. Peguei minhas coisas e fui para casa. Tive que dormir novamente no sofá para não fazer nenhuma besteira.

_**3º dia**_

_Yuuki's POV_

Sabe quando você tem a sensação de que vai perder? Eu acordei com essa sensação! Já estava ficando insuportável não ter Zero ao meu lado na cama. E vê-lo não iria ajudar muito. O pior é que hoje era só o terceiro dia e eu já estava sentindo uma falta tremenda dele! Por que mesmo eu quis apostar? Eu me levantei e lá estava ele de pé, tinha feito o café e estava tão bonito que eu acho que babei.

-Oi amor. –Vestia roupas Sport. Um golpe baixo, ele sabe o quanto fica bonito quando usa coisas mais informais. Uma calça jeans, sapatênis, uma camisa colada ao corpo, preta. Eu estava hiperventilando.

-Oi!!. –Eu já estava prestes a atacá-lo, mas parei. Ok, isso era o troco pelo golpe com o biquíni. Eu sabia que não poderia durar muito. Zero era como uma droga para mim e eu já sentia o efeito por não tê-lo. Tentei me concentrar.

-Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro. –Disse antes de desaparecer da cozinha.

_Zero's POV  
_  
Eu tinha que fazê-la perder, estava no meu limite. Então me lembrei de como Yuuki fica receptiva aos meus toques, especialmente quando me vê em roupas informais.

Fui para o quarto, ela estava dormindo usando uma camisola magnífica. Eu gaguejei. Aproximei-me da cama e toquei seus cabelos. Quase tive um orgasmo só com isso. É, eu sabia o quão sério era meu estado. Tomei banho e vesti uma roupa comum, bem colada ao meu corpo. Como não tinha muito que fazer, preparei o café. Yuuki disse certa vez que eu ficava muito gostoso cozinhando, esperava que ela me visse fazendo isso. Quando terminei de arrumar a mesa lá estava ela, os olhos arregalados. Ele me olhava aturdida e eu farejei vitoria.

-Oi amor.

-Oi!!. –Ela tava no papo! E então ela se aproximou, mas estacou.

-Eu vou tomar um banho primeiro. –E foi para o quarto. P...

_**7º dia**_

_Yuuki's POV_

_ "Não sei como pude resistir por muito tempo ao meu adorável marido, mas eu irei entregar os pontos. Escrevo esta carta como meu testamento antes de minha condenação."._

E então eu caminhei até a praia onde Zero estava.

_Zero's POV_

Sétimo dia. Eu já estava cansado. Evitei o quanto pude Yuuki. Dormi no sofá todas essas noites. Foi ontem que percebi que iria perder. Quando vi Yuuki com creme na cara, descabelada, vestindo um pijama ridículo. Eu fiquei tão excitado com a cena que poderia fazer uma besteira maior do que simplesmente atacá-la. Ela estava em casa. Eu já estava cansado. E daí se escreveria dois livros e ela ficaria com a glória? Para tê-la agora como eu queria, seria capaz de escrever todas as minhas futuras obras para ela. E quando me virei pronto para mandar para o inferno a aposta tola, ela estava atrás de mim.

=^=^=

-EU DESISTO! –Disseram ao mesmo tempo. Sorriram. Correram e se abraçaram, as bocas beijando com violência. Yuuki passou as pernas pela cintura de Zero e o mesmo a guiou para a casa. As bocas ávidas pela língua do outro não se desgrudaram. Não se sabe como conseguiram abrir a porta e seguir para o quarto, mas estavam lá. Quando Zero conseguiu se afastar para arrancar a roupa de Yuuki... O barulho de uma buzina de carro.

-OH DROGA! A KAREN CHEGOU! –Disse Yuuki.

-Vamos fingir que não estamos em casa.

-ZERO!

-MERDA! –Zero se levanta. –Se não estivesse com tanta saudade da minha filha eu daria um jeito de ficarmos sozinhos. Vem. –Estendeu a mão para Yuuki. Esta, sorridente, pegou a mão ofertada. Viram Ichiru estacionar o carro, a filha, Karen, desceu num átimo e se atirou para o colo de Zero.

-PAI! –Ela o beijou. Zero a abraçou. –ME DÁ DINHERO! –Karen sorriu e Zero a olhou com um semblante sério.

-Ichiru... O que andou ensinando para minha filha?

-Apenas a ser capitalista.

-Eu te mataria se não tivesse tantas testemunhas. –Zero falou com escárnio. Karen desceu do colo do pai para ir pagar suas coisas no carro. Zero passou os braços entorno da cintura de Yuuki.

-Dessa noite você não escapa, Yuuki.

-Assim espero, Zero. –Os dois sorriram, cúmplices. E mais um dia foi vivido pela família Kiryuu, um dia não muito comum.

_**FIM**_

_**N/R.: **__LOL! Eu amo esse especial! *-* É tão fofo o fato deles não conseguirem se desgrudar!! Mas, apesar de tudo, essa aposta foi boa (Haha! Eu entregaria os pontos no lugar da Yuuki! –nemqueriaseraescravadoZero-) porque só ativou ainda mais (Isso é possível??) o amor deles!! xD_

_Kissus e inté a prox. pág! ;D_

_**Vicky Pirena**_


	52. Não é mais um Romance Literário

_**Disclaimer: **_VK pertence a Hino-sama, assim como essa fic à Jacqueline Sampaio.

_**Não é mais um romance literário**_

_Capítulo Especial: "Não é mais um romance literário"_

Esses momentos ocorreram quando Karen não havia nascido, eu estava ainda com quatro meses de gestação...

-Tem certeza que quer ficar sozinha, meu amor? Não acho uma boa idéia.

-Ah Zero! Eu estou bem e o bebê também! Além disso, você nem vai demorar.

-Tudo bem. –Zero aproximou-se me beijando nos lábios e beijando minha barriga, nossa filha. Era um domingo e não tinha muito que fazer. Então eu me lembrei de algo: Zero havia reescrito os rascunhos daquele que seria seu décimo livro de título _**"Não é mais um romance literário"**_ com nossa história. Ele disse que eu deveria ler, pois conheceria tudo o que se passou em sua cabeça quando estávamos juntos, através de Eidi, seu personagem fictício. Como não tinha nada para fazer eu peguei o rascunho. Li atentamente a tudo, até os pensamentos que me fizeram querer esganá-lo. Mas aqui vai o relato dos momentos que mais adorei, momentos em que eu amei saber o que se passava na cabeça de Zero.

Quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez...

_"-ORA SEU... –Matsuri não pronunciou mais nada, Eidi a calou com um suculento beijo. Um beijo que ele queria dar naqueles lábios desde o primeiro instante em que a viu em meio a uma tempestade. Ah! Os lábios virginais de Matsuri estavam levando Eidi ao delírio! Fora difícil para Eidi deixar aqueles lábios, mas ele teve de fazê-lo._

-Melhor ir Matsuri. A propósito... Adorei a brincadeira. –Eidi disse enquanto Matsuri deixava o carro. Ela o olhou atônica enquanto Eidi saia do local. Tornou-se um vício os lábios da colegial. Eidi queria, queria, queria mais e mais do néctar. E ele faria o possível para conseguir.".  
  
Quando Zero descobriu que eu era virgem...

_"-O que há? –Perguntou Eidi a Matsuri estranhando seu comportamento._

-Eu... Eu não sou uma qualquer que você pode ir passando a mão! Meu Deus, o que estou fazendo aqui afinal? Vamos embora.

_-A julgar pela sua atitude... Você é virgem. Estou certo? –Matsuri pareceu ofendida com o comentário, mas Eidi não tinha tal intenção, queria estar apenas mais bem informado de sua companhia._

-Eu sou. Decepcionado?

-Não. É a primeira virgem com que tenho um encontro. –Eidi verdadeiramente se surpreendeu com o fato de Matsuri ser pura e isso realmente o excitou. O vício irremediável da garota aumentara. –Não sou muito bom em sair com mulheres virgens visto que você e a primeira então... Pergunto... O que quer fazer?

-Eu não sei. –Ela tremia. Eidi segurou sua mão e sentiu um prazer desconhecido por ter a companhia de Matsuri.".  
  
Quando me encontrei com Zero pela primeira vez em seu hotel...

_"-Não chamei você aqui para deixar o paletó e ir embora. –Eidi estava tremendamente excitado. Como uma simples colegial conseguia deixá-lo desse jeito? Ele não entendia, mas não importava. Tudo o que Eidi queria era sentir o calor intoxicante que Matsuri emanava. Seu vício, seu prazer. -Estava com saudade de meu brinquedinho. –Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordiscou sua orelha. Logo mais distribuiu beijos pelo pescoço macio de Matsuri, sentindo êxtase por isso. Matsuri parecia desorientada com a carícia, coisa que Eidi aprovou._

-PARE! –Ela o empurrou. –O que acha que sou? Eu só vim entregar o paletó! Até mais ver! –Levantou-se, sendo puxada bruscamente para o sofá.

-Quer mesmo que eu acredite que deixou de freqüentar suas aulas podendo ter sérios problemas com seus pais e seguiu de ônibus para cá apenas para devolver o paletó? –Não conseguia encará-lo. Matsuri mentiu.

-Sim Eidi. –Eidi riu.". 

Quando Zero me convidou para ir a Okinawa...

_"-Fugindo de mim garota?_

-EIDI! O QUE VOCÊ... 

_-Quer uma carona? –Sentiu-se estranhamente ansioso, ansiava pela companhia de Matsuri._

-Mas não me deixe em frente de casa. Meu primo está lá e pode nos ver.

-Primo? Hum... –O vi pensativo. Eidi sabia que tinha de controlar o sentimento similar a ciúme que tentava se apossar de sua pessoa.

-O que foi Eidi?

-Nada. A propósito com o lançamento do oitavo livro se aproximando devo avisar que irei para casa.

-Sua cada em Okinawa?

-Sim.

-Entendo. Então Eidi... Veio para se despedir de mim?

-Despedir de você? –Ele deu seu meio sorriso.

-Isso. –Não o fitava.

-Pode ser uma despedida ou...

-Ou?

-Venha comigo para minha casa em Okinawa. Pelo menos por uns dias.

-QUÊ? ENLOUQUECEU?

-Por quê? Não posso convidá-la, Matsuri?

-MEUS PAIS JAMAIS PERMITIRIAM!

-Ah! Seus pais... Sempre seus pais! Que seja. Eu só a convidei porque não gosto de passar os primeiros dias em casa escrevendo. Trabalhando assim sem um pouco de divertimento atrapalha o desenvolvimento de minha obra. Geralmente convido outras mulheres, mas para que não fique chateada, convido você primeiro.

-ORA SEU... QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA?

-Ah! Esqueça vai eu não quero discutir! –Seguiram silenciosos. Eidi queria demais a companhia de Matsuri, não desistiria fácil. Teria que persuadi-la a mentir aos pais se preciso.

-Chegamos. –Anunciou exasperado.

'Dê tempo ao tempo.' –Pensou enquanto olhava para Matsuri.".  
  
Quando Zero quis se encontrar comigo durante meu encontro com Kaname e, acreditem, ele ficou com ciúmes!

"_-Alô?_

-Quero sair com você. –Disse tentando conter a fúria que sentia, algo que nunca experimentou sentir por seus outros 'casos'.

-Não posso. Não agora Eidi!

-Por que não?

-Eu... Eu estou ocupada com uma amiga minha. –Matsuri mentia. Claro sinal de que estava fazendo algo impróprio. Eidi sentiu os nervos rugindo.

-Sua amiga? Pelo que soube o nome é Makoto e Makoto é nome masculino. A não ser que ele seja gay.

-Eidi você... Você onde está? Está aqui na torre de Tóquio? Está me observando, cretino!

-Acalme-se eu liguei para a sua casa e sua mãe falou que tinha saído com um primo. Não imaginei que seria logo Makoto Misuhara, um dos modelos mais famosos do Japão. –Eidi sem querer cravou as unhas na palma da mão.

-Eidi O que você quer afinal?

-Assim que chegar a sua casa avise-me e nós iremos sair.

-O QUÊ? MAS...

-Se tiver alguma objeção Matsuri posso buscá-la ai na Torre. Você quer? –Eidi não conseguia mais conter a raiva irracional que o atingia ao pensar em outra pessoa tocando SUA Matsuri.

-Tudo bem. Tchau! –Matsuri desligou.".  
  
Quando Zero e eu quase fomos pegos por minha mãe em meu quarto...

_"-Matsuri? Está acordada? Você está bem?_

-Sim mãe eu... Eu tive um pesadelo, mas voltarei a dormir.

-Está bem então. Qualquer coisa mamãe está no quarto.

-Que tocante! E então Matsuri vai me apresentar a sua mãe ou terei de fazer isso pessoalmente? –Eidi, movido também pela raiva que sentia por Matsuri se recusar a apresentá-lo a seus pais, tentou chamar a mãe da garota, mas Matsuri calou o rapaz com um beijo. A excitação novamente tocou conta de Eidi que, rolando para o lado, comprimiu o corpo macio cheio de curvaturas espetaculares que a colegial exibia.

-Pare... Eidi.

-Porque pararia? Estava gostando, não é?

_-É que... Você sumiu e agora vem querendo agrado? Não pense que aceitarei ser tratada como um divertimento para livrá-lo do tédio. –Virou o rosto, aparentemente aborrecida. –Acho melhor você ir._

-Tudo bem. Então acho que a julgar pelas suas atitudes não aceitará o convite de vir comigo para Okinawa, não é?

-Convite?

-Preciso de alguém que me distraia para assim não dar continuidade ao meu nono livro. Pensei em convidá-la, creio que de todas com quem me envolvi você será a única que não me chateará o tempo todo. Mas se não quiser ir...

-Mas... Quando você pretende ir Eidi?

-Amanhã.

-AMANHÃ? COMO EU VOU COM VOCÊ SEM MAIS NEM MENOS AMANHÃ?

-Ora diga aos seus pais que sairá e iremos viajar. –Deitou-se na cama de Matsuri confortavelmente cruzando os braços por detrás da cabeça, parecia despreocupado.

-Não posso fazer isso. Meus pais jamais permitiriam. Eu teria que inventar uma desculpa, mas não posso fazer isso de uma hora para outra.

-Uma semana.

-O quê?

-Tem uma semana para inventar algo e ir para Okinawa comigo. Se não conseguir nada, irei sem você. –Eidi não estava disposto a perder, não quando queria demais a companhia de Matsuri e tentava entender um pouco mais do estranho sentimento que nutria pela garota.

-Não posso prometer nada. Meus pais são espertos e nem quero imaginar o que aconteceria comigo se descobrissem algo. Vou ver o que posso fazer. –Ele sorriu vitorioso.

-Então ligarei para você na sexta. –Ele levantou-se.".

E a cada página lida, cada palavra, eu entendia os sentimentos de Zero. Eu nunca imaginei dizer isso, mas os sentimentos de Zero eram muito mais intensos que os meus. Isso porque, definitivamente, eu fui à única mulher que ele amou. Em alguns momentos foi difícil ler, as lágrimas vieram com força total embargando minha visão. Se eu soubesse o que Zero sentia, não teria feito o que fiz quando quis viajar com Kaname.

A parte que mais me emocionou em toda a leitura foi quando eu fingi me afogar, agora compreendia porque Zero reagiu daquela forma na época, porque ficou tão bravo...

_"-Viu? No final das contas consegui fazê-lo entrar na água!_

-Você... Fingiu? –Eu não queria acreditar! Acreditar que senti tanta angústia por uma simples brincadeira.

-Não consegui pensar em nada melhor para forçá-lo a entrar na água. Realmente acreditou que conseguiria me afogar sendo que não está muito profundo? Ora Zero até parece q... –Eu a agarrei em um abraço poderoso. Eu não queria solta-la e experimentei sentir medo pela primeira vez, medo de perder alguém. O ódio só me dominou depois de passada a emoção. -Acho que tenho que me desculpar, não é?

-SUA IDIOTA! VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU!

-Desculpe Eidi, foi só uma brincadeira.

-SÓ UMA BRINCADEIRA? VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?

-'Tá bom, Eidi eu pedi desculpas. Dá para maneirar? Ninguém morreu nem nada disso.

-Eu vou para casa. Fique aqui se você quiser.

-Não, eu vou voltar também. –Ela disse, mas eu estava longe.".  
  
Agora eu entendia sua explosão daquele dia. Eu fui tão estúpida! Continuei a leitura até chegar à primeira vez que fizemos amor. Sempre quis saber o que Zero havia pensado, agora eu sabia. Lágrimas desciam de meus olhos pela emoção que estava sentindo.

"_Tocar o seu corpo, sentir o seu cheiro... Era o paraíso! Matsuri era sem dúvidas a coisa mais preciosa, mais virginal e bela que Eidi experimentou. _

_Era um vício, o desejo incontrolável que sentia por Matsuri ameaçava dominá-lo, mas ele sabia que tinha de ser cuidadoso. Porque quando há amor além da excitação em uma relação amorosa, é preciso ser cuidadoso. Depois de se recuperar do momento perguntou:_

-Você está bem?

-Maravilhosamente bem na verdade.

-Eu não te machuquei?

-Não. Estou bem. –Eidi se afastou para poder deixar Matsuri respirar. Ficou deitado ao seu lado olhando a menina. Nunca a viu mais encantadora. -Nossa!

-Acho que isso responde a pergunta que iria fazer, se foi bom.

-Eidi não fique muito envaidecido, mas... Foi maravilhoso! –Sorriu. Tomado pelo cansaço Eidi adormeceu nos braços quentes de Matsuri desejando não sair daquele lugar.".  
  
E não sei até que parte eu li, estava difícil enxergar algo com os olhos tão marejados. Eu não sabia que Zero me amava tanto e que sofreu por esse amor, pelo conflito desse amor. E as horas foram passando.

-Cheguei! Amor? –Ele me viu sentada no sofá encolhida enquanto chorava copiosamente. Os papéis que a pouco havia lido espalhados pela mesa de centro. –AMOR! –Zero sentou-se ao meu lado, colocou suas mãos gentis em minhas costas e as esfregou lentamente. –Você está bem? Por que está chorando? –Zero parecia alarmado. Eu o olhei através da grossa película de água em meus olhos. Então eu o abracei, o abracei tão forte! Ele me abraçou de volta. -O que há, meu amor? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Fale, por favor!

-Obrigada... Obrigada por me amar... Zero. –Eu continuei a chorar em seus braços sem me preocupar se Zero entendia ou não minha conduta. Então eu vi seu riso. Afastei-me e o vi fitar os papéis.

-Então você leu o livro. Eu deveria ter recomendado para ler depois da gravidez. Toda essa emoção não é muito boa para nosso bebê. Mas fico feliz por que agora você sabe tudo o que senti através de Eidi. Sabe que amei você desde sempre. –Eu não o deixei falar por muito mais tempo. Eu o beijei vigorosamente. Zero sorria por entre os beijos. Ele me pegou no colo e me carregou para o nosso quarto.

Enquanto fazíamos amor tinha gravada na lembrança a dedicatória do livro feita por Zero.

_"Para minha amada Yuuki cujo amor me libertou da solidão e me presenteou com o maior bem que poderia receber, nosso filho.  
Zero Kiryuu._

PS: Amo você... Meu brinquedinho!".

_**FIM**_

_**N/R.: **__Okay... Agora esse sim é o fim! Obrigada novamente a todos que leram essa maravilhosa fanfic! Obrigada! Obrigada! E obrigada!_

_**Kissus ;D**_

_**Vicky Pirena**_


End file.
